Secrets
by Sea9040
Summary: Habt ihr euch auch schon immer gefragt was Nakagos Aussage gegenüber Soi bedeutet, das es nur noch eine einzige Person in seinem Leben geben würde, die er liebt und das es nicht sie sei? Was oder wen könnte der mächtige Seiryuu Seishi damit gemeint haben?
1. Prolog NEU

**Disclaimer:  
  
**Die Fushigi Yuugi Charaktere gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir sondern Yuu Watase, der wir diese wundervolle Mangaserie zu verdanken haben. Hier und da habe ich mir allerdings die Freiheit genommen ein paar neue Charaktere in die Story einfließen zu lassen um das Ganze ein klein wenig interessanter zu gestalten.

Demzufolge sind sämtliche Originalcharas meinzu!

Falls ihr sie ausleihen möchtet fragt mich bitte vorher ob ich damit einverstanden bin oder nicht. DANKE!

(Dieser Disclaimer gilt selbstverständlich auch für alle noch folgenden Kapitel )

99-07-20  
**_Secrets  
_**Prolog

Während ich beginne zu schreiben weht von draußen ein lauer Sommerwind durch das weit geöffnete Fenster zu mir herein. Leider schafft er es nicht, die sich mittlerweile angestaute Wärme zu vertreiben...

Der Sommer neigt sich zwar unaufhörlich seinem Ende doch noch liegen die Temperaturen bei knappen dreißig Grad. Irgendwann sollte ich wohl das Fenster schließen und die Klimaanlage einschalten…

Doch obwohl meine Tochter mit Sicherheit wieder mit mir schimpfen wird wenn sie aus der Schule nach Hause kommt und mich erneut inmitten der angestauten Sommerhitze vorfindet bringe ich es nicht über mich.

Der leichte von den Strahlen der Sonne erwärmte Wind erinnert mich jedes Jahr aufs neue an eine Zeit, die ich nur ungern vergessen habe. Aber es war notwendig um meine Tochter zu schützen. Vor sich selbst, vor meinen Erinnerung und vor jenen denen ihre Existenz nach wie vor ein Dorn im Auge ist.

Als ich mich dazu entschloß meinem zurückgezogenem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und gemeinsam mit meiner Tochter in das belebte Tokyo zurückzukehren war mir nicht bewußt, wie schwer es werden würde die Vergangenheit ein für alle Mal hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie ahnt nicht, wie schwer es war sie in all den Jahren nichts von den längst vergangen Ereignissen und den Menschen, die uns dereinst wichtig waren wissen zu lassen. Mit jedem Tag der verstreicht sieht sie ihrem Vater ähnlicher...

Wahrscheinlich beginne ich gerade deshalb die damaligen Ereignisse aufzuschreiben, damit sie es eines Tages verstehen wird. Doch wo soll ich anfangen? Es gibt so vieles, was erklärt werden muß...

So vieles, was sie nicht verstehen wird…

Vielleicht sollte ich dort beginnen, wo der Stein, der schon seit einiger Zeit gewaltig unter den Mächten, die ihn umgaben, wankte endgültig ins Rollen gebracht wurde…

Es war Spätsommer und der Herbst setzte allmählich ein. Er brachte meinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag immer näher.

Trotz meines relativ jungen Alters war ich bereits ein gefeierter Star der Musikbranche. Die Plattenproduzenten rauften sich zwar immer wieder die Haare aus, wenn die Band und ich uns erneut dazu entschlossen unseren Stil komplett zu ändern, doch am Ende hatten sie keine andere Wahl als uns gewähren zu lassen. Von Klassik bis Techno spielten wir fast alles, was die Palette so hergab. Vielleicht war es auch genau das, was unseren Erfolg ausmachte.

Noch heute sind wir aktiv nur hat unsere Musik seit damals einen traurigen Unterton bekommen. Was zugeben größtenteils an mir liegt. Dennoch sind wir erfolgreicher als jemals zuvor. Aber das wollte ich gar nicht erzählen.

Die Musik hat damals wie heute für mich eine sehr wichtige Rolle gespielt. Sie gab mir Halt in den Momenten in denen ich zu verzweifeln drohte. Ohne sie und meine Tochter hätte ich es wohl kaum geschafft meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn gegeben…

Wie bereits erwähnt war es Spätherbst und unsere Musikerkarriere hätte kaum erfolgreicher laufen können. Wir waren jung, erfolgreich und ein Hit folgte auf den Nächsten.

Dennoch hatte mich einen merkwürdige Unruhe erfaßt, die sich einfach nicht vertreiben ließ. Es lag nicht daran, das wir niemals so gut sein würden wie ‚White demon feather' oder das mein Leben durcheinander geraten wäre. Eher im Gegenteil. Alles war erschreckend normal und doch war da etwas, das ich nicht fassen konnte. Etwas, das irgendwo tief verborgen im Schatten lauerte und ein Kribbeln in meinem Nacken heraufbeschwor...

Es muß unglaublich offensichtlich gewesen sein das etwas nicht stimmte, denn meine Bandmitglieder begannen sich bereits Sorgen um mich zu machen. Doch ich konnte das kalte Schaudern, das ab und an von mir Besitz ergriff niemanden erklären. Ich verstand es ja noch nicht einmal selbst.

Es war nur dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, das etwas da war und doch wieder nicht. Ich kam einfach nicht dahinter, was der Grund dafür war. Aber ich sollte ihn schon bald darauf erfahren. Als die Träume begannen...

Nein, es war ein ganz bestimmter Traum, der mich wieder verfolgen sollte.

Alles begann mit diesem Traum und mein Leben wurde komplett aus seinen Fugen gerissen. Ich wurde nie wieder zu dem, was ich einmal war.

Meine innere Unruhe wurde dermaßen offensichtlich, daß meine Band sich nun ernsthaft um mich sorgte. Aber selbst wenn ich es ihnen erklärt hätte so hätten sie mir höchstwahrscheinlich kein einziges Wort geglaubt. Also ließ ich es von vorneherein bleiben. Sie konnten mir ebenso wenig helfen wie ich meinem Schicksal entkommen konnte. Zum Glück ahnte ich damals noch nichts davon…

Anfangs machte ich mir deswegen auch kaum Sorgen um das, was noch geschehen würde, doch dann überschlugen sich plötzlich die Ereignisse und bis heute halten sie mich fest in ihren Klauen. So sehr ich auch versucht hatte dem festen Griff des Schicksals zu entkommen. Es hielt mich unerbittlich fest und nun scheint alles von vorn zu beginnen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich noch über die Kraft verfüge diesen Kampf erneut auszufechten…

In den letzten Tagen und Nächten ist mir klar geworden, daß ich nie eine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Die Hoffnung, daß alles wie ein Traum in der Morgendämmerung verblassen wird ist schon lange in mir gestorben.

Denn ein Traum war der Schlüssel zu meinem Schicksal und hatte es für immer verändert. Bis heute kann ich nicht erklären, wie das überhaupt möglich sein konnte oder warum die Wahl dabei ausgerechnet auf mich fiel…

Es scheint, das die Möglichkeiten sein eigenes Schicksal beeinflussen zwar vorhanden sind, sie es aber selten komplett verhindern können. Letztendlich fragt man sich immer wieder ob es wirklich das war, was man wollte. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, das ich einfach aufgeben hätte, anstatt weiterzukämpfen…

…vielleicht hätte das vieles verhindert...

Ich hoffe nur, daß egal, was auch geschehen wird meine Tochter mir verzeihen kann...

_99-07-20  
edit: 06-10-26 _

Fortsetzung:  
Kapitel 01 - Wie alles begann

Sea9040yahoo.de

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
**

Nach „etwas" längerer Pause meldet sich Secrets bei seinen Lesern zurück. Da ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr an dieser Story gearbeitet habe (alle wartenden Leser mögen mir bitte verzeihen) und mir beim erneuten Lesen einige Fehler aufgefallen sind habe ich mich dazu entschlossen alles noch einmal zu überarbeiten.

Es tut mir sehr leid, daß ihr nun alle Kapitel noch einmal lesen müßt, aber es ist notwendig, damit die Story am Ende auch funktioniert. Wie lange die Überarbeitung letztendlich dauern wird kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich werde den jeweiligen Kapiteln anhängen, wenn sie „neu" sind.

Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis!

**Secrets**  
Prolog  
Seite 3 von 3


	2. Kapitel 01 NEU

99-07-20  
**_Secrets  
_**I. Wie alles begann

Es war später Abend und es gelang mir gerade noch so mich überhaupt auf den Beinen zu halten. Ich war todmüde und vollkommen erledigt. Das Konzert an diesem Tag hatte uns alle ausgelaugt.

Kein Wunder. Hatten wir doch nebenbei noch an unserer neusten Platte gearbeitet und sind direkt im Anschluß zur Konzerthalle gefahren. Der Abschluß eines ohnehin schon anstrengenden Tages. Und einer der Gründe, warum wir uns alle so schnell wie möglich vom Acker machten, obwohl wir uns die After-Show-Partys sonst nie entgehen ließen. Einmal ist schließlich immer das erste Mal. Warum also nicht?

Zur Sicherheit stöpselte ich dieses Mal auch das Telefon aus und stellte die Haustürklingel ab. Wer auch immer versuchen würde mich in den nächsten 12 Stunden zu erreichen hätte eben Pech gehabt. Den Schlaf hatten wir uns redlich verdient und am nächsten Tag stand endlich einmal nach langer, langer Zeit kein einziger Termin an. Wir hatten frei und konnten den Tag in vollen Zügen genießen.

Kein Termindruck, kein aufgeschreckter Manager, kein endloses Autogramme schreiben oder sinnlose Interviews führen. Einfach nur frei! Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein!

Meine Jacke flog achtlos in irgendeine Ecke und ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja fest vorgehabt noch zu duschen und mich umziehen, aber als die weichen Laken mein Gesicht berührten und sich leise raschelnd den Konturen meines Körpers anpaßten, war das Thema bereits erledigt. Ich schlief augenblicklich ein und es folgte einer der seltsamsten Träume, die ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt jemals gehabt hatte.

Hellwach und vollkommen irritiert fand ich mich in einem Raum voller Menschen wieder, die auf irgend etwas zu warten schienen. Hatte ich nicht vor fünf Minuten noch in meinem Bett gelegen?

Suchend sah ich mich um, doch alles hatte sich verändert. Es gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf mein Zimmer. Der Raum war spärlich eingerichtet und die Kleidung der Leute erinnerte mich an etwas, das Chris mir vor einiger Zeit erklärt hatte.

Der Schnitt und die Muster gehörten unverkennbar in das historische China. Doch warum um alles in der Welt träumte ich ausgerechnet jetzt davon?! Es war Wochen her, das wir uns über die Modegeschichte der Welt unterhalten hatten um ein neues Bühnenoutfit für die Band zu entwickeln.

Und noch etwas war äußerst merkwürdig. Niemand schien meine Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Ich stand mitten unter ihnen und kein einziger von ihnen schien mich überhaupt bemerkt zu haben. Eigentlich müßten sie mich längst entdeckt haben...

Selbst als ein älterer Mann mich direkt ansah zeigte er nicht die geringste Reaktion. Er nahm mich nicht wahr obwohl ich jede Einzelheit seines Gesichts genau erkennen konnte.

Er hatte lange, ergraute Haare die wohl einst dunkelblond gewesen sind. Er trug sie streng zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden. Lediglich zwei dünne Bänder, die sich aus einem sorgsamen Flechtwerk befreit hatten lockerten die Strenge seiner Erscheinung etwas auf.

Sein Gesicht war von Falten gezeichnet und das unregelmäßige Muster in der Haut um seinen Mundwinkel ließ darauf schließen, daß er unter anderen Umständen sehr gern lachte. Jetzt war sein gesamtes Gesicht jedoch von tiefer Sorge gezeichnet. Doch seine Augen büßten nicht eine einzige Minute etwas von ihrer Faszination ein. Sie erstrahlten in einem wunderschönen Smaragdgrün und von ihnen ging eine unerschütterliche Kraft aus obwohl sich ein leichter Schatten über sie gelegt hatte. Was war es nur, das diesem Mann so sehr zusetzte?

Weit und breit war mir nichts aufgefallen, was eine solch sorgenvolle Miene hätte hervorrufen können. Außer vielleicht der Tatsache, das ich nicht wußte wie ich in diesen Raum gekommen war, geschweige denn, was ich dort sollte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und seine sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen verschmolzen beinahe mit den Falten auf seiner Stirn. Wieso bemerkt er mich nicht? Ich stehe doch genau vor ihm und erwidere seinen Blick. Normalerweise merken Menschen es doch sehr schnell, wenn man sie beobachtet…

Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich für einen kurzen Moment und ich hielt den Atem an. Doch es war als würde er geradewegs durch mich hindurchsehen. So als wäre ich gar nicht vorhanden! Aber ich stehe doch hier! Uns trennt nur eine knappe Armlänge! Wie kann er mich da nicht sehen?!

Und wieso stört mich das eigentlich? Ich weiß doch, daß das alles nur ein Traum ist und ich in Wahrheit zu Hause in meinem Bett liege während ich die Laken immer enger um mich ziehe um mich darin einzukuscheln. Oder etwa nicht? Was aber immer noch nicht erklärt, warum mich dieser Mann nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht ist er blind...

Ja, das würde es erklären…

Ein gellender Schrei riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Dank der sich in Bewegung geratenen Menschen um mich herum wußte ich ebenfalls wohin ich mich wenden mußte. Vorsichtig versuchte ich näher an die Quelle des Schreis zu gelangen. Es war nicht ganz einfach sich durch die Ansammlung der Wartenden zu kämpfen, da ich immer darauf bedacht war niemanden anzustoßen damit man mir auch weiterhin keine Beachtung schenkte. Was hieß es denn schon, daß mich ein einziger alter Mann nicht sah? Immerhin hatte ich schon weitaus Seltsameres erlebt.

Es war unglaublich wie viele Leute sich in diesem kleinen Raum versammelt hatten. Erst glaubte ich es mit einer großen Familie zu tun zu haben doch bei näherem Hinsehen fiel mir auf, das niemand jünger als sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt war. Wieso sind keine Kinder hier? Und warum hatten sich all diese Menschen versammelt?

Erst als ich mich durch die unzähligen Reihen nach vorn gekämpft hatte verstand ich es. Auf einem Bett, das alle Anwesenden umringten, lag eine junge Frau, die vielleicht gerade mal so alt war wie ich. Vielleicht ein Jahr jünger oder älter. Es war schwer zu sagen. Ihr Gesicht war von Schmerzen gezeichnet und ihr langes, blondes Haar war von ihrem Schweiß durchnäßt. Es klebte ihr wirr im Gesicht.

Sie schrie erneut auf und ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Ich versuchte näher an das Bett kommen. Irgend jemand muß ihr doch helfen können. Warum tut keiner von ihnen etwas um ihren Schmerz zu lindern? Sehen sie etwa nicht, wie sehr sie leidet?

"Platz da!! Laßt mich durch!!!" Noch bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte war eine alte Frau durch mich hindurch an das Bett getreten. Und das konnte man wörtlich nehmen! Sie hätte mich eigentlich umrennen müssen, aber sie war durch meinen Körper geschritten als wäre dieser rein gar nicht vorhanden!

Wie ist das möglich? Wie kann einfach so jemand durch mich hindurch laufen?! Ich bin doch kein Geist! Der Raum begann sich zu drehen als Panik von mir Besitz ergriff. Das kann nicht sein!

Am Liebsten hätte ich laut geschrieen. Es gelang mir gerade so den Aufschrei des Entsetzens zu unterdrücken und fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung zu suchen. Es ist nur ein Traum! Ein Traum! Nichts weiter!

Ihr Schrei riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es fraß sich durch mein Inneres wie eine Feuersbrunst und machte es unmöglich ihn zu ignorieren. Mein Blick haftete sich das Bett. Ich war unfähig mich von der Szene, die sich dort abspielte abzuwenden.

Die alte Frau redete beruhigend auf Kranke ein und wandte sich an den grünäugigen, alten Mann, der bisher regungslos neben ihr gestanden hatte. Sofort geriet Bewegung in seinen Körper. Er ergriff die Hand der jungen Frau und flüsterte ein leises Gebet während er in die Knie sank.

Nun gut, es ist mein Traum. Finden wir uns damit ab. Er ist reiflich merkwürdig, aber er muß irgendwo in meinem Unterbewußtsein auf mich gelauert haben. Vielleicht wollte ich ja schon immer einmal wissen wie es ist ein Geist zu sein. Es könnte sogar ganz interessant werden. Machen wir also das Beste draus. Antworten auf das wieso und warum kann ich schließlich auch noch später finden. Nach dem Aufwachen und einer großen Tasse starken, heißen Kaffees.

Langsam näherte ich mich dem Bett und stellte fest, daß mich auch weiterhin niemand bemerkte. Gut, ich war also ein Geist, damit konnte ich vorläufig leben. Im Moment ist es sogar recht praktisch. So kann mich niemand aufhalten. Schmunzelnd blieb ich neben dem Bett stehen und erkannte endlich den Grund warum niemand der jungen Frau half. Sie konnten es nicht. Niemand konnte ihr diese Schmerzen abnehmen... Sie bekam ein Kind.

Ihr Blick war verschwommen und sie klammerte sich an die Hand des alten Mannes. Er redete inzwischen beruhigend auf sie und fuhr ihr sanft mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Ein dankbares Lächeln legte ich über ihr Gesicht während sich die Alte Frau um alles weitere kümmerte. Sie wies die Umstehenden an heißes Wasser und frische, saubere Tücher zu besorgen. Es würde nicht mehr sonderlich lange dauern bis ein neues Leben das Licht der Welt erblickte.

Ihre Haare hatten sich stellenweise aus dem Knoten gelöst, zu dem sie zusammengefaßt waren. Immer wieder wischte sie aus dem Gesicht. Aber es war vergebliche Liebesmüh. Sie fielen jedes Mal direkt wieder zurück. Und sie war nervös. Ihre grauen Augen verrieten eine seltsame Anspannung, aber angesichts der Situation erschien mir das normal. Eine Geburt außerhalb eines Krankenhauses barg weitaus mehr Risiken als es sonst der Fall war.

Ich wandte mich wieder der jungen Frau im Bett zu und bemerkte erstaunt, daß die Worte des alten Mannes sie tatsächlich ruhiger werden ließen. Er strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihre Hand fester, als sie sich erneut unter den Wehen krümmte.

Aus einigen der Wortfetzen, die ich aufschnappte entnahm ich, das der alte Mann ihr Großvater war. Wo war ihr Mann in einem solch wichtigen Moment? Sollte er nicht an ihrer Seite sein?

Aber darüber konnte ich mir nicht allzulange Gedanken machen. Zu schnell riß mich die Szene am Bett wieder in ihren Bann. Die nächste Wehe raubte ihr fast den Atmen. Sie öffnete die Augen, in denen man all ihren Schmerz und ihre Hoffnung erkennen konnte und sie sah mich an.

Zuerst glaubte ich an einen Zufall oder eine Sinnestäuschung, schließlich hatte ich mich gerade erst mit meiner Rolle als Geist abgefunden. Doch sie sah mich unverwandt an. Ihre Lippen formten eine Frage, doch eine erneute Wehe ließ sie verstummen. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich und ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise.

Die Alte begann nun hektisch alles auf die kurz bevorstehende Geburt vorzubereiten und redete beruhigend auf das Mädchen ein. Erneut bemerkte ich den Blick ihrer fragenden Augen. Diesmal erwiderte ich ihn und auf ihren Mund legte sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln, bevor sie erneut unter Schmerzen aufschrie.

Ihre strahlendblauen Augen waren weit geöffnet und sie versuchte mich nicht aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwinden zu lassen. Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich durch all den Schweiß, der über ihr Gesicht rann und sich mit ihren Tränen vermischte, nicht mehr wahrnahm, als einen verschwommen Schatten.

Das monotone Gemurmel der Alten, die unruhigen Stimmen der anwesenden Menschen und ihre Schreie vermischten sich. Die Stimmung war der kurz vor einem unserer Konzerte erschreckend ähnlich.

„Ruhe! Verdammt noch mal, seid ruhig!" Erstaunt sah ich sie an. Es war unglaublich, was für eine Kraft ihre Stimme besaß. Woher nahm sie nur diese Energie? Sie schien doch völlig erschöpft gewesen zu sein ...

In ihren tiefblauen Augen loderte der Zorn. Weshalb ist sie so aufgebracht? Es hat ihr doch niemand etwas getan. Was mich aber noch mehr verblüffte war die Tatsache, das ich sie genau verstanden hatte. Dabei sprach ich kein einziges Wort Chinesisch. Die Wirkung ihres Ausbruchs war erstaunlich. Es wurde fast augenblicklich ruhig.

Lediglich die alte Dame murmelte weiterhin irgend etwas, das ich nicht verstand und machte sich daran endlich das Kind auf die Welt zu holen. Die junge Frau wandte sich nun auch an sie und wollte ihr etwas sagen. Eine erneute Wehe ließ sie jedoch fast ohnmächtig werden. Ein seltsamer Geruch erfüllte plötzlich den Raum und setzte sich süßlich schwer in allem fest. Irgendwie kam er mir bekannt vor...

Blut! Das war der Geruch von Blut! Zuviel Blut! Viel zu viel! Mir drehte sich der Magen um als ein Schrei die angespannte Stille im Raum durchbrach. Es war der Schrei eines Neugeborenen, das seine Lungen zum ersten Mal mit Luft füllte.

Ein Raunen der Erleichterung ging von den Anwesenden aus und man begann über das freudige Ereignis zu diskutieren. Hauptsächlich natürlich ob es nun ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sei. Auch meine Übelkeit hatte sich in dem Moment verflüchtigt in dem der Säugling damit begonnen hatte leise vor sich hin zu brabbeln.

Die Alte durchtrennte mit einem gekonnten Griff die Nabelschnur, wickelte das Neugeborene fast gleichzeitig in ein sauberes Laken und beseitigte die Nachgeburt. Behutsam legte sie das winzige Bündel an die Brust des Mädchens und flüsterte (merkwürdigerweise hörte jeder im Raum ihre Worte kristallklar):

"Es ist ein Junge." Das Mädchen löste seine Hand aus der ihres Großvaters und nahm das lebhafte Bündel behutsam entgegen. Sanft strich sie ihrem Sohn über die Stirn und hauchte einen Kuß darauf. Sie flüsterte etwas, das niemand verstand doch man sah in ihrem Gesicht deutlich die Erleichterung und Freude darüber an, daß nun endlich alles vorbei war und sie ihr Kind im Arm halten konnte. Man kann die Gefühle die einem in diesem Moment durchströmen unmöglich in Worte fassen. Sie sind etwas, das man nur bei der Geburt eines Kindes erfährt.

Doch trotz der allgemeinen Erleichterung störte mich etwas. Wieso ist sie nach wie vor so blaß? Ihr Gesicht ist kalkweiß und ihre Hände zittern. Auch ihr Großvater bemerkte es und nackte Angst spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Noch wesentlich stärker als beim ersten Mal, wo ich sie bemerkt hatte. Er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren!

Um Gottes Willen, es kann doch unmöglich sein, das diese Geburt ihr Ende bedeutet! Kann ich denn gar nichts tun? Welchen Streich spielt mir meine Fantasie hier? Auf solche kranken Ideen komme ich ja noch nicht einmal wenn ich wach bin.

"NEIN!!!" Verzweifelt schrie der alte Mann auf als sie die Augen schloß und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Beruhigend legte die Hebamme eine Hand auf seine Schultern und wies auf die Brust des Mädchens, die sich kaum merklich hob und senkte. Sie schlief, ihren Sohn schützend im Arm haltend. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

Auf ihren Lippen lag das glückliche Lächeln einer neugeborenen Mutter und das schien den alten Mann zu beruhigen. Langsam erhob er sich und bat die Anwesenden zu gehen damit sich seine Enkelin in Ruhe von den Strapazen der Geburt erholen konnte. Wortlos wurde seiner Bitte folge geleistet.

Da ich mich nicht angesprochen fühlte, blieb ich wo ich war. Mich sieht schließlich ohnehin niemand. Außerdem möchte ich wissen, ob sie mich wirklich gesehen hat oder ob ich komplett an Wahnvorstellungen leide. Obwohl mit dieser Aussage sollte ich im Moment lieber vorsichtig sein. Immerhin ist das hier etwas, was sich mein Unterbewußtsein zusammengesponnen hat. Vielleicht bin ich überarbeitet?

Die beiden Alten tuschelten miteinander, wobei ich kein Wort verstand. Das änderte sich jedoch ziemlich schnell, als ich mich direkt neben sie stellte. Ein Geist zu sein hat auch seine praktischen Seiten.

"Wird sie es schaffen?" Seine Stimme bebte ebenso wie sein gesamter Körper zitterte.

"Wir müssen die Nacht abwarten. Sie ist sehr schwach." Die Alte schüttelte unbewußt den Kopf, als könne sie so seinem sorgenvollen Blick entgehen. Der Schmerz und die Angst übermannten ihn und er verlor für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gleichgewicht fand es aber sofort wieder.

"Sie braucht Ruhe... komm." Sie nahm ihn wie ein kleines Kind an die Hand und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Leise schloß sie die Tür und ich war allein. Allein mit einer jungen Mutter und ihrem Neugeborenen. Tja, ich war noch nie für untätiges Rumstehen und ich wollte endlich auch etwas tun, also näherte ich mich dem Bett und kniete mich neben sie. In diesem Augenblick schlug sie die Augen auf.

Vor lauter Schreck hätte ich fast den Krug umgestoßen, direkt neben mir stand. Das heißt sofern ich nicht durch ihn hindurch geglitten wäre. So fand ich mich auf dem Boden liegend wieder wobei ich fasziniert auf meine Beine starrte. Der Krug ragte direkt durch meine Knie und die Hälfte meiner Unterschenkel. Unglaublich!

Langsam setzte ich mich auf und testete meine Fähigkeiten als Geist. Immer wieder probierte ich den Krug mit meinen Händen zu umfassen, aber sie glitten jedesmal durch ihn hindurch und trafen in der Mitte zusammen. Na super, meinen eigenen Körper konnte ich also berühren, nur die Umgebung nicht. Shit! Und was ist wenn ich Hunger bekommen sollte? Soll ich mich selber beißen?

Hmm... in diesen alten‚ Horror-Schinken haben die Geister meines Wissens nie mit solchen Problem zu kämpfen. Hey, es ist ja schließlich nur ein Traum. Weshalb sich Sorgen machen? Eine Diät ist bestimmt gar keine so schlechte Sache.

"Wer bist du?" Erstaunt blickte ich in ihre fragenden Augen. Kann sie mich tatsächlich sehen? Ich war viel zu perplex, als das ich hätte antworten können. Irgend etwas an mir schien sie zu beunruhigen, denn sie zog ihren Sohn enger an sich und mir dämmerte der Grund dafür. Sie hatte Angst vor mir! Am liebsten hätte ich laut gelacht, aber der Gedanke, daß sie diese Nacht eventuell nicht überleben würde, ließ es in meiner Kehle ersticken.

"Wieso siehst du mich so an? Heißt... heißt das... das ich bald..." Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende ihre Stimme versagte ihren Dienst und doch wußten wir beide was sie nicht aussprach. Ich antwortete nicht. Wie sollte ich ihr etwas erklären, das ich selbst nicht verstand? Noch mehr verwirrte mich allerdings, das sie durchaus sehr wohl wußte, weshalb man sich so sehr um sie sorgte. Weder der Alte Mann noch die Hebamme hatten in ihrer Gegenwart laut davon gesprochen.

"Du... du bist ein Geist... ein Dämon! Aber mich bekommst du nicht! Ich will leben!" Die letzten Worte schrie sie fast und in ihren Augen erkannte ich ein entschlossenes Funkeln. Sie würde um jeden Preis um ihr Leben kämpfen. Dieses Mal lächelte ich. Mit dieser Einstellung würde sie die Nacht problemlos überstehen. Na ja und so ganz unrecht hat sie mit dieser Geist-Dämon Vermutung auch nicht. Aber wieso glaubt sie, daß ausgerechnet ich dazu ausersehen bin sie zu töten? Soweit ich mich entsinnen kann habe ich in meinem Leben noch nie einen Menschen getötet.

Ja gut, ein paar ungehobelte Fans (wenn man das so bezeichnen kann), die uns schon seit Wochen belästigten und weiß Gott was mit mir vorhatten, lagen für einige Zeit im Krankenhaus, aber ich habe sie nicht getötet. Sie wurden lediglich von oben bis unten einbandagiert. Mehr nicht.

Bei diesem Gedanken mußte ich lächeln. Sie hatten ernsthaft geglaubt, daß sie ein leichtes Spiel und sich ohne größere Probleme mit mir hätten amüsieren können. Ein Anderer würde so etwas schlicht und ergreifend Vergewaltigung nennen. Pech für sie, das ihre Rechnung nicht aufging. Sie bekamen einen Denkzettel verpaßt, den sie wohl nie wieder vergessen haben.

Das war vor allem dem Rest der Band zu verdanken, die auftauchten, um mich zu suchen. Ohne sie wäre die kleine Gedächtnisstütze wohl nicht ganz so hart ausgefallen. Und unser Manager (lassen wir ihn einfach in diesem Glauben) hatte das Material Arts Training immer als unnötige Zeitverschwendung beschimpft. Im Nachhinein ist er mehr als nur einmal froh darüber gewesen was für fleißige Schüler wir sein konnten, wenn wir wollten. Der Kampfsport erwies sich mehrfach als nützlich. Vor allem, wenn wir unsere Bodyguards erfolgreich abhängen wollten.

"Warum lächelst du?" Ihr Blick ruhte auf mir und in ihre azurblauen Augen stand ein unerschütterlicher Wille, der nach einer Antwort verlangte, egal wie sie auch ausfallen würde. Dennoch konnte sie ihre Angst nur schwer verbergen.

"Eigentlich aus keinem besonderem Grund." Das schien sie zu überraschen. Nachdenklich musterte sie mich und schwieg. Was mir Zeit gab vom Boden aufzustehen. Auf die Idee mich an dem Tisch neben ihrem Bett abzustützen und dann schwungvoll aufzustehen hätte ich allerdings doch besser nicht kommen sollen. Ehe ich mich versah glitt meine Hand durch ihn hindurch und ich landete erneut ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden.

"Shit! Warum muß ich auch dieses Geistsein vergessen?! Weshalb gibt eigentlich der Boden nicht nach, wenn es doch sonst alles tut?" Entnervt und weiter vor mich hinfluchend stand ich erneut auf. Dieses Mal allerdings ohne technische Hilfe und vernahm ihr Lachen. Das gibt es doch nicht! Ihre ganze Furcht scheint schlagartig verschwunden zu sein. Okay, es war auch ein selten dämlicher Anblick.

"Warum lachst du?" Ich hatte ganz bewußt eine ähnliche Frage wie sie benutzt und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, daß sie antworten konnte.

"Es ist nur... du bist der erste Geist, den ich sehe, dem so etwas passiert." Ihr unterdrücktes Kichern hatte den Satz zwar etwas undeutlich werden lassen und verlängert, aber ich verstand sie. Nickend stimmte ich ihr zu. So wie ich mein Glück kenne bin ich garantiert der einzige Geist, dem so etwas passiert. Mal abgesehen davon, daß ich mit diesem halbaufgelösten Zustand absolutes Neuland betrat. Das sagte ich ihr auch, woraufhin sie nur noch mehr lachte und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen mußte. Es war unheimlich ansteckend und nach einiger Zeit lachten wir beide. Ich gewann als erste eine halbwegs ruhige Fassung wieder und fragte sie, weshalb sie der Meinung sei, das ich ein Dämon sei und sie töten wolle.

"Du bist doch nicht etwa wirklich ein Dämon?" Hauchte sie kaum hörbar über ihre Lippen während ihre Gesichtszüge erstarrten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie kommt sie nur darauf? Sehe ich etwa dermaßen furchterregend aus? Zugegeben ich war ziemlich KO als ich nach Hause kam und hatte bestimmt dicke, fette Ringe unter den Augen, aber so schlimm kann es unmöglich gewesen sein.

"Weißt du, das liegt daran... ach, was! Das ist dummer Aberglaube." Sie winkte ab. Na super, Aberglaube. Wenn das so weitergeht sollte ich vielleicht wirklich erwägen zu einem Seelenklemptner zu gehen. Was kommt als nächstes? Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness? Für diese Dinge habe ich absolut nichts übrig. Das ganze übersinnliche Zeug ist doch eh nur Humbug! Alles Lug und Trug um die Leute um ihr Geld zu bringen. Warum zum Henker kommt so etwas in meinem Traum vor?

"Erklär es mir bitte trotzdem." Irgendwo muß es doch eine Erklärung geben. Sie kämpfte mit sich.

"Ach, das ist nichts... nur, das man sagt, mein Stamm sei verflucht." Somit war es raus und ich kugelte mich bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck der irgendwo zwischen vollkommen entnervt und am-Liebsten-nie-wieder-drüber-sprechen lag, beinahe vor Lachen.

"Oh man, ein Fluch?! Das ist es, was dich beunruhigt?" Vor lauter Lachen konnte ich kaum sprechen. Das war einfach zu gut!

"Wenn es so etwas geben würde, dann hätte ich ein ernsthaftes Problem." Sie sah mich entsetzt an. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Wut, Angst aber auch Belustigung und Neugier. Zaghaft fragte sie:

"Wieso hättest du dann ein äh... Problem?" Dieses Mal war es an mir abzuwinken.

"Och, so oft, wie man mich schon verflucht hat ..."

"Dämon!"

Was?!" Jetzt war ich baff. Ihre Stimme war zu einem gefährlichen Zischen geworden.

"Wie kommst du auf den Schwachsinn?! Oh man, das darf doch nicht war sein! Hör mal, rein zufällig bin ich auch ein ganz äh... normaler Mensch, auch wenn das momentan nicht danach aussieht." Ich mußte meinem Ärger einfach Luft machen und außerdem wollte ich endlich dieses Thema beenden. Meine Worte zeigten Wirkung, sie wurde nachdenklich.

"Aber wenn du wirklich ein Mensch bist, wie du behauptest. Wieso kannst du dann durch feste Gegenstände fassen, als wären sie nicht da?"

Um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Das ist erst seit kurzem so. Normalerweise kann ich das nicht." Ratlos hob ich die Schultern. Langsam begann mich die Sache zu nerven, so kamen wir nicht weiter. Nachdenklich begann ich auf und ab zu laufen.

"Kann... kann ich dich denn berühren?" Ich hielt inne. Mir war nicht sofort klar, was sie damit meinte. Sie bemerkte mein Zögern und richtete sich auf.

"Ich meine, kann ich dich berühren, ohne das meine Hand durch dich hindurchgleitet? Geht das?" Entgeistert sah ich sie an. Kann das sein? Wenn sie mich sehen kann, wird das eventuell auch klappen. Dieser Traum wird immer merkwürdiger. Wache ich eigentlich überhaupt noch mal auf?

"Gut. Probieren wir es aus." Ich bestätigte meine Worte mit einem kurzen Nicken und kniete mich neben sie, damit sie nicht aufstehen mußte.

"Oh! Du hast aber eine merkwürdige Haarfarbe." Ihr Blick haftete auf meinem Kopf.

"Was ist daran merkwürdig? Sie sind..." Und da fiel es mir wieder ein. Wahrscheinlich trage ich nach wie vor die Kurzhaarperücke vom Konzert und das dazugehörige Outfit. Schließlich bin ich in dem Zeug eingeschlafen. Autsch! Chris wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wo er den Kram doch mit soviel Liebe entworfen hat. Er regt sich ohnehin laufend darüber auf, wie ich mit seinen Modellen umgehe. Das ist unser Lieblingsthema. Kein Wunder, das mein Gegenüber meine Haarfarbe als merkwürdig empfindet. Blau mit silbernen Strähnen ist schließlich alles andere als eine normale Haarfarbe.

"Hey! Warum hast du den Satz nicht beendet?" Sie klang leicht beleidigt.

"Ach, mir ist nur gerade etwas eingefallen." Aargh! Die Schuhe habe ich bestimmt auch noch an. Die Bettlaken dürften damit hin sein. Shit! Die waren brandneu.

"Was siehst du eigentlich, wenn ich vor dir stehe?" Lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wer weiß schon wie sehr sich mein Erscheinungsbild verändert hat. Vielleicht bin ich ja so etwas wie ein rosa Krokodil? Erstaunt sah sie mich an. Etwas an meiner Frage schien sie zu irritieren. Sie antwortete nicht sofort und das verunsicherte mich etwas. Bitte, bitte laß es kein rosa Krokodil sein!

"Warum willst du das wissen?" Lächelnd antwortete ich ihr.

"Weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich momentan aussehe." Ich war ehrlich zu ihr und mehr als gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du machst dich über mich lustig." Der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. An ihrer Stelle würde ich mir wohl auch verarscht vorkommen.

"Nein, ehrlich. Ich weiß es nicht. Hmm ... natürlich weiß ich eigentlich, wie ich aussehe, aber ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, ob du dasselbe siehst wie ich." Wenn es hier einen Spiegel gäbe hätte ich ihr diese Frage gar nicht gestellt, aber weit und breit gab es nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf so ein Teil. Sie kicherte und langsam kehrte die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück.

"Du bist wirklich ein seltsamer Geist." Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte fuhr sie fort.

"Du möchtest wissen, was ich sehe, wenn ich dich betrachte? Gut." Sie sah mich noch einmal prüfend an. Geduldig wartete ich ab bis sie antwortete. Ihr Sohn schlummerte immer noch friedlich in ihrem Arm und schien von alldem nichts bemerken.

"Also..." Sofort wurde ich wieder hellhörig, das konnte was geben.

"Ich sehe eine junge Frau, die jünger ist als ich. Stimmst?" Perplex starrte ich sie an. Belustigt zwinkerte sie mir zu und flüsterte ihrem Sohn etwas ins Ohr, das ich nicht verstand.

"Dann mußtest du mindestens zwanzig sein." Gab ich zurück. Viele Leute schätzten mich wesentlich jünger ein als ich tatsächlich war. Das war mir nur recht. So hatte man wenigstens halbwegs seine Ruhe vom Busineß. Abwesend antwortete sie.

"Ich werde bald neunzehn..." Ihr Blick verschleierte sich und sie sah aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. WAS?! Sie ist genauso alt wie ich und hat schon ein Kind?! Ein Seufzer löste sich von ihren Lippen, bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Diese junge Frau hat äußerst seltsame Haare. Sie spiegeln das tiefe Blau eines Sees in dem silberne Fische spielen wieder und stehen von ihrem Kopf ab wie die erste Mähne eines jungen Löwen." Mein empörter Gesichtsausdruck schien sie nicht weiter zu stören, denn sie redete unbeirrt weiter.

"Es sieht allerdings sehr faszinierend zu ihren funkelnden blaugrünen Augen aus." Irre ich mich, oder macht sie das mit Absicht? Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen neutral und ich wußte nicht, ob ich lachen oder mich ärgern sollte. Sie hatte mich völlig entwaffnet.

"Ihre Kleidung besteht aus einem Stoff, den ich bisher noch nie gesehen habe. Ein zerrissenes ähm... Oberteil, das statt geknöpft geknotet wurde und eine Mischung aus rot und weiß mit seltsamen Mustern darstellt. Verwunderlich ist nur, daß die Ärmel nach wie vor lang und unbeschädigt sind. Sie fallen in weiten Rüschen über ihre Hände. Das andere Kleidungsstück sollte wohl einmal eine Hose sein. Aber davon ist nur noch ein Fetzen loser, kaum zusammenhängender Stoffstücke übrig, an deren Ende die spitzen ebenso merkwürdiger Schuhe zu sehen sind. Allerdings paßt es irgendwie zu dem auffällig geschminkten Gesicht, das mich gerade vollkommen ungläubig ansieht." Lächelnd wandte sie sich zu ihrem Sohn und flüsterte, diesmal so laut, daß ich es auch hörte.

"Was meinst du mein kleiner Schatz? Sollen wir ihr wirklich glauben, das sie kein Dämon ist?" Was muß ich eigentlich noch tun um sie davon zu überzeugen, daß ich ein ganz normaler Mensch bin? SO schwierig kann das doch nicht sein! Wieso glaubt sie mir nicht?! Nur weil ich durch ein paar Gegenstände gefallen, aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht bin und mich außer ihr niemand bemerkt hat hält sie mich für einen Dämon?! Ja, zugegeben, das sind zwar verdammt gute Argumente, aber noch lange kein Grund! Ihr Lachen riß mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Du müßtest dein Gesicht sehen." In ihren Augen glitzerten die Lachtränen und sie wischte sie mit einer Hand weg. Na super, sie hat mich reingelegt. Ihre Reaktion zeigt deutlich, daß sie mir glaubt.

"Okay, nur um ganz sicher zugehen. Du glaubst mir?" Sie nickte. Nun gut, jetzt kann es also weitergehen. Allerdings zog ich es vor mich erst einmal bequemer hinzusetzen. Mir ist gar nicht bewußt gewesen, das ich die ganze Zeit über gekniet habe. Langsam aber sicher tun mir die Knie weh. Ich nahm eine meiner Lieblingssitzhaltungen ein, im Schneidersitz, die Arme auf den Beinen liegend.

„Warum?" Es war eine simple Frage, doch sie winkte ab, sie wollte es jetzt nicht erklären.

"Auch gut." Entgegnete ich ihrem Schweigen.

"Schätze es wird es allmählich Zeit sich einander vorstellen. Ich bin..." In diesem Augenblick machte sich ihr Sohn lautstark bemerkbar und ich konnte meine Ansprache wohl vorerst vergessen.

"Shh ..." Sie wiegte ihn beruhigend im Arm und lächelte ihn an. Dieser Anblick rührte mich zutiefst. Die ganze Liebe einer Mutter lag in ihren Augen.

"Du scheinst Hunger zu haben." Sie schob ihre Kleidung zur Seite und er begann gierig zu trinken, wobei er sich prompt verschluckte.

"Nicht so hastig mein Kleiner." Sanft klopfte sie auf seinen Rücken und legte ihn erneut an ihre Brust. Um ehrlich zu sein kam ich mir in diesem Augenblick mehr als Überflüssig vor. Aber ich blieb, da ich endlich mal ein paar Dinge wissen wollte. Und wo sollte ich sonst auch hingehen? Schließlich sah mich außer ihr niemand.

"Ein kleiner Gierschlund." Bemerkte ich als er sich wieder verschluckte und sie kicherte. Inzwischen war er eingeschlafen. Es war aber auch ein anstrengender Tag für das kleine Kerlchen gewesen. Langsam und bedächtig ordnete sie ihre Kleidung. Danach legte sie ihn in eine einfache Holzwiege, die mir bis dahin noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Sie stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und war aus normalem Holz gezimmert. Keine Verzierung, keine Schnitzereien, einfach nur eine Wiege. Auf die weichen Kissen in ihrem Innern bettete sie ihren Sohn und deckt ihn vorsichtig mit einer handbestickten Decke zu. Das Motiv konnte ich nicht genau erkennen, nur die Farben. Blau in den Unterschiedlichsten Nuancen.

"Schlaf gut mein kleiner Schatz." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und er brabbelte vergnügt vor sich hin. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder mir zuwandte. Sie wollte sicher gehen, daß er schlief und unsere Unterhaltung nicht mehr stören würde. Während sie ihn beobachtete sah ich mich um. Was nicht besonders viel brachte. Es gab nach wie vor nur wenig Licht in dem Raum, das zum Großteil aus einigen großzügig verteilten Lampen stammte.

"Ja, du hast recht. Es ist wirklich an der Zeit sich einander vorzustellen." Leise und mit sanfter Stimme durchbrach sie das Schweigen. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und sah zu mir herunter.

"Da du vorhin beginnen wolltest, aber unterbrochen wurdest, solltest du fortfahren." Wenn sie meint. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und sah nun auf sie herunter.

"Mein Name ist..." Vorsichtig spähte ich in Richtung Wiege, nicht, das mir dieser kleine Racker wieder dazwischen funkte, und fuhr fort.

"Revolution." Sie starrte mich ungläubig an und schluckte.

"Du... du heißt Revolution? " Die richtige, englische Betonung schien ihr nicht das geringste Problem zu bereiten.

„Das ist ein ziemlich seltsamer Name, um nicht zu sagen, mehr als ungewöhnlich. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so heißt." Sie war sichtlich irritiert. Tja, und was nun? Ich kann nichts für den Namen! Okay, fast nichts. Das hatte sich vor einiger Zeit (schon ziemlich lange her) ergeben. Er stammte noch aus meiner Schulzeit und ich hatte ihn einfach beibehalten. Aber ihr das erklären? Würde sie es verstehen? Nein, ich glaube nicht, also winkte ich ab. Vielleicht würde ich es ihr später einmal erklären.

"Meine Freunde nennen mich Rei." Dieser Satz kam ganz beiläufig über meine Lippen und doch hatte ich das Gefühl ihn unbedingt noch loswerden zu müssen. Weiß der Geier warum. Das war zu dem auch mein richtiger Vorname den nur mein engster Freundeskreis benutzte. Alle anderen redeten mich mit meinem Nachnamen oder Revolution an.

"Hmm, also Rei. Der Name gefällt mir. Darf ich dich denn auch so nennen? Ich meine..." Sie brach ab, als sie meinen verwunderten Blick bemerkte. Aufmunternd sah ich sie an.

"Warum solltest du das nicht können? Wer würde dich daran hindern? Hey, und außerdem sind wir doch mittlerweile schon fast so etwas wie Freunde, oder nicht?" Ihr Blick hellte sich auf und sie strahlte regelrecht vor Freude.

"Irgendwie hast du recht mit dem, was du sagst. Obwohl wir uns erst seit kurzem kennen würde ich dir wohl ohne zu zögern mein Leben anvertrauen." Jetzt bin ich baff. Nicht wegen des von ihr Gesagtem, sondern weil mir genau dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Nur hatte ich sie aus Rücksicht auf sie nicht ausgesprochen. Außerdem wird mir die Sache immer suspekter. Mit den richtigen Zeichnen geschrieben bedeutet Rei unter anderem auch Geist oder Seele. Warum gewinne ich immer mehr den Eindruck, daß sie nur auf meine Ankunft gewartet hat.

"Mein Name ist Matuta." Immer noch strahlend hielt sie mir ihre Hand entgegen. Na, wenn das mal gut geht.

"Sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen." Ich ergriff ihre Hand und war völlig verblüfft als ich auf Widerstand stieß. Vor Freude hätte ich weinen können, wenn ich nicht vor lauter Erleichterung gelacht hätte. Außerdem weinte ich mehr als selten, im Prinzip fast nie. Was manche Leute ja zu der Vermutung anregte, ich sei eiskalt und emotionslos. Oh, wie ich doch die Klatschpresse liebe.

"Es klappt!" Entzückt sah sie auf unsere Hände, die sich immer noch festhielten. Es fiel uns beiden schwer sie zu lösen, aber irgendwann mußte es sein, denn ich wollte bestimmt nicht für alle Ewigkeiten so stehen bleiben. Schließlich ließen wir uns zeitgleich los und lächelten. Irgendwo muß es hier doch einen Stuhl geben. Nirgendwo auch nur das geringste Anzeichen für einen Stuhl. Verdammt noch mal dieses Schummerlicht ist ätzend.

Und was nun? Hmm... mir fällt ein, das ich mich ja wahrscheinlich eh nicht auf den Stuhl hätte setzen können, sonst würde dasselbe wie vorhin mit dem Tisch passieren. Aber der Boden ist mir definitiv zu kalt. Was bleibt dann noch übrig?

"Worüber denkst du nach?" Fragend sahen mich ihre azurblauen‚ Augen an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Über eine passende Sitzgelegenheit. Das Stehen ist auf Dauer ziemlich anstrengend. Nur gibt es hier nirgendwo einen Stuhl und der Boden ist verdammt kalt." Mißmutig sah ich ihn an.

"Würdest du durch den Stuhl nicht genauso hindurchgleiten wie durch den Tisch?" Das ist genau das, was ich selbst nicht weiß. Und auf noch so eine Erfahrung bin ich nicht scharf, das sagte ich ihr auch und sie begann erneut zu lachen.

"Dann setz dich doch aufs Bett." Immer noch lachend zog sie ihre Beine an und schaffte dadurch genügend Platz, so daß sich eine Person bequem setzen konnte. Gut, probieren wir es, wenn es nicht klappt lande ich eben wieder auf dem Boden.

Nur noch kurz Luft holen und setzen. Nichts passierte. Ich saß auf dem Bett. Begeistert strich ich über das Laken. Es hat geklappt! Es hat tatsächlich geklappt. Ich habe zwar keinen blassen Dunst warum, aber Hauptsache es hat geklappt. Entspannt setzte ich mich wieder in den Schneidersitz und konnte sie nun direkt ansehen. Wir lachten zeitgleich los. Doch ihr Lachen verwandelte sich bald darauf in ein Husten und Röcheln, wobei sie kalkweiß wurde.

Shit, das Ganze muß zuviel für sie gewesen sein. Wieso ist mir das denn nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Sie war immer noch geschwächt von der Geburt und mir wurde schlagartig bewußt, daß es vielleicht meine Schuld wäre, wenn sie diese Nacht nicht überstehen sollte. Ich krabbelte auf sie zu.

"Hey, Matuta mach jetzt keinen Unsinn." Besorgt hielt ich sie fest, während sich ihr Husten etwas legte.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut. Mein Gott, du machst ein Gesicht, als würde ich gleich sterben. Es geht schon wieder. Paß auf, ich habe mich nur verschluckt. Es ist wirklich alles in..." Sie war ohnmächtig in sich zusammengesunken und in mir flammte augenblicklich Panik auf. Sie brauchte dringend Hilfe, doch wie sollte ich mich bemerkbar machen? Das ich ein Geist bin, wird nun echt zum Problem. Ich kann niemanden um Hilfe rufen, weil mich niemand außer ihr sieht.

Behutsam legte ich ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und bewegte mich so vorsichtig wie möglich vom Bett herunter. Suchend sah ich mich im Raum um. Es war nichts Hilfreiches greifbar. Moment mal, kann ich nicht ohnehin nichts anfassen? Aber wie soll sonst auf uns aufmerksam machen? Verdammt, sie braucht schnellst möglich Hilfe! Mein Blick ruhte auf dem im Bett liegenden erschlafften Körper, wobei ein Arm herunterhing, direkt über dem Krug. Das ist es! Wenn ich...

Nein, nicht lange denken, handeln. Ich flitzte zurück zum Bett, ergriff mit größter Vorsicht ihren erschlafften Arm und warf mit seiner Hilfe den Krug um, der laut scheppernd zu Bruch ging. Sofort begann ihr Sohn lauthals zu schreien und von draußen vernahm ich Schritte, die sich rasch der Tür näherten. Mit viel Schwung wurde sie aufgestoßen und die beiden Alten stürmten in den Raum.

_99-08-19_

_edit: 06-10-27_

_Fortsetzung:_

_Kapitel 02 - Traum oder Wirklichkeit?_

Sea9040yahoo.de

**Secrets**  
1. Kapitel – Wie alles begann  
Seite 13 von 13


	3. Kapitel 02 NEU

99-08-27  
**_Secrets  
_**II. Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

Wie sich herausstellte rettete diese Aktion in einem gewissen Sinne Matutas Leben. Obwohl sie es wahrscheinlich auch so geschafft hätte. Sie besaß einen absolut eisernen Willen. Die Frage wäre nur gewesen, wie lange hätte es in diesem Fall gedauert, bis sie wieder aufgewacht wäre?

Da man sie so schnell fand lag sie lediglich für einige Tage in einer Art Dämmerzustand. Erst am zehnten Tag wachte sie endgültig auf. Ich wich in dieser Zeit beinahe nicht von ihrer Seite. Ebenso wie ihr Großvater, der Tag und Nacht an ihrem Bett wachte. Ihr Sohn schlief während dieser Zeit auch weiterhin in seiner Wiege direkt ihrem Bett. Es hatte mich ein klein wenig gewundert, das die Hebamme den Säugling nicht in ein anderes Zimmer hatte bringen lassen. Sie vertrat die Meinung, daß die Anwesenheit des Kindes die Heilung beschleunigen würde. Und ihre Worte waren mehr als wahr. Matuta reagierte selbst im bewußtlosen Zustand noch auf ihren Sohn. Das Band zwischen ihnen war unglaublich stark.

In den langsam verstreichenden Tagen fand ich heraus, daß die alte Frau so etwas wie die Heilerin des Dorfes war in dem Matuta lebte. Diese alte Frau kümmerte sich beinahe um alles und jeden ohne dabei einen Standesunterschied zu machen. Jeder im Dorf kannte sie und zollte ihr größten Respekt.

Müde spähte ich aus dem Fenster hinaus in den beginnenden Morgen. Die Sonne war erst vor wenigen Minuten aufgegangen und ihr Großvater endlich eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf lag auf den weichen Laken und er schnarchte leise. Die letzten Tage in denen seine Enkelin nicht bei Bewußtsein gewesen ist hatte ich genutzt, um meine Fähigkeiten als Geist zu testen. Dabei hatte ich auch festgestellt, das mich ihr Sohn so wie sie selbst sehen und berühren konnte.

Der Kleine war ein richtiges Goldkerlchen! Er freute sich immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn ich ihm etwas vorsang oder ihm am Bauch kitzelte. Fröhlich glucksend strahlte er mich mit seinen leuchtend blauen Augen und zerzaustem blonden Haarschopf an. Schon bald wurde es mir zur Gewohnheit ihn an Stelle seiner Mutter in den Schlaf zu singen. Solange sie ihr Bewußtsein nicht wiedererlangte vertrat ich sie so gut ich konnte. Und ihr Sohn glich im Schlaf noch wesentlich mehr einem Engel als es im wachen Zustand der Fall war. Vorsichtig kehrte ich zum Bett zurück und strich Matuta einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, als diese plötzlich die Augen aufschlug.

"Willkommen zurück!" Erleichtert lächelte ich sie an. Beinahe hätte ich schon geglaubt, daß sie nie wieder zu Bewußtsein kommen würde. Irritiert sah sie mich an.

"Was ist denn passiert?" Vorsichtig half ich ihr sich aufzurichten. Es erleichterte mich ungemein, daß sie wieder bei Bewußtsein war.

"Erinnerst du dich nicht? Du hast plötzlich das Bewußtsein verloren, das war vor zehn Tagen." Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig bevor sie leise meine letzten Worte wiederholte.

"Vor zehn Tagen..." Sie strich sich mit einer Hand durch ihre langen Haare und starrte die Bettdecke an bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf mich richtete.

"Ich erinnere mich daran, das wir miteinander gesprochen haben und danach wurde alles dunkel." Nervös fuhr sie sich erneut durch die Haare. Allmählich schien sie zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr sie geschwebt hatte.

"Rei, das war doch dein Name oder?" Sie zögerte leicht und ich nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Es war gut, wenn sie sich bemühte in geraden Bahnen zu denken.

"Und du bist so eine Art Geist." Wieder nickte ich. Urplötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Züge begannen panisch zu werden.

"Mein Sohn! Wo ist mein Sohn?! Wie geht es ihm?" Fast wäre sie aus dem Bett gesprungen. Es gelang mir gerade noch sie zurück zuhalten. Sanft drückte ich sie zurück.

"Bleib liegen! Du bist noch zu schwach um aufzustehen! Es geht ihm gut." Sie gab es auf gegen mich ankommen zu wollen und sank erschöpft zurück in die Laken. Dankbar lächelte sie mich an. Ihre Augenlider flackerten etwas, aber sie würde bei Bewußtsein bleiben.

"Rei-san, warum bist du immer noch hier?" Etwas irritiert sah ich sie an. Mit dieser Frage hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

"Warum sollte ich nicht? Es ist nicht meine Art vor Schwierigkeiten einfach so davon zu laufen und so wie es aussieht hast du eine Menge davon." Sie zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Was meinst du damit?" Ich ging neben dem Bett in die Knie und überlegte wo ich anfangen sollte. Es waren immerhin zehn Tage vergangen und hier war einiges losgewesen.

"Dein Großvater. Während du geschlafen hast, hat er dir viel erzählt und sich andauernd für seinen Sohn entschuldigt. Was hat dein Vater eigentlich getan?" Verblüfft sah sie mich an. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem leichten Grinsen. Auch ich wäre an ihrer Stelle irritiert gewesen. Da sitzt neben mir eine beinahe vollkommen fremde Person und weiß über Dinge bescheid, über die ich normalerweise mit nichts und niemanden spreche. Ganz schön unheimlich wenn man es genau nehmen will. Vor allem, da ich in dieser Person nach wie vor einen Geist oder Dämon vermute.

"Nichts weiter, er hat lediglich die Konsequenzen aus meinem Handeln gezogen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl." Behutsam zog sie eine Kette unter ihrem Yukata hervor und ließ sie in ihre Hand gleiten. Lächelnd sah sie zu, wie sich das Licht an den dünnen Silbergliedern brach.

"Siehst du? Diese blaue Perle, sie ist einer der Gründe für sein Handeln." Verwundert nahm ich die Kette entgegen betrachtete sie. Die Perle sah aus, wie ein Tropfen aus dem dunkelsten, klarsten See, den ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Das war vor Jahren irgendwo tief in den Bergen gewesen. Ein ehemaliger Vulkan, der sich mit Wasser gefüllt hatte und von dem niemand genau sagen konnte, wie tief er eigentlich war. Nur was soll ausgerechnet einer Kette so schlimm sein? Achselzuckend gab ich sie ihr zurück.

"Ich kann nichts Merkwürdiges daran feststellen." Lachend hängte sie sich die Kette wieder um den Hals. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihren schlafenden Großvater, der immer noch neben dem Bett saß und Wache hielt.

"Ich danke dir Sana-san, …dafür das du immer noch zu mir hältst." Sanft hauchte sie ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Sie brauchte dazu noch nicht einmal aufzustehen, da sein Kopf direkt neben ihr Kopfkissen gesunken war.

"Rei-san, warum schläft er eigentlich immer noch? Ihn weckt sonst das kleinste Geräusch." Sanft strich sie ihm über die Haare. Er gab ein leises Brummen von sich, aber wachte nicht auf. Ich mochte diesen alten Mann. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich an meinen eigenen Großvater, der vor zwei Jahren gestorben war. Die Beerdigung hatte an einem Wintermorgen stattgefunden. Am nächsten Tag hatte der Schnee die Welt in pures Weiß getaucht. Ein letzter Gruß meines Großvaters, der den Winter stets mehr geliebt hat als alle anderen Jahreszeiten.

"Ich glaube, das ist meine Schuld. Er hat die ganze Zeit über an deinem Bett Wache gehalten ohne sich selbst auch nur die kleinste Ruhepause zu gönnen, da habe ich ihn wohl irgendwie eingeschläfert. Frag mich bloß nicht wie ich das hingekriegt habe, das weiß ich selber nicht. Meine Fähigkeiten als Geist überraschen mich selbst immer wieder aufs Neue." Sie lachte hell auf. Allerdings war ich mittlerweile ziemlich neugierig geworden, was es mit dieser Perle auf sich hatte und so drängte sie dazu mir mehr darüber zu erzählen.

"Weißt du in meinem Stamm gibt es eine Legende. Diese Perle ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Nur ein Mädchen, das von ganzem Herzen liebt, kann sie finden. Aber ich sollte von vorne anfangen. Hinter dem Dorf befindet sich ein See, er wird **_Ao no Mizuumi_** genannt und ist für unseren Stamm von größer Bedeutung." Ich nickte zustimmend. Den See hatte ich bei einem meiner Streifzüge vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt und dort war immer relativ viel los. In den Abendstunden trafen sich dort Unmengen von verliebten Pärchen, um ein paar ungestörte Augenblicke miteinander zu verbringen. Sie gingen im Allgemeinen nur spazieren und überlegten, wie sie ihre Zukunft am besten gestalten könnten. So etwas wäre in Tokyo beinahe undenkbar. Dort wäre jeder zweite Busch mit einem zutiefst beschäftigten Pärchen belegt.

"Mädchen, die die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden haben finden im Wasser des Sees eine Muschel, die zwei Perlen enthält, die Seiran Perlen. Sie schenken ihrem Geliebten eine der Perlen, als Zeichen ihrer Liebe und die zweite tragen sie selbst. Es ist ein Versprechen einander immer treu zu sein und für viele noch bedeutungsvoller als die eigentliche Hochzeitszeromonie." Verträumt richtete sie ihren Blick aus dem Fenster. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie gerade an ihren Geliebten, dem sie ihre Perle geschenkt hatte. Ich unterließ es sie weiter danach zu fragen, um sie nicht noch trauriger zu stimmen.

"Das ist ein sehr schöner Brauch." Nachdenklich ließ ich mich gegen das Bett sinken. Inzwischen hatte ich es gelernt meine Gestalt so zu kontrollieren, daß ich nicht mehr durch sämtliche Gegenstände hindurch glitt. Im Prinzip war das Ganze lediglich eine Frage der Konzentration. Es hatte auch nur knapp fünfzig Versuche gebraucht bis ich dahintergekommen war.

"Ich möchte meinen Sohn sehen." Bittend sah sie mich an. Langsam stand ich auf und ging zur Wiege.

"Geht klar, warte einen Moment." Sanft hob ich den kleinen Racker aus der Wiege und er lachte mich freudig an. Wir hatten uns in den vergangen Tagen recht gut miteinander angefreundet und es schien ihm einen Heidenspaß zu machen, daß mich die Anderen nicht bemerkten. Natürlich konnte ich ihn nur aus der Wiege heben, wenn gerade niemand weiter in der Nähe war. Ansonsten hätte der Betreffende wahrscheinlich den Schock seines Lebens erlitten. Vorsichtig legte ich das zappelnde und glucksende Bündel in ihren Arm. Ihr Blick ruhte vollkommen perplex auf mir, als die kleinen Händchen mir zuwinkten.

"Er kann dich auch sehen?" Statt zu antworten kraulte ich dem Kleinen über den Bauch und er nahm sofort meinen Finger in Beschlag. Ganz schön kräftig das Kerlchen. Vorerst würde ich den nicht wieder kriegen.

"Wirklich! Es ist unglaublich." Lächelnd wiegte sie ihren Sohn ihm Arm, bis er sich schließlich lauthals beschwerte, daß seine Mutter eines seiner dringendsten Bedürfnisse ignorierte. Er hatte Hunger und das nicht zu knapp. Wenigstens gab er schließlich Ruhe als er fröhlich schmatzend an Matutas Brust lag und gab auch meinen Finger wieder frei.

Erleichtert zog ich meine Hand zurück (das letzte Mal hatte es über zwei Stunden gedauert bis er meine Finger wieder freigegeben hatte) und zog Matuta die Laken zu Recht. Das große Kissen in ihrem Rücken unterzog ich auch einem kräftigem Aufschütteln. Allerdings achtete ich dabei darauf ihren Großvater nicht aufzuwecken. Er hatte sich die kleine Ruhepause mehr als nur verdient. Nur wie es mir gelungen war ihn einzuschläfern stellte mich nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

"Wie soll dein Sohn eigentlich heißen?" Bisher hatte noch niemand dem kleinen Knirps einen Namen gegeben. Er hieß immer nur das Baby oder Matutas Sohn. Voller Liebe sah sie das Bündel in ihrem Arm an und strich sanft über das stoppelige, blonde Haar.

"Ayuru. Sein Name ist Ayuru." Der Kleine war eingeschlafen und stieß ein paar zufriedene Brummlaute aus. Wie ein kleiner Kuschelbär. Ich konnte nicht anderes als ihm ebenfalls über die Haare zu streichen. Er war so wunderschön, klein und zerbrechlich.

"Ich glaube der Name wird ihm gefallen." Ich setzte mich wieder an das Fußende ihres Bettes und ließ die friedliche Szene von Mutter und Sohn auf mich wirken. Es hatte beinahe etwas von einem Gemälde und erinnerte mich schmerzhaft an das Foto meiner Mutter auf meinem Nachttisch. Es war am Tag meiner Geburt aufgenommen worden und zeigte mich im Arm meiner Mutter während mein Vater schützend seinen Arm um ihre Schultern schlang. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich das größte Glück der Welt wieder.

Mit einem leichten Husten wachte Matutas Großvater auf und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. Verwirrt sah er sich um und als sein Blick auf seine Enkelin fiel weiteten sich seine Augen vor Erstaunen. Er schien nicht glauben zu können, was er dort sah. Wissend lächelte ich meine Freundin an und legte verschwörerisch einen Finger auf den Mund. Sie zwinkerte mir kurz zu.

"Matuta? Du bist wieder bei Bewußtsein?! Den Göttern sei Dank!" Freudig schloß er sie in die Arme, immer darauf bedacht ihren Sohn nicht zu zerdrücken. Dieser Augenblick gehörte einzig und allein den Beiden. Ich kam mir beinahe wie ein Störenfried vor und konnte mich dennoch nicht von der Stelle rühren. Als er sich von ihr löste, rollten Tränen der Erleichterung über seine Wangen und seine grünen Augen strahlten vor Freude. Matutas Blick zeigte dieselben Gefühle, doch er ruhte unbeirrt auf mir.

"Sana-san, sag mir was siehst du dort drüben?" Ihre blasse Hand wies direkt auf mich und ich sah sie ebenso verwundert an wie ihr Großvater. Was bezweckte sie damit? Niemand außer ihr und ihrem Sohn war in der Lage mich zu sehen.

"Ach, du meinst den blauen Schmetterling? Er ist schon seit Tagen hier. Ich hatte überlegt ihn zu fangen und nach draußen zu bringen, aber dein Sohn scheint ihn zu mögen, deshalb habe ich ihn hier gelassen. Er stört ja niemanden. Es ist ohnehin ungewöhnlich. Ein Schmetterling um diese Jahreszeit..." Schmetterling?! Ich denke mich sieht niemand außer ihr. Und jetzt bin ich plötzlich ein Schmetterling?! Die ganze Sache wird von Mal zu Mal merkwürdiger. Um Matutas Lippen legte sich ein weiches Lächeln.

"Weißt du Sana-san ich denke dieser Schmetterling ist ein gutes Zeichen. Er wird mich und Ayuru beschützen." Verblüfft sah er sie an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Verträumt sah sie zum Fenster hinaus. Na ja beschützen wohl nicht, aber Gesellschaft leisten und ein bißchen auf die beiden aufpassen. Das sollte schließlich kein Problem sein. Wer weiß schon, was da noch auf uns zu kommt?

"Du nennst ihn Ayuru? Nach deinem Bruder?" Ich beobachtete die beiden weiterhin schweigend, obwohl mir unendlich viele Fragen auf der Seele brannten. Später wäre noch genügend Zeit mit ihr allein zu reden.

"Er ist der Einzige, der mich wirklich versteht, seit Mutter tot ist. Ich wünschte nur, er wäre hier und könnte seinen Neffen sehen." Ihre Worte klangen so, als wären sie sowohl an ihren Großvater als auch an mich gerichtet. Doch sicher war ich mir nicht.

"Aber er ist hier. Warte einen Moment." Er drückte kurz ihre Hände und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Irritiert sah sie ihm nach.

"Mein Bruder ist hier?" Fragend sah sie mich an. Ich überlegte kurz, welcher der zahlreichen Besucher der letzten Tage ihr Bruder gewesen sein könnte. Eigentlich kam dafür nur ein einziger in Frage. Ein stattlicher junger Mann mit sanften, blauen Augen, goldenem Haar und einer beeindruckenden Statur. Sollte der kleine Racker ihm auch nur ansatzweise ähneln, dann würde aus ihm früher oder später ein Frauenschwarm werden. Er würde sich vor Verehrerinnen kaum noch retten können. Als ich Matuta das sagte brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Ja, das klingt eindeutig nach mein Bruder. Und wie mir scheint scheinst du ihm auch bereits verfallen zu sein." Auch, wenn sie damit beinahe vollkommen recht hatte wehrte ich mich vehement gegen die Unterstellung mich Hals über Kopf in ihren Bruder verliebt zu haben. Vielmehr war es so, daß er mich ungeheuer beeindruckt hatte. Seine Präsenz füllte augenblicklich jeden noch so kleinen Raum und er kümmerte sich mit einer Hingabe um seine kleine Schwester, die sämtliche anderen Frauen neidisch werden ließ. Ihm war es auch zu verdanken, das Matutas Sohn obwohl sie bewußtlos war auch weiterhin von ihr gestillt wurde und nicht von einer Amme. Außerdem hatte er mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln und ruhiger, aber bestimmter Stimme dafür gesorgt, daß sich sämtliche Neugierigen von ihr fernhielten. Okay, ich gebe es zu ein ganz klein wenig habe ich mich auch ihn verguckt. Es wäre ein Wunder wenn nicht. Bei diesem Aussehen! Am Ende lachten wir beide darüber.

"Nee-chan! Den Göttern sei Dank! Du bist wieder wach." Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden bis er die Entfernung zwischen der Tür und ihrem Bett überwunden hatte. Dennoch blieb er plötzlich verdutzt stehen und sah sich suchend um. Sein Blick glitt selbstverständlich an mir vorüber als wäre ich nicht vorhanden. Obwohl ich es besser wußte hatte ich gehofft, das auch in der Lage sein würde mich zu sehen. Seltsam nicht? Dabei wußte ich bereits seit Tagen, was er mich wie alle anderen ebenfalls nicht sehen konnte.

"Nee-chan, mit wem hast du gerade gesprochen?" Oh, oh! Er hat uns gehört. Aber wie soll sie ihm erklären das sie mit einem Geist spricht ohne, das er direkt glaubt sie sei vollkommen übergeschnappt? Nachdenklich nagte ich an meiner Unterlippe und fing ihren spöttischen Blick auf. Anscheinend machte sie sich darüber weit weniger Sorgen als ich.

"Mit einer Freundin. Sie war die ganze Zeit über bei mir. Vom ersten Augenblick an, als die Wehen einsetzten und sie ist es jetzt immer noch. Ich glaube die Götter haben sie geschickt damit sie über uns wacht." Mir verschlug es die Sprache. Hatte sie nicht vor kurzem noch behauptet ich sei ein Dämon? Aber das Beste war er nahm ihre Erklärung einfach so hin.

"Du warst schon immer etwas Besonderes. Es wundert mich nicht, das dir die Götter ein solches Geschenk machen." Sanft strich er über ihre Haare.

"Aber jetzt solltest du dich ausruhen. Warte, ich lege den Kleinen für dich in die Wiege." Behutsam nahm er seinen Namensvetter in den Arm und deckte ihn lächelnd zu.

"Ich hoffe dir kleinem Knirps gefällt der Name, den deine Mutter für dich gewählt hat. Du solltest ihn stets in Ehren halten." So wie es aussah hatte ihr Großvater ihm bereits alles Wesentliche darüber mitgeteilt. Fast so als hätte er ihn genau verstanden öffnete der kleine kurz seinen Augen und strahlte ihn an bevor er sich mit einem fröhlichen Brabbeln zur Seite drehte und die Decke halb um sich herum wickelte. Lächelnd beugte sich sein Onkel über ihn und deckte ihn erneut zu.

"Ayuru? Was ist mit Vater? Hat er mir immer noch nicht verziehen?" Matutas Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern. Man sah ihr an, daß sie bald in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf sinken würde. Der Blick ihres Bruders verfinsterte sich, aber er gab sich große Mühe sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich rede mit ihm. Du solltest lieber schlafen und dir keine Sorgen darum machen. Werd nur wieder gesund." Was ist das denn für eine Antwort?! Ich zog meine Stirn kraus, da stimmt doch etwas nicht. Er hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre Stirn und verließ langsam das Zimmer. Ihr dankbarer Blick folgte ihm, bis er fast aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war. Sie war bereits eingeschlafen noch ehe er zwei Schritte gegangen war. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um. Seine Hand preßte sich fest auf das dunkle Holz.

"Warum mußtest du dich auch ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben?" Was immer es gewesen war was er noch hatte sagen wollen die Worte blieben unausgesprochen als sein Blick über seine schlafende Schwester glitt auf deren Gesicht das Lächeln einer Mutter widerspiegelte. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Zimmer.

Es vergingen fast zwei Wochen, bis Matuta in der Lage war selbstständig aufzustehen und einige, wenige Schritte zu gehen. Doch von Tag zu Tag kehrte das Leben in ihre blassen Züge zurück. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie wieder aufblühte. Bis schließlich der Tag kam an dem sie zu ihrem Vater bestellt wurde.

Während der gesamten Zeit ihrer Krankheit und ihrer Genesung hatte ich ihn nicht ein einziges Mal in ihrer Nähe gesehen. Doch sie meinte das läge daran, daß er als Anführer des Klans soviel zu tun hätte. Was meiner Meinung nach noch lange keinen ausreichenden Grund dafür darstellte seine Tochter solange nicht zu besuchen. Immerhin wäre sie beinahe gestorben.

Diese stumme Diskussion führten wir auch noch als sie bereits in einen großen Saal geleitet wurde um dort auf ihren Vater zu warten. Ich wich nicht eine einzige Sekunde von ihrer Seite. Da mich niemand wahrnahm konnte ich sie notfalls stützen, ohne daß es irgend jemanden weiter auffallen würde. Denn obwohl es ihr bereits wesentlich besser ging war sie nicht in der Lage sonderlich lange ohne fremde Hilfe zu gehen oder zu stehen.

Man ließ sie auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Saals Platz nehmen und wies sie an zu warten. Nervös bohrten sich ihre Finger in meinen Handrücken und ihr Blick huschte immer wieder über die rings um uns versammelten Menschen. Ihre Augen suchten verzweifelt nach ihrem Bruder und Großvater. Die beiden standen etwas abseits und nickten ihr aufmunternd zu.

Mißtrauisch zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das Ganze gefiel mir nicht. Alles sah viel zu sehr nach einer Gerichtsverhandlung aus, als nach einem klärendem Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter. Was zum Henker hat sie nur getan, das ihr Vater ihr nicht verzeihen kann? Und sind all die Leute hier?

Endlich betrat auch ihr Vater den Saal und nahm auf einem erhöhten Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seinen Kindern war unübersehbar und dennoch strahlte er von dort oben eine eisige Kälte aus. Matuta stand nicht vor ihrem Vater sondern vor dem Anführer ihres Volkes, der über sie richten würden. Eine dumpfe Vorahnung ergriff Besitz von mir. Dieses Gespräch würde alles andere als erfreulich werden. Unbewußt verstärkte sich der Druck meiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht bevor es sich wieder in eine regungslose Maske verwandelte.

"Dies wird deine letzte Chance sein deinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen." Seine Stimme klang kühl und ließ erkennen, daß er keinerlei Widerspruch dulden würde. Kühn erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Bewundernswert, wenn man daran denkt, das sie am frühen Morgen fast nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre alleine aufzustehen. Sie hatte nicht vor sich auch nur die kleinste Schwäche anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint Vater." Sein Blick wurde noch dunkler und drohender. Zum Glück sah er meine Erwiderung dieses Blickes nicht. Ich mochte nicht wissen, was sie getan hatte, aber kein Vater sollte seine Tochter mit einem solch herzlosen Blick ansehen.

"Du weißt es sehr wohl. Dein Kind wurde geboren. Ich ließ dich gewähren, aber nun sorge dafür, das es das Dorf verläßt, damit dieser Schandfleck getilgt ist." Wie kann ein Vater nur so etwas von seiner Tochter verlangen?! Sie ist gerade erst dem Tod entronnen und nun soll sie ihr Kind aufgeben?! Was um alles in der Welt geht hier nur vor sich?!

"Niemals! Er ist mein Sohn. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, das ihr ihn mir wegnehmt!" Ihre Stimme zeigt ihre gesamte Entschlossenheit, dennoch blieb sie völlig ruhig. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater, der allmählich seine Beherrschung verlor.

"Matuta, du bist meine einzige Tochter und noch dazu das jüngste meiner Kinder. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen, aber du mußt deinen Teil dazu beitragen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er sprang auf und fuhr sie wütend an.

"Bist du dir deiner Abstammung immer noch nicht bewußt?! Du bist eine Hin! Wir können uns keine Verräter leisten! Es wird nur Schwierigkeiten bringen ihn hierzubehalten! Unsere Feinde lauern nur auf eine Gelegenheit uns anzugreifen. Willst du sie ihnen etwa bieten?" Ihre Hände verkrampften sich. Verflucht noch mal! Kann ich denn gar nichts tun um hier zu helfen? Bin ich dazu verdammt einfach hilflos daneben zustehen und mit anzusehen wie man ihr Leben zerstört?!

"Könnt ihr mir erklären, was genau mein Sohn damit zu tun hat?" Ihre ruhige und beherrschte Stimme ihn nur noch weiter aus der Fassung. Anerkennend klopfte ich ihr auf die Schulter und sie quittierte es mit einem leichten Lächeln, das außer mir niemand bemerkte.

"Er ist ein Halbblut! Das weißt du ganz genau! Es war von Anfang an ein Fehler diesem Soldaten zu helfen! Er hat uns unsere Freundlichkeit nicht gedankt!" Er gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und warf beinahe einen Kerzenständer um, der direkt neben ihm stand.

"Ihr irrt euch Vater. Er hat nichts Unehrenvolles getan." In ihren Augen funkelte leichter Zorn auf.

"Und woher stammt dann dein Sohn?" Dieser Hieb saß, aber sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein. So ist das also. Sie hat sich in den falschen Mann verliebt. Deshalb das ganze Theater. Oh, ich würde diesem Kerl da oben wirklich gern sagen, was ich von seiner Einstellung halte, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden. Egal, was ich ihm auch an den Kopf werfen würde, er würde es ja ohnehin nicht hören.

"Ihr wißt, daß es nicht so war, wie ihr es gern glauben möchtet. Ich liebe ihn!" Selbstverständlich war das genau der falsche Satz. Ihrem Vater platzte endgültig der Kragen.

"Da du auch weiterhin so stur bist bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich will dich und deinen Bastard nicht länger in meinem Haus sehen! Mach daß du fortkommst und wage es nie wieder dieses Haus zu betreten! Von heute an habe ich keine Tochter mehr!" Abrupt drehte er sich um und verließ den Saal. Entsetzt sahen ihm sämtliche Anwesenden hinterher. Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten erhob sich Matuta und suchte mit zitternden Fingern nach meinen Arm. Gemeinsam schritten wir aus dem Saal. Sie hielt ihren Kopf aufrecht wie eine Königin und ließ sich keinerlei Schwäche anmerken. Hätte sie sich nicht auf mich gestützt, wäre selbst mir nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr die Worte ihres sie Vaters getroffen hatten.

"Der hat doch 'ne Vollmeise!" Ich konnte meine Meinung nicht länger für mich behalten. Die Reaktion ihres Vaters war schlicht und ergreifend ungerecht! Ohne mich zu beachten begann sie zu packen.

"Selbst wenn du dich in den falschen Kerl verliebt hast muß er dich doch nicht so behandeln! An deiner Stelle hätte ich ihm was erzählt! Was kann denn der Kleine dafür?! Verdammt noch mal! Er ist dein Vater! Er sollte dir helfen und dich nicht bestrafen!" Aufgebracht wanderte ich im Zimmer hin und her und stieß einen Fluch nach dem Anderen aus. Ich haßte es nicht mehr für sie tun zu können als einfach nur da zu sein.

"Ich bin seine einzige Tochter. Er liebt mich eben viel zu sehr als das er mir verzeihen könnte. Daß ich ihn so hintergangen habe hat ihn tief getroffen." Ich wirbelte herum. Das kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein! In ihren Augen standen Tränen, die sie vergeblich versuchte aufzuhalten.

"Ich wünschte nur, er würde es verstehen." Kopfschüttelnd half ich ihr dabei die restlichen Sachen zusammen zupacken während sie sich die Tränen abwischte. Ihr Sohn schlief immer noch friedlich in seiner Wiege als ihr Bruder und ihr Großvater auftauchten. Sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, doch sie ließ sich nicht von ihnen aufhalten. Schließlich gaben sie sich geschlagen.

Ihr Großvater bot ihr an von nun an bei ihm in seinem Haus, am äußersten Rand des Dorfes zu leben. Dankbar nahm sie sein Angebot an. Ihr Bruder drückte sie fest an sich ehe er sich den Großteil ihres Gepäcks schnappte und losging. Er verlor keine großen Worte über die Sache und wurde mir von Mal zu Mal sympathischer. Er liebte seine kleine Schwester wirklich über alles.

Ihr Großvater folgte ihm mit dem Rest des Gepäcks während Matuta und ich ihnen langsam hinterher gingen. Schützend hielt sie ihren Sohn in einem Arm während sie sich mit dem anderen leicht auf mich stützte. Es gab nichts anderes, was ich für sie hätte tun können. Was mich insgeheim tierisch frustrierte, da ich gern mehr für getan hätte. Es dauerte einige Tage bis wir das Haus ihres Großvaters soweit eingerichtet hatten, das eine kleine Familie darin leben konnte. Während wir die einzelnen Räume nach und nach mit ihren persönlichen Sachen füllten erfuhr ich, warum ihr Vater so ein Aufhebens um ihren angeblichen Verrat gemacht hatte.

Sie gehörte zu den Hin, einem Volksstamm, der von der restlichen Bevölkerung Kutous (so hieß das Land in dem sie lebten) verachtet wurde, weil sie angeblich blutrünstig und grausam waren. Was für ein Schwachsinn! Sie waren so friedlich, wie jeder andere auch. Aber durch die Überzeugung der restlichen Bevölkerung waren sie andauernd der Gefahr ausgesetzt von ihnen angegriffen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, daß sie nicht den Gott des Landes Kutou, den blauen Drachen, Seiryuu, sondern einen Gott namens Tenkou verehrten. Was genau es damit auf sich hatte wußte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht.

Deshalb hatte sich ihr Stamm in einen entlegen Teil des Reiches zurückgezogen, um dort in Frieden zu leben. Und Matuta hatte sich trotz aller Verbote und wieder besseren Wissens ausgerechnet in einen Soldaten Kutous verliebt. Dieser zählte selbstverständlich zu eben jenen Soldaten, die die Hin unter Kontrolle halten sollten. Die gesamte Geschichte erinnerte mich enorm stark an Romeo & Julia, nur mit einem etwas glimpflicheren Ende.

Die Zeit flog nur so dahin und ich merkte kaum wie lange ich bei Matuta und ihrem Sohn lebte. Mein altes Leben erschien mir immer mehr wie ein Traum. Es war fast so als wäre ich schon immer dort gewesen bis eines Tages...

"Rei-san!" Matutas Stimme klang ungewöhnlich schrill und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären warum. Ich war gerade dabei den Kleinen zu wickeln, der mich gnädigerweise direkt wieder einmal Vollpinkelte. Das war schon das x-te Mal und langsam aber sicher fragte ich mich ob er das nicht mit Absicht machte. Komischerweise blieben alle anderen Personen nämlich trocken, wenn sie ihn wickelten. Nur bei mir schien das seltsamerweise nie zu funktionieren. Aber wenigstens er scheint seinen Spaß daran zu haben. Die blauen Augen strahlten mich an während ihr Besitzer fröhlich vor sich hin gluckste.

"Was ist?" So ein süßer kleiner Fratz! Wie kann man ihm nur böse sein, wenn er einen so ansieht? Seine blonden Haare waren dicht geworden und umrahmten sein Gesicht wie pures Gold während seine Augen einem wunderschönen dunklen Blau, das noch eine Nuance dunkler war als das von Matutas Augen funkelten. Als ich ihn endlich fertig verpackt hatte und nicht länger der Gefahr ausgesetzt war erneut naß zu werden kitzelte ich ihn gründlich am Bauch. Was ihn zu weiterem Glucksen anregte.

"Hey, Matuta! Was ist denn los?" Ich drehte mich um und bemerkte, daß sie mich mit schreckgeweiten Augen ansah. Was ist bloß los mit ihr?

"Deine Beine! Bei allen Göttern sieh dir deine Beine an!" Sie schrie fast und ich senkte sofort meinen Blick. Augenblicklich erstarrte ich. Meine Beine waren halbdurchsichtig und so wie die Sache aussah lösten sie sich nach und nach auf.

"Matuta, ich verstehe das nicht!" Verzweifelt sah ich sie an. Sie schluckte kurz und kam dann langsam auf mich zu. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, daß sie sich im Gegensatz zu mir bereits wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte. Nervös strich ich mit einer Hand durch mein Haar und schon flammte die Panik erneut in mir hoch. Meine Hand war ebenfalls dabei sich aufzulösen. Ich spürte wie sich Matutas Hand beruhigend auf meiner Schulter legte.

"Ich glaube du kehrst in deine Welt zurück." Irritiert sah ich sie an. Ihr Blick ließ keinen Zweifel an ihren Worten zu. Sie glaubte an das, was sie mir sagte. Es war bereits Monate her seitdem ich ihr alles darüber erzählt, wie ich in ihre Welt gelangt war. Sie hatte das Ganze erstaunlich gelassen aufgenommen und mir daraufhin die Geschichte der die Legende der _Seiryuu no Miko_ erzählt, die etwas ähnliches beinhaltete und aus einer Schriftrolle stammte, die _Universum der vier Götter_ genannt wurde.

Es ist eine alte Sage, das eines Tages ein Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt erscheinen wird und gemeinsam mit ihren sieben _Seishis_ den Beschützer des Landes, Seiryuu rufen wird. Dieser wird ihr drei Wünsche gewähren um dem Land, das er beschützt zu neuem Wohlstand zu verhelfen. Danach kehrt sie in ihre eigene Welt zurück. Wohlwissend, das sie ihrem Volk einen großen Dienst erwiesen hat und dennoch niemals zurückkehren wird.

Allerdings unterscheiden dieses Mädchen und mich einige wesentliche Dinge. Zum einen ist sie, wenn sie erscheint tatsächlich in dieser Welt vorhanden. Jeder kann sie sehen und ihr Körper gleitet auch nicht durch beinahe sämtliche Gegenstände hindurch. Und zum anderen ist sie noch Jungfrau. Denn nur, wenn sie noch unberührt ist wird der Gott ihren Ruf hören. Wohingegen ich… nun ja sagen wir einfach mein Körper ist schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr unberührt. Wie soll das also alles zusammen passen?

"Rei-san, du wachst auf. Könnte das sein?" Verblüfft sah ich sie an. Ich war schon so lange bei ihr, das ich daran gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Auch nicht, ob es überhaupt möglich wäre zurück zukehren. Meine Karriere wäre ohnehin vorbei. Wenn ich jetzt zurückkehrte würden eine Menge Erklärungen und eine Menge Arbeit fällig sein um überhaupt ein Comeback starten zu können. Etwas, zu dem ich ehrlich gesagt nicht die meiste Lust verspürte.

Stumm nickte ich. Wahrscheinlich hat sie recht. Auch, wenn es mir nicht gar gefällt sie jetzt allein zu lassen. Außerdem wußte ich auch nicht mit Sicherheit ob ich auch wirklich in meiner Welt aufwachen würde. Vielleicht löste sich meine Existenz auch einfach für immer in Nichts auf. Verzweifelt suchte ich ihren Blick. Vielleicht würde ich für immer in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Aufmunternd sah sie mich an.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut werden." Ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz. Die Panik in meinem Inneren flaute langsam ab. Schließlich ist das alles nur ein Traum, oder? Wie lange ist es her, das ich zum letzten Mal so gedacht habe? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern…

"Meinst du? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei euch alleine zu lassen. Immerhin sind wir Freunde." Sie löste sich von mir und nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm.

"Das sind wir und gerade deshalb mußt du gehen. Es könnte gefährlich für dich sein, wenn du dich dagegen wehrst und versuchst noch länger zu bleiben." Sanft strich sie dem Kleinen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er strahlte sie an.

"Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Trotzdem, es gefällt mir nicht." Sie kicherte leise in sich hinein.

"Du tust gerade so, als wäre ich ohne dich vollkommen hilflos. Dabei habe ich doch Sana-san und Ayuru wird auch bald wieder da sein. Mach dir also um uns keine Sorgen. Kehr in deine Welt zurück." Seufzend nickte ich. Sie hat ja recht, aber ich werde sie und den Kleinen vermissen. Vorsichtig umarmte ich sie und hauchte ihrem Sohn einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Sein Blick veränderte sich zu etwas, das man als fragend bezeichnen könnte. Er merkte anscheinend, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

"Paßt gut auf euch auf." Sie nickte und über ihre Wangen rollten. Auch mir gelang es nicht länger ankämpfen. Inzwischen war fast mein gesamter Körper durchsichtig, wie mir ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet. Es tat weh die Beiden zu verlassen, denn so sicher, daß dies alles nur Traum war, war ich mir nicht mehr.

„Ich werde zurück kommen." Auch wenn ich noch keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das anstellen soll. Aber ich werde einen Weg finden.

"Ja, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Denk daran, du hast Ayuru versprochen ihm beizubringen wie man auf Bäume klettert sobald er alt genug dafür ist." Ich nickte und wollte noch etwas sagen, aber im nächsten Moment zog mich ein unglaublich stärker Wirbel von ihnen weg und alles um mich wurde dunkel.

Stöhnend fuhr ich mir über die Augen als die Schwärze nach und nach zu einem angenehmen Halbdunkel wich. Und nach ersten Orientierungsproblemen stellte ich fest, daß ich mich in meiner Wohnung befand und weinte.

Jetzt war sie wieder allein mit all ihren Problemen und niemand würde ihr beistehen können. Wütend boxte ich in die Kissen. Verdammt! Ist das nun ein Traum gewesen oder nicht? Nein, ein Traum wäre niemals so real gewesen. Außerdem hätte sich ein Traum niemals über Monate hinziehen können. Oh mein Gott! Wie lange bin ich bewußtlos gewesen?! Die Anderen müssen vor Sorge um mich völlig krank sein. Aber wieso bin ich dann zu Hause? Warum hat mich niemand ins Krankenhaus gebracht? Hatten die Ärzte mich bereits aufgegeben?

Mürrisch hieb ich weiter auf das Kissen in meinen Schoß ein bis ich mich dazu entschloß aufzustehen. Meine Knochen fühlten sich an als wären sie mit Blei gefühlt, aber ich lebte noch. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Völlig verknautscht und mit der düsteren Vorahnung was mein plötzliches Erwachen mit sich bringen konnte, schlich ich mich ins Bad.

Der Anblick meines Spiegelbilds versetzte mir einen Schock. Ich sah ja fürchterlich aus. Das gesamte Make up war verlaufen, die Perücke total verrutscht und über die Klamotten muß ich wohl keine weiteren Worte mehr verlieren. Kein Wunder, wenn man Monate im Tiefschlaf verbracht hatte. Nur warum in alles in der Welt trug ich dann immer noch dieselben Klamotten wie an dem Abend an dem ich eingeschlafen bin?

Das Bedürfnis nach einer wärmenden Dusche gewann schließlich die Oberhand über sämtliche drängenden Fragen. Wenn ich ohnehin so lange ohne Bewußtsein gewesen war kam es auf einen Augenblick mehr oder weniger schließlich auch nicht an. Wahrscheinlich erfahre ich ohnehin alles sobald ich mich im Plattenstudio melde.

Das angenehm prickelnde Wasser verhalf mir wieder zu einem halbwegs normalen Aussehen. Wenigstens bis ich die Perücke absetzte und den riesigen Haarknoten darunter fand. Mit wenig Begeisterung machte ich mich daran ihn zu entwirren und überlegte nebenbei zwanghaft was für eine Erklärung ich den anderen liefern sollte. Ich verstand ja selbst nicht, was mit mir geschehen war. Ob sie Überarbeitung als ausreichenden Grund für eine langanhaltende Bewußtlosigkeit akzeptieren würden?

Irgendwann scheuchte ich auch diesen Gedanken beiseite und packte einen Stapel dreckige Wäsche zusammen. Erst einmal das Wichtigste und dann der Rest. Mit einem gut gefüllten Seesack auf den Schultern machte ich mich auf den Weg in den nächsten Waschsalon. Zwar besaß meine Wohnung auch eine Waschmaschine, aber diese war bereits seit Monaten kaputt. Jedes Mal, wenn man sie benutzten wollte setzte sie die halbe Wohnung unter Wasser Eigentlich hatten die Handwerker auch sofort kommen wollen um den Schaden zu beheben, aber sie ließen sich damit sehr viel Zeit. Und so wie ich mein Glück kannte waren sie bestimmt dagewesen als ihnen niemand die Tür aufmachen konnte. Es würde also nur noch Monate dauern bis ich meine Wäsche wieder selbst waschen konnte. Shit!

Bevor ich die Wohnung endgültig verließ stöpselte ich die Klingel wieder ein und legte auch den Telefonhörer zurück auf die Gabel. Schon komisch, das immer noch alles so aussah wie an jenem Abend. Ach ja, der Anrufbeantworter. Mit einem leisen Piepsen meldete er sich zurück zum Dienst. Oh man, sie werden mich umbringen! Da bin ich monatelang nicht zu erreichen und plötzlich erscheine ich quasi aus dem Nichts. Na ja, erst mal das Wichtigste erledigen und dann der Streß.

Grinsend sprang ich durch das Treppenhaus und war überrascht draußen von purem Sonnenschein empfangen zu werden. Zum Glück hatte ich stets eine Sonnenbrille dabei. Eigentlich diente sie hauptsächlich als Schutz vor lästigen Fotografen, aber manchmal half sie auch einfach nur gegen die Sonne. Mitten in der Eingangstür sitzend schnallte ich die Inlineskates, die stets im Flur auf mich warteten an meine Füße und schwang den Seesack über meine Schulter. Es war ein beinahe wöchentliches Ritual das stets mit dem Griff an den MP3 Player in meiner rechten Jackentasche und einem schwungvollen Start endete.

Lächelnd genoß ich den kühlen Wind auf meinem Gesicht und wich geschickt sämtlichen Hindernissen aus, die mir auf meinem Weg begegneten. Es war erstaunlich wie wenig sich verändert hatte. Abgelenkt von der immer noch gleichen Reklametafel gegenüber des Waschsalons fuhr ich fast Keisuke über den Haufen. Mein Jugendfreund tauchte plötzlich scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf und stellte sich mir mit weitausgebreiteten Armen in den Weg. Auf den letzten Drücker gelang mir gerade noch so eine Vollbremsung. Uns trennten nur noch knappe fünf Zentimeter.

"Bist du wahnsinnig?! Wir hätten uns beide was brechen können!" Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um meinen Wutausbruch, sondern dirigierte mich zielsicher ins Innere des Salons. Wobei er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte mich darauf hinzuweisen, das ich wie immer viel zu spät dran war. Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Bei ihm klang das fast so als hätte er lediglich eine Stunde auf mich gewartet während bei mir im Hinterkopf immer noch irgend etwas von Monaten aufblinkte.

"Was ist denn los?" Normalerweise war er nicht so aufdringlich und außerdem konnte ja schließlich niemand damit rechnen, daß er ausgerechnet heute auf mich warten würde. Immer noch sauer stopfte ich die Wäsche in eine der Maschinen und warf sie an. Und wie es der Zufall wollte blieb mein Blick danach wie gebahnt auf dem flimmernden Fernsehbildschirm des Salons hängen. Gerade wurde die Wetterkarte der nächsten Tage angezeigt und bei den Datumszahlen schnürte sich mir die Kehle zu. Es war lediglich der nächste Morgen! Wenn diese Zahlen stimmten bin ich überhaupt nicht weggewesen.

Okay, ganz ruhig. Tief durchatmen! Versuch gar nicht erst dir einen Reim darauf oder auf deine Träume zu machen, das hat schon früher nie funktioniert. Sieh es einfach positiv. Niemand ist vor Sorge um dich krank geworden und du mußt auch kein Comeback mehr starten. Hey, und das Beste nicht zu vergessen! Du hast den ganzen Tag frei! Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Oder?

"Hör zu Rei-chan, ich muß einen Aufsatz über eine Berühmtheit schreiben und da dachte ich mir..." Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach ich ihn. Soviel zum Thema gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sieht so aus als würde deine Freizeit gerade doch noch baden gehen.

"Das ich die ideale Person dafür wäre?" Er nickte kurz. Seufzend schloß ich kurz die Augen. Was tut man nicht alles für seine Freunde?

"Okay, was willst du wissen?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich mir gedacht, das ich doch direkt ein Interview mit der gesamten Band führen könnte. Damit wäre mir die Eins sicher." Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihn an. Es gelang mir gerade noch so ein verräterisches Grinsen zu verbergen. Dieser Kerl ist und bleibt unmöglich. Wenn wir uns nicht schon so lange kennen würden hätte ich ihm jetzt etwas erzählt. Wie hat er es eigentlich nur bis ins College geschafft?

"Meinetwegen. Aber nur wenn es nicht so lange dauert." Drohend hob ich einen Finger.

"Eigentlich haben wir heute nämlich unseren freien Tag." Ein freudiges Lächeln sich augenblicklich über sein gesamtes Gesicht. Er wußte genau, daß ich ihm nur selten etwas abschlagen konnte. Zum Glück verhielt es sich umgekehrt genauso.

"Rei-chan, du bist ein Schatz!" Er drückte mich kurz an sich und ließ mich dann knallrot wieder los, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Einfach zu komisch dieser Gesichtsausdruck!

"Hey, nicht so voreilig. Ich muß die Anderen erst noch fragen, ob sie überhaupt Zeit haben. Ach so, und eines ist dir hoffentlich klar." Mit Absicht senkte ich meine Stimme etwas.

"Du schuldest mir für diesen Gefallen ein Abendessen." Er grinste mich breit an und damit war die Sache besiegelt. Die restlichen Bandmitglieder hatten selbstverständlich Zeit und so saßen wir nachmittags gemeinsam im Park und standen Keisuke Rede und Antwort. Allerdings hatte er die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und prompt seinen besten Kumpel Tetsuya mitgeschleppt. Es machte jedoch keinen Unterschied. Wir kannten die beiden ohnehin schon seit Jahren. Allerdings hatten wir ziemliches Glück, das uns niemand erkannte.

Man stelle sich vor die Presse hätte Wind davon bekommen. Oh man, das hätte vielleicht Schlagzeilen gegeben. Vor allem, da sämtliche Bandmitglieder immer versuchten ihre Familien und Freunde aus dem Scheinwerferlicht herauszuhalten. Meistens war das sogar recht einfach. Aber nicht immer. Mit leichtem Grauen erinnerte ich mich an den Tag an dem wir an einer Schulveranstaltung teilgenommen hatten und erkannt worden waren. Es hatte über ein Dutzend Polizisten erfordert um uns unbehelligt aus den Menschenmassen zu schaffen.

Dieses Mal überraschte mich Keisuke damit, daß er seine Schulden bei mir direkt einlöste. Noch am selben Abend fand ich mich in der Wohnung seiner Familie wieder. Es war eine echte Premiere! Sonst brauchte er dafür mindestens zwei Wochen bis er sich überhaupt daran erinnerte, das er bei in der Kreide stand. Oder wesentlich länger.

Es war angenehm wieder in dieser Runde zu sitzen. Nachdem ich Matuta und ihrem Sohn solange Gesellschaft geleistet hatte erschien es mir beinahe unmöglich noch einmal ein Abendessen alleine einzunehmen. Auch wenn es in meinen Augen nicht richtig war, das sich Keisukes Mutter für uns so viele Umstände machte.

Uns, das beinhaltete in diesem Fall Keisuke; seine Mutter Yuuki-san; seine jüngere Schwester, Miaka; deren beste Freundin, Yui; Tetsuya und mich. Sobald es meine Zeit zuließ bemühte ich mich immer in dieser Rund zu erscheinen, aber es sind seltene Momenten geworden.

Aus diesem Grund hatte ich es mir auch angewöhnt Yuuki-san je nach Gelegenheit eine kleine Überraschung mitzubringen um meinen lange Abwesenheit zu entschuldigen. Dieses Mal war es eine Flasche ihres Lieblingsparfüms. Der Duft war wie für sie gemacht und sie benutzte es nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten. Allerdings leistete sie sich nur selten eine kleine Flasche davon. Dementsprechend freute sie sich über die kleine Geste. Keisuke war zum Glück wieder einmal recht informativ in dieser Hinsicht gewesen.

Das Essen war wie immer spitze! Es tat gut endlich einmal wieder in diesem Kreis zusammen zu kommen. Das hatten wir schon eine halbe Ewigkeit lang nicht mehr gemacht und dabei kannte ich Keisuke schon seit der Grundschule.

Wir sind zusammen eingeschult worden und nach den ersten peinlichen Annäherungsversuchen lagen wir am Ende rauften Sandkasten und die Lehrer hatten ziemliche Mühe uns zu trennen. Dabei war der Grund für unsere anfängliche Feindseligkeit im Nachhinein gar nicht so schwer wiegend. Keisuke hatte lediglich wie sämtliche anderen Jungen der Klasse behauptet ich sei wegen meiner Abstammung ein Weichei. Immerhin war meine Mutter zur Hälfte Amerikanerin und ist erst nach über zwanzig Jahren endgültig nach Japan zurück gekehrt.

Trotzdem wurden wir später die dicksten Freunde. Es war mir schließlich überzeugend gelungen allen zu beweisen, daß ich alles andere als ein Weichei war. Meine Freundschaft zu Keisuke überstand die ansonsten so problemgeladene Pubertät ohne nennenswerte Probleme. Und das obwohl wir nicht demselben Geschlecht angehören. Wahrscheinlich auch einer der Gründe, warum wir so locker miteinander umgehen konnten.

Der Abend verlief äußerst angenehm und ich konnte Miaka und Yui zu ihrem Entschluß das Eintrittsexamen für die Jonan Highschool zu absolvieren nur beglückwünschen. Wer es schaffte auf diese Schule zu kommen, der hatte es geschafft. Sie gehörte zu den besten Schulen des Landes und beinahe sämtliche renommierten Firmen suchten sich ihre zukünftigen Geschäftsführer. Gerade deshalb zählte auch die Aufnahmeprüfung zu einer der schwersten in ganz Japan.

Yuuki-san war in Bezug auf ihre Tochter jedoch alles andere als begeistert von dieser Idee. Dabei ist Miaka keineswegs dumm. Sie ist lediglich etwas sehr faul und wenn ich dann daran denke, was Keisuke in der Zeit als es um seine Aufnahmeprüfungen ging veranstaltet hat, dann war es eigentlich kein Wunder, das sich Yuuki-san ernsthafte Sorgen macht. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Keisuke der sich gerade mit Tetsuya um den letzten Rest des Nachtischs stritt. Ob die Pornosammlung wohl noch existiert?

Das Thema Highschool war jedoch bald wieder vom Tisch. Immerhin lauerten sämtliche Anwesenden auf die neuste Platte meiner Band und genossen es nach wie vor die Informationen aus erster Hand zu erfahren. Selbst Yuuki-san gefiel ein Großteil der Musik, die wir machten. Auch, wenn es sie leider nicht daran hinderte mir immer wieder vorzuhalten, das ich wegen diesem unsicheren Job meine Collegeausbildung habe sausen lassen. Dabei habe ich schon seit geraumer Zeit extra Abendkurse belegt um meinem Abschluß nachzuholen.

Die Musik ist nur etwas, das mir im Blut liegt. Sie ist mir wichtiger als alles andere und als sich mir die Chance bot diese Leidenschaft zu meinem Beruf zu machen griff ich zu ohne lange über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Meine Eltern hätten mich höchstwahrscheinlich bei diesem Entschluß unterstützt, wen sie noch bei uns wären.

Aber ich konnte Yuuki-san ihre Sorge auch nicht verübeln. Seit dem Tod meiner Eltern vor beinahe sieben Jahren fühlte sie sich verantwortlich für mich. Ich war gerade erst zwölf Jahre alt, als meine Eltern bei einem Flugzeugabsturz über dem Äquator ums Leben kamen und war von da an auf mich allein gestellt. Meine Großeltern hatten zwar angeboten sich bei sich aufzunehmen, aber ich konnte mir ein Leben auf dem Land einfach nicht vorstellen. Außerdem wollte ich keinen meiner Freunde missen. Nicht, wo man mir schon die Menschen genommen hatten, die mir am Meisten auf der Welt bedeutet hatten.

Mein Entschluß stand fest. Ich wollte versuchen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Die Wohnung gehörte uns sowieso und das Geld, aus der Lebensversicherung half mir meinem Lebensunterhalt solange allein zu bestreiten bis ich offiziell die ersten Nebenjobs annehmen durfte. In der ersten Zeit besuchten mich meine Großeltern recht häufig und auch meine Besuche bei Keisuke und seiner Familie schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach nur Angst allein zu sein.

Doch je mehr Zeit verging desto selbstständiger wurde ich. Um ehrlich zu sein es ging mir nie wirklich schlecht. Irgendwie war immer jemand da, der sich um mich kümmerte. Und als der erste Plattenvertrag kam änderte sich alles. Meine Leidenschaft für die Musik verlieh mir Flügel und stellte sämtliche Ängste und Bedenken weit in den Schatten. Es war als würde mein Leben noch einmal von vorn beginnen. Ohne den dunklen Schatten, der mich seit meinem zwölften Lebensjahr begleitet hatte. Er verschwand zwar nie völlig, aber er verblaßte im Licht der Scheinwerfer immer mehr. Ich wußte, daß meine Eltern stolz auf mich gewesen wären. Und mit dieser Gewißheit fiel es mir leicht den einmal gewählten Weg auch weiterhin zu beschreiten.

Als einziger Wermutstropfen blieb die immer kleiner werdende Freizeit. Die Tage, die ich unbeschwert mit meiner Familie und meinen Kindheitsfreunden wurden immer seltener. Dennoch freute sich jeder von ihnen und sie unterstützten mich in dem sie einfach nur für mich da waren. Ohne sie wäre es wohl kaum möglich gewesen den Druck der ersten Monate auszuhalten. Meine Band und ich hatten die Charts in absoluter Rekordzeit gestürmt.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als ich durch die Tür meiner Wohnung stolperte. Yuuki-san hatte mir zwar wie immer angeboten bei ihr zu übernachten, aber wie so oft wollte ich ihr keine zusätzliche Last sein. Für einen Reporter wäre es ein gefundenes Fressen, wenn er mich am nächsten Morgen vor ihrer Tür erwischt hätte. Seufzend hatte sie es schließlich aufgegeben mich überzeugen zu wollen und mir ein Taxi gerufen.

Auf der Fahrt zu meiner Wohnung dachte ich darüber nach, was ich meinen Freunden alles verschwiegen hatte. Oft war ich kurz davor gewesen ihnen einfach von meinem merkwürdigen Traum zu erzählen, aber dann ließ mich immer wieder irgend etwas zögern. Warum sollte ich ihnen davon erzählen? Es war nur ein Traum. Wie realistisch er auch gewesen sein mochte. Er würde vielleicht nie wiederkehren.

Seltsamerweise versetzte es mir einen Stich, wenn ich daran dachte, daß ich Matuta und ihren Sohn niemals wiedersehen würde. Ich hatte die beiden fest in mein Herz geschlossen und tief in meinem Inneren zweifelte ich nach wie vor daran, daß dies ein ganz normaler Traum gewesen sein sollte. Doch was war es dann? Was könnte es sonst gewesen sein?

Beinahe den ganzen Tag hatte ich kaum noch einen Gedanken daran verschwendet doch jetzt unter dem dunklen Nachthimmel fielen mir immer mehr Einzelheiten ein. Ich hätte meine Augen schließen können und dennoch wäre es mir gelungen einen genauen Plan ihres Dorfes zu zeichnen.

Seufzend ließ ich die Schlüssel auf ein kleines Sideboard fallen und schlüpfte aus meinem Mantel. Es hilft nichts. Ich werde ohnehin nicht schlafen können bevor ich nicht einige Antworten erhalten habe. Die Kaffeemaschine blubberte noch als bereits der Bildschirm meines PCs aufflackerte. Wenn es irgend etwas über diesen Ort zu finden gab, dann müßte es eigentlich im Internet zu finden sein.

Nach einigen Stunden ruhelosem Surfens und rund anderthalb Liter schwarzem Kaffe stand fest, daß es das Buch _Universum der vier Götter_ tatsächlich gab. Es gab zwar keinen einzigen Hinweis darauf, wo es sich gerade befand, aber es unwiderlegbar, das ein Japaner es vor Jahren übersetzt hatte. _Einosuke Oukuda_. Er hatte das Buch Ende der Zwanzigerjahre von China mit nach Japan gebracht und es übersetzt. Leider waren die Informationen über ihn sehr bruchstückhaft. Vor allem die Tatsache, daß er angeblich seine über alles geliebte Tochter getötet haben sollte lag mir schwer im Magen. Was konnte einen Menschen nur zu einer solchen Tat verleiten?

Als mir beinahe die Augen zufielen nahm ich den letzten Rest meiner Willenskraft zusammen um zu Duschen und mich umzuziehen. Danach fiel ich im Pyjama aufs Bett und rollte mich unter der warmen Decke zusammen. Was für ein Tag!

"Rei-san!" Völlig verdutzt fuhr ich in die Höhe als Matuta mir bereits um den Hals fiel. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit mir darüber klar zu werden, daß ich mich im Haus ihres Großvaters befand als sie auch schon wie ein Wasserfall auf mich einredete.

Seit meinem Verschwinden waren in ihrer Welt mehr als fünf Monate vergangen. Ich konnte kaum fassen, was sie mir alles erzählte. Und noch viel weniger, das ich mir erneut bei ihr befand. Zum einen war ich unendlich erleichtert darüber das es ihr gut ging, aber zum anderen begann ich auch mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum mich mein Traum ausgerechnet in ihr Leben führte.

Meine Sorgen verflogen jedoch binnen Sekunden als sie mir stolz ihren Sohn zeigte, der einen enormen Schuß gemacht hatte. Er krabbelte bereits und schien nicht die geringste Scheu vor mir zu haben. Munter sah er zu mir hinauf und streckte mir seine kleinen Ärmchen entgegen. Lächelnd ging ich in die Knie und streichelte sanft über das blonde Haar, das ihm mittlerweile bis an die Schultern reichte.

"Na, mein Kleiner, erinnerst du dich noch an mich?" Seine blauen Augen strahlten mich an.

"La... lame..." Er griff nach mir und ich hob ihn hoch. Lachend fing er an nach meinen Haaren zu greifen und zog zufrieden an den einzelnen Strähnen. Zum Glück nicht allzu fest.

"Lame? Kleiner, wer soll das sein? Meinst du mich damit?" Matuta konnte sich ein Lachen nicht länger verkneifen als ich mein Gesicht leicht verzog. Ihr Filius zog inzwischen nämlich um einiges stärker an meinen Harren. Vorsichtig bemühte ich mich sie ihm wieder abzunehmen.

"Er meint tatsächlich dich. Ich habe nur noch nicht herausgefunden ob er versucht dich Tante oder Rei-san zu nennen. Er erinnert sich scheinbar noch sehr gut an dich und er schien zu spüren, daß du bald zurückkommst. Deshalb übt er so fleißig." Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf und wirbelte den Kleinen durch die Luft. Er wollte meinen Namen lernen!

"Mama. Sag Mama." Er strahlte mich an und brachte mit einem kleinen Glucksen das gewünschte Wort hervor bevor er sich wieder an Lame, Lame versuchte. Dieser kleine Racker! An dem werden wir garantiert noch unsere Freude haben! Schon jetzt steht fest, daß er irgendwann einmal ein Herzensbrecher sein wird.

Nachdem wir unser Widersehen ausgiebig gefeiert hatten verfrachtete Matuta ihren Sohn trotz aller Proteste ins Bett. Als sie sich sicher war, das er schlief setzten wir uns zusammen und redeten bis spät in die Nacht miteinander.

Ihr waren sowohl meine veränderte Kleidung als auch die neue Haarfarbe aufgefallen und sie war neugierig, was es damit auf sich hatte. Lachend erklärte ich es ihr und sie kam zu dem Schluß, daß mir meine langen, naturbraunen Haare noch besser standen, als die kurzen, silberblauen. Ich nahm es als Kompliment. Sie wußte schließlich nicht, was für einen Ärger mir meine hellen Haare während der Schulzeit bereitet hatten. Viele meiner Lehrer waren der Ansicht gewesen ich hätte sie mir gefärbt und erst wenn man ihnen ein Foto meiner Eltern zeigte dämmerte es ihnen. Auch die Maskenbildner unserer Band fluchten immer aufs Neue, wenn es darum ging die widerspenstige Pracht unter eine Perücke zu stopfen. Ihnen wäre es am Liebsten, wenn ich sofort auf sie gehört und meine Haare um etliches gekürzt hätten.

Wir sprachen über so ziemlich alles und jeden und die Zeit bei ihr verging wie im Flug. Zwar zogen wieder Monate ins Land ehe sich sie verlassen mußte, aber es kam mir lediglich wie ein Augenblick vor ehe ich wieder in meinem Bett erwachte.

Dieser Zustand hielt relativ lange an. Wobei in Matutas Welt Jahre verstrichen und in meiner hingegen nur wenige Wochen. Es war eine friedliche Zeit für sie und ihren Sohn. Nur einige Dinge hinterließen ihren dunklen Schatten auf ihr und ihrem Sohn. So starb ihr Bruder knapp ein Jahr nach der Geburt seines Neffen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Er war zu Ehren des Kaisers von Kutou ausgezogen und nie wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Auch ihr Großvater, Sana-san starb noch ehe sein Enkel vier Jahre alt geworden war. Sie war als einzige in dem großen Haus zurückgeblieben und bis auf mich gab es niemanden mehr im Dorf, den sie hätte Freund nennen können oder dem sie so sehr vertraute.

Die Verluste zweier geliebter Menschen und meine immer wieder kehrende Abwesenheit nahmen den Kleinen sehr mit und so beschloß ich ihm eine besondere Freude zu machen. Es sollte etwas ganz besonderes sein, das ihn immer daran erinnerte daß ich, egal was auch passieren wird immer wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

Ich hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und schließlich eine Spieluhr anfertigen lassen die einen unserer Songs spielte. Auf der Unterseite war in schönster Kalligraphie sein Name in das polierte Holz eingraviert. Auf die Idee, daß die Spieluhr vielleicht nie den Weg in seine Welt finden würde kam ich gar nicht erst. Es war wie immer. Ich schlief mit der Spieluhr in der Hand ein und als ich wieder aufwachte, war sie weg. Im Traum hatte ich sie bereits Ayuru überreicht.

Er hatte sich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut und er stürmte direkt los, um es seiner Freundin zu zeigen. Da Matuta sich nach wie vor Sorgen um ihm machte, wenn er allein durchs Dorf stürmte folgte ich ihm bis er das Haus von Tarias Eltern erreicht hatte. Sie war die Einzige, die ihm nicht direkt von Anfang an feindlich gesinnt war. Sie hatte ihn akzeptiert wie jeden anderen ihrer Spielkameraden. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern, denen diese Freundschaft gar nicht gefiel. Die Beiden waren allerdings zu ihrem Leidwesen unzertrennlich.

Verschwörerisch blinzelte mir mein kleiner Schützling zu ehe er mit Taria in Richtung See verschwand. Er hatte schon sehr früh verstanden, das mich außer ihm und seiner Mutter niemand sehen konnte. Und obwohl er Taria sonst beinahe alles anvertraute verschwieg er ihr nach wie vor meine Existenz. Die einzigen, die von ihm etwas über mich erfahren hatten waren sein Urgroßvater und sein Onkel gewesen. Bei allen anderen schwieg er beharrlich, was seine _Yume no Miko_ anging. _Yume no Miko_… diesen Namen hatte er mir eines Tages gegeben und obwohl ich nicht wußte, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte gefiel er mir. Auch wenn es nicht so ganz mit der Miko hinhaute.

Selbstverständlich hatten die beiden Erwachsenen seine Begeisterung über die _Yume no Miko_ als lebhafte, kindliche Phantasie abgetan, aber sie nahmen ihn immerhin so ernst, das sie ihn beglückwünschen eine Miko zu haben, die einzig und allein über ihn wachte.

Ihre Meinung änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als sie Matuta und mich mitten in einem Gespräch überraschten. Von diesem Augenblick an fingen sie erneut an sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Obwohl sie das Thema nie weiterverfolgten war es ihnen jedoch deutlich anzusehen wie schwer es ihnen fiel. Sie befürchteten, das Matuta allmählich ihren Verstand einbüßte. Anfangs gelang es ihnen noch jedes aufkommende Gerücht in diese Richtung abzuwickeln doch schon bald teilte das halbe Dorf ihre Meinung. Zu viele hatten bereits gesehen wie Matuta zu Schmetterling sprach als wäre er ein Mensch. Kurzerhand erklärte man sie für verrückt und grenzte sie noch mehr aus.

Doch ihr war das herzlich egal. Sie bestritt ihr Leben auch weiterhin allein. Wobei ihr Sohn für sie das Wichtigste auf der Welt war und ich würde eine Teufel tun und die beiden einfach so im Stich lassen. Der Abschied fiel mir vom Mal zu Mal schwerer. Vor allem nachdem Ayuru älter geworden war und mich jedes Mal mit Tränen in den Augen darum bat zu bleiben. Er wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, daß ich darauf keinen Einfluß hatte.

Bei jedem Abschied flossen mehr Tränen nur um dann von Tränen der Freude bei unserem Wiedersehen abgelöst zu werden. Und obwohl die Zeitspannen meines Erscheinens immer wieder variierten schien Ayuru instinktiv zu spüren wenn ich wieder in seine Welt trat. Stets erwartete er mich bereits ungeduldig noch lange bevor Matuta meine Anwesenheit wahrgenommen hatte.

Zur Entschädigung brachte ich ihm eine Menge bei. Seine Mutter war davon allerdings wenig begeistert, weil wir zusammen fast ebenso viel Blödsinn anstellten wie die restlichen Kinder des Dorfes (meist noch viel mehr). Allerdings verzieh Matuta uns unsere Streiche meist auf der Stelle, wenn wir sie synchron entwaffnend anlächelten. Dennoch ließ sie uns längst nicht alles durchgehen. So bestand sie zum Beispiel darauf, das Ayuru Lesen und Schreiben lernte. Tja, und da ich Chinesisch in dieser Form ebenfalls nicht beherrschte unterrichtete sie mich direkt mit.

Selbstverständlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Ayuru mir dabei haushoch überlegen war. Er lachte sich jedes Mal halbschlapp über meine Defizite. Dafür war ich ihm, was auf Bäume klettern, Schwimmen und Material Arts anging um Einiges voraus. Allerdings war auch dies nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Er war ein aufmerksamer Schüler und lernte verdammt schnell.

Da es ihn aber jedes Mal zur Verzweiflung trieb wenn ich ihn in einem Übungskampf besiegte trafen wir schließlich eine Vereinbarung. Sollte er es irgendwann einmal schaffen mich beim Training oder einem Wettkampf zu besiegen, dann würde ich ihm einen Wünsch erfüllen. Sofern dies in meiner Macht lag. Zu meinem größten Erstaunen wußte er sofort, was er sich wünschen würde.

"Das du für immer bei uns bleibst und alle dich sehen können." Sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Anfangs hatte ich es mit einem Lächeln abgetan, aber er hielt eisern daran fest. Matuta schüttelte angesichts seiner Sturheit ebenfalls den Kopf und meinte, das sich sein Wunsch schon noch ändern würde, wenn er erst älter wäre. Doch ihr Sohn blieb dabei. Für ihn würde es immer nur diesen einen Wunsch geben. Wir ließen dem kleinen Dickschädel schließlich seinen Willen und kehrten in den Alltag zurück.

Hier und da gab es immer wieder vereinzelte Schwierigkeiten und Probleme, die gelöst werden mußten. Vor allem wenn Ayuru auf die anderen Kinder des Dorfes traf. Überall wurde er als Ausgestoßener angesehen und dementsprechend behandelt. Selbst Matuta blieb davon nicht verschont. Besonders schlimm wurde es, als sie mit uns einen Ausflug machte und dabei in ein Dorf weit außerhalb der Grenze durchquerte. Die Menschen behandelten sie und Ayuru wie Aussätzige, nur weil sie Hin waren. Und wieder einmal konnte ich nur hilflos zusehen.

"Warum hassen die Leute uns?" Verblüfft sah ich Ayuru an. Seine klaren Augen ruhten abwechselnd auf mir und seiner Mutter. Auch Matuta schien diese Frage zu überraschen. Wütend warf ich einen Blick zurück in das Dorf, das wir so eben verlassen hatten und ballte meine Hände zusammen. Obwohl ich solche Erfahrungen in meiner Kindheit ebenfalls hatte hinnehmen müssen fiel mir nichts ein, wie ich es ihm hätte erklären können. Ich verstand bis heute nicht, wie man einen Mensch lediglich aufgrund seines anderen Äußeren verurteilen konnte. Wie sollte ich es dann ihm erklären? Ratlos sah ich Matuta an, die ihren Blick traurig zu Boden gesenkt hatte. Sie kannte die Antwort ebenso wenig wie ich und dennoch irgendwie… irgendwie müssen wir es ihm doch erklären. Seufzend ging ich neben ihm in die Knie.

"Die meisten Menschen fürchten sich vor dem, was anders ist als das, was sie kennen und was sie nicht kennen oder verstehen. Nur leider schlägt ihre Angst sehr schnell in Ignoranz oder Haß um. Sie weigern sich einfach etwas Fremdes näher kennenzulernen und verharren auf ihren eigenen Ansichten. Es wäre vieles einfacher, wenn sie voneinander lernen würden anstatt sich hinter den Wällen ihrer eigenen Welt zu verstecken." Die Erinnerungen aus meiner Kindheit kamen wieder. Von Anfang an hatte man mich spüren lassen, daß ich nicht so war wie alle anderen. Doch meine Eltern hatten mich stets beschützt. Sie ließen nicht zu, daß man mir unnötig wehtat. Dennoch war es nicht einfach gewesen sich zu behaupten.

"Versprich mir, daß du dich niemals von so etwas beeinflussen lassen wirst. Niemand steht über dem Anderen. Viele glauben das, aber es ist falsch. Jeder hat das Recht sein eigenes Leben zu leben." Verwundert sah er mich an. Anfangs glaubte ich noch er hätte mich nicht richtig verstanden, aber er bewies mir schon bald das Gegenteil. Er war freundlich zu allen die ihm begegneten und nur, wenn sie provozierten änderte er sein Verhalten. Vor allem wenn jemand seine Mutter beleidigte war keine Spur von seiner Freundlichkeit mehr zu spüren. Es half ihm nicht sonderlich dabei neue Freunde zu finden, aber es verschaffte ihm Respekt. Und es kam mir sehr bekannt vor.

Matuta und ich waren trotz einiger Eskapaden unendlich stolz auf ihn. Er würde ein ebenso freundlicher und tapferer Mann wie sein Onkel und Namensvetter werden. Unser Leben blieb ruhig bis auf die Tatsache, daß schon seit geraumer Zeit einige Fremde um das Dorf herumschlichen, aber ich schenkte ihnen keine weitere Beachtung. Es gab zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas viel Wichtigeres.

Mit der Vollendung seines zehnten Lebensjahrs sollte Ayuru an der _Omedori Zeremonie_ teilnehmen. Im Laufe dieser Zeremonie würde ihm der Gott seines Volkes, _Tenkou_, ihm den Verlauf seines Schicksals zeigen. Er freute sich unheimlich darauf. Galt er doch hinterher als richtiger Mann! Selbst meine sarkastischen Kommentare konnten ihn nicht davon abbringen, daß er nach der Zeremonie vollkommen erwachsen sei.

Obwohl sie sich für ihren Sohn freute war Matuta dennoch ihre Sorge anzusehen. Sie machte sie jeden Tag erneut Gedanken darüber ob jemand versuchen würde ihrem Sohn etwas anzutun sobald er sich auf den Weg zu machte. Ich schlug ihr vor, daß ich doch einfach mitgehen könnte, aber sie wies diesen Vorschlag entsetzt von sich. Bis ihr einfiel, daß mich außer ihr und Ayuru ja ohnehin niemand sehen konnte.

Unser angehender Mann war nicht sonderlich angetan von dieser Idee. Immerhin durften bei dieser Zeremonie nur Männer anwesend sein, aber er gab schließlich doch noch klein bei. Er hatte sich ohnehin schon viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, daß ich ihn beinahe ständig begleitete. Außer, wenn er ein dringendes Bedürfnis hatte, darauf bestand er.

Wir gingen gemeinsam in die Höhle in der _Tenkou_ erscheinen sollte. Nach und nach entfernten sich sämtliche Priester und schließlich gab es im Innern nur noch uns beide und eine große Flamme, die wilde Schattenmuster auf die Wände zauberte. Angeblich sollte Tenkou schon bald vor unseren Augen erscheinen, aber ich glaubte nicht so recht daran.

In meiner Welt hatten sich solch wichtige Ereignisse schon viel zu oft als Humbug herausgestellt. Eine Täuschung, die dazu diente die Macht eines anderen zu lenken oder den Willen eines Volkes zu unterdrücken. Alles nichts weiter als Schall und Rauch. Raffiniert kombiniert und über ein Wirrwarr von Drähten und Rohren geleitet.

Gerade deshalb ging mir der eisige Wind, der plötzlich durch die Hölle fegte auch so sehr unter die Haut. In Anbetracht der riesigen Flamme direkt vor uns war es beinahe unmöglich einen arktischen Wind so deutlich spüren zu können. Beinahe meinte ich Schnee auf meiner Zunge zu schmecken.

Ayuru klammerte sich an meine Beine und drückte sich dichter an mich. Er würde nie offen zugeben daß er sich fürchtete, aber seine Körpersprache war deutlich genug. Beruhigend strich ich über seinen Kopf und versuchte hinter den Trick zu kommen, der hinter dem Ganzen steckte. Irgendwo mußte es eine versteckte Öffnung geben durch die der Wind zog. Aber das erklärte immer noch nicht die eisige Kälte.

"Hab keine Angst, ich bin bei dir." Aufmunternd lächelte ich ihn an. Entschlossen nickte er und stellte sich neben mich. Seine linke Hand umklammerte nach wie vor ein Stück meiner Kleidung. Kühn sah er sich in der Höhle um bis sein Blick schließlich auf der riesigen Flamme verharrte. Ich spürte das leichte Zittern, das seinen Körper durchlief und folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte. Inmitten der Flamme befanden sich zwei Augen, die uns eisig musterten. Ohne daß ich ihn zurückhalten konnte trat Ayuru einen Schritt vor.

"Tenkou?" Seine Stimme war leise und klang doch fest. Er hatte sich erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich bekam bei diesem Anblick weiche Knie. So viel also zum Thema Humbug!

"So nennt mich dein Volk." Diese Stimme ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Irgend etwas sagte mir, das Ayuru von ihr eine schreckliche Gefahr drohte. Allein diese Ahnung reicht aus, um den Pudding in meinen Beinen verschwinden und mich wieder sicher auf dem Boden stehen zu lassen.

"Dein Name lautet Ayuru. Und du bist hier um von mir dein Schicksal zu erfragen?" Mein Schützling zögerte kaum merklich, bevor er antwortete.

"Ja." Wieder war seine Stimme kaum zu hören, aber das schien den Gott nicht zu stören.

"Dann höre, was das Schicksal für dich bestimmt hat." Meine Neugier war ebenfalls geweckt, aber ich blieb trotzdem in einiger Entfernung hinter Ayuru stehen, damit mich Tenkou nicht eventuell doch noch bemerkte.

"Du wirst einer Miko begegnen und sie schützen..." Auf Ayurus Gesicht legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln und er sah mich kurz an. Damit hatte er die Gewißheit, daß ich eines Tages in seiner Welt erscheinen würde. Aber so recht teilte ich seinen Optimismus noch nicht. Es wäre zu einfach, wenn Tenkou mich meinen würde. Mir war unbehaglich, das Tenkou über eine Miko sprach. Er flößte mir eine Heidenangst ein. Von ihm ging etwas ungeheuer Bedrohliches aus, das sich geschickt zu verbergen wußte. Trotzdem konnte ich es deutlich genug spüren.

"... aber deine Mutter wird sterben, ebenso dein Vater. Beide werden durch deine Hand den Tod finden. Du wirst derjenige sein, der sie tötet!" Tenkou brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Entsetzt wich Ayuru einen Schritt zurück. Daß er DAS nicht glauben konnte war mir mehr als klar. Er würde seiner Mutter niemals wehtun können, dafür liebt er sie viel zu sehr! Und seinen Vater kennt er noch nicht einmal. Wie soll er ihn da töten können?

"Nein! Du lügst!" Er bekam ein weiteres Lachen zur Antwort. Schützend legte ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern.

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich sage dir nur die Wahrheit. Dein Volk wird ebenfalls sterben. Schon bald wirst der einzige Überlebende der Hin sein!" Ayurus Körper war gelähmt vor Entsetzen und auch mir fiel es schwer das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Zum Glück hatte Ayuru mich gebeten nicht einzugreifen, egal was auch passieren würde und so riß ich mich zusammen. Nur wurde ich von Minute zu Minute auf diesen angeblichen Gott immer wütender. Wie kann er einem Kind nur so etwas Grausames erzählen?!

"Ist das nicht ein schönes Schicksal? Alle die du liebst oder die dich lieben werden sterben, während du überlebst und denjenigen zu Diensten sein wirst, die dafür verantwortlich waren!" Er lachte erneut laut und das Geräusch verstärkte sich um ein vielfaches, da es von den Wänden widergeworfen wurde. Und so etwas will ein Gott sein?! Ayurus Blick lag hilfesuchend auf mir. Das einzige was mir einfiel war eine Geste, die in etwa bedeutete: Der Typ ist völlig durchgeknallt.

"Eines noch! Deine wahre Kraft ist noch nicht erwacht, aber bald wirst du erkennen, was du wirklich bist. Ein _Seiryuu no Seishi_!" Mit diesen Worten würde der Ayurus Körper von einem blauen Licht umgehüllt und er sank bewußtlos zu Boden.

"Ayuru! Ayuru, was ist mit dir?!" Vergeblich versuchte ich ihn wieder zu Bewußtsein zu bringen. Allerdings fiel mir auf, daß sich das blaue Licht auf seiner Stirn konzentrierte und dort immer intensiver wurde.

"Was machst du mit ihm?!" Wütend schrie ich in die Flamme hinein. Während ich Ayuru hoch hob und erleichtert feststellte, das er regelmäßig atmete. Anscheinend war er nur in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

"Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müßtest _Yume no Miko_." Fassungslos starrte ich in die Flammen und die immer noch glühenden Augen. Er wußte über mich Bescheid?

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich nicht bemerken? So naiv bist selbst du nicht!" Die Adern meines Körpers begannen sich mit Eis zu füllen. Nackte Angst ergriff Besitz von mir.

„Eines sollte dir jedoch von nun an klar sein, egal was du auch tust, du wirst ihn nicht beschützen können!" Instinktiv drückte Ayuru enger an mich. Niemals! Niemals werde ich zulassen, daß sich diese Prophezeiung erfüllt und dieser Dämon ihm etwas antut.

"Das glaubst du!" Irgendwie war es mir gelungen die bleierne Furcht in meinen Gliedern zurück zu drängen. Tenkous Antwort war ein höhnisches Lachen.

"Nein, ich weiß es ganz genau! Du wirst es nicht verhindern können und letzt endlich wirst auch du zugrunde gehen!" Jetzt war es an mir zu lachen. Ich hatte garantiert nicht vor mein Leben frühzeitig zu beenden.

"Das wüßte ich aber! So schnell gebe ich nicht auf! Er ist ein unschuldiges Kind und er sollte seine Zukunft selbst bestimmen können!" Er räusperte sich kurz, was mir die Gelegenheit verschaffte Ayuru behutsam auf den Boden zu betten. Ich blieb neben ihm sitzen und fixierte wieder die Flamme. Es wird diesem Möchtegern Gott bestimmt nicht gelingen mich noch länger einzuschüchtern.

"Ja, das wirst du ihm auch sagen und trotzdem wird es nicht das Geringste ändern! Du weißt ja nicht einmal, wie du in diese Welt gekommen bist!" Eine Welle puren Eises schlug mit entgegen und für einen kurzen Moment bekam ich keine Luft mehr. Erschrocken sah ich auf Ayurus Gesicht als ich wieder frei atmen konnte. Aus seinen Augen liefen ein paar vereinzelte Tränen. Vorsichtig wischte ich sie weg und ein flüchtiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Nein, ich werde ihn nicht allein lassen. Niemals! Und keiner, keiner hat das Recht ihm seine Zukunft zu rauben oder ihm Angst davor zu machen. Entschlossen wandte ich mich wieder an Tenkou.

"Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was du bist, aber du bist keinesfalls der Beschützer der Hin. Du bist ein Dämon! Man sollte sie vor dir warnen!"

"Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber es wird liegt nicht deiner Macht sie davon zu überzeugen. Deshalb habe ich auch nichts gegen dich unternommen. Du wirst seinen Leidensweg nur verschlimmern." Er klang immer noch völlig gleichgültig.

"Ach ja? So wie ich das sehe, hast du bis jetzt nur davon gesprochen, das alle Menschen, die er liebt sterben werden, aber ich gehöre nicht dazu." Für einen kurzen Augenblick hörte Tenkou auf zu lachen.

"Was meinst du damit?" Endlich begann die überhebliche Fassade zu bröckeln. Wenigsten etwas.

"Ganz einfach. Ich bin kein Mensch, wenigstens nicht in dieser Welt und somit werde ich auch nicht sterben." Das Glühen in seinen Augen verschwand, dennoch blieb sein Blick eiskalt.

"Es stimmt was du sagst. Aber sei dir gewiß früher oder später wirst du sterben." Ich lachte erneut.

"Mag sein, aber vorher werde ich dir noch eine Menge Schwierigkeiten machen. Glaub ja nicht, das ich keinen Weg finden werde um Ayuru vor dir zu schützen." Ein kalter Windstoß warf mich fast um. Allmählich schien er wütend zu werden.

"Drohst du mir? Unterschätze mich nicht!" Völlig unbeeindruckt suchte ich seinen Blick und erwiderte ihn. Er jagte mir zwar nach wie vor Angst ein, aber im Moment war mein Zorn stärker als das.

"Was auch immer passiert, ich werde ihn niemals im Stich lassen!" Tenkous Augen weiteten sich etwas, bevor sie wieder zu zwei glühenden Punkten wurden.

"Meinetwegen. Ich werde dich jedoch noch dieses eine Mal warnen _Yume no Miko. _Dein Entschluß wird dich mehr leiden lassen als du es dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst. Es wäre einfacher für dich, wenn du ihn seinem Schicksal überlaßt." Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf. Meine Entscheidung war unwiderruflich. Nichts und niemand könnte daran noch etwas ändern.

"Nein! Es ist mir egal, was mit mir passiert, aber kann nicht zulassen, das er leidet!" Lautes Lachen hallte von den Wänden wieder und jagte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Es war ohrenbetäubend.

"Das ist noch besser, als das was ich gesehen habe!" Tenkou schien sich plötzlich köstlich zu amüsieren.

"Du wirst deine Entscheidung schon bald bereuen, _Yume no Miko_! Sag später nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!" Schützend drückte ich Ayuru enger an mich, als sich Tenkous Lachen noch weiter steigerte und der eisige Wind erneut durch die Höhle streifte. Eiskristalle begannen sich auf unserer Kleidung abzusetzen ehe die Temperatur in der Höhle langsam wieder anstieg.

Besorgt sah ich mir Ayurus schlafenden Körper an. Sein Zustand hatte sich kaum verändert. Vielmehr hatte ich den Eindruck, daß er blasser geworden war. Ein Griff an seine Stirn bestätigte meine Vermutung, er glühte vor Fieber. Wenigstens war das blaue Licht verschwunden.

Zu meiner großen Erleichterung fanden die Priester uns kurz darauf und sie brachten Ayuru zurück nach Hause. Ich hätte nicht gewußt, wie ich ihn unbemerkt durch das Dorf hätte transportieren können. Er wäre für alle Augen sichtbar geschwebt und dann wären die Gerüchte niemals mehr verstummt.

Er schlief zwei ganze Tage lang ohne sich auch nur einen einzigen Millimeter zu bewegen. Matuta machte sich große Sorgen um ihn, doch ich beruhigt sie. Tenkous Pläne sahen keinesfalls seinen frühen Tod voraus. Das war das einzige, was ich ihr mit Sicherheit von der Prophezeiung in der Höhle erzählen konnte. Alles Andere was dieser Möchtegern Gott noch so von sich gegeben hatte verschwieg ich hier. Sie hätte es kaum verkraftet.

Als Ayuru wieder zu sich kam verhielt er sich ebenso. Er sagte zu mir, das er sie nicht mit noch mehr Sorgen belasten wollte als sie ohnehin schon hatte. Wir legten im stummen Einverständnis den Mantel des Schweigens über alles, was während der Zeremonie passiert war. Zwar wollte er nach wie vor von mir wissen, was passiert nachdem er das Bewußtsein verloren hatte doch ich schwieg beharrlich. Ich brachte es nicht fertig ihm auch nur eine einzige Silbe davon zu erzählen. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Tenkou und mir. Es reicht, wenn er mit seinem Teil der düsteren Prophezeiung leben muß.

Tenkou behielt jedoch mit vielem Recht. Ayurus Dorf wurde noch in derselben Woche von den Soldaten Kutous dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. In einem Akt purer Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit Ayuru seine Mutter, als diese von Soldaten vergewaltigt wurde. Er hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, aber seine plötzlich erwachten Kräfte als _Seishi_ ließen sich nicht kontrollieren. Er wollte sie nur beschützen, doch das Ausmaß seiner Kräfte tötete jeden, der sich in seiner Reichweite befand. Egal, ob Freund oder Feind.

Vielleicht hätte ich es verhindern können wäre ich rechtzeitig genug zurückgewesen, aber ich brachte gerade Taria in Sicherheit, die Matuta vor den Flammen und den Soldaten gerettet hatte. Erst als die Soldaten sie fast eingeholt hatten stieß die halbbewußtlose Taria von sich direkt in meine Arme.

"Rei-san! Bring sie von hier weg!" Ihre Stimme klang laut und deutlich durch das Waffengeklirr und die Flammen. Beide Kinder festhaltend rannte ich los. Aber es war hoffnungslos. Wir kamen einfach nicht schnell genug voran. Mit einem kurzen Blick fällten Ayuru und ich eine Entscheidung. Er verbarg sich in der hintersten Ecke eines Schuppens während ich mit Taria zum See hetzte. Ich verbarg sie im dichten Schilf das am Ufer wuchs. Ihr Gesicht war voller Ruß, doch sie war zum Glück nicht weiter verletzt. Ich beeilte mich so schnell wie möglich zurück zukommen. Ayurus Versteck war nicht sicher. Er könnte inzwischen entdeckt worden sein.

"Ayuru!" Die kleine Gestalt bewegte sich wie ein Schlafwandler auf Sana-sans Haus zu. Kalte Panik ergriff mich als ich die Soldaten erkannte, die ihn immer mehr einkreisten. Ohne mich um die Gegenstände zu kümmern durch die ich hindurchglitt stürmte ich Vorwärts.

"Lauf! Lauf weg!" Doch es war bereits zu spät weder mein noch Matutas Rufen schien ihn noch zu erreichen. Ich nur noch, wie sich ein Kranz aus blauem Licht um seinen Körper legte bevor dieser sich plötzlich ausweitete und alles sich in der Nähe befindliche zerstörte. Auch ich wurde von der Wucht zurückgeschleudert und landete bewegungsunfähig auf einem Wagen.

Hilflos mußte ich mit ansehen, wie Ayuru bewußtlos zu Boden sank und die Soldaten jubelnd gefangen nahmen. Er wie ein Gepäckstück über den Rücken eines Pferdes geworfen und schon nach kurzer Zeit setzte sich der Zug der Plünderer in Bewegung. Die Soldaten hatten wirklich gründlich gearbeitet. Außer Ayuru und Taria hatten sie jeden einzelnen Hin niedergemacht. Obwohl sich das Grauen durch meine Adern fraß verfluchte ich Tenkou dafür, daß er sein Volk einfach so im Stich gelassen hatte. Er hat zugelassen, daß an einem Tag eine gesamte Kultur ausgelöscht wurde. Wie kann er sich da Gott nennen?!

Der Wagen, auf dem ich lag hielt sich zum Glück immer recht nah von Ayuru, so daß ich ihn problemlos beobachten konnte. Langsam kehrte sein Bewußtsein zurück doch er schien nicht so recht zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Es gelang mit ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, das ihm etwas von seiner Angst nehmen sollte, aber sein Blick war vollkommen leer. Er nahm nichts um sich herum mehr wahr.

Das änderte sich auch nicht, als wir die Hauptstadt von Kutou erreichten und er vor den Kaiser geführt wurde. Das einzig Positive war, daß ich mich mittlerweile wieder bewegen und ihm folgen konnte. So gut es ging versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, aber sein Blick war immer noch in weite Ferne gerichtet. Er stand unter Schock. Selbst mir fiel die verzweifelten Schreie aus meinem Kopf zu verbahnen. Aber ich mußte stark sein. Um Ayurus Willen mußte ich mich zusammenreißen.

Vorsichtig kniete ich mich neben ihn und legte schützend meine Arme um ihn. Sein Kopf sank langsam gegen meine Schulter. Sanft strich ich über sein Haar und flüsterte ihm einige beruhigende Worte zu, soweit sie mir einfielen. Wenigsten wußte er, daß ich noch da war und das schien ihn irgend zu erleichtern. Warum nur mußte sich Tenkous Prophezeiung so schnell erfüllen? War das der Preis dafür, daß ich ihn herausgefordert hatte?

Die Soldaten unterrichteten ihren Kaiser, _Shokitei_ über das, was im Dorf der Hin geschehen war. Zufrieden strich dieser sich über den dunklen Bart und musterte Ayuru mit lüsternen Blicken. Feindseilig hob ich meinen Blick obwohl ich wußte, daß es zwecklos war. Er konnte mich nicht sehen. Ich drückte Ayuru enger an mich, aber selbst das konnte nicht verhindern, daß der kleine Körper erschauderte.

"Er ist also ein _Seiryuu no Seishi_ hmm? Er ist schön. Sein Gesicht ist fast wie das eines Mädchens... Bringt ihn in meine Privatgemächer, wir werden uns seiner annehmen!" Am Liebsten hätte ich laut geschrieen, aber es gab in diesem Moment einfach nichts, was ich hätte tun können. Willenlos, wie eine Marionette ließ sich Ayuru von den Soldaten wegführen. Normalerweise paßte es ihm ganz und gar nicht, wenn man ihn mit einem Mädchen verglich. Das hatte bisher immer zu allgemeinen Heiterkeitsausbrüchen von Matuta und mir geführt. Nur war das jetzt endgültig vorbei. Wir würden sie nie wieder sehen. Ich folgte ihnen und wich nicht einen Augenblick lang von Ayurus Seite.

In den Gemächern des Kaisers nahmen ihn Dienerinnen in Empfang, deren Aufgabenbereich ich mit nur zu gut vorstellen konnte. Und so, wie die Sache aussah, sollte Ayuru dasselbe Schicksal wie sie erleiden. Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein! Niemals! Das werde ich nicht!

Sie steckten ihn in eine riesige Badewanne (eher eine heiße Quelle, um die ein Bassin gebaut worden war) und wuschen ihn gründlich. Das war auch dringend nötig, da er immer noch voller Ruß und Blut war. Obwohl es mir zutiefst widerstrebte nutzte ich die Gelegenheit um mich ebenfalls von dem Brandgeruch zu befreien. Ayuru nahm jedoch kaum wahr, das ich es war, die ihm behutsam den zitternden Rücken wusch. Ich konnte den lüsternen Blick Shokiteis nicht vergessen und wrang wütend das Handtuch aus. Von einem möglichen Fluchtweg fehlte ebenfalls nach wie vor die geringste Spur. Es würde nicht einfach werden Ayuru hier rauszubringen.

Als die Mädchen fertig waren steckten sie ihn in einen blauen Yukata und trugen ihn zu einem riesigen Bett, das von dicken Vorhängen eingesäumt war. Leise entfernten sie sich und ließen uns allein. Erleichtert ließ ich mich neben ihn sinken wobei ich das Bett als Rückenlehne benutzte. Vorerst würden wir etwas Ruhe haben.

"Yume no Miko?" Erstaunt sah ich zu ihm hoch. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, daß er schlafen würde. Seine blauen Augen sahen verzweifelt zu mir herunter. Lächelnd griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Es fiel mir nicht leicht so zu tun, als wäre nichts weiter geschehen, aber ich mußte ihm irgendwie Mut machen. Einer von uns beiden mußte stark sein und anscheinend ist diese Rolle gerade auf mir zugefallen.

"Keine Sorge, ich bin da. Du weißt doch, ich verlasse dich nicht." Erleichtert atmete er auf.

"Hatte ich nicht allen Dienerinnen gesagt, daß sie den Raum verlassen sollen? Mit wem redest du?" Völlig unbemerkt hatte Shokitei den Raum betreten. Sofort versteifte sich Ayurus gesamte Haltung. Ich warf dem Kaiser feindselige Blicke zu, als er begann um das Bett herumzuschleichen.

"Du bist sehr schön… fast wie ein Mädchen." Während er diese Worte sprach begann er damit Ayurus Yukata zu öffnen und über dessen Haut zu streicheln. Augenblicklich sprang ich auf. Mir war klar, was er vorhatte und Ayuru war weder in der Verfassung noch Lage sich dagegen zu wehren. In mir wallte heißer Zorn auf. Hatte er denn für einen Tag noch nicht genug gelitten?! Ich spürte, wie sich etwas um mich herum veränderte und noch ehe die Hand des Kaisers weiter an Ayurus Körper hinabwanderte fuhr ich ihn an.

"Wage es ja nicht ihn anzufassen!" Völlig entsetzt ruhten die Blicke der Beiden auf mir. Shokitei rutschte ängstliche zurück und wäre fast aus dem Bett gefallen. Er kann mich also sehen. Gut, dann haben wir so etwas wie Chancengleichheit. Eisig lächelte ich ihn kalt an.

"Wer? Wer bist du?!" Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorn und er verließ voller Panik das Bett. Er klammerte sich an einen der Bettpfosten, um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

"Ich warne dich nur ein einziges Mal Kaiser von Kutou. Nein, Shokitei. Laß ihn in Ruhe oder ich werde dich töten!" Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er mich an, daß ich seinen Namen kannte schien ihn nur noch mehr zu schockieren. Seine Angst war beinahe körperlich spürbar. Und das war auch gut so. Es war der schnellste Weg für ihn um zu begreifen, wie sich Ayuru fühlte.

"Dämon!" Seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, das ich beinahe laut gelacht hätte. Im letzten Augenblick riß ich mich zusammen und behielt mein nichtssagendes Lächeln bei. Er wich immer weiter zurück. Gelassen schnitt ich ihm den Weg zur Tür ab. So leicht wird er mir nicht davon kommen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß er nicht noch einmal auf die Idee kommt sich Ayuru auf solch eine Art und Weise zu nähern.

"Rei! Hör auf! Bitte." Verblüfft drehte ich mich um. Es kam selten vor, das er mich bei meinem richtigen Namen nannte. Meist beschränkte er sich auf _Miko-chan_ oder _Yume no Miko_. Er war vollkommen aufgelöst und ich verstand nicht, warum er mich aufhalten wollte. Fast hätten wir es geschafft. Nur noch ein kleiner Augenblick und der Kaiser wird eher in einen Teich voller Blutegel springen als noch einmal Hand an Ayuru zu legen.

"Warum?" Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sah mich flehend an. Ich verstand ihn auch ohne Worte. Ein Nicken war meine Antwort. Ich würde aufhören. Doch vorher wollte ich Shokitei noch eine Warnung mit auf den Weg geben, aber der Kaiser von Kutou war bereits verschwunden. Von draußen drang nur noch das Geräusch sich hastig entfernenden Schritte in den Raum. Er war geflohen, das heißt Ayuru ist vorerst in Sicherheit. Plötzlich bekam ich keine Luft mehr und sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. In meinem Inneren breiteten sich brennende Schmerzen aus.

"_Yume no Miko_!" Seine Stimme schwang vor Panik und er kniete sich neben mich.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall." So gut es ging ignorierte ich das Brennen in meinem Körper und lächelte ihn an. Vergeblich versuchte ich mich dabei aufzurichten. Es gab keinen Muskel, der nicht schmerzte. Resigniert gab ich es auf und blieb auf dem Boden liegen während sich unsichtbare Flammen durch meinen Körper fraßen.

"Miko-chan, geht es dir gut?" Ich versuchte den Kopf zuheben, aber selbst das klappte nicht. Ich spürte, wie er meinen Kopf auf seine Knie legte und mir sanft durchs Haar striff.

"Vorerst sollten wir auf Klettertouren besser verzichten. Glaube ich." Er lachte leicht, aber es konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, das er immer noch furchtbar litt. Mein momentaner Zustand trug wohl auch nicht gerade dazu bei, daß sich das besserte.

"Was ist Kleiner? Warum hast du mich aufgehalten?"

"Ich wollte dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Ich lachte leicht und wollte ihm sagen, daß er dies nie geschehen würde, aber er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Psst, du mußt dich ausruhen." Erstaunlich, wie erwachsen er auf einmal klingt. Aber das ist schon immer so gewesen, wenn es um ernste Dinge ging.

"Tenkou hatte recht, fast hätte ich auch noch meine Miko verloren." Seine Stimme klang abwesend.

"Wie bitte?! Dieser dreimal verfluchte Gott wußte Bescheid?!" Energisch versuchte ich meinen Körper vom Boden zu stemmen, aber er setzte seine gesamte Kraft ein, um mich daran zu hindern. Seufzend gab ich auf und ließ mich zurücksinken.

"Sprich nicht so von ihm. Er kann nur das sagen, was schon in den Sternen geschrieben steht." Das beeindruckt mich in keinster Weise und nebenbei erklärte ich ihm auch noch ziemlich Blütenreich, was ich davon und von Tenkou hielt.

"Du bist wirklich nicht aus dieser Welt, Miko-chan. Bitte versprich mir, daß du so etwas nicht noch einmal tun wirst." Irritiert versuchte ich ihn anzusehen, aber ich war immer noch zu schwach, um mich bewegen zu können.

"Soll ich etwa zulassen, das dich dieser Perversling anfaßt?!" Allein der Gedanke daran brachte mein Blut zum Kochen. Niemals werde ich das zulassen! Matuta würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich das zu lasse!

"Hast du es denn nicht bemerkt? Es hätte dich dein Leben kosten können und es hätte nichts geändert!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, was ich sofort bereute. Es kann doch nicht sein, das mir derart die Hände gebunden sind. Ich kann doch unmöglich zu lassen, daß man ihm so etwas antut.

"Du hast versucht mich zu beschützen und dabei vergessen, daß du in dieser Welt nicht wirklich existierst. Beinahe wäre es dir gelungen hierher zu kommen."

"Wo liegt dann das Problem?" Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er mich daran gehindert hat. Damit wären doch die gröbsten Probleme gelöst.

"Du wärst dabei gestorben! Verstehst du? Dein wirklicher Körper wäre im Schlaf gestorben und ich hätte dich für immer verloren!" Er brach in lautes Schluchzen aus. Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, das ist es gewesen, was Tenkou von Anfang an beabsichtigt hat und ich bin ihm auch fast noch in die Falle gegangen. Na warte, dir mache ich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Vorsichtig tastet ich nach Ayurus Hand und drückte sie leicht.

"Keine Sorge, ich verspreche dir es nicht noch einmal zu tun." Er führte meine Hand zu seinem Gesicht. Deutlich konnte ich die Tränen spüren, die über seine Wangen liefen. Es zerriß mir das Herz ihn so leiden zu sehen.

"Du verläßt mich nicht. Nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich. Der Aufruhr in seinem Inneren war nicht mehr zu leugnen.

"Du weißt doch, daß ich immer wieder zurück komme. Was soll die Frage?" Er drückte meine Hand noch fester an seine Wange. Was kann ich bloß tun, um ihm zu helfen?

"Danke Miko-chan." Er lächelte leicht und plötzlich wußte ich, was ich tun mußte.

"Ayuru, ich verspreche dir noch etwas. Ich werde den Weg in deine Welt finden und dann werden wir gemeinsam von hier verschwinden." Verblüfft ließ er meine Hand los, die sofort kraftlos herunterfiel.

"Du meinst, das ist möglich?!"

"Hat dir deine Mutter nie davon erzählt? Seitdem ich das erste Mal bei euch war suche ich nach dem Weg, bis jetzt leider ohne Erfolg, aber ich gebe nicht auf." Vor allem jetzt nicht. So schnell es nur eben geht werde ich dem _Universum der vier Götter_ suchen.

"_Yume no Miko_..." Er brach ab und bedeckte meinen Kopf mit seinem Körper. Ich spürte, wie seine Tränen in den Kragen meines Yukatas liefen.

"Meine Mutter, sie ist tot. Nicht wahr?" Ich befreite mich von ihm und schaffte es irgendwie mich vor ihn zu knien. Das Brennen hatte etwas nachgelassen.

"Ja." Es fiel mir nicht leicht ihm zu antworten. Verzweifelt sah er mich an.

"Ich war es, oder?" Ich zögerte kurz, bevor ich ihm antwortete, aber was sollte es? Früher oder später würde er es ohnehin erfahren. Die Wahrheit würde sich nicht vor ihm verbergen lassen.

"Ja, aber sie hätte ohnehin nicht weiterleben wollen." Entsetzt sah er mich an.

"Hast du nicht ihre Augen gesehen? Sie flehten förmlich darum, daß sie jemand tötet, bevor es die Soldaten tun. Ich wünschte nur, daß ich es gewesen wäre, der ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt. Es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen." Plötzlich umarmte er mich und drückte sich fest an mich.

"Bitte hör auf! Hör auf! Bitte hör auf! Du konntest nichts dafür! Du hast Taria in Sicherheit gebracht! Es ist alles nur meine Schuld!" Er brach in lautes Schluchzen aus. Beruhigend strich ich ihm über den Rücken.

"Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld! Egal, was dir andere sagen, es war nicht deine Schuld! Es war niemandes Schuld!" Ich drückte ihn an mich und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Sein Schluchzen verebbte allmählich.

"Hörst du? Es war nicht deine Schuld. Deine Mutter hätte dich niemals alleine gelassen, wenn sie nicht genau gewußt hätte, das ich bei dir bleiben würde." Er vergrub seinen Kopf weiter an meiner Brust.

"_Miko-chan_, bitte bleib bei mir, wenn er wieder kommt." Entsetzt sah ich auf ihn herunter, aber er drückte sich immer noch fest an mich und klammerte sich an dem Stoff meines Yukatas.

"Was hast du vor?" Fast hätte ich diesen Satz nicht über die Lippen gebracht, da ich die Antwort bereits ahnte. Er wandte den Blick ab bevor er mir antwortete.

"Am Leben bleiben und für mein Volk kämpfen! Es gibt für mich keinen anderen Weg mehr!" Sämtliche Kraft wich aus mir. Ich wußte, daß er recht hatte, aber mit dieser Tatsache fertig werden zu müssen war etwas vollkommen anderes.

"Willst du das wirklich tun?" Meiner Stimme fehlte jegliche Kraft, der Schock war einfach zu groß. Fassungslos starrte ich auf die Holzdecke über uns.

"Ja, aber ich schaffe es nur, wenn du bei mir bleibst." Er hob den Blick und in seinen Augen konnte ich die Angst sehen, die er hatte. Angst vor dem, was nun nicht mehr zu verhindern war. Seufzend nickte ich. Egal, wie grausam es sich auch anhören mag. Ich wußte, daß es das Beste für ihn wäre, wenn ich es einfach geschehen lassen würde.

"Wenn ich es schon nicht verhindern kann, dann werde ich wenigstens bei dir bleiben." Wieder drückte er sich an mich und mein Herz verging fast vor Schmerz. Er ahnte nicht, wie schwer mir dieses Versprechen fiel.

"Ich danke dir _Miko-chan._" Ich hielt ihn fest und schaffte es nebenbei mich irgendwie zum Bett zu schleifen. Völlig erschöpft ließ ich mich dagegen sinken. Noch haben wir eine Galgenfrist. Doch wie lange wird es dauern, bis Shokitei zurückkehrt? Plötzlich fiel mir noch etwas ein.

"Ayuru, ich habe etwas für dich." Vorsichtig zog ich einen Beutel unter meinem Yukata hervor, den er mit fragendem Blick entgegen nahm und öffnete.

"Die Spieluhr! Du hast wirklich daran gedacht?" Ich nickte und er strahlte mich an. Es tat gut in wieder fröhlich zu sehen, doch das würde nicht mehr lange so sein. Während ich ihm den Yukata wieder richtig anzog fiel mir die Kette an seinem Hals auf, an deren Ende eine dunkelblaue Perle schimmerte.

"Deine Mutter hat dir ihre _Seiran_ Perle gegeben, das heißt sie wußte, daß sie nicht überleben würde." Ich kannte Matuta zu gut, um das zu wissen. Er nickte und umschloß die Perle mit einer Hand, während er mit der Anderen die Spieluhr öffnete. Die Melodie klang leise von den Wänden wieder und er kuschelte sich an mich. Vorsichtig zog ich die Decke vom Bett und hüllte uns darin ein.

"Schlaf jetzt. Du mußt dich ausruhen." Er hatte schon längst die Augen geschlossen und so hauchte ich ihm nur noch einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Er sah aus wie ein schlafender Engel. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloß ebenfalls die Augen, doch Schlaf fand ich nicht. Mir graute vor dem, was als nächste Geschehen würde.

Aufgeregte Stimmen und ein Lichtstrahl, der mir genau in die Augen stach weckten mich schließlich aus dem Dämmerzustand, in dem ich mich seit Stunden befand. Zuerst hatte ich leichte Orientierungsschwierigkeiten, doch dann fiel mir alles wieder ein. Neben mir entdeckte ich Ayuru, der immer noch schlief. Vorsichtig legte ich ihn ins Bett, wo er sich sofort wie ein junges Kätzchen zusammenrollte. Immer noch hielt er die Spieluhr und die Perle fest umklammert. Sanft löste ich seine Hand von der Spieluhr und deckte ihn zu. Sorgfältig stellte ich sie auf einen Tisch und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Er begann im Schlaf zu lächeln.

"Schlaf noch ein bißchen. Ich bin bald wieder da." Es kann unmöglich schaden, wenn ich mich in diesem Palast umsehe. Ein Glück, das ich durch Wände gehen kann, sonst hätte ich mich rettungslos verlaufen. Der Palast war riesig! Kaum zu glauben, das er nur für einen einzigen Kaiser erbaut worden war. Als ich mich auf den Rückweg machte entdeckte ich einen wunderschönen Garten, der direkt an Ayurus Zimmer grenzte. Er schlief nach wie vor und so öffnete ich leise die Türen nach draußen, damit er allmählich aufwachen konnte. Es dauerte noch ein Weilchen, aber dann regte er sich unter der Decke.

"Guten Morgen. Na, hast du gut geschlafen?" Irritiert sah er mich an und wischte sich den letzten Rest Schlaf aus den Augen, doch dann hellte sich sein Blick auf und er nickte. Ich winkte ihm zu, das er mir nach draußen folgen sollte und er stürmte auf mich zu.

"Yume no Miko! Du bist noch da?" Ich nickte und ließ mich auf den Rasen sinken. Er legte sich halb auf mich und sah mich fragend an.

"Natürlich. Ich bin doch erst vor kurzem angekommen. Willst du mich etwa loswerden?" Ich hatte meiner Stimme mit Absicht einen mißtrauischen Unterton verliehen und er begann zu lachen.

"Niemals! Ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein!" Inzwischen lag er ganz auf mir uns strahlte mich an. Für den Rest des Tages schoben wir die jüngsten Ereignisse beiseite und freuten uns, daß wir noch am Leben waren. Vor allem, nachdem ich ihm erzählte, das Taria den Überfall überlebt hatte und sich inzwischen in Sicherheit befinden müßte, stand seiner guten Laune nichts mehr im Wege. Niemand störte uns in diesem Garten und so genossen wir die Stunden die verstrichen. Doch als die Abenddämmerung hereinbrach verdüsterte sich auch unsere Stimmung zu sehends. Wir wußten beide, was in dieser Nacht geschehen würde und das wir es nicht verhindern konnten.

Einige Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang kehrten wir in das Zimmer zurück, in dem jemand verschiedene Kerzen und Feuer angezündet hatte, was ein angenehm warmes Licht erzeugte. Ein köstlicher Duft stieg uns in die Nase und auf einem Tisch stand ein Tablett mit dampfenden Speisen, über die sich Ayuru sofort mit Heißhunger hermachte. Kein Wunder, er hat seit fast zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Lächelnd

sah ich ihm zu und er schob mir eine Schale mit Suppe entgegen, die ich dankend ablehnte. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.

"Tut mir leid, ich hatte vergessen, das du nichts ißt." Ich lächelte ihn an. Er war seinem Onkel wirklich sehr ähnlich. Beide besaßen diese Eigenart sich am Kopf zu kratzen wenn sie sich einer etwas peinlicheren Situation befanden.

"Macht doch nichts. Na los, laß es dir schmecken." Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und er verputzte wirklich fast alles, was sich auf dem Tablett befunden hatte. Zufrieden ließ er sich zurück sinken und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf. Leider wurde er daraus geweckt, als sich die Türen des Raumes geräuschvoll öffneten und Shokitei eintrat, der sich vorsichtig um sah. Ayuru sah mich eindringlich an und ich nickte. Dieses Mal würde ich nicht eingreifen egal, was auch passieren mochte, aber es fiel mir alles andere als leicht. Am Liebsten hätte ich Shokitei einfach ein Schwert tief in den Körper gerammt.

Nachdem sich der Kaiser sicher war, das sich außer ihm und Ayuru weiter niemand im Zimmer befand trug er meinen Schützling ohne Vorwarnung zum Bett und riß ihm die Kleider vom Körper. Alles in mir schrie danach ihn für das, was er vorhatte auf der Stelle zu töten aber Ayurus flehender Blick hinderte mich daran. Ich hatte ihm versprochen nicht einzugreifen und jetzt mußte ich Wort halten. Auch wenn es mir noch so schwer fiel und meine Seele Narben davontrug, die nie mehr heilen würden.

Langsam befreite sich Shokitei auch von seiner Kleidung. Verzweifelt biß ich mir auf die Lippen um nicht zu schreien. Sie begannen innerhalb von Sekunden zu bluten. Hilflos lag Ayuru auf dem Bauch und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich griff ich nach seiner Hand, als...

Nein! Nein! Ich kann nicht wiederholen, was in dieser Nacht geschah. Es ist zu grausam gewesen! Noch heute werde ich in meinen Träumen von diesen Szenen und von Ayurus verzweifelten Schreien verfolgt. Ich kann nicht darüber schreiben…

Tenkou behielt Recht. Ich bereute meine Entscheidung. Aber schon bald wurde mir klar, das Ayuru diese Nächte nur überstand weil er wußte, daß ich bei ihm war. Nach dieser ersten Nacht hat er allerdings nur noch selten gelacht und in Gegenwart Anderer zeigte er fast gar keine Gefühle mehr. Sie hatte ihn für immer verändert.

Es vergingen ungefähr drei Monate, die Ayuru als Bettspielzeug für den Kaiser verbrachte. Bis es Shokitei eines Tages zu bunt wurde und er Ayuru zwang seine Kräfte als _Seiryuu no Seishi_ zu benutzen. Das war auch das letzte Mal, das Ayuru und ich Taria wieder sahen. Auch war es das letzte Mal, das Ayuru in der Öffentlichkeit überhaupt noch Gefühle zeigte. Nachdem einer der Soldaten Taria getötet hatte, tötete Ayuru daraufhin sämtliche Soldaten, die Schuld an ihrem Tod trugen. Auf seiner Stirn zeigte sich deutlich das Zeichen _Kokoro_ und von da an ließ er sich von allen nur noch Nakago nennen.

Wir stritten deswegen unzählige Male, da ich mich strikt weigerte ihn so anzureden. Immerhin ist Ayuru der Name, den ihm seine Mutter gegeben hat. Matuta hatte diesen Namen sorgfältig ausgewählt und ich war der Ansicht, daß er diese Erinnerung in Ehren halten sollte. Auch, wenn sich sein gesamtes Leben geändert hatte seitdem wir in den Palast von Kutou gekommen waren, war er immer noch er selbst und niemand anderes.

Nach fast zwei Stunden endlosem Diskutierens gab ich mich geschlagen und willigte ihn ein ihn irgendwann einmal Nakago zu nennen, aber er mußt mir die Zeit geben, die ich dafür brauchte. Es war so etwas wie ein Kompromiß.

Es verging noch einmal ein Monat, bis ich in meine Welt zurückkehrte und von da an war nichts mehr so wie es einmal gewesen war. Mit mir war absolut nichts anzufangen, die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten mir meinen Schwung genommen. Ich verbrachte fast meine gesamte Freizeit damit das _Universum der vier Götter_ aufzuspüren. Doch ich kam nur langsam voran und Ayuru wurde immer älter.

Er verlor nie ein Wort darüber, aber es nagte an mir und mit der Zeit stand ich kurz davor zu völlig verzweifeln. Ayuru verhinderte, das ich daran zerbrach. Er baute mich immer wieder auf, obwohl er selbst nicht gerade wenige Probleme hatte. In meiner Gegenwart taute er jedes Mal auf und auch sein herzliches Lachen stellte sich ab und zu wieder ein, doch sobald er bemerkte, daß uns jemand beobachtet schwieg er sofort.

Einmal hatte Shokitei versucht mich zu fangen. Durch irgendeine Droge gelang es ihm zwar mich zu sehen, aber nicht mich zu berühren. Der Hit war das Netz, das er benutzte und das wie alles andere einfach so mich hindurchglitt. Ayuru und ich lachten Beide über seine stümperhaften Versuche und ich schwor Shokitei das, wenn ich ihm eines Tages in der Wirklichkeit begegnen würde, dies seinen Tod bedeutet würde. Er lachte nur, da er das Ganze für einen Traum hielt. Ayuru wußte jedoch, as ich jedes einzelne Wort ernst meinte.

Inzwischen war er in die Armee Kutous eingetreten und dort recht erfolgreich. Trotzdem hatte er einen starken Widersacher, _Eichuu_. Beide waren in etwa gleich alt, aber Eichuu konnte es nicht verkraften, das Ayuru mehr Erfolg als er hatte. Obwohl sie eigentlich eher gleich gut waren.

Für Ayuru verging wieder ein Jahr, bis ich ihm erzählen konnte, daß ich dem Schlüssel zu seiner Welt näher gekommen war. Es die Nacht seines siebzehnten Geburtstages. Doch in dieser Nacht geschah noch etwas Anderes.

Das Verhältnis wischen uns veränderte sich zusehends. Anfangs wußte ich allerdings noch nicht wie. Sicher, seit einiger Zeit lief ich regelmäßig rot an, wenn er noch nicht ganz angezogen war oder halbnackt im Zimmer auf und ab spazierte um sich zum x-ten Mal über die Unfähigkeit einiger Soldaten auszulassen. Aber angesichts der Situation erschien es mir mehr als nur normal. Er war jetzt fast erwachsen und sah wahnsinnig gut aus. Er stand seinem Namensvetter in nichts nach und meiner Meinung nach sah er sogar noch ein klein wenig besser aus als sein Onkel.

Im Laufe der letzten Jahre hatte er es auch geschafft aus Shokiteis Bett zu entkommen, was ich persönlich als einen sehr großen Erfolg verbuchte. Er blieb lediglich ab und zu noch eine Nacht bei dem Kaiser damit dieser nicht an seiner Loyalität zweifelte, doch es wurde zusehends weniger. Ich erzählte ihm davon und er lachte darüber. Oh, wie ich es liebte, wenn er lachte. Es gab nichts, was mir mehr Freude bereitete. Diese Augenblicke waren so selten geworden, daß ich sie wie kleine Schätze hütete.

Nur, das er immer noch diesen Tenkou anbetete störte mich, aber wir hatten es aufgegeben darüber zu diskutieren. Wir beide besaßen denselben Dickschädel und waren nicht in dieser Sache nachzugeben. Tenkou wurde zu einem Thema, das stumm zwischen uns schwebte, daß aber niemand mehr ansprach.

Als wir eines Tages mit einigen Soldaten durch ein heruntergekommenes Dorf ritten rettete Ayuru ein junges Mädchen, mit Namen Kaen (sie war vielleicht gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt) vor einem Zuhälter Kaen bedankte sich bei ihm, doch er winkte ab. Es war für ihn einfach selbstverständlich gewesen ihr zu helfen. Ich allerdings platzte fast vor Stolz. Er konnte mir erzählen, was er wollte aber in seinem Herzen würde er immer Matutas Sohn bleiben, dort hatte er sich nicht verändert. Auch wenn er es sehr erfolgreich schaffte diese Tatsache vor allen Anderen zu verbergen.

Wie jeden Abend saßen wir anschließend ungestört unter den Glyzinien, die wir vor einigen Jahren gemeinsam gepflanzt hatten. Sie wuchsen um einen abgestorbenen Baum herum und hatten ihm neues Leben eingehaucht. Es war der Garten, den wir schon bei unserer Ankunft entdeckt hatten. Über uns funkelten die Sterne durch das dichte Blätterdach. Alles um uns herum war von der Stille der Nacht erfüllt. Dennoch hatte sich etwas zwischen uns spürbar verändert ohne daß ich es benennen konnte.

"_Yume no Miko_?" Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Er klang dieses Mal sehr ernst.

"Ja?" Ich konnte sein Gesicht nur undeutlich, aber in seinen Augen funkelte so etwas wie Entschlossenheit. Bevor ich überhaupt wußte was passierte umarmte er mich fest und küßte mich leidenschaftlich. Vor lauter Überraschung bekam ich keinen Ton raus, als er sich von mir löste.

„Ich liebe dich." Sanft streichelte er über mein Haar. Es irritierte mich, das er sich mir in einer solchen Art uns Weise näherte. Mein Herz begann immer schneller zu klopfen während ich nach Luft schnappte.

"Das hast du immer." Das ist zwar nicht der intelligenteste Spruch in dieser Situation, aber es ist das Einzige, was mir einfiel. Verblüfft sah er mich an, doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst.

"Du weißt, was ich meine." Ich schluckte. Ja, ich kann es mir denken und eigentlich hätte mir klar sein müssen, daß dieser Augenblick eines Tages kommen würde. Aber ich hatte es einfach nicht sehen wollen. Obwohl sich in meinem Inneren die Gefühle überschlugen wußte ich nicht, wie ich mich nun verhalten sollte. Bis jetzt sind wir immer wie so etwas wie Geschwister für einander gewesen. Doch in mir Inneren breitete sich immer stärker das unstillbare Verlangen aus seine sanften Lippen noch einmal auf meinen zu spüren.

"Vielleicht." Er gab sich nicht mit meiner Antwort zu frieden und küßte mich erneut. Ich versuchte mich dagegen zu wehren, aber mein eigenes Verlangen gewann bereits die Überhand. Mein Körper reagierte anders als erhofft. Ich erwiderte den Kuß heftig. Ja, ich weiß schon lange was er für mich empfindet und auch ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen. Sogar mehr, als mir in diesem Augenblick bewußt war.

Irgendwann spürte ich weiches Gras unter meinem Rücken und Ayuru begann damit mich nach und nach von meinem _Yukata _und dem dünnen Seidennachthemd. Ich spürte seine Lippen und Hände überall auf meinem Körper und wollte es ebenso sehr wie er, aber etwas in meinem Innern wehrte sich immer noch dagegen. Es war wie ein leiser, stetiger Zweifel, der mir sagte, daß ich ihn für immer verlieren würde wenn wir nicht aufhörten. Und je größer mein Verlangen würde, desto stärker würde dieses Gefühl, bis ich mir schließlich sicher war, das es sich um eine Warnung handelte, die ich nicht länger ignorieren durfte. Ich versuchte unter ihm wegzukommen, aber er hielt mich eisern fest. Verzweifelt wand ich mich in seinem Griff.

"Hör auf! Wir dürfen das nicht tun!" Er hielt kurz inne und musterte mich. In seinen Augen konnte ich deutlich das Verlangen erkennen, das in ihm tobte. Auch mir fiel es immer schwerer mich dagegen zu behaupten, aber es ist falsch. Irgend etwas in mir ist sich da ganz sicher. Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, daß wir uns verlieren werden, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören! Alles in mir begann sich aufzulehnen.

"Warum? Ich spüre doch, das du es auch willst." Ich schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, aber er ließ mich nicht los. Vergeblich versuchte ich meine Hände zu befreien.

"Es geht nicht! Bitte! Nicht so!" Er reagierte nicht weiter, sondern verschloß meinen Mund wieder mit seinen Lippen. Ich kam nicht gegen ihn an und bald würde ich mich endgültig in seiner Umarmung verlieren. Dann würde alles zu spät sein! Panik flammte in mir auf. Das Band, das uns verbindet wird vielleicht für immer zerstört! Das Risiko ist zu groß! Ich will ihn nicht allein lassen! Aber genau das wird passieren, wenn er nicht jetzt aufhören! Diesen Triumph werde ich Tenkou keinesfalls gönnen! Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt mein eigenes Verlangen zu zügeln. Es wird von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Wo hat er nur gelernt so zu küssen?

Alles um mich herum verschwamm allmählich. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum er plötzlich durch mich hindurch glitt und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Völlig entgeistert starrte ich auf meine Hände, ich löste mich nicht auf und trotzdem glitt ich durch ihn hindurch?! Das ist vorher noch nie passiert! Ich suchte seinen Blick und auch er schien nicht zu begreifen, was soeben geschehen war. Ohne es zu wollen bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg in meine Augen und ich weinte. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt ihn verletzen, aber er hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Meine eigenen Gefühle wirbelten wild durcheinander. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als meinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Das ist vielleicht die letzte Chance die wir noch haben. Wenn er mich jetzt wieder an sich zieht werde ich ihn für immer verlieren.

"Was ist mit dir?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig mich weiter zu bewegen. Mir war plötzlich klar geworden, wie leicht wir uns verlieren könnten. Besorgt sah er mich an und trug mich schließlich zurück in sein Zimmer. Behutsam setzte er mich auf dem Bett ab. Hilfesuchend sah ich ihn an. Ich verstand nichts mehr. Wieso kann er mich wieder berühren?

Meine Gefühle überrollten mich in Form einer mittleren Lawine. Ist das alles von Anfang an unvermeintlich gewesen? Matuta würde mir ganz schön die Leviten gelesen, wenn sie wüßte, daß ich mich in ihren Sohn verliebt habe. Oder hat sie es damals schon gewußt, als sie uns lächelnd beobachtete? Sorgfältig schloß er meinen Yukata und hüllte mich in eine Decke. Die Wärme beruhigte mich etwas. Ich fühlte mich wieder sicher. Dennoch, die Wärme die mein Körper bis vor kurzem noch ausgestrahlt hatte war noch immer vorhanden. Schützend zog ich die Decke enger um mich um meinem Körper so gut es ging vor ihm zu verbergen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich dachte du würdest dasselbe fühlen. Ich hatte nicht vor dir weh zu tun." Sein Blick ruhte sorgenvoll auf mir. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er nahm mich sanft in den Arm. Seine Hände strichen beruhigend über mein Haar während ich seine Nähe einatmete. Meine Arme schmerzten noch etwas von seinem festen Griff, aber auch das würde bald vergehen. Was blieb war der stechende Schmerz in meinem Herzen, der nicht mehr verschwinden wollte. Ich zitterte immer noch am gesamten Körper. Fast hätte ich ihn für immer verloren.

"Was ist dann mit dir? Wir konnten uns doch immer alles sagen." Vergeblich versuchte ich meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Zum Glück verstand er auch so, was ich ihm sagen wollte und drückte mich fester an sich.

"Du hast Angst, das könnte alles zerstören?" Ich nickte und er zwang mich den Blick zu heben. Ich erkannte sein Gesicht nur verschwommen, da ich immer noch weinte.

"Das würde ich nie zulassen, aber du hast recht mit deiner Befürchtung. Ich habe vorhin etwas Ähnliches gespürt." Erleichtert sah ich ihn an und er wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte verstanden. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

"Ich würde dich nie zu etwas zwingen, das weißt du." Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und er streichelte mir sanft über den Rücken. Ich wußte, das es schwer für ihn war, doch ich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Kurz bevor ich einschlief spürte ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr.

"Du bist die Einzige, die ich noch liebe." Ich murmelte ein aufrichtiges ich dich auch und sank in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf, aus dem er mich an nächsten Morgen zärtlich weckte. Er spielte einfach solange mit meinen Haaren, bis ich es aufgab den Störenfried mit einer Hand zu verscheuchen und frustriert die Augen öffnete.

"Guten Morgen!" Sein Gesicht befand sich kaum zwei Millimeter von meinem entfernt und er lächelte so, daß ich erst einmal knallrot anlief. Wir lagen im selben Bett, was schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen war und außerdem trug er nur eine locker sitzende Hose während mein Yukata sich in der Nacht fast vollständig aufgelöst hatte. Trotzdem war es nicht unangenehm. Ich liebte es die Wärme seines Körpers spüren zu können, wenn er mir so nah war und schmiegte mich eng an ihn. Wir schliefen seitdem immer zusammen und es passierte nichts weiter, als das er mich im Schlaf an sich drückte, so als wollte er verhindern, das ich mich erneut vor seinen Augen auflöste.

Es dauerte etwas, aber ich war mir sicher bald zu erfahren, wo sich das _Universum der Vier Götter_ befand. Inzwischen war Ayuru bereits vierundzwanzig und gute zwei Köpfe größer als ich. Die Nachricht baute ihn auf, da ich schon in zwei Tagen bei ihm sein könnte. Was für ihn vielleicht ein Jahr oder anderthalb darstellte. Allerdings gab es da noch ein Problem. Inzwischen hatte sich eine Künstlergruppe im Palast eingenistet. Ihr Anführer nannte sich _Ragun_ und entpuppte sich als _Seiryuu no Seishi_, Tomo. Außerdem schmiß er sich ziemlich deutlich an Ayuru ran, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, das er zu einem meiner Sympathieträger wurde. Vor allem, nachdem er Ayuru durch seine Kräfte noch einmal alle Szenen aus dessen Vergangenheit zeigte. Angefangen bei der Zerstörung seines Dorfes.

Auf die Erinnerungen an mich hatte Tomo allerdings keinen Zugriff, ansonsten hätte er Ayuru wohl auch noch das unter die Nase gerieben. Hätte Ayuru mich nicht zurück gehalten, dann hätte ich diesem selbstgerechten Heini schon längst die nächst beste Vase über den Schädel gezogen. Doch durch die stille Zurechtweisung bemerkte ich jedoch, daß die Beiden beobachtet wurden und zwar von _Kaen_, die jetzt im Palast diente. Bevor die Beiden sie entdecken konnten zog sie sich zurück.

So weit ich das mitbekommen hatte war sie von Eichuu freigekauft worden und lebte jetzt mit ihm zusammen. Allerdings sah man ihr deutlich an, daß sie sich bis über beide Ohren in Ayuru verliebt war. Ich hoffte für sie, das Eichuu das noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er fühlte sich durch Ayuru ohnehin schon ständig bedroht. Was mit daran liegen mochte, das er und Ayuru um die Position des Shoguns wetteiferten. Er mehr als Ayuru, da dieser sich ziemlich sicher war zu gewinnen. Da wirkten selbst all meine Sticheleien nicht mehr.

Endlich war Tomo verschwunden und das erste Mal seit Jahren sah ich wieder Tränen in Ayurus Augen schimmern. Wie damals hielt ich ihn schützend im Arm und verfluchte innerlich die, die ihm das angetan hatten. Auch wenn er nach außen hin inzwischen eiskalt wirkte, so war er in seinem Inneren doch immer noch verletzbar und Tomo hatte einen absolut wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen. Mir war aufgefallen, wieviel Mühe es ihn gekostet hatte Tomo nicht einfach aus dem Zimmer zu befördern oder zu töten. Er hätte es ohne größere Probleme gekonnt, das wußte ich.

Beim nächsten Mal, als ich zurück kehrte erfuhr ich durch Kaen etwas Furchtbares. Es war ja noch nicht Schock genug die Beiden zusammen im Bett zu erwischen. (Nicht, das ich eifersüchtig gewesen wäre, dafür kannte ich Ayuru viel zu gut.) Er nutzte lediglich ihre Kräfte als Seishi, um seine Wunden zu heilen. Ja, es ist selbstsüchtig so zu denken und zu handeln, aber nach all den Ereignissen der letzten Jahre konnte ich ihm das unmöglich vorwerfen. Viel eher verstand ich warum er das tat. Er wußte, daß sie in ihn verliebt war und erlaubte ihr in seiner Nähe zu sein. Das sie später tatsächlich gemeinsam das Bett teilten war allein Kaens Hartnäckigkeit zu verdanken. Irgendwie gelang es ihr Wunden zu heilen wenn sie mit der betreffenden Person schlief. Eine Tatsache, die Ayuru mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Der andere Teil ihrer Kräfte bestand darin Gewitter und Blitze kontrollieren zu können.

Trotz alle dem war es mir mehr als peinlich gerade in einem solchen Augenblick ins Zimmer zu platzen. Vielleicht hätte ich auch einfach mal ausnahmsweise die Tür benutzten sollen, anstatt wie immer direkt durch die Wand zu gehen. Durch den Schock vergaß ich auch prompt mich zu konzentrieren und fiel direkt wieder halb durch die Wand zurück. Völlig verwirrt ließ Ayuru daraufhin Soi im Bett sitzen und half mir beim Aufstehen. Das er dabei nichts weiter anhatte half mir nicht sonderlich weiter. Mein Kopf lief knallrot an und ich versuchte krampfhaft ihn nicht direkt anzusehen während ich aufstand. Was mehr oder weniger gut gelang.

"Nakago-sama, was ist?" Er speiste Soi mit einer ziemlich dürftigen Erklärung ab, aber an der Art und Weise wie er mit ihr sprach dämmerte mir, das er ihr schon vor einiger Zeit von mir erzählt haben mußte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, daß sie nicht glauben könnte, was er da sagte. Er sah mich fragend an und ich nickte. Es wird das Einfachste sein, wenn sie mich selbst sieht. Hoffentlich klappt das auch.

Nachdem er sich endlich einen leichten Yukata übergestreift hatte unter dem sich ziemlich deutlich sein durchtrainierter Körper und auch noch etwas anderes abzeichnete, was bei mir einen weiteren tiefen Rotstich hervor rief, drückte er Soi kommentarlos die Spieluhr in die Hand. Gelassen ließ ich mich neben sie aufs Bett sinken. Mit meinen Händen umschloß ich das dunkle Holz und konzentrierte mich darauf für sie sichtbar zu werden. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung ob es wirklich funktionieren würde. Aber Soi war ein _Seishi_ und stand Ayuru näher als jeder andere. Vielleicht klappte es. Wenn nicht würde ich eben irgendwelche Gegenstände durch die Gegend schweben lassen um sie von meiner Anwesenheit zu überzeugen. Ein leiser Aufschrei bestätigte den Erfolg meiner Bemühungen. Völlig entsetzt starrte Soi mich an. Zum Glück trug ich dieses Mal einen Pyjama und kein Nachthemd.

"Freut mich auch dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Rei." Vor lauter Schreck hätte sie fast die Spieluhr fallen lassen. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie ihr ab und reichte sie Ayuru, der sie behutsam auf einen Tisch stellte ehe er ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben das Zimmer verließ. Soi brauchte einen kleinen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen, aber dann bestürmte sie mich Dutzenden von Fragen. Wir unterhielten uns sehr lange und wurden uns schnell einig, daß wir Tomo beide nicht leiden konnten.

Im Laufe dieses Gesprächs erfuhr ich auch, das Ayuru tatsächlich seinen eigenen Vater getötet hatte. Aber hatte schon ahnen können das ausgerechnet der Shogun Kutous sich mit einer Hin eingelassen hatte? Wie sehr es mich schockierte, das sich eine weitere von Tenkous Prophezeiungen erfüllt hatte ließ ich mich jedoch nicht anmerken. Später würde noch genügend Zeit sein mit Ayuru darüber zu sprechen.

Soi bestätigte ebenso sämtliche meiner Vermutungen, was ihre Gefühle für Ayuru angingen. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen, aber sie erklärte mir auch, das Ayuru ihr von Anfang an keine Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, daß er sie nie lieben könne. Respektieren ja, aber nicht lieben. In seinem Leben gab es einzige und allein die Frau, die er _Yume no Miko_ nannte. Lange hatte Soi es für eine Ausrede von ihm gehalten um nicht ehrlich mit sich selbst sein zu müssen, aber nun da ich direkt vor ihr saß verstand sie, was er gemeint hatte. Sie versprach mir feierlich unser Geheimnis auf ewig zu bewahren.

Es war erstaunlich, aber sie war in keinster Weise eifersüchtig. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde dieselbe Reaktion wie beim Thema Tomo an den Tag legen. Doch sie ahnte schon seit langem, das sie keine Chance gegen das hatte, was Ayuru und mich verband. Dennoch liebte sie ihn und wich nicht von seiner Seite. Ihre Haltung war einfach bewundernswert. Ich konnte verstehen, daß Ayurus Vater sie gebeten hatte sich auch weiterhin um seinen Sohn zu kümmern. Sie mag viel in ihrer Vergangenheit erduldet haben, aber sie hatte immer noch ein reines Herz.

Irgendwann verebbte unser Gespräch und Soi murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung als der Schlaf sie übermannte. Ich wartete bis sie fest schlief und machte mich dann auf die Sucher nach Ayuru.

Es gab viel, was ich Soi nicht anvertraut hatte. Dazu gehörte auch Ayurus wahrer Name. Mit Soi hatte ich immer nur von Nakago gesprochen von niemandem sonst. Auch von den Ereignissen, die geschehen waren bevor er in den Palast von Kutou gelangte erwähnte ich nichts. Dies waren Dinge, die einzig und allein Ayuru und mir gehörten. Sie gehörten zu einer Vergangenheit, die nur wir beide teilten und die zu schmerzvoll war um sie noch einmal aufleben zu lassen.

Ich fand meinen Schützling dösend im Garten unter den Glyzinen. Inzwischen war der Baum um etliches gewachsen und sie bildeten am Boden eine wunderschöne Lauge. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam als er meine leisen Schritte vernahm. Es schien fast so als hätte er nur auf mich gewartet. Ich ließ mich direkt neben ihn sinken und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Lächelnd schlang er einen Arm um meine Schultern und drückte mich ein klein wenig enger an sich bevor er mir erzählte was in meiner Abwesenheit alles geschehen war.

Vieles hatte ich bereits von Soi erfahren doch einiges war mir auch vollkommen neu. Zum Beispiel, das er sie mehr als einmal gebeten hatte ihr eigenes Leben zu leben, bis die _Seiryuu no Miko_ erscheinen würde, da sie an seiner Seite unmöglich glücklich werden konnte. Aber sie immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt und irgendwann ließ sich auch nicht mehr dazu bewegen ihn zu verlassen.

Er begriff nicht, warum mich gerade das zum Lachen brachte und so erklärte ich es ihm. Soi war der erste Mensch, der hartnäckig genug war das er schließlich klein beigeben mußte. Er schmunzelte leicht, bevor er mir die Szene meiner Ankunft die Nase rieb. Dieser Hund hatte ganz genau gewußt, daß ich an diesem Tag erscheinen würde und war trotzdem mit Soi ins Bett gestiegen! Hätte er mich nicht festgehalten hätte ich versucht ihn mit irgend etwas zu schlagen.

Mein empörter Gesichtsausdruck brachte ihn zum Lachen und ich ließ mich resigniert gegen ihn sinken, bevor ich ihn nach seinem Vater fragte. Ich wußte, daß er nicht weinen würde, dafür hatte er ihn gekannt und seine Tränen waren seit Jahren versiegt, aber seine Trauer konnte ich deutlich spüren. Auf seiner Stirn glühte das Zeichen für Herz auf, was immer nur dann geschah, wenn seine Gefühle überhand nahmen oder er seine Kräfte einsetzte.

Ich wartete bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte bevor ich ihm sagte, daß ich das _Universum der vier Götter_ ausfindig gemacht hatte. Unsere anfängliche Freude darüber wurde jedoch schnell getrübt. Was würde passieren, wenn ich nicht direkt in Kutou landete? In keinem der anderen Königreiche kannte ich mich aus. Außerdem würde es höchstwahrscheinlich sehr viel Staub aufwirbeln, das ich zwar aus einer anderen Welt kam, aber nicht das Amt einer Miko antreten konnte. Es fehlte eben einfach eine entscheidende Grundvoraussetzung dafür. Daran konnte niemand etwas ändern.

Trotzdem waren wir uns sicher, daß es klappen würde. Wir hatten solange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Warum sollte jetzt noch irgend etwas schiefgehen? Selbst wenn ich in einem der anderen Königreiche landete konnte es schließlich nicht allzu schwer sein nach Kutou zu gelangen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich Ayuru eine Nachricht zukommen ließ.

Wir einigten uns darauf, das ich mich einfach auf die Suche nach einem Jungen namens Ayuru machen oder mich einfach als dieser ausgeben würde um mich unerkannt in den Palast schleichen zu können. Niemand außer uns Beiden kannte diesen Namen und wenn er Ayuru zu Ohren kam würde er wissen, das ich in seine Welt gelangt war und nach ihm suchte.

Ihm gefiel es zwar nicht sonderlich, das ich seinen Namen benutzen und mich als Junge ausgeben wollte, aber ich überzeugte ihn schließlich davon, daß dies die einfachste und schnellste Möglichkeit sei ans Ziel zu gelangen. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten wir in stiller Vorfreude auf das, was nach meinem Besuch kommen würde. Auch Soi gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu uns, da der Schlaf sie nur kurz übermannt hatte. Sie konnte mich nach wie vor sehen und fragte mir regelrecht Löcher in den Bauch. Ayuru schmunzelte und sah uns beide warm an während sein Arm nach wie vor fest auf meinen Schultern lag. Keiner von uns ahnte an diesem Abend, wie sehr sich das Schicksal noch gegen uns wenden sollte.

_00-08-16  
edit: 06-11-20 _

Fortsetzung:  
Kapitel 03 - Das Universum der vier Götter

Sea9040yahoo.de

Erläuterungen: 

Ao no Mizuumi übersetzt etwa See des Blaus

Einosuke Oukuda Vater der _Byakko no Miko_ (wer mehr über ihn und seine Tochter wissen möchte sollte  
bei Gelegenheit Fushigi Yuugi – Genbu Kaiden lesen. Dort erfahrt ihr die ganze Geschichte)

Kokoro übersetzt etwa Herz/ Seele

Nee-chan umgangsprachlich für Schwester

Seiryuu no Miko übersetzt etwa Priesterin von Seiryuu

Seishi übersetzt etwa Sternenkrieger/- beschützer

Yume no Miko übersetzt etwas Priesterin eines Traums, Priesterin der Träume oder aber auch Traumpriesterin

**Secrets**  
2. Kapitel – Traum oder Wirklichkeit?  
Seite 43 von 43


	4. Kapitel 03 NEU

00-08-17

**_Secrets  
_**III. Universum der vier Götter

Der Morgen, der mein Leben für immer verändern sollte begann wie jeder andere vollkommen normal. Gut gelaunt machte ich mich mit meinen Inline-Skates auf zum nächsten Waschsalon.

Ja, der Klempner war da und er stellte meiner Waschmaschine in einer feierlichen Zeremonie den Totenschein aus und das neue Modell hat leider eine Lieferzeit von knappen drei Wochen. Vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Das konnte niemand so genau sagen. Also war ich nach wie vor auf die praktische Erfindung eines Waschsalons angewiesen. Dummerweisen konnte ich denselben nie öfter als zwei- oder dreimal benutzen, da es sich zu meist wie ein Lauffeuer herumsprach, wer hier seine Wäsche wusch.

Auf dem Rückweg wollte ich noch einmal kurz in der Bücherei vorbei schauen auf die ich bei meiner Suche nach dem _Universum der vier Götter_ gestoßen war. Ich war mir sicher dieses Mal Erfolg mit meiner Suche zu haben.

Da es für einen Wintertag erstaunlich warm war und später im Studio noch einige Aufnahmen für diverse Magazine anstanden trug ich unter meinem Wintermantel kurze Klamotten. Bei all dem Scheinwerferlicht und sonstigen technischen Geräten verwandelte sich das Studio innerhalb von einer halben Stunde in eine Sauna und so hatte jeder von uns immer kurze Klamotten dabei damit wir uns nicht zu Tode schwitzten.

Die Wäsche war ziemlich schnell erledigt und es war mehr als noch genügend Zeit übrig um die Bücherei in aller Ruhe nach dem _Universum der vier Götter_ abzusuchen bevor ich mich im Studio blicken lassen musste.

Wie es der Zufall wollte begegnete ich in der Bücherei auch Yui, die mal wieder auf der Suche nach Miaka zu sein schien. Sie hatte mich beim Reinkommen nicht bemerkt, aber ich war mir sicher, daß ich die Beiden später noch abfangen könnte. Erst einmal wollte ich selbst auf die Suche gehen.

Nachdem die Inline-Skates abgeschnallt waren und meine Füße in einem Paar normaler Schuhe steckten konnte ich die Bücherei endlich betreten ohne mir strafende Blicke des Personals einzufangen. Neugierig, wie ich war folgte ich schließlich doch Yui, da diese in einem Bereich abgebogen war, der eigentlich nur dem Personal vorbehalten war.

Sie verschwand hinter einer Tür mit dem Schild Zutritt verboten. Nicht, das irgend jemanden dieser freundliche Hinweis jemals aufgehalten hätte, aber bei Yui wunderte es mich schon. Normalerweise war sie unheimlich korrekt was solche Dinge anging. Unauffällig sicherte ich mich nach links und rechts ab, bevor ich die Tür öffnete. Leise ließ ich sie hinter mir ins Schloß fallen.

"Yui? Miaka? Seid ihr hier?" Nichts! Nicht der kleinste Hinweis darauf, daß sie überhaupt jemals hiergewesen wären. Der Raum war bis auf die endlosen Bücherregale vollkommen menschenleer. Einzig und allein ein Buch, das auf dem Boden lag schien sagen zu wollen, das mir meine Augen doch keinen Streich gespielt hatte. Ich hob es auf und drehte es um. Der Titel ließ mich zusammenzucken. Leise las ich ihn laut um ganz sicher zu gehen, das ich nicht träumte.  
" Universum der vier Götter..." Ich konnte nicht glauben, daß es so einfach war. Das Buch nachdem ich solange gesucht hatte. Es war mir einfach so in die Hand gefallen. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, daß ich es so plötzlich und so schnell finden würde. Vorsichtig öffnete ich es und strich über die eng beschriebene Seite. Langsam begann zu lesen.

_**... Dies ist die Überlieferung eines Mädchens, das einst die sieben Seishi von Suzaku versammelt hat und die sagenhafte Kraft erlangte sich alle Wünsche zu erfüllen ...**_

_**... die Geschichte gleicht einem Zauberspruch und wer sie vollständig liest erhält dieselben Kräfte wie das Mädchen aus der Legende und seine Wünsche erfüllen sich ...**_

_**... Es steht geschrieben sobald die erste Seite umgeblättert wird, wird die Geschichte Wirklichkeit und die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf ...**_

Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Unglaublich! Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken blätterte die Seite um und wurde von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete fand ich mich in einer anderen Welt wieder. Auch das Buch plötzlich spurlos verschwunden. Verwundert sah ich mich um. Die Landschaft war mir vollkommen fremd und doch spürte ich deutlich, daß ich am Ziel war.

Ich stand mutterseelenallein in einer wüstenähnlichen Landschaft über der sich ein strahlendblauer Himmel spannte. Die Bergrücken die sich westlich kurz vor dem Horizont abzeichneten waren mit weißen Schneekuppen versehen während sich östlich ein tiefgrüner Wald befand. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers spürte ich, daß ich am Ziel meiner Suche angelangt war. Dies war Ayurus Welt. Daran gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel.

"Hey! Geh endlich von mir runter!" Verblüfft senkte ich meinen Blick und stellte fest, daß ich auf einem jungen Mann saß, oder besser auf ihn gefallen war. Er streckte alle Viere von sich und versuchte wahrscheinlich zum x-ten Mal sich von meinem Gewicht zu befreien. Begleitet von rund einem halben Dutzend Entschuldigungen half ich ihm auf.

"Sorry. Es war wirklich keine Absicht." Er musterte mich abschätzend und gründlich. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, daß ich dasselbe mit ihm tat. Ich war neugierig in welchen Teil des Landes ich mich befand, aber seine Kleidung unterschied sich kaum von der, die ich aus Kutou kannte. Unbewußt verglich ich mein Gegenüber mit Ayuru. Er war sein vollkommenes Gegenteil. Lange, blauschwarze Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Klare, schwarze Augen und ein Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Mißtrauen und Neugier schwankte.

"Du mußt zu ihnen gehören."

"Häh?" Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wen oder was er meinen könnte.

"Mir sind vor kurzem zwei Mädchen begegnet, die ähnlich merkwürdig gekleidet waren wie du."

"Miaka und Yui?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung, ob sie so heißen." Um seinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen lieferte ich ihm eine Kurzbeschreibung der beiden. Er nickte zustimmend. Wenn ich die beiden finden wollte mußte ich mich beeilen. Es hörte sich ganz so aus als wüßten die beiden weder wo sie sich befanden noch wie sie in diese Welt gelangt waren. Allerdings hatte dieser wahnsinnig clevere Kerl sie mitten in der Pampa sitzen lassen und verlangte nun tatsächlich Geld von mir damit er mich zu ihnen führte.

Da er meine einzige Chance war stimmte ich schließlich zu ihn für seine Dienste zu bezahlen. Pech nur, das er mit einer Kreditkarte rein gar nichts anfangen konnte. Eigentlich hätte es mir von Anfang an klar sein müssen. Es heißt ja nicht umsonst nur Bares ist Wahres.

Seine Laune hob sich kaum als ich ihm anbot ihm im Gegenzug für seine Hilfe bei seiner Arbeit zu helfen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie ihm eine Frau dabei helfen sollte einen Sklavenhändler festzunehmen.

Wie sich herausstellte war der Knabe so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Kopfgeldjäger und er hatte Dank Miaka und Yui sein Ziel bereits schon einmal aus den Augen verloren. Und jetzt war ich es gewesen, die ihn erneut an der Ausübung seiner Pflicht hinderte. Allerdings hatte ich im Gegensatz zu ihm bereits die rettende Idee. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht schlug ich ihm erneut einen Handel vor. Ich würde ihm den gesuchten Sklavenhändler auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren und er würde mich dafür zu Miaka und Yui bringen. Der Vorschlag schien ihn sichtlich zu irritieren. Er traute Frauen augenscheinlich nicht allzuviel zu.

"Und bevor ich es vergesse. Zwanzig Prozent des Kopfgeldes gehören mir. Schließlich muß ich auch von irgend etwas leben." Ihm fiel fast die Kinnlade raus.

"Kommt nicht in Frage! Das ist viel zu viel. Ich mache schließlich die ganze Arbeit. Höchstens zwei Prozent." Hat er sie noch alle?! Ich spiele den Köder für ihn und er hat den Nerv mit mir um Geld zu feilschen?! Was soll für daran bitte Arbeit sein?

Nach etlichem hin und her einigten wir uns schließlich auf fünfzehn Prozent Beteiligung. Und es war anstrengend genug ihm das aus den Rippen zu leiern. Was Kohle anging war er wirklich unglaublich hartnäckig. Wie kann man nur so geizig sein?

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung meines nicht wirklich ausgereiften Plans drückte ich ihm meinen Seesack in die Hand und schlüpfte aus meinem Mantel. Er pfiff mir leise hinterher als ich mich auf den Weg machte den Köder zu spielen.

Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange und schon umzingelten mich eine Reihe ziemlich finster aussehender Typen. Hoffentlich ist der richtige dabei. Wie abgemacht stieß ich einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und wartete auf meinen Retter in der Not. Wobei ich zusätzlich eine Gratisvorstellung es völlig verängstigtem, wehrlosem und vor allem extrem hilflosem Mädchens gab. Doch mein Held in strahlender Rüstung ließ gewaltig auf sich warten. Die Typen rieben sich bereits genüßlich die Hände über ihren tollen Fang und rückten mir immer näher auf den Pelz.

Das ist ja wieder mal typisch! Wenn man will, daß etwas klappt, dann muß man es selber machen. Echt! Jeden, aber auch jeden Mist muß man alleine machen! Nachdem ich die Hälfte der Typen mit mehr Glück als Verstand in handliche Päckchen verwandelt hatte, bequemte sich dann auch endlich mal der Held des Dramas zu seinem Auftritt. Er staunte nicht schlecht, daß ich auch ohne seine Hilfe schon ziemlich weit gekommen war.

Meine äußerst begeisterte Begrüßung aufgrund seines absolut pünktlichen Auftauchens brachte ihn dann endgültig aus dem Konzept. Ich stieß ihm nämlich ohne große Worte einen der Idioten, die meinten sie hätten mit jeder Frau leichtes Spiel zu haben, in die Arme damit er ihn direkt ordnungsgemäß verpacken konnte.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten wir die Kerle dann zu einem handlichen Bündel verschnürt und mein Möchtegern Retter in der Not führte mich endlich zu der Stelle, wo er Miaka und Yui getroffen hatte. Nur leider fehlte dort jegliche Spur von ihnen. Entweder sie hatten es geschafft in unsere Welt zurück zukehren (was ich stark bezweifelte) oder sie hatten sich allein auf den Weg gemacht. Alles in allem blieb mir nur übrig sie erst einmal zu suchen und nach Hause zu befördern bevor sie noch in eine mittlere Katastrophe rutschten. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatten sie keinerlei Erfahrung mit dieser Welt und so, wie ich Miaka kannte würde es nicht sonderlich dauern, bis sie sich und Yui erfolgreich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Außerdem würde mir Tetsuya mit Sicherheit den Kopf abreißen wenn ich seine kleine Schwester einfach so in einem Buch lassen würde.

Aber zu allererst würde ich diesen jungen Kopfgeldjäger in die nächste Stadt begleiten und meinen Anteil kassieren. Ohne Geld würde ich ohnehin nicht sonderlich weit kommen. Und um Miaka und Yui zu finden bräuchte ich auf jeden Fall ein Pferd und ausreichend Proviant. Dasselbe galt selbstverständlich auch um heil nach Kutou zu kommen.

Was mein Begleiter mir allerdings erfolgreich verheimlichte war, wie weit es eigentlich bis zur nächsten Stadt war. Diese Tour kam schon eher einem Gewalt einem Gewaltmarsch gleich als einem Spaziergang. Wenigstens lud er mich hinterher zum Essen ein und so ich erfuhr seinen Namen, Tamahome.

Rein zufällig der Name eines der sieben Seishis von Suzaku. Dieses Wissen behielt ich jedoch wohlweislich für mich. Es schien auch kein sonderlich großer Zufall zu sein, das er auf Miaka und Yui getroffen war. In mir keimte eine Ahnung auf, die mir ganz und gar nicht behagte. Ich hoffte nur, ich würde die beiden finden bevor sie sich bewahrheitete.

Dank Tamahome erfuhr ich, das ich mich südlichsten der vier Königreiche, Konan befand. Neugierig erkundigte ich mich bei ihm auch nach den restlichen drei Königreichen und den jeweiligen Entfernungen die zwischen ihnen lagen. Zu meinem Entsetzen war es bis Kutou, das ganz im Norden lag ziemlich weit. Ich hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, daß es in der Nähe lag, aber daß es soweit bis zur Hauptstaft Kutous war schockierte mich dann doch. Ein Pferd war unumgänglich, wenn ich es in einer angemessenen Zeitspanne dorthin schaffen wollte.

"Und du solltest dir dringend einen Umhang kaufen." Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Mir war nicht bewußt gewesen, das er weitergesprochen hatte.

"Warum?"

"Wie soll ich sagen? Deine Kleidung ist ein klein wenig zu freizügig. Meinst du nicht auch?" Verblüfft sah ich an mir hinunter. Gut, es stimmt. Ein luftiges Oberteil und Hotpants gehören hier nicht gerade zum Alltag, aber er hat sich schließlich auch nicht weiter davon stören lassen. Wobei, das mag auch daran gelegen haben, daß wir dank meines Outfits nie lange nach Banditen suchen mußten. Sie kamen von ganz alleine um uns zu überfallen. Von daher konnten wir uns von den Kopfgeldern ein richtiges Festmahl leisten ohne, das es im Geldbeutel großartig auffiel. Seufzend stimmte ich ihm zu. Wenn ich nach Kutou gelangen wollte ohne aufzufallen war es unumgänglich die Kleidung zu wechseln.

Nach dem Essen trennten sich unsere Wege. Tamahome wollte unbedingt noch ein paar Gauner erwischen bevor sich der Tag dem Ende neigte und nach den lüsternen Blicken sämtlicher anwesender Kerle in dem Restaurant wollte ich so schnell wie möglich meine Kleidung wechseln. Glücklicherweise begleitete er mich noch ein kleines Stück bis zum Einkaufsviertel von Konan ehe er mich verließ. Ansonsten hätte ich mich in dieser riesigen Stadt wohl rettungslos verlaufen.

Während ich zwischen den unzähligen stöberte erfuhr ich durch die Gespräche der anderen Passanten, daß zumindest Miaka bereits in der Stadt gesehen worden war. Der Händler bei dem ich schließlich fündig wurde erzählte mir während ich mich umzog direkt die aktuellen Neuigkeiten. Wie es schien hatten die Palastwachen das seltsame Mädchen und einen jungen Mann gefangengenommen. Nach seiner Beschreibung konnte es sich bei den beiden nur um Miaka und Tamahome handeln. So viel also zum Thema ich müßte mir keine Sorgen machen, er würde sich schon um alles kümmern. Männer!

Seufzend löste ich mein Haarband und faßte lediglich einen Teil meiner Haare wieder zu einem Zopf zusammen. Der Rest fiel offen über meine Schultern. Zufrieden betrachtete ich mich in dem zerkratzen Spiegel. Die Kleidung war weit genug um mich problemlos als Mann durchgehen zu lassen solange niemand genauer hinsah und die neue Frisur tat ein übriges.

Ich hatte mich für relativ einfache Männerkleidung entschieden, die meine weiblichen Formen wenigstens auf den ersten Blick erfolgreich verbarg. Es war ein relativ leichter Stoff, der sich angenehm auf meine Haut legte. Neue Schuhe brauchte ich zum Glück nicht, da der Mantel lang genug war um den Großteil meiner Stiefel zu verdecken. Ja, so würde es gehen.

Entschlossen zog ich einen sandfarbenen Umhang um meine Schultern damit ich nicht direkt wiedererkannt wurde. Jetzt brauchte ich nur noch Vorräte, Kleidung zum Wechseln, ein Pferd und am Besten auch noch eine Waffe um mich notfalls verteidigen zu können. Da mir jedoch Miakas und Tamahomes Verhaftung ziemliche Kopfschmerzen bereitete reduzierte ich die Liste vorerst lediglich auf ein Pferd. Wobei der Händler dort nicht sonderlich angetan davon war, das ich all seiner Vorschläge zum Trotz nicht auf ihn hörte und mich für ein eher unscheinbares Tier in einem hellen Braunton entschied. Seiner Meinung nach hätte ich mich als wohlhabender junger Mann doch eher für einen seiner fürstlichen Rappen oder Schimmel entscheiden sollen. So schön diese Tiere auch sein mochten sie waren keinesfalls dafür geeignet eine längere Reisestrecke zu bewältigen. Und ich hatte auch nicht vor mich jedes Mal mit dem Temperament eines Hengstes auseinandersetzen zu müssen, wenn ich Konan erst einmal verlassen hatte.

Er fand sich schließlich ab, daß ich mich für die kleine Steppenstute entschieden hatte und bot mir als Ausgleich für die mangelnde Elleganz des Pferdes zu einem angeblichen Spottpreis Sattel und Zaumzeug sowie Provianttaschen an. Hätte ich es nicht so eilig gehabt wäre mir sicherlich in den Sinn gekommen mit ihm über seine Wucherpreise zu feilschen doch so bezahlte ich ihn achselzuckend. Ich hatte mehr als genug Geld. Warum sich also unnötig aufhalten lassen?

So schnell es ging trieb ich die kleine Stute in Richtung kaiserlichen Palast. Allein der Gedanke, daß der Kaiser von Konan Shokitei auch nur im Geringsten ähnlich sein könnte sträubte mir die Nackenhaare. Ich würde meine beiden Freunde dort so schnell wie möglich herausholen und dann sollten wir machen, daß wir wegkamen. Ich legte nicht den geringsten Wert darauf in die Fänge der Wachen oder die des Kaisers zu geraten.

Den Palast zu finden war einfach nur leider sah keiner der Wachposten warum man mich ohne Passierschein oder gar Audienz ins Innere lassen sollte. Fluchend trat ich den Rückzug an und ritt in gemächlichen Trab an der Palastmauer entlang. In den Palast hineinzukommen bereitete mir nicht sonderlich viel Kopfschmerzen. Es würde reichen in einem unbeobachteten Moment die Mauer zu erklimmen und auf der anderen Seite zu Boden zu gleiten. Nur, wie sollten wir zu dritt dort unbeschadet wieder herauskommen?

Es half alles nichts. Zuerst mußte ich dort rein und dann würde sich alles weiter hoffentlich von allein geben. Ich zügelte meine Stute an einer schattigen Stelle und schwang mich von ihrem Rücken auf die Palastmauer. Ein Blick reichte aus um zu erkennen, daß der Grundriß dieses Palastes beinahe haargenau dem vom Kutou entsprach. Das machte die Sache einfacher als ich erwartet hatte.

Unbemerkt gelangte ich in den Bereich des Palastes zu dem nur der Kaiser und seine Beamten etc. Zutritt hatte. Wobei das Katz und Maus Spiel mit den Wachen ziemlich gut klappte. Es dauerte auch nicht sonderlich lange bis ich den Zugang zu den Kerkern gefunden hatte. Leider stand ich dort vor einem neuem Problem. Die Zelle in der sich Miaka und Tamahome eigentlich befinden sollten war leer. Anscheinend hatten sich die beiden bereits selbst befreit.

Fluchend zog ich mir die Kapuze über den Kopf und suchte weiter. Weit konnten sie noch nicht gekommen sein. Die Wachen waren noch nicht in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden. Allerdings hatte ich mich zumindest in diesem Punkt zu früh gefreut. Keine zwei Sekunden später wimmelte es plötzlich nur so von Wachposten und sie suchten alle dasselbe wie ich. Zähneknirschend suchte ich mir ein sicheres Versteck um nicht doch noch entdeckt zu werden. Ich würde abwarten müssen bis die Wachen sich beruhigt hatten und das riesige Gelände nicht mehr so überfüllt von ihnen war. Seufzend schloß ich die Augen und schlief beinahe sofort ein.

Ein ungeheuerer Tumult und ein entesetzter Aufschrei, der unverkennbar von Miaka stammte weckten mich schlagartig auf. So schnell es nur ging folgte ich der Quelle des Schreis und schaffte es dabei wie durch ein Wunder an sämtlichen Wachen unbemerkt vorbeizuhuschen. Vor einem völlig zerstörten Pavillon wurde ich schließlich fündig. Miaka war leichenblaß.

Ohne zu Zögern tauchte ich aus meiner Deckung auf und brachte den Kerl in meine Gewalt, den man soeben mit _'euer Hoheit'_ angesprochen hatte. Ich hielt ihm ein Schwert unter die Nase, das ich mir kurzfristig von einem Wachposten ausgeliehen hatte. (Der Kerl schlief wahrscheinlich immer noch.)

"Niemand rührt sich!" Alles und jeder erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Sämtliche Blicke ruhten fassungslos auf mir.

"Miaka! Tamahome! Los, wir verschwinden!" Die Beiden bewegten sich kein Stück und die Sache wurde dadurch nicht ungefährlicher. Die Wachen waren nämlich gerade dabei mich erfolgreich zu umstellen.

"Wer bist du?" Ich ignorierte die Frage meiner Geisel und hätte als Quittung für meine Unachtsamkeit beinahe einen Steinquader an den Kopf bekommen. Im letzten Moment stieß ich den Kaiser nach vorn und hechtete zur Seite. Wobei mir die Kapuze des Umhangs vom Kopf rutschte. Erleichtert atmete ich auf als der Steinbrocken irgendwo weit hinter mir auf dem Boden Aufschlug. Das war knapp.

"Sempai? Bist du das? Rei-sempai?" Entnervt sah ich Miaka an.

"Wer denn sonst? Hast du gedacht der Weihnachtsmann rettet euch?" Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus während ich langsam wieder aufstand und den Staub aus meiner Kleidung klopfte. Neugierig sah ich mich um, wer für diesen Steinwurf verantwortlich war. Es überraschte mich, daß es allem Anschein eine junge Hofdame gewesen war. Immerhin hielt sie bereits eine neue Steinplatte fest und musterte mich feindselig.

Dank Miaka klärte sich die Situation ziemlich schnell. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Sperrspitzen wieder von meinem Hals entfernten. Auch die Steinplatte fiel krachend zu Boden. Allein das Geräusch reichte aus um meine Knie weich werden zu lassen. Nicht auszudenken, was passier wäre, wenn sie mich mit dem Dinge getroffen hätte.

"Verrätst du mir mal bitte schön, was du hier machst?" Belustigt antwortete ich Tamahome. Der nicht sonderlich erfreut aussah mich wiederzusehen.

"Euch retten. Was denn sonst?" Und so wie es aussah keinen Moment zu früh. Er sah aus als hätte er gerade eine ziemlich üble Schlägerei hinter sich. Jedenfalls, wenn ich von der Anzahl seiner Schürfwunden und den Verbänden an seinem Körper ausging. Anerkennend klopfte er mir auf die Schulter, wodurch sich der Mantel endgültig löste und zu Boden fiel. Fast alle anwesenden Kerle begannen damit an rot anzulaufen, was bei mir zu einem Heiterkeitsausbruch führte, bis mich jemand am Kragen packte und wegschleifte.

"Wie kann man nur so rumlaufen? Das ist eine Beleidigung unseres Kaisers!" Ich stellte fest, daß mich die junge Hofdame mit sich zog und jeder Versuch mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien sich als Fehlschlag erwies. Wie kann man als Frau nur so verdammt kräftig sein?!

Allerdings mußte ich ihr recht geben. Das kleine Intermezzo hatte leider bewiesen, das meine Kleidung zwar gut aussah aber leider keinerlei Haltbarkeit besaß. Das gesamte Oberteil war diagonal aufgerissen und gab ziemlich viel Haut preis.

Sämtliche meiner Proteste ignorierend, das ich eigene Kleidung hätte oder ähnliches wurde ich in eines ihrer Kleider gestopft. Begleitet von einem nicht enden wollenden Vortrag, das man sich als Frau nicht als Mann zu verkleiden hätte und, und. Außerdem sorgte sie dafür, daß ihre Dienerinnen mir eine angemessene Frisur verpaßten. Selbstverständlich bekam ich bei dieser ganzen Herausputzerei auch den Namen der jungen Dame mit, Korin oder als Suzaku Seishi, Nuriko. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sie mit meinem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden war und meine Laune hatte ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Freudestrahlend verkündete der Quälgeist, daß ich nun ohne Probleme dem Kaiser gegenübertreten könnte. Nach meiner Meinung war die ganze Aktion völliger Schwachsinn. Schließlich war ich dem Kerl doch schon begegnet. Gut, zugegeben ich habe nicht großartig auf ihn geachtet und ihn zudem bedroht, aber wir hatten uns bereits kennengelernt. Aus diesem Grund verzichtete ich auch darauf einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was sie da mit mir veranstaltet hatte. Nur bloß so schnell wie möglich weg von ihr bevor sie noch auf die Idee kommt mir mit irgendwelchen Duftwässerchen zuleibe zu rücken.

Gemeinsam gingen wir schließlich in den Thronsaal wo bei unserem Eintritt ein leises Raunen zu hören war. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als wären wir schon längere Zeit erwartet worden. Ungeduldig stieß mich Nuriko in den Rücken als ich stehenblieb um nicht über eine der Stoffbahnen zu stolpern, die nun meinen Körper einhüllten. Und während sie mich immer weiter in den Saal hineinschob flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, was es mit den Suzaku Seishis und der Suzaku no Miko auf sich hatte. Ich ließ sie einfach reden. Sie wäre nur unnötig mißtrauisch geworden, wenn ich ihr erzählt hätte, daß ich darüber schon längst bescheid wußte.

Nach meinem bisherigen Wissenstand herrschte zwar im Moment zwischen allen Königreichen Frieden, aber es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Kutou einen Grund finden würde um Konan anzugreifen. Shokitei wollte sein Reich schon viel zulange vergrößern und der Kaiser von Konan war noch jung.

"Deshalb sind auch alle so froh, daß endlich die Suzaku no Miko aufgetaucht ist. Sie wird unser Land schützen." Nurikos Worte jagten mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Meine Ahnung hat mich also nicht getäuscht. Miaka hatte sich mal wieder problemlos in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Nurikos Nicken auf meine diesbezügliche Frage beseitigte auch noch die allerletzten Zweifel daran. Was hat sich dieses Mädchen nur dabei gedacht? Hat sie denn auch nur die geringste Ahnung was es bedeutet die Suzaku no Miko zu sein? Oder hat sie nur den Teil mit den drei Wünschen gehört? Warum frage ich überhaupt? Es ist Miaka sie hat bestimmt nichts anderes gehört.

Langsam schritten wir auf eine im Halbschatten gelegene Ecke des Thronsaals zu wobei jeder Kerl an dem wir vorbei kamen bekam einen leichten Rotstich im Gesicht bekam. Also ehrlich langsam aber sicher frage ich mich, warum ich mich umziehen mußte. Hätte ich meine zerrissenen Klamotten anbehalten wäre der Effekt derselbe gewesen. Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand. Dieser Fummel ist vielleicht unbequem!

"Rei-sempai!" Freudestrahlend rannte Miaka auf uns zu und wuselte erst einmal um uns herum wobei sie sich mit Lobeshymnen auf unsere Kleidung gar nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

"Wahnsinn! Sempai, du bist kaum wieder zuerkennen!" Ich erklärte ihr ziemlich knapp, das mich das herzlich wenig interessierte und ich viel lieber wissen wollte, wie lange wir noch sinnlos in der Gegend herumstehen mußten. Ich wollte so schnell es ging wieder aus diesen Klamotten raus. In diesem Outfit kann sich ja kein normaler Mensch bewegen! Sie drehte sich lächelnd um, als sie Schritte hinter sich vernahm und Tamahome begrüßte. Wobei sie mich netterweise auch direkt hinter sich herzog und ich heilfroh war den Ärmel meines Kleides wieder unversehrt zurück zubekommen. Ich schenkte Tamahome ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Ah! Wie ich sehe hat Nuriko ganze Arbeit geleistet!" Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht des Kaisers von Konan. Meine Laune sank augenblicklich wieder. Jung oder nicht, ich traute dem Kerl nicht.

"Man erkennt euch kaum wieder." Ich reagierte nicht auf das offensichtliche Kompliment und ignorierte ihn. Was mir einen Seitenpuffer von Nuriko einbrachte die inzwischen ebenfalls neben uns stand. Im Gegensatz zu mir freute sie sich einen regelrechten Keks über dieses Lob. Meine Erfahrungen mit Shokitei hatten mich allerdings gelehrt, das solche Dinge meist nur oberflächlicher Natur waren. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, daß ich eigentlich nur wußte, das ich in zig Schichten aus Seide steckte über die ich auch noch alle naselang stolperte. Warum das für die Anderen einen solchen Unterschied zu vorher machte fiel mir auf patu nicht ein. Ein Knuff von Miaka holte mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Ich verdrehte leicht die Augen, als ich mich wieder dem Kaiser zuwendete. Warum muß ich mich eigentlich bei ihm entschuldigen?

"Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Ich dachte die Beiden wären in Schwierigkeiten." Zufrieden nickte Miaka mir zu und lächelte dann den Kaiser an. Was mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Hatte sie denn keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das sein kann? Allerdings schien mir der Kaiser mein Verhalten nicht zu verübeln. Vor allem überraschte es mich, daß es ihn in keinster Weise zu stören schien, daß ich ihn wie einen normal Sterblichen behandelte und auf jegliche Titel usw. verzichtete. Die Mienen seiner Berater wurden allerdings immer länger. Scheinbar war es das erste Mal, daß überhaupt jemand so mit ihm Kaiser sprach.

"Schon in Ordnung. Mich würde allerdings langsam interessieren, wer ihr seid." Bei dieser Höflichkeit und diesem Lächeln konnte ich nicht länger unfreundlich sein. So gern ich es auch wollte, aber es gelang mir einfach nicht.

"Yamino, Revolution. Von Miaka und meinen Freunden werde ich aber Rei genannt." Verdammt! Dafür könnte ich mir auf die Zunge beißen. Warum habe ich ihm das denn nun schon wieder gesagt?! Normalerweise müssen mir Menschen auf Anhieb sympathisch sein, damit ich ihnen überhaupt erlaubte mich so zu nennen. Also warum?

"Gut, dann also Rei." Er wirkte sehr zufrieden und ich konnte mich eines Lächelns nicht mehr erwehren. Konnte es sein, das er anderes als Shokitei war? War ich vielleicht zu mißtrauisch? Sollte ich ihm nicht eine Chance geben? Miaka scheint ihn jedenfalls in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben.

Nach gut einem weiteren Dutzend Fragen seinerseits zum Beispiel wie ich nach Konan gekommen war etc, etc. war mein Geduldsfaden allerdings stark strapaziert. Außerdem beantwortete ich seine Fragen so knapp wie möglich beantwortete damit wir endlich zu einem Ende kamen. Lächelnd entließ er uns schließlich und ich stürmte so schnell es ging zurück in Nurikos Gemächer. Bloß raus aus diesen unbequemen Klamotten!

Ich schickte einen Diener, der in etwa meine Statur hatte los um mir etwas Bequemeres zum Anziehen zu besorgen. Allerdings mit der Auflage das es vor allem praktisch und nicht schön sein mußte. Irgend jemand hatte meine zerrissene Kleidung bereits entsorgt und da sich mein Seesack nach wie vor auf dem Rücken meiner Stute befand besaß ich nur noch den Stoff, den ich am Körper trug.

Da es bis zu seiner Rückkehr noch etwas dauern würde sah ich mich etwas in der Umgebung von Nurikos Gemächern um. Durch Zufall fiel mein Blick dabei auf mein Spiegelbild in einem Wasserlauf. Mir verschlug es fast den Atem als ich das sah. Ich sah aus wie eine chinesische Prinzessin, die soeben einem Märchen entstiegen war. In meinen Haaren steckten unzählige Kämme von denen vereinzelt Perlenschnüre hinunterbaumelten. Das Übergewand war mit unzähligen roten Pfauenfedern übersät. Ein atemberaubendes Muster. Die Seide verlief sich an Ärmeln und Beinen in weiten Bahnen, die scheinbar völlig geordnet in Falten fiel.

Nuriko hatte wirklich einiges geleistet. Kein Wunder, das die Herren alle so begeistert waren. Ich fragte mich nur, wie ich es schaffen sollte all diese Kämme wieder aus meinen Haaren bekommen. Dabei hätte Ayuru dieses Outfit garantiert ebenfalls gefallen. Er hatte mich noch nie völlig ausstaffiert in einem Kleid gesehen. Dieser flüchtige Gedanke an ihn nahm mir etwas von meiner guten Laune.

Wie mag es ihm gehen? Noch wird er nicht wissen, daß ich in seine Welt gelangt bin. Bis zu meinem nächsten Auftauchen an seiner Seite war noch Zeit. Es blühten gerade einmal die Kirschbäume. Es waren noch mehr als drei oder vier Monate ehe ich Kutou erreicht haben mußte. Trotzdem wollte ich so schnell wie möglich dorthin.

Seufzend lehnte ich gegen das Geländer der Brücke und beobachtete die Sonne, die allmählich immer tiefer sank. Vorher würde ich mich noch darum kümmern müssen, das Miaka wieder nach Hause gelangte. Leider war sie inzwischen die Suzaku no Miko und würde das Buch nicht eher verlassen können ehe sie nicht Suzaku beschworen hatte. Es wird nicht leicht werden in nur wenigen Monaten die restlichen Seishis zu finden und die Beschwörung durchzuführen. Außerdem hatte sie nach wie vor nicht die geringste Ahnung, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte. Ayuru und ich hatten schon so lange gewartet, da kam es auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an. Aber ich würde mich trotzdem beeilen müssen.

Kopfschüttelnd kehrte ich in Nurikos Gemächern zurück und schälte mich nach und nach aus den einzelnen Seideschichten. Es brachte nichts sich jetzt schon den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Eins nach dem anderen. Ich nutzte die längere Abwesenheit des Dieners um meine Haare von den unzähligen Nadeln und Klammern zu befreien. Im Anschluß daran begann ich meine Haare gründlich durchzukämmen. Durch die hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen schimmerten sie goldbraun und fielen nun wieder in weichen Wellen bis über meine Hüften. Lächelnd nahm ich zur Kenntnis, daß das Erbe meiner Mutter nicht zu verleugnen war. Je nach Jahreszeit wurde mein Haar mal heller mal dunkler. Im Sommer und bei ausreichendem Aufenthalt im Freien würde es mit Sicherheit erneut als dunkelblond durchgehen. Etwas, was bisher noch nicht einmal Ayuru wußte.

Ursprünglich hatte ich ja den festen Vorsatz gefaßt meine Haare zu flechten, aber letztendlich fehlte mir der Nerv dazu. So faßte ich sie statt dessen einem Lederband im Nacken zusammen. Endlich war auch der Diener wieder da und brachte mir die gewünschten Kleidungsstücke. Dabei entschuldigte er sich immer wieder dafür, daß er den Raum einfach ohne vorher zu klopfen betreten hatte. Damit hatte er mich nun in Unterwäsche gesehen und wäre vor lauter Scham beinahe im Boden versunken. Meiner Meinung nach war das zwar nicht weiter schlimm, aber in dieser Welt galten andere Maßstäbe. Um ihn nicht noch weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen zog ich mich lachend hinter einen Paravan zurück und schlüpfte in die neuen Sachen.

Diese trugen sich direkt wesentlich angenehmer als das Seidenkleid. Und endlich wieder so etwas Bewegungsfreiheit! Die helle Hose fiel weich an meinen Beinen hinunter und das Hemd aus weißer Seide glitt sanft über meinen Körper, wobei es mir bis weit über die Knie reichte das heißt, bevor ich es in die Hose stopfte. Langsam streifte ich den moosgrünen Mantel über, der aus einem etwas festeren Stoff bestand, aber ebenfalls kaum Gewicht besaß. Er hatte in etwa die Länge des Hemdes, aber das störte mich nicht weiter. So würden jedenfalls meine Stiefel nicht weiter auffallen. Die hatte ich nämlich inzwischen unter Nurikos Schminktisch gefunden und auch mein goldener Anhänger, der ein Ankh darstellte war wieder aufgetaucht.

Er hätte an einem der Spiegel gehangen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, das Nuriko ihn mir überhaupt abgenommen hatte. Sorgsam legte ich ihn wieder um. Er war ein Andenken an meine Mutter. Es war das erste Geschenk gewesen, das mein Vater ihr nach ihrer Hochzeit gemacht hatte. Er hatte es ihr gekauft als sie ihre Flitterwochen in Ägypten verbrachten und sie hatte diesen Anhänger Zeit ihres Lebens immer um den Hals getragen. Er war das Einzige, was nach dem Flugzeugabsturz noch von meinen Eltern übrig geblieben war...

Gelassen trat ich wieder hinter dem Paravan hervor und musterte mich zufrieden im Spiegel. Das Ergebnis war ähnlich zufrieden stellend wie wenige Stunden zuvor. Ich unterbrach den plötzlichen Redeschwall des Dieners, der sich schon wieder entschuldigte (dieses Mal jedoch dafür, daß er mir keine angemessene Kleidung gebracht hatte. Dabei hatte ich ausdrücklich nach praktischer Männerkleidung verlangt) in dem ich ihn nach seinem Namen fragte.

"Mei-Ling, meine Dame." Zufrieden begann ich damit den Mantel zu schließen und wickelte mir eine dunkle Stoffbahn um die Hüfte, die beinahe schwarz war. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen und dem richtigen Lichteinfall bemerkte man den dunklen Grünton. Der Knoten befand auf der rechten Seite meines Körpers und der verbleibende Rest des Stoffes fiel dort ebenfalls in zwei glatten Bahnen hinunter. Da ich vorhatte Es wäre äußerst unpraktisch wenn ich mich beim Schwertziehen in den übriggebleibenden Stoffbahnen verheddern würde.

"Mei-Ling… ein schöner Name." Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten begann ich damit das Kleid zusammen zulegen, das mir immer wieder durch die Finger rutschte. Seide war so etwas von klitschig! Mit einem leisen Seufzer nahm Mei-Ling sich schließlich des Dilemmas an. Wobei er mich mit einem Blick bedachte, der bei mir das unbestimmte Gefühl verursachte etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

"Es tut mir leid." Brachte er stotternd hervor als er meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln blies ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich war wirklich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr in dieser Welt gewesen. Beinahe hätte ich vergessen was es für einen Diener bedeutet, wenn ihm sein Herr plötzlich die Arbeit abnimmt.

"Aber, das ist unter euer Würde. Ihr solltet so etwas nicht tun." Es gelang mir nicht länger das Lachen in meiner Kehle zurück zuhalten. Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen! Diener für die es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt gibt als alles zu tun, was von ihnen verlangt wird. Einzig und allein um der Ehre ihres Herrn willen. Erst Mei-Lings vollkommen verängstigter Gesichtsausdruck belehrte mich eines Besseren. Er war vielleicht gerade mal dreizehn Jahre alt und schon Diener im kaiserlichen Palast. Ich würde ihm erklären müssen, daß ich es nicht gewöhnt war von vorne bis hinten bedient zu werden.

"Schon okay. Ich bin es gewöhnt mich derartige Dinge selbst zu kümmern." Und noch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte seine Proteste diesbezüglich zu vertiefen nahm ich ihm das Kleid ab und legte es sorgfältig auf das Bett. Na bitte, es geht doch! Danach packte ich alles was mir halbwegs wichtig erschien und mir gehörte in einen kleinen Lederbeutel, den ich unter meinem weiten Mantel verschwinden ließ.

"Wohin wollt ihr?" Mißtrauisch beäugte Mei-Ling mein Tun ehe ihm einfiel, daß sich ein solches Benehmen für einen Diener eigentlich nicht geziemte. Ehe er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen konnte kam ich ihm zuvor.

"Ich werde mir ein Quartier außerhalb des Palastes suchen. Bitte richte das der Suzaku no Miko aus." Er schnappte vor lauter Entsetzen nach Luft. Der Kaiser hatte mir eigene Gemächer zur Verfügung gestellt und nun verließ ich ohne ein weiteres Wort den Palast? Das kam einer Beleidigung gleich. Doch mir war es egal und Mei-Ling wußte, das er mich nicht an meinem Vorhaben hindern konnte. Zögernd verbeugte er sich und versprach der Suzaku no Miko meine Worte auszurichten.

Es dauerte etwas bis ich die Mauer wiedergefunden hatte über die ich in den Palast gelangt war. Entschlossen kletterte ich auf den Sims und hielt nach meinem Pferd Ausschau. Leider war die kleine Stute weit und breit nicht zu sehen, aber der Händler hatte mir zum Glück verraten auf welches Signal dieses Pferd hörte. Auf einen ganz bestimmten Pfiff hin würde sie augenblicklich zu ihrem Besitzer zurückkehren. Und so war es schließlich auch.

Zufrieden setzte ich mich auf die Mauer und ließ mich von den Strahlen der Frühlingssonne wärmen während ich abwartete. Dem Klang ihre Hufe nach zu Urteilen hatte sie sich nicht sonderlich weit von der Palastmauer entfernt. Im Grunde tat es mir leid mich nicht von Miaka verabschiedet zu haben. Aber das Innere des kaiserlichen Palastes verursachte mit Unbehagen. Obwohl Hotohori bei Weitem nicht mit Shokitei zu vergleichen war. Im Gegensatz zu dem Kaiser von Kutou strahlte Saihitei eine entschlossene Stärke und Wärme aus. Wenigstens solange seine Freundlichkeit nicht nur gespielt war.

"Rei?" Überrascht so plötzlich seine Stimme zu vernehmen sah ich von meinem Sitzplatz hinunter und grinste Tamahome an. Wie hat er mich hier bloß so schnell gefunden?

"Was machst du da oben?"

"Mein Pferd suchen. Ich hab es vorhin hier stehen lassen." Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt bevor mit einem Satz neben mir stand. Not bad!

"Ich habe den Eindruck, das du gehen willst." Treffer! Der Knabe ist ein besserer Beobachter als ich ihm zugetraut hatte.

"Um ehrlich zu sein würde ich nichts lieber tun, aber ich kann Miaka nicht allein hier zurücklassen. Ihr Bruder würde mir den Kopf abreißen wenn ihr etwas passiert. Sie hat ein ungeheures Talent sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen." Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, bevor er zustimmend nickte. Das Auftauchen meines Pferdes lenkte uns beide ab.

"Tu mir den Gefallen und paß gut auf sie auf bis ich wieder da bin. Ich suche mir ein Quartier in der Stadt. Morgen früh bin ich zurück." Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung ließ ich mich von der Mauer gleiten und landete punktgenau im Sattel meines Pferdes. Mein gesamtes Gepäck war noch da. Ein Glück!

"Rei, warte!" Zu spät! Lachend drückte ich leicht gegen die Flanken des Tieres und galoppierte in Richtung Innenstadt davon. Zum Glück bin ich morgens noch im Waschsalon gewesen. Ansonsten wäre ich schon bald in Schwierigkeiten gewesen was diverse Kleidungsstücke anging.

Ein passendes Quartier zu finden erwies sich hingegen als weitaus schwieriger. Nachdem ich einige Stunden mehr oder weniger Ziel aber dafür äußerst erfolglos umhergewandert war landete ich schließlich vollkommen frustriert in einer kleinen Schenke. Obwohl meine Ansprüche bei Weitem nicht allzu hoch geschraubt waren hatte mir bisher kein einziges der Hotels oder Gästehäuser gefallen. Vielleicht war ich durch meine Welt und das ständige Zusammensein mit Ayuru zu wählerisch geworden. Oder es lag daran, daß ich mich soweit wie möglich vor dem Zugriff des Palastes entfernen wollte. Allerdings hatten sämtliche Unterkünfte, die dieses Kriterium erfüllten den entscheiden Nachteil daß man dort nachts nur sicher war, wenn man mit einem Messer unter seinem Kopfkissen oder einem Schwert in der Hand schlief.

Um nicht noch weiter über das Dilemma in das ich mich selbst gebracht hatte nachzugrübeln bestellte ich mir etwas zu Essen und schloß direkt Freundschaft mit der Wirtin. Ihr Name war Kara und sie hatte die Blüte ihres Lebens zwar bereits weit hinter sich gelassen, aber in ihrer Schenke regierte sie trotzdem mit eiserner Hand. Das Essen war hervorragend doch schon bald fiel mir auf, das Kara mit dem zur Zeit herrschenden Andrang sichtlich überfordert war.

In ganz Konan gab es keine einzige Schenke, die ähnlich köstliche Speisen wie sie servierte und aus diesem Grund war es bei ihr stets vollkommen überfüllt. Sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun den Bestellungen hinterher zu kommen und gleichzeitig zu kochen. Dankbar nahm sie mein Angebot an ihr zu helfen. Wobei sie mir direkt unter die Nase rieb, daß sie von meinem Wohnungsproblem bereits wußte. Sie bot mir an in einem freien Zimmer bei ihr zu wohnen solange ich ihr im Gegenzug jeden Tag in der Schenke helfen würde. Ein kräftiger Handschlag besiegelte unseren Pakt und ich machte mich auf der Stelle daran meinen Teil des Vertrages zu erfüllen.

Als der Abend bereits weit fortgeschritten und das Tor der Schenke endlich verschlossen war fiel ich todmüde auf den erstbesten Stuhl. Ich hatte zwar bereits schon früher gekellnert, aber das hier war mehr als nur ein Job. Es war echte Knochenarbeit und es wunderte mich ehrlich, das Kara nach wie vor so fit aussah. Nach meiner Schätzung lag ihr Alter irgendwo zwischen siebzig und achtzig, aber ich würde mir eher auf die Zunge beißen als sie danach zu fragen.

Dankbar nahm ich die dampfende Tasse entgegen, die sie mir reichte und genoß das Aroma dieses außergewöhnlichen Tees. Außer in dieser Welt war es mir noch nirgends gelungen etwas ähnlich Köstliches aufzutreiben. Nachdem sie mich einige Minuten lang gemustert hatte begann Kara mir von ihrem verstorbenen Mann und ihrer Familie zu erzählen.

Wie sich herausstellte ähnelte ich ihrem Mann wohl verblüffend und wie sie lachend zugab war das einer Hauptgründe warum sie einer wildfremden Person erlaubte mit ihr unter demselben Dach zu leben. Ihre Kinder wären auf ihren Wunsch hin zwar sofort nach Konan gekommen, aber Kara war der Ansicht, daß jede ihrer Töchter und jeder ihrer Söhne in erster Linie sein eigenes Leben führen sollte. Sie war es gewohnt auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen obwohl der Verlust ihres Mannes sie anfangs sehr schwer getroffen hatte. Doch anstatt sich in Trauer zu vergraben hatte sie all ihren Ehrgeiz und ihre Verzweiflung in ihre Schenke investiert.

Es war als würden wir uns bereits eine Ewigkeit kennen. Sie erzählte sehr viel von sich und ihrem bewegten Leben während ich nur verhältnismäßig wenig von mir preisgab. Allerdings lag das daran, daß sie reden konnte wie ein Wasserfall. Als sie mir jedoch beichtete in mir fast so etwas Ähnliches wie einen Sohn zu sehen brachte ich es nicht mehr fertig ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Auch am nächsten Tag herrschte in der Schenke ein dermaßener Betrieb, daß ich mein Vorhaben Miaka und die Anderen über meinen Verbleib zu informieren erst einmal flach fiel. Es gab einfach keine Gelegenheit mal eben zu dem doch recht weit entfernten Palast zu reiten.

Spätabends fiel ich beinahe kopfüber in das Spülwasser während Kara sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. Es hatte sich sehr schnell herumgesprochen, das in ihrer Schenke nun auch ein gutaussehender, junger Mann arbeitete. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte ich neben Servieren und diversen anderen Tätigkeiten damit zu kämpfen mir allzu aufdringliche Verehrerinnen und Verehrer von Leib zu halten. Keine Ahnung warum aber irgendwie schienen beide Geschlechter an mir einen regelrechten Narren gefressen zu haben.

Während ich die letzten Schüsseln und Teller abtrocknete setzte Kara bereits Tee auf. Es war bereits tiefe Nacht als wir endlich Gelegenheit fanden den Tag Revue passieren zu lassen. Lachend hielt mir Kara immer wieder vor wie viele Mädchen allein wegen mir in die Schenke gekommen waren. Seufzend ließ ich mich ihr gegenüber nieder und betrachtete nachdenklich meinen Tee. Bald würde ich ihr sagen müssen, daß ich kein Mann war. Allerdings war sie so gut gelaunt, das ich es einfach nicht fertig brachte. Ein lautes Klopfen an der fest verschlossenen Tür unterbrach unser Gespräch. Laut fluchend welcher hirnverbrannte Idiot um diese Zeit noch so einen Radau machte stand Kara schließlich auf um zu öffnen. Dabei hatten wir sämtlichen Gästen extra gesagt, daß wir am nächsten Tag erst gegen späten Mittag öffnen würden.

"Ja, ja ich komme schon." Und ein nicht zu übersehendes Schild hing ebenfalls am Tor. Kaum hatte Kara die Tür geöffnet wich sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Wortlos drängte sich ein gutes Dutzend kaiserlicher Soldaten an ihr vorbei ins Innere. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Es wäre zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein.

„Yamino, Rei?" Seelenruhig widmete ich mich meinem Tee obwohl mich der Anführer der Soldaten bereits genaustens musterte. Sie sind also wirklich wegen mir gekommen. Die Frage ist nur ob auf Miakas oder Saihiteis Wunsch hin. Vorsichtig trank ich einen kleinen Schluck und ließ die Soldaten dabei nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen.

"Was wollt ihr von mir?" Die Schärfe meines Tonfalls überraschte selbst mich. Es gab bisher nicht den geringsten Grund derartig zu reagieren. Auch die Soldaten und Kara verblüffte es.

"Auf Befehl seiner Majestät des Kaisers von Konan habt ihr euch unverzüglich im Palast einzufinden." Sichtlich blaß, aber dennoch entschlossen mir notfalls zu helfen stellte sich Kara zwischen uns. Der Anführer der Soldaten quittierte es mit dem Heben einer seiner Augenbrauen ehe er sich wieder mir zuwandte.

"Er verlangt von euch eine Erklärung für euer plötzliches Verschwinden. Wir werden euch als Eskorte begleiten." Ich unterdrückte den Anfall aufwallender Panik. Das hier ist nicht Kutou. Diese Soldaten werden dir kein Haar krümmen solange du nicht versuchst zu entkommen. Geh einfach mit ihnen und hör dir an, was der Kaiser von dir will. Doch genau da liegt das Problem. Der Kaiser…

"Und was macht ihr wenn ich mich weigere?" Fassungslos starrten sie mich an. Es verblüffte mich selbst, daß ich dieses Risiko einging. Die Worte waren einfach über meine Lippen gesprudelt ehe ich mir ihrer überhaupt bewußt war. Und es ging noch weiter.

"Bestellt dem Kaiser, das es mir gut geht und das, wenn er mich sprechen will er sich schon selbst hierher begeben muß." Sie sogen scharf die Luft ein und auch Kara sah mich beschwörend an. Ich würde diesem Befehl auf keinen Fall Folge leisten. Aus der Begegnung mit Shokitei hatte ich gelernt, daß man so weitaus gesünder lebte. Auch wenn es vielleicht gefährlich war.

"Rei ich glaube es ist wirklich besser wenn du mit ihnen gehst." Verwundert sah ich sie an. Ist das ihr Ernst?

"Unser Kaiser ist ein sehr gütiger Herrscher aber du solltest dein Glück nicht zu sehr herausfordern." Übersetzt bedeutet dies, er weiß was er will und setzt sich durch. Weise, aber Gerecht und wenn es sein muß auch hart. Das waren alles Dinge, die ich in den letzten anderthalb Tagen über den Kaiser von Konan erfahren hatte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gab ich mich geschlagen. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn sich vom Palast fernhalten zu wollen. Nicht solange Miaka die Suzaku no Miko war.

"In Ordnung. Ich werde mit euch gehen." Betont langsam stand ich auf und ging zur Tür.

"Wartet hier auf mich. Ich hole mein Pferd." Die Soldaten waren dermaßen perplex, das sie keinen Ton herausbrachten als ich sie einfach so stehen ließ. Anscheinend war ihnen bisher noch niemand begegnet, der sich so wenig von den Befehlen ihres Kaisers beeindrucken ließ.

Behutsam löste ich den Haltestrick der kleinen Stute und strich ihr beruhigend über den Hals als ich sie in den Hof führte. Es behagte mir nicht im Geringsten mich wieder zwischen die Palastmauern zu begeben, aber es schien ganz so als wäre es unvermeidbar. Meine Stute spürte, daß etwas nicht stimmte und begann unruhig zu werden. Sanft strich ich über ihre Nüstern und flüsterte ihr etwas Beruhigendes ins Ohr. Ehe sich die Soldaten zu uns gesellten. Sie legte die Ohren zurück aber folgte ansonsten brav dem Druck meiner Schenkel.

Eingepfercht zwischen einer Eskorte von kaiserlichen Soldaten kehrte ich in den kaiserlichen Palast von Konan zurück. Am Ende begann ich die Entwicklung positiv zu sehen. Immerhin hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit mein Gepäck auszupacken. So ließen sich meine Klamotten wesentlich leichter von einem Ort zum anderen transportieren. Und hatte ich es nicht bereits sehnsüchtig vermißt wochenlang wieder aus einem Koffer zu leben?

Kaum befanden wir uns wieder im Inneren der Palastmauern glitt ich aus dem Sattel und spazierte schnurstracks in den Thronsaal. Es war zwar bereits beinahe Mitternacht, aber dort fand dennoch eine Besprechung des Kaisers und seinen Minister statt. Ich ließ dem Diener keine Chance mit anzukündigen. Er hatte mich herbestellt und jetzt sollte er auch damit leben. Egal, wie spät es war oder was er sonst noch zu tun hatte.

"Man sagte mir du wolltest mich sprechen. Hier bin ich." Erstaunt wendeten sich die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesender in meine Richtung und ich quittierte sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Langsam verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust als Saihitei mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich zukam.

"Wo bist du gewesen? Alle haben sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Vor allem Miaka." Er klang ehrlich und ich gab mir einen Ruck.

"In meinem Quartier." Antwortete ich knapp bevor ich noch etwas hinzufügte.

"Tut mir leid, das ich euch nicht früher bescheid gesagt habe. Aber ich habe einen Job in einer Schenke angenommen. Es gab bisher noch keine Gelegenheit euch eine Nachricht zu schicken." Er sah mich vollkommen perplex an während ich versuchte das dümmliche Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Hey, nicht nur ein Kaiser hat gelernt sich ordentlich zu entschuldigen.

"Hotohori! Hohotori-sama!" Ich brauchte noch nicht einmal den Blick zu wenden um zu erfahren wer in diesem Moment angestürmt kam. Diese Schritte und Lautstärke waren einfach unverkennbar.

"Also Hotohori..." Murmelte ich leise. Es wäre auch ein bißchen viel Zufall auf einmal gewesen, wenn der Kaiser von Konan nicht irgend etwas mit den Suzaku Seishis zu tun hätte. Er gehört also ebenfalls zu ihnen…

Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake und Chiriko… so lauteten die Namen der sieben Seishis von Suzaku, die alle einem Sternbild des südlichen Himmels entsprachen. Ayuru und ich hatten viel Zeit damit verbracht die Namen der Seishis aller vier Königreiche herauszufinden. Es war gar nicht einmal so schwierig, wenn man erst einmal wußte wonach man suchte.

Selbstverständlich überschüttet mich Miaka mit Vorwürfen was mein plötzliches Verschwinden anging und nur mit viel Geschick gelang es mir sie schließlich auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Dankbar überließ ich Hotohori seinem Schicksal ihre Fragen zu beantworten und nutzt die Gelegenheit um mich zu verdrücken.

Gedankenverloren wanderte ich in den Palastgärten umher. War es wirklich klug hier zu bleiben? Ich konnte Miaka nicht allein lassen aber in mir nagte das Verlangen nach Kutou aufzubrechen. Ich befand mich in einer Zwickmühle und kam einfach auf keinen grünen Zweig. Ayuru würde sich bestimmt freuen mich bereits jetzt wiederzusehen. Nur war ich bereit dazu ihm im wirklichen Leben zu begegnen? Was wird wohl passieren wenn mich Shokitei ebenfalls erkennt? Wir wären beide in Gefahr...

Seufzend ließ ich mich unter einen in voller Blüte stehenden Kirschbaum sinken. Immer wieder wägte ich das Pro und Contra eines Aufbruchs nach Kutou ab und kam zu dem Schluß, daß es vorerst klüger wäre in Konan zu bleiben. Tetsuya würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich seine Schwester in diesem Land einfach so allein ließ. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, daß längst nicht alles so reibungslos laufen würde wie es im Moment den Anschein hatte.

Vielleicht könnte ich Ayuru dennoch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Nur wie? Wenn irgend jemand bemerken würde, das ich mich nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Welt befand würde ich erklären müssen warum. Etwas, was ich selbst nicht verstand, aber was mir ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich egal war. Auch meine Verbindung nach Kutou müßte ich dann offenbaren. In Anbetracht der momentan herrschende Spannungen zwischen den beiden Ländern keine sonderlich gute Idee. Es wird am Besten sein erst einmal Miaka nach Hause zu schicken und sich dann auf den Weg zu machen. Ja, das wäre das Beste… nur…

…es fiel mir verdammt schwer nicht einfach aufzustehen und loszureiten. Den Weg nach Kutou hatte ich mir inzwischen fest eingeprägt. Es würde noch nicht einmal viel Vorbereitung erfordern. Lediglich ein paar Vorräte und schon könnte ich unterwegs sein…

Doch dann würde Miaka sich unnötig Sorgen und bestimmt auch auf die Suche nach mir machen. Und obwohl mir Hotohori bei Weitem nicht so unsympathisch war wie Shokitei behagte es mir gar nicht sie und Tamahome alleine in seiner Obhut zu lassen. Die Begegnung mit Shokitei hatte bei mir tiefe Narben hinterlassen und diese würden nie wieder vollständig heilen. Nein! Ich würde ihm nicht vertrauen! Niemals! Dazu war zu viel passiert.

"Rei-chan?" Ich hob meinen Blick und sah direkt in Nurikos verwundertes Gesicht.

"Was machst du hier? Du siehst aus als wärst du in deinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders gewesen." Meine Anwesenheit schien sie zu überraschen. Dabei hatte ich gedacht das inzwischen der halbe Palast darüber bescheid wußte.

"Nichts weiter." Ich stand auf und klopfte mir einige Grashalme aus der Kleidung.

"Nur scheinbar besteht man darauf, das ich im Palast wohne." Ich warf einen verächtlichen Blick zurück auf das Hauptgebäude. Was ich besser nicht getan hätte. Denn schon durfte ich mir von ihr in allen Einzelheiten anhören was für ein gütiger, weiser und gerechter Herrscher Hotohori doch sei und das obwohl er noch so jung war. Na ja und extrem gutaussehend wie sie lächelnd hinzufügte.

Ich ließ diese Predigt wortlos über mich ergehen. Es hätte ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt ihr zu widersprechen. Sie war bis über beide Ohren in den Kaiser verliebt. Das konnte man ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen. Irgendwann schaltete ich einfach auf Durchzug. Das Einzige, was ich noch halbwegs mitbekam war, das der Kaiser in etwa so alt sein mußte wie ich.

Ob es Minuten oder Stunden dauerte ehe sie ihre Predigt endlich beendete konnte ich nicht sagen, aber danach kehrten wir lachend in ihre Gemächer zurück. Es war als hätten wir uns gesucht und gefunden. Obwohl wir uns erst seit wenigen Augenblicken kannten ahnte ich bereits, daß ich Nuriko mein Leben anvertrauen konnte.

Kaum hatte ich auch nur einen Fuß in den Raum gesetzt stürmte auch bereits Mei-Ling auf mich zu und vergewisserte sich bestimmt drei Dutzend Mal ob es mir auch wirklich gut ging. Er hatte schon gehört, daß ich in der Stadt in einer Schenke gearbeitet hatte und suchte nach dem kleinsten Hinweis dafür, daß mir dort etwas zugestoßen sein konnte. Lachend ließ ich seine Fürsorge über mich ergehen ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte wobei er irgend etwas von Gemächern vorbereiten vor sich hinmurmelte.

Ratlos sah ich Nuriko an, die amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. Laut ihr hatte ich bei dem Jungen einen Stein im Brett. Aus diesem und einigen anderen Gründen hatte Hotohori bereits verfügt, das Mei-Ling von nun an allein mir zur Verfügung zu stehen hatte.

Es wunderte mich, das der Kaiser mir so mir nichts dir nichts einen persönlichen Diener zur Seite stellte, aber laut Nuriko war das so üblich. Außerdem hatte Mei-Ling eine hervorragende Ausbildung als Leibwächter erhalten. Im Notfall würde er in der Lage sein mich zu beschützen. Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen. Sie tat gerade so als würde es im kaiserlichen Palast vor Attentätern nur so wimmeln. Ich hoffte inständig, das der Tag an dem Mei-Ling mich schützen mußte niemals kommen würde. In meinen Augen war er noch ein halbes Kind und kein Krieger. Es wäre besser, wenn er einfach nur ein Diener bleiben könnte.

Da wir ohnehin schon bei diesem Thema waren informierte mich Nuriko direkt auch darüber, das Miaka zu einer ihrer persönlichen Zofen geworden war. Das haute mich fast um. Miaka arbeitete? Freiwillig?! Und das auch noch für Nuriko? Kein leichter Job! Nuriko sah in ihr nämlich eine Konkurrentin um Hotohoris Gunst und so triezte sie wo sie nur konnte. Ich für meinen Teil behielt meine Meinung diesbezüglich für mich. Das sollten die Beiden schön unter sich ausmachen. Nebenbei konnte ich mir auch kaum vorstellen das Miaka für Hotohori irgend etwas anderes freundschaftliche Gefühle empfand. Wenn ich nicht völlig falsch lag schlug ihr Herz schon seit geraumer Zeit einzig und allein für Tamahome. Obwohl dieser Kindskopf bestimmt ewig brauchen wird um zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Die beiden kennen sich zwar erst seit wenigen Tagen, aber das hier war ein klassischer Fall von Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

Das Licht im Inneren des Zimmers erhellte die Dunkelheit nur wenig. Gähnend trat ich auf den überdachten Gang hinaus um den Mond zu sehen. Vollmond… er taucht alles und jeden in ein silbernes Licht, das sich kaum von der Dunkelheit abhebt. Die Sterne auf dem schwarzen Firmament blitzen auf als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, daß jemand den Blick hob um sie genauer zu betrachten. Ein jeder von ihnen schien genau in dem Moment wo der Blick eines Menschen auf ihn fiel noch heller zu leuchten.

Seufzend schloß ich die Augen. Beinahe schmerzhaft fielen mir die zahlreichen Nächte ein, wo ich mit Ayuru genau dasselbe beobachtet hatte und nun stand ich zum ersten Mal unter demselben Himmel wie er. Uns trennten nur noch wenige Meilen und keine Welten mehr. Ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, das zu wissen.

Ob er wohl auch gerade den silbernen Mond beobachtet und dabei an mich denkt, wie ich an ihn? Wie gerne würde ich jetzt an seiner Seite stehen und seine warme Stimme hören. Mit dem Wissen, das ich ihn dieses Mal nicht mehr verlassen müßte…

Urplötzlich erfaßte mich das brennende Verlangen alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und einfach zu ihm zu reiten. Es kostete mich fast meine gesamte Willenskraft es dennoch nicht zu tun. Noch konnte ich nicht weg. Nur noch eine kleine Weile! Gedulde dich! Du hast schon solange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Was sind da schon ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger? Er rechnet erst in einigen Monaten mit deiner Rückkehr. Du hast mehr als genügend Zeit.

"Denkst du an jemand bestimmtes?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt das Nuriko neben mir stand. Ihr Blick war ebenfalls auf den Horizont gerichtet und durch eine stille Sehnsucht getrübt. Fast wie von selbst antwortete ich ihr.

"Ich habe ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen..." An ihrem Blick konnte ich sehen, daß ich nicht weiterzusprechen brauchte. Sie hatte verstanden.

"Du liebst ihn sehr, oder?" Ich nickte. Die Gefühle die mich in diesem Augenblick durchströmten ließen sich nicht in Worte fassen. Sie waren einfach zu stark, zu intensiv. Wir sahen uns einen Moment lang an. Wir brauchten keine Worte um zu wissen, was die andere empfand. Ein lautes Poltern holte uns in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Miaka?!" Wir lachten beide los als wir sie synchron ansprachen. Eines war sicher mit ihr und Nuriko würde mir in Konan nicht eine Minute lang langweilig werden.

"Sempai!" Bei ihrem empörten Gesichtsaudruck konnte ich nicht anders als laut zu Lachen. Oh ja, es wird keinesfalls langweilig werden. Zum Dank für mein offensichtliches Mitleid überschüttete mich Miaka mit einer erneuten Schimpftriade und ich versuchte nur noch nicht dauerhaft zu lachen. Es tut mir leid Ayuru, aber sie braucht mich im Moment dringender als du. Warte noch ein klein wenig. Ich verspreche dir, daß ich pünktlich da sein werde. Und dann werden wir uns nie wieder trennen müssen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Nuriko irgendwann Mitleid mit mir und erlöste mich in dem sie bemerkte, das sie Miakas Dienste noch bräuchte. Sie betrat immer noch lächelnd ihre Gemächer. Dicht gefolgt von Miaka, die ihr mit einem leisen Fluch auf den Lippen folgte. Allerdings nicht, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

"Sempai, bitte gib Hotohori noch eine Chance. Er ist so freundlich." Eindringlich sah sie mich an und ich verwarf das, was ich ihr eigentlich hatte sagen wollen wieder. Sie war anders als ich. Sie vertraute den Menschen in ihrer Nähe und sah nur das Gute in ihnen. Wäre ich Shokitei nicht begegnet würde es mir vielleicht ebenso gehen. Doch was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Man kann es nicht mehr auslöschen. Nurikos lautes Rufen rettete mich vor einer Antwort. Miaka verschwand im Inneren ihrer Gemächer. Nachdenklich setze ich mich auf die Brüstung des Übergangs und beobachtete erneut das dunkle Himmelszelt.

Im Grunde hatte sie recht. Ich war mit meinem Urteil zu vorschnell. Hotohori unterschied sich von Shokitei ebenso sehr wie der Tag von der Nacht oder die Sonne vom Mond. Es gab keinen einzigen vernünftigen Grund ihm mit einem solchen Mißtrauen zu begegnen, wie ich es tat. Nur konnte ich einfach nicht aus meiner Haut. Kaiser war Kaiser. Und wenn ich mich irrte? Was, wenn ich ihm furchtbar Unrecht tat?

Und was wenn nicht? Flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Unterbewußtsein. Was, wenn du recht hast? Was, wenn all die Freundlichkeit nur Fassade ist und er Miaka und die Anderen ins Unglück stürzt? Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen?

Frustriert schwang ich mich hinunter auf die Rasenfläche und begann ruhelos das Gelände zu erkunden. Es hat keinen Sinn sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich muß ihr nur helfen sämtliche Seishis zu versammeln und Suzaku zu beschwören. Danach kann sie wieder in unsere Welt zurückkehren. Und in diesem Fall kann ich ihm auch noch eine Chance geben. Es liegt ganz allein bei ihm, was er damit anfängt.

Als es unter meinen Füßen verdächtig feucht wurde blieb ich vorsichtshalber stehen. Verwundert stellte ich fest, das ich mich am Ufer eines Sees befand. Beinahe schob sich die Szene eines sonnigen Tages über die die mondbeschienene Oberflächen. Matuta und ich waren beide klitschnaß von dem Versuch Ayuru das Schwimmen beizubringen. Aber er begriff schnell und schon nach einer knappen Stunde schwamm er durch das Wasser als hätte er nie etwas anderes in seinem Leben getan.

Es tat weh sich gleichzeitig an all diese glücklichen Momente zu erinnern und zu wissen was geschehen war. Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und tauchte die Welt um mich herum in tiefste Dunkelheit. Lediglich die Laternen eines entfernten Weges spendeten noch etwas Licht. Vorsichtig ging ich rückwärts bis ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen spürte. Ich war gerade dabei mein Vorhaben in Nurikos Gemächer zurückzukehren in die Tat umsetzen, als ich einen kurzen Schrei und ein lautes Platschen hörte.

"Miaka!" Sie muß ganz in der Näher gewesen sein. Ohne zu zögern überbrückte ich den letzten Rest des feuchten Ufers und sprang ich in den See. Der Mond schien nun wieder hell wie eh und je. Nach nur wenigen Zügen entdeckte ich sie. Sie war bereits halb untergegangen. Als ich die Stelle endlich erreichte tauchte sie bereits nicht mehr auf. Ich schoß in die Tiefe und fand sie zwischen etlichen Schlingpflanzen. Ihre Füße hatten sich in den langen Pflanzen verheddert und allein kam sie nicht frei. So fest es ging zog ich an den glitschigen Stengeln bis sie sich endlich mitsamt den Wurzeln aus dem Schlamm lösten. Miaka hatte schon fast keine Luft mehr in ihren Lungen.

Ich zog sie keuchend als Ufer und ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz in meiner Brust. Hustend rang sie nach Luft. Erleichtert ließ ich mich ins Gras neben sie fallen. Ihr ist nichts passiert! Gott sei Dank!

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder fit war. Dennoch weigerte sie sich auf meine Frage zu antworten, was sie um diese Zeit allein in den Gärten des Kaisers machte. Statt dessen stürmte sie schon bald davon. Irgend etwas Wichtiges hatte sie anscheinend beinahe komplett vergessen. Dieses Mädchen! Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihr nach.

Sie ist alt genug um zu wissen was sie tut. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag an ihrer Seite sein um sie zu beschützen. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders als mir um sie Sorgen zu machen. Tolpatsch, der sie ist wird so etwas immer wieder passieren. Nur bitte, wenn es geht nicht wieder so schnell.

Ein leichter Windhauch ließ mich frösteln. Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, daß ich ebenfalls klatschnaß war. Zeit endlich ins Warme zurück zu kehren. Als ich aufstand schmerzten meine Beine leicht. Sie waren mit unzähligen, dünnen Schnitten übersäht. Sie bluteten kaum, aber es war ein ähnlich angenehmes Gefühl, als wenn man sich an Papier schneidet.

Das war bestimmt passiert als ich Miaka durch das Schilf getragen haben. Halb so wild. Morgen früh ist davon bestimmt nichts mehr zu sehen. Apropos sehen… wo genau liegen eigentlich noch mal Nurikos Gemächer?

Suchend sah ich mich um, aber außer ein paar spärlich beleuchteten Wegen gab es nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf in welcher Richtung sich der Palast befand. Zitternd schleppte ich mich einfach auf den erstbesten, größeren Lichtschein zu und hoffte einfach darauf, das es ein Gebäude war. Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht, aber es war keine Unterkunft, wie ich gehofft hatte sondern ein von allen Seiten offener Gartenpavillon. Ratlos ließ ich mich auf eine der Bänke in seinem Innern fallen.

Und was jetzt? Wenn ich die ganze Nacht hier sitzen bleibe habe ich morgen früh garantiert eine Erkältung. Von Minute zu Minute wurde mir kälter und mein Versuch mich mit den Händen warm zu reiben brachte ebensowenig. Ich mußte so schnell wie möglich aus den nassen Klamotten raus. Die ersten Nieser ließen sich bereits nicht mehr zurückhalten. Super! Eine Erkältung! Genau das, was ich jetzt noch brauche.

"Rei?" Überrascht sah ich mich um und entdeckte schließlich Hotohori in der anderen Ecke des Pavillons. Besorgt kam er auf mich zu. Innerlich zuckte ich sofort zusammen. Shokitei hatte bei Ayuru einmal etwas Ähnliches getan bevor...

"Du bist ja völlig durchnäßt." Ich holte tief Luft und zwang mich nicht länger an jenen Abend zu denken. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf meine Stirn. Ich wich ihm aus und funkelte ihn eisig an. Ihm schien das jedoch zu entgehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren streifte er seinen Mantel ab und hüllte mich darin ein. Und ehe ich protestieren konnte hob er mich hoch und trug mich in den Palast.

Ich war zu müde und zu schwach mir Gedanken um seine Absichten zu machen und ließ es einfach geschehen. Der Mantel war noch warm gewesen und mein Körper war dankbar dafür. Es fiel mir immer schwerer die Augen offen zu halten. Die plötzliche Wärme machte mich schläfrig.

Wahrscheinlich fand ich mich deswegen auch völlig überraschen in einem warmen Bad wieder. Um mich herum wuselten rund ein Dutzend Dienerinnen und von Hotohori fehlte weit und breit jede Spur. Dankbar ließ ich mich zurück in das heiße Wasser sinken und schloß die Augen während geübte Hände meine Schultern massierten. Ich merkte gar nicht, wie ich erneut wegdämmterte bis mich jemand anstieß.

Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ließ ich mich von den Dienerinnen aus dem Wasser führen und trocken rubbeln. Durch einen leichten Nebelschleier, der sich bereits vor geraumer Zeit um meine Gedanken gelegt hatte, bemerkte ich wage, wie sie sich nebenbei um die dünnen Schnitte an meinen Beinen kümmerten. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich auf der Stelle im Stehen eingeschlafen wäre da nicht ihr unablässiges Geschwätz gewesen.

Dankbar lächelte ich sie an als sie mir in einen etwas zu groß geratenen Yukata halfen. Er war wunderbar weich und flauschig. Das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf wurde immer stärker. Erst als man mich in die Kühle Nachtluft führte klärten meine Gedanken wieder auf. Nach wie vor hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung in welchen Teil des Palastes ich mich befand doch auch diese Sorge verblaßte bald. Die Dienerinnen hatten mich in einen Raum geführt der ein Teil meiner Gemächer sein sollte. Allein der Anblick des riesigen Bettes reichte aus um mich auch das letzte bißchen meiner Wachsamkeit verlieren zu lassen. Wie ein Stein fiel ich auf die kühlen Laken und schlief augenblicklich ein. Allerdings nicht für lange. Wenigstens kam es mir so vor.

Mit der Sanftheit eines Vorschlagshammers weckten mich Tamahome und Nuriko. Sie faselten irgend etwas von wegen Miaka und das sie vollkommen allein in den Gemächern des Kaisers wäre...

Mit einem Schlag war ich wach. Bevor die Beiden wußten wie ihnen geschah sprang ich aus dem Bett und griff nach dem Schwert das an einem der Bettpfosten. Ich wies sie an mir auf der Stelle den Weg zu zeigen. Soviel also zum Thema dem Kaiser vertrauen! Sollte er es wagen Hand an sie zu legen ist es das letzte, was er in diesem Leben getan hat.

Atemlos standen wir vor der Wand seines Schlafzimmers und lauschten. Noch war nicht das geringste zu hören, aber das bedeutete rein gar nichts. Ich packte mein Schwert fester und war bereits entschlossen in den Raum zu stürmen als plötzlich die Wand in tausend Stücke zerbrach.

Im Gegensatz zu Nuriko und Tamahome gelang es mir gerade noch in den Schatten zurückweichen. Die Szene die sich uns bot war kaum mißzuverstehen. Miaka lag mit halbgeöffneten Yukata auf dem Bett des Kaisers und dessen Kleidung sah kaum besser aus. Ich verfluchte innerlich Naivität. Ich hätte ihm nicht trauen dürfen. Niemals!

Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel trat Hotohori zu uns in den Gang. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf Miaka, die alles bleich beobachtete. Mit einer leisen Entschuldigung auf den Lippen zogen sich Nuriko und Tamahome zurück. Der Kaiser und ich blieben allein zurück.

Nein. Noch einmal werde ich das ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen. Gelassen löste ich mich aus dem Schatten und folgte dem Kaiser. Noch wandte er mir den Rücken zu, aber ich war mir sicher, daß er mich bereits vor geraumer Zeit bemerkt hatte. Erst als wir seine Gemächer ein gutes Stück hinter uns gelassen hatten blieb er stehen.

"Miaka bat dir eine Chance zu geben, aber ich glaube das war ein Fehler." Langsam drehte er sich um und erwiderte meinen Blick.

"Was soll das heißen?" Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und senkte meine Stimme zu einem Flüstern.

"Nur eines. Es ist eine Warnung. Rühr sie noch einmal an und es wird das Letzte sein, was du tust." Er begriff schnell was ich meinte. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

"Du tust mir Unrecht. Ich würde sie nie zu etwas zwingen. Ich liebe sie!" Lächelnd zog ich mein Schwert.

"Große Worte. Die Frage ist nur sind sie wahr?" Ehe er antworten konnte legte ich einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

"Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du dich an das hältst was du gerade gesagt hast. Wenn nicht..." Schwungvoll hieb ich das Schwert in die Wand hinter ihm. Eisig lächelte ich ihn an während ich den Griff allmählich losließ.

"Du verstehst?" Er nickte leicht. Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung verabschiedete ich mich von ihm. Vielleicht tat ich ihm doch Unrecht. Er hat nicht für einen einzigen Moment die Fassung verloren sondern standgehalten. Er ist ein Ehrenmann… Zu weiteren Erkenntnissen kam ich jedoch nicht mehr. Meine Beine gaben urplötzlich unter mir nach und alles versank in Dunkelheit.

°°°Du hast es also tatsächlich geschafft in diese Welt vorzudringen.°°° Allein der Klang dieser Stimme genügte um mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Es waren zwar bereits etliche Jahre vergangen seitdem ich sie zum letzten Mal vernommen hatte aber ich konnte mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern. Ein Moment dunkler Vorahnungen verstrich ehe ich es schaffte meinen Blick zu wenden und ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Direkt über mir schwebten seine grausamen Augen in der Dunkelheit. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln als das Blut in meinen Adern allmählich zu Eis gefror.

"Tenkou!" Ich wußte, das es ein Traum sein mußte in dem ich mich befand, denn in der wirklichen Welt hatte er keine Macht und konnte auch nicht derartig in Erscheinung treten. Der Schatten seiner riesenhaften Gestalt bewegte sich gemächlich in meine Richtung und machte ihn nur noch bedrohlicher. Außer seinem Kopf und seinen Händen war in der Dunkelheit nichts von seinem Körper zu erkennen. Zum Glück war ich viel zu wütend auf ihn als das ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht hätte was alles als nächstes geschehen konnte.

°°°Du wirst scheitern.°°° Ich ignorierte ihn bis auf weiteres und stand auf. Es ist ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Du wirst aufwachen und er wird verschwinden so einfach ist da. Beinahe so als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten begann er gehässig zu lachen.

°°°Du glaubst immer noch, das du mir gewachsen bist? Ich bin viel zu mächtig für dich.°°° Ja, ja red du nur. Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit jemanden wie dich zu Fall zu bringen. Wie heißt es doch so schön? Was hoch hinauf steigt fällt auch tief. Es störte ihn nicht sonderlich, daß ich ihm auch weiterhin nicht antwortete. Er hielt mir weiterhin einen endlosen Vortrag darüber wer er war und welche unwichtige Rolle ich in seinen Plänen doch spielte. Und irgendwo dazwischen ließ er sich dazu herab eine halbwegs normale Gestalt anzunehmen. Er überragte mich immer noch um gut und gerne drei bis vier Köpfe. Selbst Ayuru würde ihm gegenüber klein erscheinen. Ich schenkte ihm einen entnervten Blick den er lächelnd quittierte.

°°°Von nun an werde ich dein ständiger Begleiter sein.°°°

"Oh bitte Tenkou, verschon mich. Such dir jemand anderen den du heimsuchen kannst. Ich brauche keinen Poltergeist als Haustier."

°°°Du entkommst mir nicht mehr. In dieser Welt gehörst du mir.°°° Er packte meine Arme und drückte mich zu Boden. Wilde Panik stieg in mir auf, aber ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Er war zu schnell und zu stark.

°°°Du gehörst mir.°°° Mit einem zufriedene Grinsen ließ er mich kurz frei nur um meine Arme danach erneut mit einer Hand zu packen. Er zwang sie über meinen Kopf und drückte sie dort zu Boden während er mit seiner anderen Hand besitzergreifend über meine Kleidung strich. Instinktiv versuchte ich mich zu befreien. Doch alles, was man mir in zahlreichen Selbstverteidigungskursen beigebracht hatte verpuffte wirkungslos an seiner schwarzen Gestalt. Er hielt mich eisern fest. Es war vollkommen unmöglich freizukommen. Sein gesamtes Gewicht ruhte auf mir. Ich war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Zufrieden beobachtete er wie ich mich verausgabte um unter ihm wegzukommen. Von Minute zu Minute wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck zufriedener. Er wußte, daß er gewonnen hatte.

°°°Hast du mir nicht vor langer Zeit gesagt…°°° Langsam begann er damit den Gürtel meines Yukatas zu lösen.

°°°…vorher werde ich dir noch eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Hmm?°°° Seine Lippen liebkosten meinen Hals. Eine eisige Klammer legte sich um Herz. Ich wußte genau, was er vorhatte. Erneut versuchte ich mich von ihm zu befreien. Zwecklos. Er machte unbeirrt weiter.

°°°Glaub ja nicht, das ich keinen Weg finden würde um ihn vor dir zu schützen. Waren das nicht deine Worte?°°° Lächelnd ließ er eine Hand über meine Brüste streifen. Mein Körper erstarrte.

°°°Warum wehrst du dich dann nicht? Wolltest du mir nicht die Stirn bieten? Sind dein Kräfte so schnell erschöpft?°°° Am Liebsten hätte ich meine Verzweiflung lauf hinausgeschrieen, aber diesen Triumph würde ich ihm nicht gönnen. Ich würde nicht zulassen, daß er auf diese Art und Weise über mich siegte. Erneut suchte ich nach einem Schwachpunkt bei ihm. Er kann mich doch nicht ewig so festhalten. Er quittierte meine verzweifelten Versuche mit hämischem Gelächter. Bald hatte ich nicht kein einziges Stückchen Stoff mehr am Körper.

°°°Was auch passiert ich werde ihn niemals im Stich lassen.°°° Ich spürte seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen. Triumphierend sah er auf mich herunter.

"Nein!" Ohne zu wissen wie gelang es mir ihm ein Knie in den Magen zu rammen. Sofort verschwand seine Hand. Für den Moment hatte ich einen kleinen Sieg errungen, aber das beeindruckte ihn kaum.

°°°Es ist mir egal was mit mir passiert, aber ich kann nicht zu lassen das er leidet.°°° Mit einem teuflisch süßen Lächeln sah er mich an.

°°°Es war töricht von dir mich herauszufordern.°°° Schwungvoll warf er mich erneut zu Boden und küßte mich lang und begehrend. Ich hatte das Gefühl daran zu ersticken. Wütend biß ich in seine Lippen. Es gab nicht den geringsten Zweifel an seinen Absichten, aber so leicht würde ich es ihm nicht machen. Solange ich mich noch wehren konnte würde ich das auch tun.

°°°Du scheinst nicht zu wissen wann du einen Kampf verloren hast.°°° Abwesend wischte er sich das Blut von den Lippen. Mein Blick lag haßerfüllt auf ihm, was ihn erneut zum Lachen brachte.

°°°Mal sehen wie lange du das durchhalten wirst.°°° Ehe ich ihm antworten konnte fiel er wie ein ausgehungertes Tier über mich her. Es war grauenvoll. Egal wie sehr ich auch versuchte mich dagegen zu wehren es gelang mir nicht. Er war zu stark. Ich war ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Als er endlich von mir abließ war ich nur noch ein Schatten meiner Selbst. Ich schaffte es nicht einmal mehr meine Blöße zu bedecken. Zufrieden sah er auf mich hinunter.

°°°Jetzt weißt du wie er sich damals gefühlt hat.°°° Ich zuckte zusammen. Diese Worte hatten mich wie ein Peitschenschlag getroffen. Zuviel war in diesem Moment in mir zerbrochen. In all den Jahren ist mir niemals so deutlich bewusst gewesen was Ayuru alles hatte erleiden müssen. Leise bahnten sich meine Tränen ihren Weg. Tenkou beugte sich zu mir herunter und fing sie mit seiner Zunge auf.

°°°Da du nun in seiner Welt bist werden wir uns öfter begegnen.°°° Mein Puls begann zu rasen und ich zog mich vorsichtig von ihm zurück. Es war reiner Instinkt. Zufrieden sah er mich an.

°°°Von heute an gehörst du einzig und allein mir.°°° Mein Entsetzen wuchs immer weiter und ließ ihn nur noch selbstgefälliger lächeln. Mein gesamter Körper zitterte.

°°°Das war es doch was du wolltest, oder? Ihn nicht leiden zu lassen. Ich gebe dir die Gelegenheit. Da du nun hier bist werde ich ihn eine Weile in Ruhe lassen. Sieh es als Tausch. Sein leben für deins.°°° Und um seinen Worten Nachdruck nahm er meinen Körper ein weiteres Mal in Besitz. Ich schrie meinen Schmerz in die Dunkelheit hinaus als er sich von mir nahm, was er wollte. Meine Gegenwehr war zusammengebrochen. Er war zu stark und ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Von diesem Moment an war ich ihm ausgeliefert. Es gab nichts und niemanden, der mich vor ihm würde schützen können. Er war ein Geist nicht wirklich und dennoch fügte er mir Schmerzen zu wie es kein anderer außer ihm vermochte.

°°°Von nun an werden wir uns jede Nacht sehen.°°° Zufrieden lächelnd lag sein Gesicht über mir während ich mich schluchzend zusammenrollte. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als das er endlich aufhören würde.

°°°Du hast keine Chance mir zu entkommen. Jetzt nicht mehr.°°° Seine Hand fuhr an meinem Rückrat entlang. Wimmernd vergrub ich den Kopf zwischen meinen Armen. Nicht noch mehr. Bitte nicht noch mehr! Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, das mir in den Ohren weh tat. Das war der Moment in dem ich erneut schrie.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Beruhige dich doch!" Verzweifelt versuchte ich die Hand, die sich auf meine Schulter legte abzuschütteln. Nicht noch einmal! Bitte nicht!

"Rei-chan?" Das ist nicht Tenkou! Seine Stimme ist viel kälter. Ich zwang mich dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Für einen Moment war ich wie erstarrt als Nurikos verschwommenes Gesicht vor mir auftauchte.

"Du zitterst ja am ganzen Körper." Besorgt sah sie mich an. Ich wußte nicht ob ich vor Erleichterung lachen oder weinen sollte. Ein Traum! Es war nur ein Traum! Ein gottverdammter Traum! Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Körper und ohne es zu wollen brach ich in Tränen aus.

Ja, jetzt weiß ich, wie sich Ayuru gefühlt hat als Shokitei das erste Mal zu ihm kam. Mehr noch als es jemals zuvor der Fall gewesen ist. Tenkou hat mich jede Einzelheit davon bis in die kleinste Faser meines Körpers spüren lassen. Er hat nichts ausgelassen. Nichts!

Er ist wirklich ein Dämon! Mit aller Macht versucht er meinen Willen zu brechen um Ayurus Leben einzig und allein unter seine Kontrolle zubekommen. Und fast wäre ihm das auch gelungen. Fast hätte ich aufgeben. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mich so hilflos gefühlt wie in dem Moment als er sich meinem Körper nahm. Seine Drohung, daß er mich von nun an jede Nacht heimsuchen würde hallte immer noch in meinen Ohren nach. Ich wußte, daß ich es nicht würde verhindern können, aber aufgeben konnte ich ebenso wenig. Würde es ihm gelingen mich soweit zu bringen, dann wäre Ayuru ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Doch was ist mit mir? Ist es das wirklich wert? Das jede Nacht über sich ergehen zu lassen, um ihn zu beschützen? Ich brauchte nicht einmal einen Lidschlag um mich zu entscheiden. Wenn das bedeutete, das Ayuru vor ihm in Sicherheit war würde ich Tenkou in meinen Träumen ertragen. Das war alles, was ich für ihn tun konnte.

Da ich mich immer noch nicht regte hüllte Nuriko mich schließlich in eine Decke und drückte mich fest an sich. Die Wärme ihres Körpers vertrieb allmählich das Zittern, das mich heimsuchte und die Tränen, die über meine Wangen rollten. Egal was Tenkou mir auch noch antun würde es war nicht real! In der Wirklichkeit hat er keine Macht. Er kann hierhin nicht vordringen. Dafür ist er zu schwach. Er ist ein Wesen der Nacht und der Träume. Solange die Sonne scheint bin ich vor ihm sicher.

Dieses Wissen entlocktes mir ein bitteres Lachen. Ja, solange ich schlafe bin ich ihm ausgeliefert und er versuchen mich zu zerbrechen, aber ich würde ihm diesen Triumph nicht gönnen. Ayuru hat zuviel ertragen müssen als das mich ein selbsternannter Gott noch weiter von ihm fernhalten könnte. Tenkou darf und wird nicht gewinnen! Niemals! Ich griff nach Nurikos Arm und krallte mich daran fest.

"Bitte, sag Miaka und den anderen nichts." Zögernd nickte sie. Dennoch bestand sie auf eine Erklärung. Zögernd erzählte ich ihr von meinem Alptraum. Tenkous Namen verschwieg ich ihr jedoch. Es überraschte mich wie ruhig ich dabei klang. Es hörte sich tatsächlich so an als wäre es nur ein Alptraum gewesen, den mein Fieber hervorgerufen hatte. Ihrem Blick nach traute sie dem Braten zwar nach wie vor nicht, aber sie gab nach. Die Anderen würden nichts erfahren.

"Ruh dich noch etwas aus. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie dich in diesem Zustand sehen." Kurz drückte sie meine Hand.

"Danke." Schluchzend sank ich gegen ihre Schulter. Beruhigend strich sie über meinen Rücken und summte dabei leise. Allmählich gelang es mir meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen und mir fiel plötzlich etwas auf, was mich eigentlich schon eine ganze Weile lang hätte stutzig machen müssen. Mein Kopf lag mitten auf Nurikos Brust und da war rein gar nichts. Keine Erhebung, keine Wölbung. Nichts von alldem! Sie war flach wie ein Brett!

Vorsichtig löste ich mich von ihr und sorgte mit einer völlig unbeabsichtigt wirkenden Bewegung dafür daß ihr Yukata verrutschte. Wer von uns beiden in diesem Augenblick überraschter war kann ich unmöglich sagen. Sie war ganz eindeutig ein Mann! Daran gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel.

Noch ehe sie (besser gesagt er) seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das sich nur noch weiter verstärkte als er mir etwas von fehlendem Taktgefühl erzählte. Es war genau das Richtige nach dieser schrecklichen Nacht. Am Ende lachten wir beide und ich versprach ihm hoch und heilig nichts von seinem kleinen Geheimnis zu verraten solange er kein Wort über meines verlor. Ein fester Handschlag besiegelte diesen Pakt. Und als Nuriko mich mit der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung allein ließ fiel ich in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf aus dem mich später das Gezwitscher einiger Vögel weckte.

Eigentlich hätte es ein schöner Tag werden können, aber die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht ließ mir keine Ruhe und mein ungutes Gefühl erhielt bald darauf eine Bestätigung. Kaum war ich eingeschlafen wiederholte sich dasselbe wie in der Nacht zu vor.

Es kostete mich fast all meine Willenskraft und Schauspielkunst mir von all dem nichts anmerken zu lassen. Oder damit fertig zu werden, das Tenkou mir nun wirklich jede Nacht Gesellschaft leistete. Er ließ sich für jeden seiner Besuche etwas Neues einfallen. Am schlimmsten war es wenn er zuvor grausam war und in nächsten Moment zärtlich wie ein besorgter Liebhaber. Ich konnte machen was ich wollte, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir in seiner Gegenwart schon lange nicht mehr. Er behielt recht, ich konnte ihm nicht entkommen. In meinen Träumen herrschte nur noch er und ich war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Nuriko merkte sehr schnell, das etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, aber ich wich ihm aus. Vor allem, da im Laufe Woche noch wesentlich mehr passierte als nur das. Miaka schaffte es endlich Tamahome ihre Gefühle zu gestehen und ich musste erkennen, das ich Hotohori komplett falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Er war das genaue Gegenteil von Shokitei.

Als Miaka krank wurde tat er alles Menschenmögliche um ihr zu helfen. An ihrem Zustand war übrigens Nuriko zwar nicht so ganz unschuldig, aber das konnte ich ihm nicht mal verübeln. Er nannte das weibliche Eifersucht und irgendwie stimmte es auch. Der Kaiser hatte sich in Miaka verliebt, diese liebte Tamahome, Nuriko liebte den Kaiser und Tamahome wußte nicht was er tun sollte als Miaka ihm ihre Gefühle gestand. Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Letztendlich gab es nur eine einzige Chance für Miaka wieder gesund zu werden. Sie mußte in unsere Welt zurückkehren. Und so machten wir uns schließlich auf um Taiitsu-kun zu suchen. Jenem großen Propheten, der das _Universum der vier Götter_ geschaffen und je eine Schriftrolle davon an die vier Königreiche weitergegeben hatte.

Sowohl die Genbu als auch die Byakko no Miko waren bereits erschienen und mit Miaka nun auch die Suzaku no Miko. Einzig und allein in Kutou wartete man noch verzweifelt auf das Erscheinen der Seiryuu no Miko. Die Bewohner dort hofften darauf von ihrer Miko ein für alle Mal von Shokiteis grausamer Herrschaft befreit zu werden während dieser erwartete mit Hilfe der Miko noch mächtiger zu werden. Ich hoffte nur niemals erleben zu müssen, wie das geschah.

Der Weg zu Taiitsu-kun hatte es jedoch in sich. Bestimmt drei Dutzend Mal wurden wir unterwegs überfallen oder fast getötet. Zum Glück für Miaka und zum größten Erstaunen der anwesenden Herren war ich durchaus in der Lage mich selbst und gegebenenfalls auch sie zu verteidigen.

So ganz nebenbei kam dann auch endlich Klarheit in Tamahomes Gefühle gegenüber Miaka. Obwohl er ohne Nurikos tatkräftige Unterstützung wohl heute noch nichts davon wissen würde. Die Sache hatte nur einen ganz gewaltigen Haken. Hotohori. Er war ebenfalls in Miaka verliebt und im Gegensatz zu Tamahome wußte er das ganz genau. Allerdings respektierte er Miakas Entscheidung. Wenigstens vorerst wie er sich ausdrückte.

Mir behagte das Ganze zwar immer noch nicht so recht, aber allmählich schloß ich mit Hotohori ebenfalls Freundschaft. Er fragte mich nie nach dem Grund für mein anfängliches Verhalten und das rechnete ich ihm hoch an.

Wie sehr die beiden in Miaka verliebt und wie ernst ihre Schwüre waren zeigte sich als diese sich eine tödliche Wunde zugefügt hatte um uns alle zu retten. Weder Nuriko, dessen kleines Geheimnis inzwischen aufgeflogen war, noch ich hatten die geringste Ahnung wie wir Miaka noch retten sollten. Die Wunde in ihrer Brust blutete unaufhörlich und erst als es beinahe zu spät war stoppte die Blutung endlich.

Dennoch waren wir mehr als nur erleichtert, als sich plötzlich Taiitsu-kun zeigte und sich um die Versorgung der Wunde kümmerte. Gut, eigentlich war sie auch für die ganze Misere verantwortlich, da sie testen wollte ob Miaka wirklich dafür geeignet war Suzaku no Miko zu sein, aber sie renkte es auch ebenso schnell wieder ein. Sie besaß schon einen eigenartigen Sinn für Humor, aber ich mochte diese alte Dame recht gern, auch wenn ich ihre Methoden nicht gerade gut hieß.

Ihr war es auch zu verdanken, das Miaka letztendlich wohlbehalten in unsere Welt zurückkehrte. Wobei diese Möglichkeit tatsächlich nur für Miaka als Suzaku no Miko galt und nicht für mich. Das ersparte es mir eine Ausrede zu suchen warum ich in dieser Welt bleiben wollte.

Meine Anwesenheit war für Taiitsu-kun auf den ersten Blick anscheinend etwas völlig überraschendes, aber ein leichtes Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ mich erkennen, das es nur so aussah. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, daß sie bereits wußte was mich mit dem _Universum der vier Götter_ verband oder es zumindest ahnte.

Eingetaucht in rotes Licht verschwand Miaka aus dieser Welt und für uns gab es nur noch eines, was wir tun konnte. Warten! Da ich bereits aus eigenere Erfahrung wußte, das dies einige Zeit dauern würde nahm ich Taiitsu-kuns Einladung sich ein paar Tage bei ihr auszuruhen Dankbar an. Dasselbe galt für die drei anderen, die bis auf Nuriko eine Pause dringend nötig hatten um sich von ihren Wunden zu erholen.

Leider mußte ich bald feststellen, daß ich selbst in Taiitsu-kuns Hoheitsgebiet nicht von Tenkou verschont blieb. Da meine Nächte alles andere als angenehm verliefen nutze ich die Tage so gut es ging um mich auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise abzulenken. Natürlich blieb keinem der Anwesenden verborgen, das etwas nicht stimmte, aber ich schob es einfach auf ein ganz natürliches Frauenproblem, das sich nun eben einmal im Monat einstellte.

Erst als die Anderen bereits gepackt hatten und sich auf die Rückkehr nach Konan vorbereiteten rückte ich damit heraus, daß ich das Land gern auf eigene Faust erkunden würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir gut und gerne bereits eine Woche Taiitsu-kuns Gäste gewesen. Selbstverständlich protestierten sie von allen Seiten.

In ihren Augen war es glatter Selbstmord allein als Frau herumzuirren. Doch ich ließ mich nicht von meinem Entschluß abbringen. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht auf den Weg machte würde ich Ayuru niemals rechtzeitig erreichen. Wenn Miaka zurückkehrte wären mir erneut die Hände gebunden. Dann würde ich bleiben und niemals aufbrechen, das wußte ich.

Erst als Taiitsu-kun ihnen versicherte, daß ich ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen könnte und mir schon keiner zu nahe kommen würde gaben sie sich geschlagen und wünschten mir eine gute Reise.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen sah ich zu wie meine Freunde in Richtung Konan aufbrachen. Wenn sie gewußt hätten wohin mich meine Reise führen würde, dann hätten sie mich niemals gehen lassen. Erst als sie bereits nicht mehr zu sehen waren schwang ich mich auf den Rücken meiner Stute und folgte der Straße, die Taiitsu-kun mir als direkten Weg nach Kutou gewiesen hatte.

02-04-07  
edit: 07-02-10

Fortsetzung:  
Kapitel 04 – Drei Monde

  
Sea9040yahoo.de  


**Secrets**  
3. Kapitel – Universum der vier Götter  
Seite 35 von 35


	5. Kapitel 04 NEU

2002-04-08  
**_Secrets  
_**IV. Drei Monde

Nach knapp einer guten Woche, die ich hauptsächlich mit Zelten am Straßenrand verbracht hatte, wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als ein heißes Bad und ein weiches Bett. Doch bis Kutou war es immer noch ein weiter Weg und wenn ich keine Zeit verlieren wollte mußte ich wohl oder übel mit dem Leben was die Umgebung so hergab. Eine Unterkunft zu suchen und dort womöglich erst einmal zu bleiben würde mich nur unnötig aufhalten. Außerdem spuckte mir immer noch Taiitsu-kuns Warnung im Kopf herum.

Sie hatte mir zu verstehen gegeben, das mein Weg zwar von den Göttern gesegnet sei, aber das es einzig und allein an mir läge ob ich diesen auch bewältigen konnte. Was auch immer sie gemeint hatte es ließ mich nicht mehr los. Und noch etwas war ihr zu verdanken. Die Tatsache, daß ich als Mann verkleidet herumreiste.

Dabei wäre ich auch von alleine darauf gekommen mich nicht als Frau zu erkennen zu geben. Ich war mit Ayuru lange genug herumgereist um zu wissen was allein reisende Frauen alles geschehen konnte. Meinen Erfahrungsschatz in dieser Hinsicht zu erweitern stand überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Zwar hatte ich dank des regelmäßigen Material-Arts Trainings im Notfall eine reelle Chance um Banditen oder sonstigen Wegelagerern zu entkommen, aber man mußte sie nicht noch zusätzlich in Versuchung führen.

Wenigstens sparte ich auf diese Art und Weise eine Menge Geld. Von dem Münzvorrat, den Tamahome mir bis zu letzt wieder abknöpfen wollte (wirklich etwas derartig geldgieriges wie dieser Kerl ist noch nie untergekommen) war fast nichts verbraucht und ich achtete sorgfältig darauf, daß das auch so blieb. Um in den kaiserlichen Palast von Kutou zu kommen würde ich bestimmt den ein oder anderen Soldaten oder Beamten bestechen müssen.

Der kaiserliche Palast...

Wenn ich es dorthin schaffte würde ich Ayuru endlich wiedersehen und in die Arme schließen können. Nur was, wenn ich es nicht schaffte? Was, wenn Tenkou seine Drohung wahr macht und alles in seiner Macht stehende tut, um mich daran zu hindern? Schon jetzt gibt er sich verdammt große Mühe damit, das ich mein Ziel aus den Augen verliere…

Ärgerlich schütteltete die Gedanken an diesen Mistkerl ab. Egal, was er sich noch ausdenken würde, ich hatte nicht vor aufzugeben. Nicht jetzt, wo ich so kurz davor stand mein Versprechen einzulösen. Entschlossen reckte ich mein Kinn nach vorn. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Dieser Kerl wird mich nicht kleinkriegen!

Nur hatte ich im Moment auch etwas andere Sorgen als einen Möchtegern Gott, der versuchte mein Leben zu zerstören. Seit etwa einer Stunde hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl im Kreis umher zu irren. Und das alles nur, weil ich einer Horde wildgewordener Bauern ausweichen mußte um Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden.

Nachdem ich schließlich zum dritten Mal an ein und demselben kleinen Bachlauf vorbeikam reichte es mir. Seufzend zügelte ich den Tatendrang meiner Stute. Eine Pause würde uns beiden gut tun. Damit sie sich ebenfalls frei bewegen konnte sattelte ich sie ab und gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Flanke. Wiehernd lief sie in Richtung Bach davon während ich mir ein schattiges Plätzchen suchte. Entspannt streckte ich mich in den weichen Grashalmen aus und schaffte es sogar leicht einzunicken. Diese kleine Lichtung war unglaublich friedlich. Nun ja, zumindest so lange bis ein Trupp Soldaten am anderen Bachufer auftauchte.

Wer auch immer ihnen beigebracht hatte sich unauffällig zu verhalten er hatte dabei komplett versagt. Sie veranstalteten derartigen Krach, daß sie selbst ein Tauber bemerkt hätte. Kritisch beobachtete ich die Gruppe aus den Augenwinkeln und hoffte, daß sie bald weiter reiten würden. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnten sie mich unmöglich entdecken, da ich mich unter etliches Buschwerk zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hätten schon den Bachlauf überqueren müssen um zu sehen, daß jemand auf der anderen Seite unter den Büschen schlief.

Da sich der Lautstärkepegel immer noch nicht senkte gab ich nach drei erfolglosen Versuchen wieder einzuschlafen auf und beschränkte mich aufs Dösen. Solange sie mich nicht bemerkten bestand kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich mußte nichts weiter tun als dort zu bleiben wo ich war. Da ich ohnehin vorhatte etwas Schlaf nachzuholen gar kein allzu schlechtes Dilemma.

Nur leider war meine Stute nicht halb so intelligent und spazierte schnurstracks durch den Fluß auf die Pferde der Soldaten zu. Fluchend änderte ich meine Position ein klein wenig um besser sehen zu können. Sicher, Pferde sind Herdentiere und suchen sich gerne Gesellschaft nur muß das ausgerechnet jetzt sein?!

Die Soldaten entdeckten mein Pferd selbstverständlich sofort und begannen sich systematisch in der Umgebung umzusehen. Die Arbeit mir ein neues und vor allem sicheres Versteck zu suchen konnte ich mir getrost sparen. Gut die Hälfte von ihnen hatte bereits den Fluß überquert und mein Gepäck entdeckt. Der einzige Vorteil den ich noch besaß war, daß sie mich noch nicht wußten wo genau ich mich befand und das mein Schwert griffbereit in seiner Scheide direkt neben mir lag. Ich beschloß alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und verließ meine Deckung. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

"Hey! Ihr dient dem Kaiser von Kutou, oder?" Ein Hüne in schwarzer Rüstung trat nach vorn und musterte mich eisig.

"Wer will das wissen?" Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken wies er mich an näher zu kommen. Zögernd leistete ich dem stummen Befehl folge während seine Männer mir den Fluchtweg abschnitten.

"Niemand besonderes. Ich bin ein Reisender, der sich verirrt hat." So gelassen wie es nur eben ging wandte ich mich meiner Stute zu und strich ihr beruhigend über die Nüstern. Das gefährliche Glitzern in den Augen der Soldaten ignorierte ich. Der Hüne war mir gefolgt und sein finsterer Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. Ein winziger Fehler würde reichen und ich könnte mich von dieser Welt verabschieden.

"Ein Reisender?" Mißtrauisch zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er machte nicht den Eindruck als würde er mir das glauben. Es sah eher so aus als würde er darüber nachdenken ob ich mich als nächste Hauptmahlzeit eignen würde oder nicht. Zwischen uns lag nur noch knapp ein Meter Abstand.

"Ja. Leider reite ich seit geraumer Zeit im Kreis. Ich dachte mir ihr könntet mir vielleicht helfen." Zaghaft lächelte ich ihn an und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich dabei auszusehen. Etwas anderes war mir auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen und ich hoffte inständig, daß er mir die Geschichte abnahm. Es war meine einzige Chance ihm und seinen Männern zu entwischen. Er horchte mich noch circa fünf Minuten nach dies und jenem aus, aber anscheinend hatte ich ihn überzeugt. Seine Züge entspannten sich und er lud mich zum Essen ein. Dankbar nahm ich an und bemerkte leider zu spät, daß man mich bereits komplett umzingelt hatte. Ein fester Griff hinderte mich daran mein Schwert zu ziehen.

"Verratet mir nur eins. Wozu braucht ein einfachere Reisender ein Schwert, das von einem der besten Schwertschmiede in Konan stammt?" Etwas überrascht davon, daß er sich ausgerechnet damit auskannte stammelte ich etwas von Wegelagerern und einem befreundeten Schmied, der es mir gegeben hätte. Der Griff um meinen Arm verstärkte sich schmerzhaft.

"Wie hieß dieser Schmied? Doch nicht etwa Yuen-Lao?" Woher um alles in der Welt soll ich das wissen?! Ich höre zum ersten Mal von diesem Kerl! Da ich jedoch merkte, das von meinen Antworten wesentlich mehr abhing als nur mein Gesundheitszustand nickte ich zögernd. Er stieß einen verächtlichen Fluch aus. Anscheinend war dieser Yuen-Lao kein Freund von ihm.

"Wo ist er?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Ich... ...ich weiß nicht." Brutal schleuderte er mich zu Boden. Keuchend schnappte ich nach Luft.

"Rede!" Sein Schwert ruhte auf meiner Kehle. Ich schluckte. Verdammt Rei! In was hast du dich da schon wieder reingeritten?! Von dieser Antwort hängt dein Leben ab und du weißt noch nicht einmal wer dieser Yuen-Lao ist für den du gleich stirbst.

"Also?" Schon gut, schon gut. Denk einfach nach. Du hast dich da hineinmanövriert also solltest du auch in der Lage sein dich da wieder herauszuholen. Eine weitere Lüge mehr oder weniger schadet ohnehin nicht mehr.

"Er wollte schnell weiterziehen, das ist alles was ich weiß." Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch zog mich der Hüne auf die Beine. Doch ich hatte das Gefühl dort statt Knochen Pudding zu spüren. Wer um alles in der Welt ist dieser Kerl?! Das letzte Mal als ich in Ayurus Welt war gehörte er noch nicht zu den kaiserlichen Soldaten.

"Wann war das?"

"Vor etwa fünf Tagen." Der Stoff meiner Kleidung zog sich schmerzhaft um meinen Hals zusammen. Es schnürte mir allmählich die Luft ab.

"Wo?"

"In einem kleinen Dorf... irgendwo an der Grenze." Das schien ihm endlich zu reichen. Mit ein paar knappen Befehlen sorgte er dafür, daß seine Männer sich in Bewegung setzten. Um mich kümmerte er sich jedoch höchstpersönlich. Mit einer Routine, die ich nicht erwartet hatte fesselte er mich und zwang mich aufzusitzen. Meine Stute war gesattelt und mein Gepäck ordentlich verstaut. Doch das war nur ein schwacher Trost. Jetzt saß ich richtig in der Tinte. Wenn die Kerle herausfanden, das ich eine Frau war… gute Nacht.

"So kann doch kein Mensch reiten!" Protestierend zog ich an dem Strick, der meine Hände an den Sattelknauf fesselte. Das brachte mir einen Schlag in die Magengegend ein. Keuchend sackte ich nach vorne. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoller den Mund zu halten.

"Verhalt dich ruhig, oder du wirst es bereuen." Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

"Den Teufel werd ich!" Seine Augen wurden zu dünnen Schlitzen. Trotzig hielt ich seinem Blick stand. Er soll nur nicht glauben, daß er es schafft mir Angst einzujagen. Das Einzige was ich im Moment wirklich fürchte ist die Nacht. Wenn der Horizont nur noch von dem Licht des Mondes und dem der Sterne erhellt wird bin ich Tenkou wieder hilflos ausgeliefert. Merkwürdigerweise taucht er jedoch nur nach Sonnenuntergang in meinem Träumen auf. Deshalb hatte ich es mir inzwischen angewöhnt hatte am frühen Nachmittag zu schlafen um in der Nacht wach zu sein. Es klappte mal mehr, mal weniger gut. Und Tenkou ließ mich jede einzelne Minute in der ich ihm entkam doppelt und dreifach büßen. Dennoch behielt ich diese Methode bei. Vielleicht würde es mir irgendwann sogar gelingen die ganze Nacht ohne Schlaf zu überstehen. Dann wäre ich zumindest für eine kurze Weile von ihm befreit.

"Sei froh, das ich den Befehl habe alle, die mit Yuen-Lao zu tun haben lebend vor den Kaiser zu bringen." Der gefährliche Unterton ließ mich schaudern. Das war mehr als deutlich. Ohne diesen Befehl hätte er mich schon längst getötet. Trotzdem konnte ich mir eine weitere Frage nicht verkneifen.

"Was hat dir Lao eigentlich getan?" Der Schlag der daraufhin folgte warf mich fast aus dem Sattel. Anscheinend zuviel um darüber zu reden.

"Aufsitzen, wir reiten zurück!" Er brüllte den Befehl so laut, das ihn wahrscheinlich sogar die Bauern auf den Feldern außerhalb des Waldes vernommen hatte. Ich kämpfte eine zeitlang mit dem richtigen Gleichgewicht schaffte es aber dann mich halbwegs vernünftig im Sattel zu halten. Wer auch immer dieser Yuen-Lao war und was immer er auch getan hatte es war anscheinend wichtig genug, um mich auf direktem Weg nach Kutou bringen würden. Von dieser Seite aus betrachtet hätte mir eigentlich gar nichts Besseres passieren können.

Die Chance, daß sich kaiserlichen Soldaten auf diesem Weg verirrten war gleich Null. Das Problem ist nur, das ich jetzt ihr Gefangener bin. Sobald wir die Hauptstadt erreichen muß mir etwas einfallen ehe sie mich vor Shokitei schleppen. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und Ayuru fordert von ihnen zu erst einen ausführlichen Bericht. Wenn er mich bei ihnen entdeckt, dann ist die Chance Shokitei zu begegnen ungefähr gen Null. Es wird sich zeigen.

Da ich bald festgestellt hatte, daß es für mein körperliches Wohlergehen wesentlich besser war, wenn ich den Mund hielt, schwieg ich. Der Gedanke als Gefangener nach Kutou zu gelangen behagte mir zwar nicht sonderlich, aber es hatte sich auch noch keine Gelegenheit zu einer gefahrlosen Flucht geboten. Im Endeffekt war es der einfachste und schnellste Weg ans Ziel zu gelangen. Wenn auch einer der gefährlichsten. Sie dürfen unter gar keinen Umständen bemerken, daß ich eine Frau bin. Soviel stand fest.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden erreichten wir eine Waldlichtung von der aus ein schmaler Pfad durch eine Schlucht ins Gebirge führte. Der ideale Platz für einen Hinterhalt und wie es schien war ich nicht die Einzige, die so dachte. Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl das man uns aufmerksam beobachtete. Ab und zu konnte ich sogar ein paar undeutliche Schemen im Unterholz erkennen. Es sah ganz so aus als würde ich die Gesellschaft der Soldaten nicht noch länger genießen dürfen. Keiner von ihnen schien zu bemerken, daß man uns verfolgte. Der plötzliche Angriff überrumpelte sie völlig. Sie waren derart unkoordiniert, daß sie sich eher gegenseitig im Weg herumstanden als geschlossen gegen den Gegner vor zugehen. Wer um alles in der Welt hat diesen Haufen nur ausgebildet? Ayuru kann es wohl kaum gewesen sein. Seine Männer hatten den Feind schon nach den ersten Minuten bemerkt und unschädlich gemacht.

Ich nutzte meine Chance um in dem allgemeinen unauffällig zu verschwinden. Leider blieb es bei dem Versuch. Der Anführer Soldaten (mein ganz spezieller Freund in der schwarzen Rüstung) bemerkte mein Vorhaben und hetzte zwei seiner Männer hinter mir her. Es gelang mit einen von ihnen zwischen ein paar Felsen und Sträuchern abhängen. Der Andere blieb hartnäckig. Egal, was ich auch probierte er klebte an mir wie eine Klette und holte auf, bis er schließlich sogar beinahe die Zügel meiner Stute zu fassen bekam. Instinktiv riß ich sie herum und schlug die Gegenrichtung ein.

Wie durch ein Wunder kam ich so an meinem Verfolger vorbei und fand mich mitten im Kampfgetümmel wieder. Das Klirren der Waffen und der aufkommenden Blutgeruch machten meine Stute nervös und als dann noch eine kleine Geröll-Lawine keine zwei Meter von uns entfernt zu Boden sauste war es vorbei. Sie scheute und ich hatte alle Mühe mich im Sattel zu halten. Es durfte fast alles passieren nur nicht, das ich runterfiel. Mit gefesselten Händen würde sie mich zu Tode schleifen, wenn ich aus dem Sattel fiel. Ich hätte keine Chance in den Sattel zurück zu gelangen. Sich in diesem zu halten wurde jedoch von Minute zu Minute schwieriger. Sie galoppierte, stoppte plötzlich, buckelte und schlug aus, wie ich es bisher nur von Rodeos kannte. Irgendwann klammerte ich mich einfach nur am Sattel fest und hoffte inständig, daß sie müde wurde ehe es ihr gelang mich aus dem Sattel zu schleudern.

"Hey! Whoah! Ganz ruhig meine Kleine! Ruhig. So ist brav. Ganz ruhig. Keiner will dir was tun meine Hübsche." Tatsächlich schienen diese Worte genau das zu sein was sie brauchte. Meine Stute tänzelte zwar immer noch etwas hin und her, aber bei Weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Erleichtert atmete ich auf als sie schließlich ganz stehenblieb und tief schnaubte.

"So ist brav. War doch gar nicht so schlimm." Die Stimme war angenehm und tief. Allerdings zitterte ich immer noch viel zu sehr als das ich mir die Mühe machen konnte nach ihrem Besitzer zu forschen.

"Ist mit euch auch alles in Ordnung?" Neben mir tauchte ein Mann mittleren Alters auf, der mich besorgt aus zwei tiefbraunen Augen musterte.

"Ich denke schon..." Das klang keinesfalls überzeugend und wenn man es genau betrachtet, dann hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich wäre einfach aus dem Sattel gekippt. Routiniert zog er einen Dolch hinter seinem Rücken hervor und befreite mich von meinen Fesseln.

"Alle Achtung." Er half mir abzusteigen.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ihr euch solange da oben halten würdet."

"Da sind wir schon zu zweit." Der Versuch eines Lächelns scheiterte, da meine Beine unter mir nachgaben und ich schließlich zitternd auf dem Boden saß. Das war ganz schön knapp. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich mich noch hätte halten können, wenn er nicht aufgetaucht wäre.

"Ihr braucht dringend einen Verband. Wartet hier." Als wenn ich in diesem Zustand weglaufen könnte. Meine Knie waren Pudding und so schnell würde ich mich von diesem kleinen Schock wohl kaum erholen.

"Hier! Wartet, ich helfe euch." Ehe ich protestieren konnte verband er bereits meine Hände sowie meine Handgelenke. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mir meinen Retter näher anzusehen. Er war Mitte bis Ende dreißig und trug die für diese Gegend typische Bauernkleidung. Trotzdem wollte das nicht so recht zusammenpassen. Seine gesamte Haltung verriet deutlich, daß unter diesem unscheinbaren Äußern ein Kämpfer und Diplomat steckte. Auch wenn er sich sehr große Mühe gab das zu verbergen. Das fiel besonders durch den Dud aus weißem Stoff auf, der den Großteil seiner fast schwarzen Haare verbarg.

Etwas ratlos sah ich ihn an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Der Überfall hatte alle meine Pläne durcheinander gebracht. Ich wußte noch nicht einmal wer diese Leute waren oder was sie damit bezweckten wenn sie Kutous Soldaten überfielen. Meine Gedanken müssen ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen sein, denn er begann leicht zu schmunzeln.

"Nur keine Sorge euch geschieht nichts. Wir hatten es eigentlich nur auf diesen Wachtrupp abgesehen. Das sie einen Gefangenen dabei hatten kam etwas überraschend." Ich versuchte so etwas wie ein Lächeln zu stande zu bekommen. Nur, wenn man plötzlich von circa dreißig ziemlich finster dreinblickenden Männern umzingelt erstirbt einem das im Normal sofort wieder auf den Lippen. Vorsichtig half er mir aufzustehen und bat mich darum einen kleinen Moment Geduld zu haben während er mit den Anderen sprach.

Zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden begann die große Diskussion ob sie mich ohne Gefahr gehen lassen konnten oder nicht. Ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit um mich nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg umzusehen, aber meine Chancen standen ziemlich schlecht. Im Gegensatz zu mir kannten diese Männer die Gegend bestimmt wie ihre Westentasche und würden mich einholen noch ehe ich den Bergkamm erreiche. Mal abgesehen davon, das ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe wo ich mich eigentlich befinde. Es ist hoffnungslos. Ich werde mich ihnen vorerst anschließen müssen. Wenigstens solange bis ich den Weg nach Kutou wieder gefunden habe.

"Ihr seht nicht sonderlich glücklich aus." Statt einer Antwort seufzte ich leicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung in wie weit ich diesen Leuten trauen konnte, aber er hat anscheinend einen Narren an mir gefressen. Jedenfalls wich er mir nicht mehr von der Seite als wir aufbrachen. Ich ging zu Fuß und führte meine Stute am Zügel locker hinter mir, da ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr in der Lage dazu war im Sattel zu sitzen und zu reiten.

"Wie seit ihr eigentlich an dieses Schwert gekommen?" Neugierig wies er auf den Schwertgriff, der aus meinen Satteltaschen lugte. Da es sich inzwischen herausgestellt hatte, daß er alle seine Fragen äußerst hartnäckig verfolgte antwortete ich ihm.

"Es war ein Geschenk. Von einem Freund."

"Ah, ein Freund." Behutsam zog die Waffe aus ihrer Scheide und wendete die silberne klinge im Sonnelicht leicht hin und her.

"Es muß ein sehr guter Freund gewesen sein. Diese Schwerter wurden eigens für die Palastwache des Kaisers von Konan geschmiedet." Ich bedachte ihn mit einem bedeutungsvollen °**_Ach so_**° und hüllte mich erneut in Schweigen. Die langsam fortschreitende Dämmerung sorgte nicht gerade dafür, daß ich mich wohler füllte. Es war klar, daß wir in Kürze ein Lage aufschlagen würden und es graute mir davor mich schlafen zu legen. Es würde sie nur nicht vermeiden lassen wenn sie nicht mißtrauisch werden sollten. Erstaunlicherweise hielten wir erst als die Sonne bereits lange hinter dem Horizont versunken war und die ersten Sterne am Himmelszelt funkelten. Die Anderen entzündeten ein großes Lagerfeuer während mein Retter die Verbände an meinen Händen wechselte.

"Ist das nicht sehr riskant?"

"Was?" Irritiert sah er mich an.

"Ich meine das Lagerfeuer. Habt ihr keine Angst von den Soldaten entdeckt zu werden?" Achselzuckend sah er sich um.

"Nicht hier. Sie würden sich niemals hierher wagen. Diese Gegend gilt als verflucht." Ich sparte es mir nach dem Grund zu fragen und beobachtete fasziniert wie er erst die alten Verbände von meinen Händen entfernte und dann vorsichtig die Neuen anlegte. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sah ich auch zum ersten Mal warum diese Prozedur überhaupt nötig war. Die Fesseln hatten meine Handgelenke vollkommen wundgescheuert. An einigen Stellen sogar so sehr, daß tiefe Wunden zurück geblieben waren und meine Handflächen sahen kaum besser aus. Es würde ziemlich lange dauern bis das alles wieder einigermaßen verheilt war.

Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Finger als er sein Werk vollendet hatte. Sofort durchzog ein scharfer Schmerz meine Hände und einen Teil des Unterarms. Ein Schwert würde ich so nicht halten können. Wortlos reichte mir einer der Männer einen Teller Suppe mit einem Stück Brot. Dankbar nahm ich ihn entgegen. Es war Stunden her seitdem ich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Vorsichtig probierte ich den ersten Happen und hielt mich danach kaum noch zurück. Mein gesamter Körper schrie nach Nahrung. Mein Retter verfolgte das Schauspiel amüsiert.

"Ihr seid ganz schön hart im Nehmen." Seufzend ließ ich den Löffel sinken und musterte ihn. Was will er eigentlich von mir? Warum geht er keinem der Anderen auf die Nerven und läßt mich einfach in Ruhe Essen?

"Kann schon sein." Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt das meine Antworten ziemlich knapp ausfielen. Er nahm es mir Humor und ging mir einfach weiter auf den Geist.

"Kann schon sein? Ihr untertreibt. Seht euch doch einmal an. Ihr wart in der Gewalt von Soldaten, seit um ein Haar fast von einem scheuendem Pferd gefallen, eure Hände müssen schmerzen wie die Hölle und ihr sitzt hier mit uns zusammen und eßt Suppe als wäre rein gar nichts geschehen." Da mein Teller inzwischen leer war konzentrierte ich mich darauf das Brot langsam zu essen und jeden Bissen davon zu genießen. Zwischen einigen Bissen brachte ich meine Antwort unter.

"Vielleicht weil es Dinge gibt die weitaus schmerzvoller sind als das." Er stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und ließ mich endlich in Ruhe. Der Himmel über uns war ein einziges Sternenmeer und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als an Ayurus Seite zu stehen und dieses Schauspiel gemeinsam mit ihm betrachten zu können. Es war schwer sich weiterhin in Geduld zu üben wenn das Ziel bereits in solch greifbare Nähe gerückt war. Die Zeit verging nur schleppend aber nach und nach legten sich die Männer schlafen. Etwas, das für mich überhaupt nicht in Frage kam. Ich würde erst schlafen wenn die Sonne wieder am Himmel stand nicht eine Minute vorher.

"Nennt mir euren Namen." Tss, er gibt einfach nicht auf.

"Warum sagst du mir nicht erst mal deinen?"

"Yuen-Lao." Ich erstickte fast an dem letzten Stück Brot in meinem Mund.

"Der Typ hinter dem die her sind?!"

"Kann schon sein." Er grinste mich breit an. Na super! Fassen wir das Ganze also mal zusammen: Ich hocke hier mitten im Nirgendwo zusammen mit einem Trupp Rebellen und dem in ganz Kutou gesuchten Schmied Yuen-Lao. Ayuru wird mich umbringen wenn er das herausfindet!

"Und? Wie ist nun euer Name?" Da ich immer noch keine Ahnung hatte was er eigentlich von mir wollte sparte ich mir eine Antwort. Er war noch nicht einmal überrascht.

"Ihr traut mir nicht, oder?" Von mir aus kann er denken was er will. Zur Zeit habe ich ein viel größeres Problem. Nämlich eine verdammt lange Nacht, die ich alleine im Wachzustand verbringen werde und im ganzen Lager gibt es nicht eine einzige Wache. Sie fühlten sich unheimlich sicher. Vielleicht sollte ich es doch auf einen Fluchtversuch ankommen lassen.

Als mein Blick auf Yuen-Lao fiel verwarf ich diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder. Dieser Typ hatte es sich anscheinend zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht mein persönlicher Quälgeist zu sein. Zwar hatte er es sich bereits ebenfalls für die Nacht bequem gemacht, aber sein abwartender Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf mir. Das Lager direkt neben mir schien für mich bestimmt zu sein.

Wäre Tenkou nicht gewesen, dann hätte mich mein gesunder Menschenverstand daran gehindert in dieser Nacht zu schlafen. Statt mich weiter um ihn zu kümmern blieb ich am Lagerfeuer sitzen und starrte in die hellen Flammen. Da ich weder auf seine leisen Fragen antwortete noch in irgendeiner anderen Art und Weise reagierte rollte er sich schließlich brummelnd zusammen und überließ mich mir selbst.

Es war schwer der Versuchung zu widerstehen sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit einfach auf den Rücken meiner Stute zu schwingen und sich auf und davon zu machen während alle anderen schliefen. Doch was würde das nützen? Ich wußte weder wo ich mich befand, noch wie och von hier nach Kutou kommen sollte. Außerdem würden sie mich bald eingeholt haben. Daß sie keine Wachen aufstellten zeigte nur zu deutlich, wie sicher sie sich in dieser Gegend fühlten. Nein, eine Flucht würde nichts bringen. Ich mußte abwarten und sehen ob sich eine Chance bot meinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Ich nutzte die Stille der Nacht um mir Gedanken darüber zu machen wie ich am Einfachsten in den kaiserlichen Palast gelangen konnte. Doch keiner davon war sonderlich erfolgsversprechend (immerhin wollte ich lebend und unverletzt dort eindringen). Schließlich zog ich ein Stück Pergament und etwas Schreibzeug aus meinen Satteltaschen. Anscheinend ist es doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen es mitzunehmen.

Mit ein einigen schnellen Pinselstrichen entstand der grobe Umriß von Shokiteis Palast, den ich nach und nach um etliche Gänge und Räume ergänzte. Dabei vergaß ich auch die geheimen Zugangswege nicht, die ich im Laufe der Jahre zusammen mit Ayuru entdeckt hatte. Ohne, daß ich es großartig bemerkt hätte brach die Morgendämmerung herein. Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten, wärmenden Strahlen aus. Inzwischen war ich so müde, das meine Zeichnung vor meinen Augen verschwamm. Doch erst nachdem ich mir ganz sicher war, das die Tinte nicht mehr verwischen konnte verstaute ich ihn in den Satteltaschen und legte ich mich schlafen. Erleichtert sank ich in eine angenehme, dunkle Stille hinab, die niemals von einem Traum oder Tenkou berührt werden wurde.

Selbstverständlich gelang es mir auf diese Art und Weise nie sonderlich lange zu schlafen, da der Rest des Trupps mich jedes Mal weckte wenn es weitergehen sollte. Aber es war wesentlich besser als Tenkou ausgeliefert zu sein und es reichte um sich halbwegs von den Strapazen der Reise zu erholen. Es vergingen zwei oder drei Wochen in denen ich meinen Begleitern kaum ein anderes Verhalten an den Tag legte als bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Ich schlief wenig und redete noch weniger.

Sie fanden sich damit ab, daß ich ihnen so gut wie nichts über mich oder meine Herkunft verriet. Irgendwann nannten sie mich nur noch _Schweigsamer Drache_, da sie meinen Namen immer noch nicht kannten. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte ich diese Ehre dem Umstand zu verdanken, daß sie mich überredeten an ihrem Schwerttraining teilzunehmen und dabei merkten, daß ich alles andere als in harmloser Gegner war.

Bis auf Yuen-Lao hatten sie es alle aufgeben mein Schweigen brechen zu wollen. Nur er blieb hartnäckig und fing jeden Abend ein Gespräch mit mir an von dem er den Großteil bestritt. Weiß der Geier warum er solch einen Narren an mir gefressen hatte, aber auf diese Weise erfuhr ich sehr viel über ihn und seine Männer und was sie vorhatten.

Vor ungefähr anderthalb Monaten hatten Kutous Soldaten ihr Dorf überfallen und es komplett dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Die Dorfbewohner hatten sich zur Wehr gesetzt statt dem Kaiser wie befohlen sämtliche jungen, schönen Frauen auszuliefern. Hätten sie einfach gehorcht, dann wäre ihnen wahrscheinlich wesentlich mehr geblieben als nur die Kleidung, die sie am Körper trugen.

Die Soldaten hatten nicht gezögert ihren Befehl dennoch auszuführen und kurzer Hand alle Frauen sowie ihre Kinder entführt. Diejenigen von ihnen, die kämpften wurden entweder getötet oder schwer verletzt. Yuen-Lao und seine Männer hatten das Glück gehabt zu diesem Zeitpunkt einem benachbarten Dorf beim Anlegen von einigen neuen Reisfeldern zu helfen. So hatte keiner der kaiserlichen Soldaten auf sie geachtet als sie heimkehrten. Doch als die Männer die Zerstörung in ihrem Dorf sahen schworen sie Männer blutige Rache.

Sie bargen die Überlebenden und zogen sich in die Wälder zurück. Erst als sie sich ganz sicher waren, das keiner der Soldaten sie verfolgte begannen sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen die Wachtruppen dieser Ebene zu überfallen. Wenigstens solange bis ihnen einfiel wie sie ihre Frauen und Kinder am Besten retten konnten.

Abend für Abend hörte ich mir ihre Pläne einem nach dem anderen immer und immer wieder an. Aber egal welchen von ihnen sie letztendlich auch ausführen würden spätestens wenn sie Ayuru gegenüberstanden wären sie zum Scheitern verurteilt. Um unerkannt in Skokiteis Palast zu gelangen gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten entweder als Soldat oder Gefangener. Sie waren weder das eine noch wollten sie das andere jemals werden und das war der Grund warum sie zum Scheitern verurteilt waren.

Nach dem sie sich stundenlang den Mund fusselig geredet hatten und doch wieder einmal zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen waren legten sie sich endlich schlafen. Kaum waren ihre Atemzüge ruhig und gleichmäßig stand ich vorsichtig auf. Wie beinahe in fast jeder Nacht zeichnete ich entweder weiter an meinem Plan oder erkundete die Umgebung des Lagers auf einen Hinweis an dem ich mich orientieren konnte. Bisher hatte ich nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt für unseren momentanen Aufenthaltsort gefunden, aber seitdem wir heute morgen durch eine gräserne Ebene geritten waren hatte ich das Gefühl die Gegend zu kennen.

Vorsichtig tastete ich mich Schritt für Schritt weiter. Da eine Fackel viel zu auffällig gewesen wäre orientierte ich mich am Licht des Mondes und an dem Schein des Lagerfeuers, das ich so gut wie nie aus den Augen verlor. Ein leichter Windhauch streifte meine Wange und ich glaubte in ihm etwas derartiges Vertrautes zu spüren das ich mich umwandte. Im selben Augenblick verlor ich buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen.

Als die Kugelei endlich aufhörte fand ich mich in einem heillosen Pflanzenwirrwarr wieder. Über mir prangte spöttisch eine kahle Erdkuppe, die deutlich zeigte wieviel Glück ich gehabt hatte, das sie sich nicht noch höher befand. Leise vor mich hinfluchend stand ich auf und noch während ich meine Klamotten abklopfte, um sie von der Erde zu befreien erstarrte ich.

Vor mir erstreckte sich ein riesiger See in dem sich die Sterne des Himmels spiegelten. Ein Anblick wie ich ihn niemals in meinem Leben vergessen werde. Ich würde immer wissen wann und wo ich diesen Anblick zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Das Ufer des _Ao no Mizuumi_, dem See der direkt an das Dorf der Hin grenzte. Jenem Dorf in dem Ayuru aufgewachsen war und ich zum ersten Mal seine Welt betreten hatte. Es war eine Nacht voller Sternschnuppen gewesen als ich zum ersten Mal an seinem Ufer entlang spazierte…

Aber das würde bedeuten, daß der Zufluchtsort von Yuen-Lao und seinen Männer, das zerstörte Dorf der Hin ist…

Fassungslos starrte ich über die sich im Wind leicht kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche zur anderen Seite des Sees. Ein halber Tagesritt und wir sind am Ziel hatten sie gesagt. Ein halber Tagesritt würde ausreichen um an das andere Ufer zu erreichen. Den Ort, der in Ayurus und meinem Leben eine solch wichtige Rolle gespielt hatte. Er war voller Erinnerungen…

Meine Füße verselbständigten sich und ich wanderte ziellos am Ufer entlang. Tief versunken in eine Zeit in der sich anderen Ufer die Lichter eines Dorfes im Wasser spiegelten und junge Mädchen sich nachts davonstahlen in der Hoffnung eine Muschel zu finden, die zwei blaue Perlen enthielt.

"Wann schlaft ihr eigentlich?" Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie lange er mich schon beobachtet hatte, aber seine Haltung verriet deutlich, daß er meine nächtlichen Ausflüge nicht zum ersten Mal verfolgte.

"Yuen-Lao?" Obwohl ich bereits sicher war, das es sich um ihn handelte sah ich ihn fragend an. Der Vollmond tauchte seine Gestalt in ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Es war unmöglich die Züge seines Gesichtes zu erkennen. Er nickte und kam langsam auf mich. Sein Blick war ernst und schien mich zu durchbohren. Seine Kleidung sah aus als hätte er noch bis vor kurzem tief und fest geschlafen. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück und spürte das Wasser des Sees unter meinen Stiefeln.

"Kommt. Dies ist kein Ort um nachts allein zu sein." Er hielt mir seine Hand entgegen, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend ließ er sie sinken.

"Ich wünschte ihr hättet mehr Vertrauen in mich." Er verschwand ebenso schnell und lautlos wie er gekommen war. Die Stille der Nacht hüllte mich erneut ein und von irgendwoher meinte ich Matutas leises Lachen zu vernehmen, das mich willkommen hieß. In diesem Moment wußte ich, das ich mich nicht geirrt hatte. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Wir hatten unser Lager tatsächlich an den Ufern des _Ao no Mizuumi_ aufgeschlagen. Von hier würde ich den Weg nach Kutou problemlos finden. Die Frage ist nur werde ich dabei allein sein oder in Begleitung?

Schweren Herzens kehrte ich bei Sonnenaufgang ins Lager zurück und nahm meinen angestammten Schlafplatz neben Yuen-Lao ein. Da es nun nicht mehr sonderlich weit war hatten es die Männer mit ihren Aufbruch nicht eilig und ließen mich schlafen. Erst weit nach Mittag ritten wir los. Wir erreichten die Überreste des einst so blühenden Dorfes kurz vor dem Einbruch der Dämmerung. Der Anblick rief mehr schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hervor als es mir lieb war. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es nach all der Zeit noch so weh tun würde all dies noch einmal zu sehen.

Die Männer wurden von ihresgleichen freudig begrüßt während man mich eisig musterte. Erst als Yuen-Lao mich entschieden hinter sich herzog und mich damit als seinen persönlichen Gast zu erkennen gab glätteten sich die Gesichter um mich herum zu einem Lächeln. Die Heimkehr des kleinen Trupps wurde ausgiebig gefeiert und eigentlich hätte ich problemlos die ganze Nacht mit ihnen feiern können, wenn ich nicht plötzlich diese bleierne Müdigkeit überfallen hätte. Ich konnte spüren wie der Becher in meiner Hand immer schwerer wurde bis er schließlich mit einem leisen Klong auf dem Boden landete.

Obwohl um mich herum nach wie vor lautstark gefeiert wurde fielen mir nach und nach die Augen zu. All meine Versuche dagegen anzukämpfen scheiterten, aber ich durfte nicht einschlafen. Nicht während der Nacht! Nicht wenn Tenkou auf mich lauerte! Hilfesuchend striff mein Blick über die feiernden Männer, aber keiner von ihnen schien etwas zu bemerken. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich selbst kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten.

"Ihr seht müde aus. Wartet, ich helfe euch." Es gelang mir nicht zu protestieren als Yuen-Lao mich in die Höhe zog und aus dem Saal führte. Das ich dabei halb über seiner Schulter lag und er mich quasi schon tragen mußte damit wir überhaupt vorwärtskamen schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Mit einer Sicherheit und Kraft die ich ihm niemals zugetraut hätte hievte er mich auf ein Pferd und wir ritten aus dem Dorf heraus. Es gelang mir kaum noch mich im Sattel zu halten, doch all meine Proteste nützten mir nichts.

Er hielt die Zügel fest in der Hand und meine Stute folgte ihm wie ein treuer Hund seinem Herrn. Vielleicht wäre mir früher klar gewesen wohin er mich brachte wenn ich nicht so gottverdammt müde gewesen wäre. Aber so hielt ich seine Zufluchtsstätte erst für eine Höhle wie jede andere. Bis ich einschlief und Tenkous grausames Lachen erneut in meinen Ohren dröhnte.

Ich wehrte mich mit allem was ich hatte, aber ich kam gegen ihn nicht an. Die Energie, die ich den letzten Wochen angesammelt hatte und das Triumphgefühl eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben ihm zu entkommen zu sein verpufften in dem Moment, in dem er mir deutlich machte, das ich für ihn nur ein Spielzeug war, das er nach Belieben benutzten oder zerbrechen konnte wie er es wollte. Höhnisch lachend lobte er meinen kleinen Trick ihm während der Nacht zu entkommen, aber was hatte mir das schon gebracht?

Für jedes Mal das ich ihn hinterging oder versuchte ihn zu überlisten würde er mich tausendfach dafür zahlen lassen. Ich hatte keinen Grund an seinen Worten zu zweifeln. Obwohl er nur in meinen Träumen Gestalt annehmen konnte war er unglaublich mächtig. Er schuf Illusionen, die so realistisch waren, daß mein Körper manchmal am nächsten Morgen noch Spuren davon zeigte.

Es war ein gefährliches Spiel ihn herauszufordern und wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah würde ich es verlieren. Mein Geist würde ihm nicht ewig standhalten. Doch noch gab ich nicht auf. Mein Ziel Ayuru in seiner Welt zu sehen war in greifbare Nähe gerückt und das würde mir niemand nehmen. Niemand!

Erstaunt über meine plötzliche, heftige Gegenwehr ließ er kurz von mir ab nur um mich dann erneut zu Boden zu werfen. Er liebte es mir zu beweisen, daß es vor ihm kein Entkommen gab. Sein heißer Atem striff über meinen Körper während er jeden Zoll davon in Besitz nahm. Ich schrie und schrie bis meine Stimme versagte, aber ich wachte immer noch nicht auf. Ich war gefangen in einem Alptraum aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.

Als Tenkou in dieser Nacht endlich von mir abließ war ich nur noch ein wimmerndes Etwas, das zwar an Flucht dachte, aber genau wußte, daß diese zwecklos sein würde. Egal wohin ich auch fliehen oder mich verstecken würde. Er würde mich immer finden. Vor ihm wäre ich nirgendwo in dieser Welt sicher. Seine kalten Augen sahen auf mich hinunter während er lachend das Dorf der Hin neu entstehen ließ.

Er zeigte mir den Tag an de, Ayuru und Tiara das erste Mal gemeinsam schwimmen gegangenen waren. Das glückliche Lachen der beiden Kinder war Balsam für mein verletztes Herz. Doch schon bald zogen dunkle Wolken am Horizont herauf, die alles und jeden im Dorf verschlangen. Die Kinder hatten keine Chance ihnen zu entkommen. Als die Dunkelheit sie einhüllte war die Luft erfüllt vom Geruch nach Blut, Feuer und Tod, während ihre qualvollen Schreie darin widerhallten.

"NEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!!!!" Schweißüberströmt wachte ich auf während Tenkous mir höhnische eine Schreckensvision nach der anderen bescherte. Taumelnd kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine. In meinem Rücken spürte ich kalten Stein. Stein, der ebenso kalt war wie das Lachen, das in meinen Ohren hallte. Mit unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit zeigte mir Tenkou nach einander was er dem Dorf der Hin und Ayuru in all den zurückliegenden Jahren angetan hatte. Ihre Verzweiflung und Angst klangen in mir nach wie ein Echo, das immer und immer wieder reflektiert wurde. Begleitet von Tenkous Triumphgelächter.

"Nicht! Hör auf!" Schützend hielt ich drückte ich meine Hände über die Ohren und versuchte ihn auszusperren. Aber es brachte nichts. Die Geräusche drangen aus einer Welt zu mir, die nicht real war. Sie existierte nur in meinem Innern und zielte direkt auf meine Seele. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einem Ausweg Tenkou zu entkommen und fand ihn schließlich am Eingang der Höhle. Die Öffnung war bereits hell von der Morgensonne erleuchtet. Was bedeutete, daß er bald keiner Macht mehr über mich haben würde.

°°°Oh nein. Nicht dieses Mal.°°° Ich schrie auf als sich sein unnachgiebiger Griff noch einmal verstärkte und mir eine neue Schreckensvision bescherte.

°°°Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen.°°° Ich fand mich im Palast von Kutou wieder. Zu einer Zeit in der ich Ayuru allein lassen mußte um ihn meine Welt zurück zu kehren. Tenkou zeigte mir schonungslos was in meiner Abwesenheit alles mit Ayuru geschehen war. Er war damals noch ein Kind gewesen und Shokitei hatte keine Zeit verschwendet. Nachdem er sich sicher fühlte litt Ayuru jede einzelne Nacht unter ihm. Ich konnte nur noch bewegungslos daneben stehen und hilflos mit ansehen wie mein Schützling Nacht für Nacht mißbraucht wurde. Meine Gliedmaßen füllten sich nach und nach mit Blei während meine Verzweiflung ins Unermeßliche wuchs.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Er hat mir niemals erzählt was während meiner Abwesenheit mit ihm passiert ist! Ich hätte ihn niemals allein lassen dürfen! Auch wenn es mein Leben gekostet hätte, ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen! Ich merkte kaum, wie sich meine Tränen ihren Weg bahnten.

Das Schlimmste sollte erst noch kommen. Tenkou beschwor eine Vision herauf in der er den erwachsenen Ayuru tötete und dann zu seinem willenlosen Sklaven machte, der sich gegen mich wandte. Entsetzt schrie ich auf als sich der blutüberströmte Ayuru auf stürzte und floh hinaus ins Licht.

Tenkous grausames Lachen traf mich härter als es je ein Schlag vermocht hätte. Immer noch sah ich Ayurus blutüberströmten Körper in seinen Armen während er ihm langsam das Blut aussaugte und seinem Willen unterwarf.

Ich rannte und rannte doch ich konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Alles um mich versank in Dunkelheit in der ich stolperte und in einem Meer aus Blut versank, daß mir die Luft aus den Lungen preßte. Verzweifelt schrie ich auf als die roten Wellen erneut über mir zusammenbrachen. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis ich endlich die Oberfläche erreichte und Luft meine Lungen füllte.

Mühsam schleppte ich mich ans Ufer und fiel im seichten Wasser auf die Knie. Heiß rannen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht bevor sie auf mein Spiegelbild im klaren Blau des Wassers trafen. Er würde gewinnen. Irgendwann würde er gewinnen. Ich konnte nicht ewig gegen diese Visionen durchhalten und sollte es soweit sein wird das Ayuru vernichten. Tenkou wird recht behalten. Meinetwegen wird Ayuru noch viel mehr leiden. Ich krümmte mich zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

In diesem Zustand fand mich schließlich Yuen-Lao. Ohne ein einziges Wort hob er mich hoch und trug mich in eine Hütte, die etwas abseits des Dorfes lag. Der die dunklen Balken waren einst mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert gewesen. Sana-sans Haus…

Ich drückte mich zitternd enger an den warmen Körper, der mich festhielt. ihn. Die Erinnerungen an all die glückliche Zeit die ich hier mit Matuta und ihrer Familie verbracht flossen durch mich hindurch wie ein unaufhaltsamer Strom. Meine Wangen waren tränennaß und dennoch schien es noch unendlich viele von ihnen zu geben. Behutsam setzte Yuen-Lao mich auf einen Stuhl ab und strich mir zärtlich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt?" Seine Hand striff über meine Wange.

"Ich hätte euch doch niemals hierher gebracht, wenn ich gewußt hätte..." Er hob mein Kinn leicht an. Seine tiefbraunen Augen zeigten deutlich wie viele Sorgen er um mich machte.

"Die Farbe euerer Augen... ich hätte es viel früher merken müssen..." Ich versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Seine Augen hielten mich gefangen und ich konnte nichts weiter tun als ihn anzusehen. Seine Hände umfaßten mein Gesicht während er sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vorbeugte. Sein warmer Atem striff über meine Wange.

"Wieso habt ihr kein Vertrauen in mich?" Ich schloß die Augen um seinem Blick nicht noch länger standhalten zu müssen. Die gesamte Situation hätte mich warnen sollen, aber ich war viel zu erschöpft um zu merken was er mir eigentlich sagen wollte.

"Das ist es nicht..." Ich zögerte kurz als seine Lippen sanft meinen Hals berührten.

"Lao, du würdest es nicht verstehen." Ich schob ihn ein Stück von mir weg und stand auf. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich neben eines der Fenster und ließ meinen Blick hinaus wandern. Dort hinten lag Matutas Garten. Jetzt ist von ihm kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Keines ihrer so sehr geliebten Blumenbeete hat den Überfall der Soldaten überstanden. Sie hatten alles dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Keine der zarten Pflanzen würde noch einmal aus der verbrannten Erde das Licht der Sonne erblicken. Zitternd schlang ich die Arme um meinen Körper. Mir war kalt. Viel kälter als mir eigentlich sein dürfte...

"Du würdest es niemals verstehen." Zögernd umarmte er mich.

"Vielleicht doch." Seine Körperwärme verstärkte mein Zittern, aber ich war zu schwach um mich dagegen zu wehren. Eigentlich wollte ich in diesem Moment nur noch eines. Schlafen und alles vergessen, was so schwer auf meiner Seele lastete. Tiefer und traumloser Schlaf. Das war alles, was ich mir wünschte.

"Kommt. Ihr müßt euch umziehen ansonsten werdet ihr euch erkälten." Ich sah seine ausgestreckte Hand und das Bett, das hinter ihm stand. Keine Macht der Welt hätte mich dazu gebracht auch nur das kleinste Stückchen meiner Kleidung abzulegen. Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Wie ist es Tenkou gelungen solange in meinem Geist zu bleiben? Normalerweise verschwindet er mit dem Sonnenaufgang, doch dieses Mal ist er eindeutig länger geblieben. Ich betete darum, daß es nur ein dummer Zufall war und daß es nie wieder passieren würde.

"Ihr nennt mich zwar inzwischen Lao, aber ihr vertraut mir nicht." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen als sich seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen daß ich nicht allein war. Er merkte es und begann zu lächeln.

"Es ist ganz schön unvorsichtig von euch zu vergessen, daß ich noch in eurer Nähe bin." Ich antwortete ihm nicht sondern beobachtete den Wind der im Grün der Bäume spielte. Wie lange ist es her seit ich zum letzten Mal an diesem Fenster gestanden habe? Warum kann man die Zeit nicht einfach zurück drehen? Warum ist die Zeit für uns alle verloren?

Ich würde sonst etwas darum geben jetzt sehen zu können wie Ayuru und sein Großvater mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht vom Angeln wiederkommen und Matuta stolz ihren Fang zu präsentieren. Sie würde wieder schimpfen, daß sie ihr das ganze Haus mit ihren nassen Schuhen und Eimern schmutzig machten und zum Abendessen würde es dennoch Fisch geben. Das Haus wäre erfüllt von ihrem Lachen und von nirgendwo würde ihnen Gefahr drohen.

Stöhnend rieb ich mir die Stirn als sich dahinter ein leichtes aber schmerzhaftes Pochen einstellte. Was immer Tenkou auch mit mir angestellt hatte, die Nachwirkungen konnten sich sehen lassen. Am Liebsten wäre ich auf der Stelle in Schlaf gesunken.

"Hey, geht es euch nicht gut?" Ich brachte keine Antwort mehr zustande. Meine Beine gaben einfach unter mir nach und alles wurde schwarz. Erst ein penetrantes Zupfen und Rütteln an meinem Körper brachte mich wieder halbwegs zu Bewußtsein. Ich konnte nicht allzu lange ohnmächtig gewesen sein, aber es hatte ausgereicht mich in das Bett zu verfrachten. Yuen-Lao kniete über mir und kämpfte damit mich aus meinen komplett durchnäßten Klamotten zu befreien.

Der Mantel hing bereits über einem Stuhl. Unter ihm hatte sich bereits eine Wasserlache gebildet. Nicht mehr lange und mein Hemd würde ihm folgen. Als mir bewußt wurde was das bedeutete war es fast schon zu spät. Im letzten Moment konnte ich nach dem Hemdkragen greifen. Eisern hielt ich ihn geschlossen. Yuen-Lao seufzte leicht und machte sich entschlossen daran sein Werk fortzusetzen. Ich konnte ihm nichts entgegensetzen. Mein Körper war viel zu schwach um zu reagieren. Bestimmt hatte ich Fieber. Er stieß einen Pfiff aus als meine einbandagierten Brüste zum Vorschein kamen.

"Das überrascht mich jetzt allerdings wirklich." Behutsam befreite er mich auch noch von meiner Hose ehe er sich daran machte die Bandagen zu lösen. Am Liebsten wäre ich geflohen aber mein Körper war wie gelähmt und mir wurde immer kälter. Egal was er vor hatte ich könnte mich nicht wehren. Verdammt! Ayuru, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dich so gerne vorher gefunden. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen, die zärtlich von einer Hand weggewischt wurden.

"Nach all der Zeit die wir gemeinsam verbracht haben traut ihr mir wirklich zu euch so etwas anzutun?" Der Kloß in meinem Hals war zu groß um ihm antworten zu können und mein Kopf stand kurz davor zu explodieren. Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich meinem Hals entlang auf den er sanft und fordernd zu gleich einen Kuß hauchte.

"…Nicht… bitte nicht…" Alles in mir begann zu zittern. Bitte du nicht auch noch. Lao, bitte tu mir das nicht an. Milde lächelnd sah er auf mich herunter ehe er mich vorsichtig in eine warme Decke hüllte.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen. Vor mir habt ihr nichts zu befürchten. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." Ich entspannte mich jedoch erst als er auf einem Stuhl mir gegenüber Platz nahm.

"Ihr solltet etwas schlafen. Ich werde aufpassen, daß uns niemand entdeckt." Mit einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster versicherte ich mich, das es erst kurz nach Mittag war. Von Tenkou würde im Moment keinerlei Bedrohung ausgehen. Erleichtert schloß ich die Augen und versank in der angenehmen Umarmung dringend benötigten Schlafes.

Meine Erinnerungen an die glückliche Zeit mit Matuta und Ayuru begleiteten mich und ich konnte endlich aufatmen während ich träumte. Diese Erinnerungen würde mir selbst Tenkou nicht nehmen können. Sie gehörten mir und nur mir allein. Kleine Schätze die nach all der Zeit wieder aus meinem Unterbewußtsein auftauchten und mich daran erinnerten, warum ich Tenkou die Stirn bieten mußte. Sie zeigten mir auch weshalb ich Ayuru so schnell wie möglich finden mußte. Ich wollte niemals mehr ohne dieses Lächeln, das er nur mir zeigte, sein.

Yuen-Lao kümmerte sich rührend um mich. Wie sich herausstellte hatte ich weit mehr als nur eine einfache Erkältung getragen. Wenn mich meine medizinischen Kenntnisse nicht ganz verlassen hatten war ich knapp an einer handfesten Lungenentzündung vorbei geschrappt. Es dauerte fast zwei Wochen bis ich wieder einigermaßen genesen war. In all der Zeit war Yuen-Lao nicht von meiner Seite gewichen.

Ich war mir mittlerweile sicher, daß er sich in mich verliebt hatte, auch wenn er das nie aussprach. Ich wußte nicht, ob ich während meiner Fieberanfälle im Schlaf gesprochen hatte, aber sein Verhalten legte die Vermutung nahe, das er wußte das bereits jemanden gab, dem mein Herz gehörte. Auch sonst hatte sich sein Verhalten mir gegenüber etwas geändert. Er fragte mich zum Beispiel gar nichts mehr. Schon seltsam. Wochenlang hat er ununterbrochen auf mich eingeredet und auf Antworten gewartet oder gehofft und nun findet er sich einfach mit meinem Schweigen ab?

Die Gründe dafür fand ich jedoch relativ schnell heraus. Meine Augenfarbe hatte mich verraten. Kaum jemand außer dem Volk der Hin oder denen, die von ihnen abstammten besaß in dieser Welt blaue Augen. Auch das allmähliche ausbleichen meiner Haare war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Sie waren mittlerweile um einiges heller als zu Beginn meiner Reise. Auch, wenn sie noch lange nicht Ayurus Blond erreicht hatten. Es reichte aus um den Verdacht nahezulegen, das ich eine Hin war. Ich ließ Yuen-Lao in diesem Glauben und fragte mich insgeheim wie viele Hin den Angriff damals eigentlich überlebt hatten. Mit viel Glück vielleicht eine Handvoll?

Viel Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen hatte ich allerdings nicht. Einer der Männer hatte meinen sorgsam versteckten Lageplan entdeckt und die daraus resultierenden Fragen konnte niemand ignorieren. Zu meinem Glück meinte Yuen-Lao zu wissen was ich vorhatte. Nämlich mich an Shokitei für die Zerstörung meines Dorfes und die Vernichtung meines Volkes zu rächen. Es entsprach vielleicht nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber ich würde mich hüten diesen Irrtum aufzuklären. Das ich angeblich eine Hin war sorgte schon für genügend Probleme.

Es dauerte beinahe zwei Wochen bis die Männer davon überzeugt waren, das ich keine Gefahr für sie darstellte. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren sie auch deshalb so schnell überzeugt, weil ich ihnen einen fast narrensicheren Plan liefern konnte wie sie in den Palast gelangen und ihre Familien befreien konnten. Um ihn ausführen zu können müßten wir lediglich an zwanzig bis fünfundzwanzig Uniformen der kaiserlichen Soldaten kommen. Kein Problem wenn man sich mit Gelegenheitsüberfällen auf Wachtrupps über Wasser hielt.

Bei einem dieser Überfälle begegnete ich auch meinem speziellen Freund wieder. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Mit den Anderen zusammen inszenierte ich ihm zu Ehren ein kleines Schauspiel das sich sehen lassen konnte. Als er zitternd wieder auf seinem Pferd saß reichte ich ihm ein kleines Päckchen von dessen Übergabe angeblich sein Leben abhing. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was sich im Inneren befand, aber er würde es seinem Shogun übergeben. Unsere Warnung, was ihn bei einem Scheitern erwartete war deutlich genug gewesen. Dieses Mal zitterte er vor Angst vor uns nicht umgekehrt.

Keine Woche später erhielten wir den Bericht eines unserer Spione in der Hauptstadt. Die Botschaft war zugestellt worden. Alles verlief nach Plan. Yuen-Lao hatte mich ein einziges Mal nach dem Inhalt des Päckchens gefragt, aber ich hatte ihm nicht geantwortet. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, daß er das Fehlen meines Anhängers bemerkt hatte auch wenn er kein Wort darüber verlor. Ihm zu erklären, was dieser Anhänger, der abgebrochener Zweig einer blühenden Glyzinie und die Nachricht °**_Ich werde dich finden_**° bei dem Shogun Kutous auslösen würden wäre wohl auch ein bißchen zuviel des Guten gewesen. Ayuru hingegen würde die wahre Bedeutung dieser Nachricht sofort erkennen.

Dank Yuen-Laos Umsicht konnte ich nun auch endlich in Ruhe schlafen. Tagsüber sorgte er dafür das mich niemand störte und auch nachts, wenn wir die Fortschritte unseres Plans besprachen wich er nicht von meiner Seite. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, aber jedesmal wenn er sich mehr erhoffte stieß er auf eine Wand, die er nicht durchdringen konnte. Vielleicht hätte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen weil ich seine Gefühle mehr als nur einmal zu meinen Gunsten ausnutzte. Aber manchmal heiligt der Zweck die Mittel.

Während wir noch auf die restlichen Uniformen warteten unterwiesen Yuen-Lao und ich die Männer gemeinsam in den unterschiedlichsten Kampfkünsten. Wenn wir wirklich unerkannt nach Kutou gelangen wollten mußte einfach alles stimmen. Wir durften uns nicht dem geringsten Fehler erlauben. Nur ein kleiner Fehler und keiner von uns würde lebend zurückkehren.

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, das wir es schaffen würden wurde ich mit jedem Tag an dem unser Aufbruch näher rückte nervöser. Mittlerweile lag das Kommando über die gesamte Truppe in meinen Händen und damit auch das Schicksal von über dreißig Männern. Daß alles einzig und allein von meinen Entscheidungen abhing verursachte mir Bauchschmerzen. Vor allem da ich genau wußte, das ich sie lediglich ausnutzte.

Sicher, wenn alles glattging würden sie wieder mit ihren Familien vereint sein. Aber was würden sie tun wenn ich bei ihrer Rückkehr fehlte? Ich hoffte inständig, daß sie clever genug wären mich einfach zu vergessen und in ihre Dörfer zurückkehrten.

Zwei Tage bevor es losgehen sollte war ich dermaßen nervös, das ich jede Schnalle, jedes Schwert, jeden Knoten bis zu zwanzig Mal prüfte und fest zerrte. Selbst Yuen-Lao trieb ich damit beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. Energisch schnappte er sich mich schließlich und sperrte mich solange in eine Hütte ein, bis ich mein kindisches Verhalten einsah. Wir hatten wochenlang geübt und geübt. Wenn jetzt noch etwas schiefging, dann wäre es einfach nicht mehr zu verhindern. Trotzdem konnte man auch den Anderen ebenfalls ansehen, daß sie allmählich nervös wurden.

Am entscheidenden Tag saß ich ein letztes Mal am Ufer des _Ao no Mizuumis_ und beobachtet die aufgehende Sonne dabei, wie sie das Wasser allmählich golden färbte. Ich schwor mir eines Tages mit Ayuru zu diesem Ort zurückzukehren und diesen Anblick mit ihm gemeinsam zu genießen.

Erst nachdem die Sonne klar am Himmel stand und sich der morgendliche Dunstschleier, der über dem See lag sich fast aufgelöst hatte, erhob ich mich. Behutsam legte ich die Rüstung an, die mich als Hauptmann auswies, ehe ich die restlichen Männer weckte. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde bevor sie Aufbruchs bereit waren.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von den Männern die im Dorf zurückblieben um sich um eventuelle weitere Flüchtlinge zu kümmern und machten uns auf den Weg nach Kutou. Nach vier Tagen im Sattel erstreckte sie endlich die Hauptstadt unter uns in deren Innern sich deutlich der Umriß des Kaiserpalastes abzeichnete.

Ich schluckte kurz und ließ meinen Blick noch einmal über die entschlossenen Mienen meiner Männer streifen. Keiner von ihnen (außer Yuen-Lao) wußte das ich eine Frau war und sie vertrauten mir. Ich hoffte nur, daß ich mich dieses Vertrauens auch als würdig erweisen würde. Mit einem leichten Schenkeldruck setzte ich meine Stute in Bewegung und lenkte sie von dem kleinen Waldpfad direkt auf die Hauptstraße Kutous.

__

2003-08-06  
edit: 2007-02-11

Fortsetzung:  
Kapitel 05 - Der Kaiserpalast

_Sea9040yahoo.de_

Ao no Mizuumi- übersetzt etwa See des Blaus oder Blauer See

****

Secrets  
4. Kapitel – Drei Monde  
Seite 23 von 23


	6. Kapitel 05 NEU

2003-09-15  
**_Secrets  
_**V. Der Kaiserpalast

Es war Mittag als wir auf einer Anhöhe Rast machten. Direkt unter uns breitete sich der Kaiserpalast von Kutou in seiner gesamten Pracht aus. Ich merkte schnell, wie einigen meiner Begleiter bei diesem Anblick mulmig wurde. Monatelang hatten wir auf dieses eine Ziel hingearbeitet um unbemerkt in das Innere des kaiserlichen Palastes zu gelangen. Doch der jetzige Anblick war etwas vollkommen anderes als die stümperhaften Zeichnungen mit denen wir gearbeitet hatten. Die mit blauen Schindeln bedeckten Gebäude hatten etwas Machtvolles an sich. Und wir hatten vor in diesen geheiligten Bezirk einzudringen um Dutzende von Frauen und Kindern zu befreien.

Unser Plan war gewagt, beinahe tollkühn und gerade deshalb würde er höchstwahrscheinlich auch funktionieren. Keiner der Soldaten Kutous dürfte damit rechnen, daß es jemand tatsächlich wagen würde direkt in den Palast hinzuspazieren. Es war brisant. Würde unsere Verkleidung die kaiserlichen Soldaten nicht überzeugen würde man uns alle hinrichten.

Jeder der Männer war sich dieses Risikos voll bewußt und bereit es einzugehen. Auch, das sie das Land in dem sie geboren waren nie wieder betreten dürften, wenn uns die Flucht gelang. Sie würden sich mit ihren Frauen und Kindern in alle Winde zerstreuen und in den anderen drei Königreichen Zuflucht suchen. Sie würden noch einmal ganz von vorn anfangen müssen. Doch das war ihnen egal solange es ihnen nur gelang Shokiteis grausamer Herrschaft zu entkommen.

Meine inzwischen dunkelblonden Haare hatten wir Mithilfe von diversen Pflanzensäften rabenschwarz gefärbt. So würde es niemanden auffallen, daß in meinen Adern zum Teil Blut der Hin floß. Ich hatte die Männer in den Glauben gelassen, das ich zum Volk der Hin gehörte, da sich auf diese Art und Weise viele ihrer Fragen von selbst beantworteten. Yuen-Lao war der einzige von ihnen, der inzwischen herausgefunden hatte, daß ich eine Frau war. Doch er hatte sein Wort gehalten und dieses Wissen tief in seinem Inneren begraben.

Während des Essens herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, das nur ab und zu von Yuen-Laos Versuchen uns aufzumuntern unterbrochen wurde. Bis vor kurzem hatten wir noch alle gemeinsam gescherzt um den Ernst der Lage herunter spielen. Aber der Kaiserpalast war in greifbare Nähe gerückt und wir würden ihn noch heute erreichen. In ein paar Stunden würde sich entscheiden ob unser Plan funktionierte oder nicht. Seufzend erhob ich mich. Es hat keinen Zweck es noch länger hinauszuzögern. Jetzt können wir nur noch beten.

Ehe wir uns auf die Pferde schwangen sprachen ein letztes Mal alles ganz genau durch. Ich überrascht, wie gut sich alle den Grundrißplans des Palastes eingeprägt hatten. Jeder von ihnen kannte ihn inzwischen auswendig und wußte genau was seine Aufgaben waren. Trotzdem schickte ich zur Sicherheit noch ein letztes Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Es durfte einfach nichts schiefgehen.

"Also dann. Reiten wir los!" Das Lächeln, das ich ihnen schenkte war nicht echt, aber sie bemerkten es nicht. Nervös erwiderten sie es und im Gegensatz zu mir meinten sie es ehrlich. Sie vertrauten mir völlig und waren sich sicher, daß solange weder Yuen-Lao noch ich uns etwas anmerken ließen einfach rein gar nichts schiefgehen konnte. Sie ahnten ja nicht, daß ich überhaupt nicht vorhatte gemeinsam mit ihnen zu fliehen. Der Stein in meinem Magen wurde von Minute zu Minute größer. Sie hatten mich ins Herz geschlossen und letzten Endes würde ich sie verraten.

Die Tore der Stadt stellten kein Hindernis für uns dar. Immerhin war es unser kleiner Wachtrupp gewesen, der es geschafft hatte den berüchtigten Yuen-Lao gefangen zu nehmen. Diese Kunde war auf geheimnisvollem Wege bereits zwei Tage vor unserer Ankunft in der Hauptstadt bekannt geworden und Grund genug uns einen beinahe bombastischen Empfang zu bereiten.

Die Bevölkerung Kutous feierte uns wie Helden und ich bereute meine Idee Yuen-Lao als Köder zu benutzen zu tiefst. Jeder dieser Leute würde sich sein Gesicht für den Rest seines Lebens einprägen und niemals vergessen. Wenn alles vorbei war würde er sich nie wieder einfach so in einer Menschenmenge verstecken können wie es bisher der Fall war. Man würde ihn sofort erkennen.

Da ich unserem Trupp voranritt gelang es mir nur ab und zu einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Er wirkte vollkommen gelassen und sah sich trotz der gefesselten Hände grinsend um. Es schien ihm rein gar nichts auszumachen, das er hinter unseren Pferden zu Fuß herlaufen und unseren Staub schlucken mußte. Damit stellten wir ihn nur noch mehr zur Schau. Doch es mußte sein um die Aufmerksamkeit von den nicht immer tadellos sitzenden Rüstungen meiner Männer abzulenken.

Yuen-Lao fing meinen Blick auf und zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich verdrehte leicht die Augen und wandte mich wieder um. Wahrscheinlich ist er ebenso wahnsinnig wie ich. Alles auf eine Karte setzen und hoffen dass der Gegner den Bluff nicht bemerkt.

Unter einem Schauer von Blütenblättern erreichten wir den Hof der kaiserlichen Kasernen. Mein Magen hatte sich inzwischen in einen Eisblock verwandelt und ich zog vorsichtshalber das Tuch, das meine untere Gesichtshälfte unter dem Helm verbarg noch ein Stückchen höher als die Soldaten der Kaserne auf uns zu stürzten hatte. Meine Gedanken waren plötzlich wie leergefegt. Egal was von nun an auch passiert, bitte, bitte laß nichts schiefgehen!

Ein junger Kadett nahm mir die Zügel ab und half mir beim Absteigen. Bevor ich mich jedoch mit Yuen-Lao und zwei meiner Leute als Wachen ins Innere machte knurrte ich den Männern de Befehl zu sich ja vorschriftsmäßig zu benehmen. Was in der Übersetzung soviel hieß wie: Wartet bis die Luft rein ist und setzt dann den Plan in die Tat um.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich noch erkennen wie sie wie ein Mann abstiegen und ihre Pferde versorgten. Keiner der Soldaten schien zu bemerken, daß es sich bei ihnen eigentlich um ganz normale Bauern handelte. Ich atmete ein klein wenig auf. Der erste Schritt wäre geschafft.

Man führte uns in das Büro des Lagerkommandanten, der gerade den Shogun über unseren Erfolg unterrichtete. Bis zu seiner Rückkehr sollten wir uns bitte noch einen Moment gedulden. Ich entließ meine Begleiter mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung damit sie endlich etwas gegen ihre knurrenden Mägen unternehmen konnten. Unser Gefangener hätte schließlich keine Chance mehr zu entkommen. Yuen-Lao zog dabei ein Gesicht als hätte man ihn soeben tatsächlich zum Tode verurteilt. Jedoch verschwand die Verzweiflung aus seinen Zügen sobald die Türen des Raumes sich hinter den Soldaten geschlossen hatten. Triumphierend grinste er mich an.

"Es läuft alles ganz genau nach Plan." Ich lächelte ebenfalls obwohl man es durch den Mundschutz nicht sehen konnte. Bisher hatte ich noch nicht einmal den Helm abgenommen und das war auch gut so. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten jetzt von irgendeiner der Wachen als angeblicher Hin entlarvt zu werden. Es war schon so schwierig genug gewesen meine blaugrünen Augen vor den Blicken der Soldaten zu verbergen. Der tiefsitzende Helm und der Mundschutz taten dabei verdammt gute Dienste.

"Sogar noch besser. Sie sind so sehr mit deiner Gefangennahme beschäftigt, daß sie alles andere fast komplett vergessen. Sie rechnen nicht mit einem Hinterhalt." Zufrieden nickte er und wendete mir dann den Rücken zu, damit ich ihn von seinen Fesseln befreien konnte. Mit einem kurzen Blick versicherte ich mich, daß wir auch wirklich allein waren und zerschnitt die Stricke, die sich eng um seine Haut spannten.

"Danke." Erleichtert massierte er sich seine Handgelenke.

"Die saßen verdammt fest." Ich sparte es mir ihn darauf hinzuweisen, das wenn sie auch nur etwas lockerer gewesen wären man unsere Tarnung sofort durchschaut hätte. Er wußte es ohnehin bereits. Ich hoffte inständig, daß er klug genug sein würde sich am Ende wie alle anderen an den Plan zu halten. Auch, wenn das hieß mich zurücklassen zu müssen.

Das war die Abmachung die wir mit allen, die uns begleiteten getroffen hatten. Jeder sollte sobald alles geklappt hatte so schnell wie möglich fliehen und sich dabei nicht ein einziges Mal umdrehen. Egal ob es seinen Hintermann erwischte oder nicht. Wichtig war nur zu entkommen. Es würde keine Rettungsaktion geben. Sobald sie erst einmal aus dem Palast raus waren würden sie Kutou für immer verlassen. Wer von den Soldaten gefangen genommen würde mußte sich selbst helfen. Das war das Risiko.

Der Klang der Kantinenglocke war das Startsignal für uns. Mit zwei geübten Griffen hob Yuen-Lao einige der Bodenplatten des Zimmers hoch. Dort ließen wir die Überreste seiner Fesseln und meine Rüstung verschwinden. Der Raum sah hinterher wieder aus wie zuvor und die Zeit drängte. Der Kommandant würde nicht ewig unterwegs sein.

Suchend tastete ich die Wände ab bis ich fand wonach ich suchte. Eine kleine Kerbe, die mit bloßem Auge nicht zu erkennen war. Ich folgte ihrem Verlauf und drückte mit einer Hand kurz auf den Holzbalken an dem sie endete. Augenblicklich öffnete sich die Wand und gab einen mäßig beleuchteten Gang frei. Hektisch winkte ich Yuen-Lao mir zu folgen statt nach einer Fackel zu suchen. Soviel Zeit blieb einfach nicht mehr. Eine kurze Drehung an einer weiteren Holzleiste schloß die Tür hinter uns. Es wurde fast stockdunkel und außer unserem regelmäßigen Atmen war nichts zu hören.

"Fast wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm."

"Einem was?" Kopfschüttelnd gab ich ihm zu verstehen, das es nicht so wichtig war. Die Erklärung würde er ohnehin kaum verstehen oder verkraften. Es war schon schwierig genug jemanden in meiner Welt klarzumachen wie ein Bild von einem kleinen Stückchen Zellouid auf die Leinwand kommt. Bei einem Bewohner des alten Chinas es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Yuen-Laos Hand suchte in der Dunkelheit nach meiner und packte fest zu als er sie endlich fand. Ich ließ es zu, da wir es uns einfach nicht noch länger leisten konnten zu warten. Wahrscheinlich ein Fehler, aber die verbleibende Zeit war verdammt knapp bemessen. Es kam auf jede einzelne Minute an.

Meine Augen hatten sich zwar noch nicht vollständig an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, aber die meisten dieser Schleichwege und Geheimpfade kannte ich ohnehin auswendig. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ich mich hier sogar im Schlaf zu Recht finden. Ayuru und ich hatten in den letzten Jahren beinahe jeden Winkel des Palastes ausgiebig erkundet. Yuen-Lao war sichtlich beeindruckt von meinem Tempo und versuchte mit mir Schritt zu halten.

"Also, entweder besitzt ihr die Augen einer Katze oder ihr habt im Gegensatz zu mir unverschämtes Glück." Ich antwortete ihm nicht, da wir nicht mehr allzu weit von unserem Treffpunkt entfernt waren. Allerdings konnte ich mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er sich zum wiederholten Mal irgendwo gestoßen hatte und einen leisen Fluch murmelte.

Die Wand vor uns lief in eine Holzvertäfelung über, die ein Mosaik aus drei verschiedenen Holzsorten darstellte. Die Rückseite von Shokiteis Harem! Ich blieb stehen und schnappte wie Yuen-Lao leicht nach Luft. Wir waren bis hierher mehr gerannt als gegangen. Jetzt hieß es abwarten bis auch unsere Männer eintrafen. Die Stimmen der Konkubinen drangen dumpf zu uns bis sich leise knarrend eine Tür öffnete. Augenblicklich herrschte ängstliches Schweigen.

Yuen-Laos Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich in den letzten Minuten zu einem ungesunden kalkweiß gewechselt und ich nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Es wird schon nichts schiefgehen. Durch das Licht im Harem war der Gang in dem wir uns befanden spärlich erleuchtet und ich konnte das Mosaik genau erkennen. Na dann mal los.

Ich holte tief Luft bevor ich fünf Mosaikstücke in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge drückte. Ein Fehler in der Abfolge und der Gang wird zu einer tödlichen Falle. Zum Glück ist der Code jedoch nicht veränderbar. Wer ihn einmal erfahren hat kann von da an zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit unbemerkt in den Harem gelangen.

Etwa einen knappen Meter über dem Boden öffnete sich eine kleine Tür. Vorsichtig krabbelte ich als erstes durch die Öffnung und verbarg mich hinter einem immenser Haufen Kissen und diversen Vorhänge ehe ich Yuen-Lao winkte mir zu folgen. Man würde uns nicht sonderlich schnell entdecken und die Männer waren bereits alle auf ihrem Posten. Das es im Harem plötzlich so ruhig geworden war lag ohne Zweifel an ihrer Anwesenheit. Gut und gerne zehn Wachen standen mit verschränkten Armen und eisigem Blick vor den Türen des Harems. Normalerweise ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, das Shokitei in Kürze auftaucht um sich seine Gespielinnen auszusuchen. Allerdings nicht dieses Mal.

Vorsichtig umrundeten Yuen-Lao und ich einen Großteil des Raums. Die völlig entsetzten oder gleichgültigen Gesichter der Frauen und Kinder, die auf das Unausweichliche warteten drehten mir fast den Magen um. Nicht einer von ihnen war freiwillig hier und es würde das letzte Mal sein, das schwor ich mir. Ich wünsche keinem einzigen Menschen, das Schicksal, das Ayuru erleiden mußte.

Eine der jüngeren Frauen bemerkte uns. Ihr flehender Blick bat uns wieder zu verschwinden bevor wir von den Wachen entdeckt wurden. Als ich den Kopf schüttelte brach sie fast in Tränen aus. Beschwörend legte Yuen-Lao einen Finger auf seine Lippen damit sie nicht laut aufschluchzte. Eigentlich wäre das jedoch bereits egal gewesen, da sich der Harem bereits komplett in unserer Gewalt befand. Aber wie ich, so wollte auch er auf Nummer sicher gehen. Man konnte niemals vorsichtig genug sein.

Die Wachen begannen verschwörerisch zu grinsen als wir unsere Deckung verließen und direkt in ihr Sichtfeld traten. Dankbar nahm ich den Helm ab und verschwand mit einem Kleiderpaket hinter einem Vorhang während Yuen-Lao den völlig entgeisterten Haremsbewohnern erklärte was daß alles zu bedeuten hatte. So sorgfältig wie nur eben möglich schlüpfte ich in kürzester Zeit in Rüstung eines Feldmarschalls. Yuen-Lao zog sich ebenfalls um damit er als mein Sekundant in Erscheinung treten konnte. Allein für die militärischen Ränge, die wir uns heute unverdient aneigneten war uns die Todesstrafe sicher.

Der Unglauben der Haremsbewohner, das wir wirklich gekommen waren um sie zu retten verringerte sich immer mehr. Vor allem da keine der Wachen etwas gegen uns unternahm sondern uns statt dessen hilfreich unter die Arme griff. Das Eis brach ganz als Yuen-Lao und ich ihnen unsere Namen nannten. In ihren Augen glimmte ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung auf, das keine Macht der Welt jemals wieder löschen könnte.

Sogar im tiefsten Inneren des Palastes von Kutous, der eigentlich so gut wie komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschottet war, hatte man bereits von dem kleinen Rebellentrupp gehört, der von dem Schwertschmied Yuen-Lao und einem gewissen Ayuru angeführt wurde. Die Beiden uns ihre Männer machten den Truppen Kutous mehr als nur ein wenig Schwierigkeiten. Zufrieden grinsten Yuen-Lao und ich uns an. Wenn das mal kein Erfolg war.

So schnell wie möglich wurden die Sachen der Gefangenen (es war mir zuwider ein anderes Wort als dieses zu verwenden) zusammengepackt und in kleine Gruppen aufgeteilt. Nicht einer von ihnen wollte zurückbleiben obwohl sie alle das Risiko einer Flucht kannten. Wenn wir erwischt werden, dann würden wir alle sterben. Aber der Tod war immer noch besser als dieses Schicksal zu erleiden.

Ich bewunderte die Männer für ihre eisernen Mienen als wir mit den Gefangenen, die Gänge des Palastes durchquerten. Unter all den Menschen die uns begleiteten befanden sich ihre Familien und sie zeigten nicht die geringste Regung in ihren Gesichtern. Ebenso umgekehrt. Die Mienen der Frauen und Kinder wirkten dermaßen bedrückt, daß ich mich wiederholt fragte ob wir auch tatsächlich das richtige taten.

Keiner der Wachposten, die wir passierten schöpfte Verdacht. Immerhin trug der Befehl den ich ihnen auf ausdrückliches Verlangen unter die Nase hielt das Siegel des Kaisers und die Unterschrift des Shoguns. Eine bessere Eintrittskarte konnte es gar nicht geben. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah konnte man erkennen, das es sich um gutgemachte Fälschungen handelte. Obwohl ich stark anzweifelte das es irgend jemanden außer Shokitei und Ayuru auffallen würde.

Problemlos gelangten wir zu den Stallungen und da ich dort in meiner Funktion als Feldmarschall eine nicht angekündigte Truppeninspektion durchführte nutzten meine Männer die Gelegenheit um alle Gefangenen in die Ställe zu bringen. Sie würden ungefähr eine halbe Stunde brauchen um die Wagen anzuspannen und zu beladen.

Es machte mir einen Heidenspaß die Soldaten in einer Reihe von der einen Seite des Hofes zur anderen und zurück exerzieren zu lassen. Natürlich sparte ich nicht mit Beschimpfungen was für ein armseliger Haufen sie doch seien und so weiter. Zum Glück sah keiner von ihnen Yuen-Laos breites Grinsen. Er hatte wie zuvor ich einen Schal um die unter Hälfte seines Gesichtes gewickelt und einem mit riesigen Federn verzierten Helm auf.

Der metallene Klang eines Hammers auf einem Amboß war das Zeichen, das unsere Männer bereit waren. Laut bellte ich den Soldaten den Befehl zu als Strafe für ihre Unfähigkeit eine Runde um die gesamte Kaserne zu machen. Damit würden wir genügend Zeit haben um die Wagen zum Haupttor zu bringen und dieses zu öffnen.

Das Problem war nur, daß ich auf dem Weg dorthin erkannt wurde. Es war derselbe Soldat, dem wir die Nachricht für den Shogun Kutous mitgegeben hatten und er hatte uns kein bißchen verziehen, das es uns gelungen war ihn in die Falle zu locken. Und er stand genau zwischen mir und meinen Männern. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit den Plan erfolgreich durch zuführen. Ich müßte viel früher als geplant zurück bleiben und die Soldaten von den Anderen ablenken.

Glücklicherweise kannte ich innerhalb der Palastmauern wesentlich mehr Schleichwege als jeder andere Bewohner. Es sollte kein allzu großes Problem darstellen die Soldaten abzuhängen. Also rammte ich meinem Gegenüber ohne Vorwarnung die Faust in dem Magen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Selbstverständlich setzte ihn das nicht außer Gefecht und er schlug augenblicklich Alarm. Woraufhin sich über ein Dutzend Soldaten sofort an meinen Fersen heftete. Fluchend befreite ich mich von Helm und all den Teilen einer Rüstung, die bei einer Flucht sowieso hinderlich sind. Im Kasernenhof würde ich keine allzu große Chance haben ihnen zu entwischen. Also mußte ich es irgendwie schaffen auf die Mauer zu kommen. Leider wußten das meine Verfolger ebenfalls und schnitten mir den Weg ab. Gut, dann eben anders. Ich rannte zurück zu den Ställen nur um festzustellen, das man mich dort bereits ebenfalls erwartete. Verdammt!

"Ayuru! Hier lang!" Im gestreckten Galopp ritt Yuen-Lao auf mich zu ohne darauf zu achten, daß es links und rechts um ihn herum inzwischen Pfeile regnete. Ich verwünschte den Tag an dem ich ihn kennengelernt hatte. Warum konnte er sich denn nicht an den Plan halten? Mal abgesehen davon, daß er seinen Hals für nichts und wieder nichts riskierte. Eine Fluchtmöglichkeit bestand nach wie vor. Auch, wenn sie mir wie ich zugeben muß erst verdammt spät einfiel.

Zu spät wenn man sich gerade Yuen-Laos heroischen Rettungsversuch ansah. Seufzend streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen und ließ mich aufs Pferd ziehen. Augenblicklich riß er kräftig an den Zügeln und wendete sein Pferd. Zu unserem Glück überrumpelte er so die Soldaten und ihre Pfeile sausten weit über uns hinweg.

"Dir ist schon klar, daß das hier nicht zum Plan gehört, oder?" Er stieß ein verächtliches Zischen aus als er ein paar Soldaten ausweichen mußte.

"Als wenn ich euch einfach so zurücklassen würde." Ich reagierte nicht darauf sondern überzeugte mich statt dessen davon, daß unsere Leute bereits die Tore passiert hatten. Gut, wenigstens sie waren in Sicherheit. Die Soldaten waren so sehr auf uns fixiert, das sie gar nicht merkten was direkt in ihrem Rücken geschah. Mit einem Knuff in die Seite teilte ich das auch Yuen-Lao mit und ohne, das wir uns abgesprochen hätten wendete er das Pferd erneut und hetzte auf die Tore zu.

Trotz des zusätzlichen Gewichtes und der Behinderung durch mich (immerhin mußte ich mich ja an irgendetwas festhalten und das war nun mal sein Rücken) zog er sein Schwert mit einer Gewandtheit, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Mit zwei kurzen Schlägen durchtrennte er die Seile, des Fallgitters. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm sauste es zu Boden. Niemand würde unseren Leuten jetzt noch folgen können. Allerdings war damit auch unser Fluchtweg versperrt.

Die Soldaten hinter uns brachen in wildes Jubelgeschrei aus. Sie waren sich sicher, daß wir ihnen nicht mehr entkommen konnten. Pech für sie, das ich es besser wußte. Bevor Yuen-Lao überhaupt registrierte was ich vorhatte griff ich an ihm vorbei in die Zügel und trieb das Pferd auf den Wall der Palastmauer. Beinahe wäre ich gemeinsam mit Yuen-Lao zu Boden gestürzt als das Tier tödlich getroffen zu Boden sackte. Im letzten Moment gelang es uns abzuspringen. Keuchend verfolgten wir den Fall des leblosen Körpers ehe ein erneuter Pfeilhagel über uns niederging. Wie von selbst zog auch ich mein Schwert und schnappte mir gleichzeitig Yuen-Laos Hemdsärmel.

"Was auch immer du tust weich bloß nicht von meiner Seite. Klar?" Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, aber es war nicht der Zeitpunkt unnötigen Fragen zu stellen, das wußte er. Fieberhaft arbeitete ich an einer Lösung wie ich ihn hier heil wieder rausbringen konnte während wir über die einzelnen Dächer des Palastes flüchteten. Dicht gefolgt von den Soldaten des Kaisers, die wie Kletten an uns hingen. Unser einziger Vorteil bestand darin, das ich mich in klein wenig besser im Palast auskannte als sie.

Keuchend landete ich auf dem weichen Rasen eines kleinen Gartens, der sich kunstvoll zwischen drei Gebäudeteilen entlang schlängelte. Yuen-Lao schnappte neben mir nach Luft während ich ihn fest an die Wand drückte. Unter diesem kleinen Vordach dürften uns die Soldaten eigentlich nicht entdecken. Und richtig! Sie blieben auf dem Dach und stürmten an uns vorbei. Erleichtert sank ich in die Hocke. Für den Moment waren wir in Sicherheit.

"Das war ganz schön knapp." Mit einer Hand wischte ich mir einige lästige Haarsträhnen und etwas Schweiß aus dem Gesicht bevor ich den Zopf löste und sie neu zusammenband.

"Ihr seit vollkommen wahnsinnig. Wißt ihr das?" Das wärme Lächeln in seinen Zügen strafte diese Worte lügen.

"Mag sein. Komm jetzt! Wir müssen uns beeilen." Ich hatte keine Lust mich auf irgendwelche Diskussionen mit ihm einzulassen. Die Soldaten würden nicht ewig auf der falschen Fährte bleiben. Er hielt mich Hand zurück.

"In meinem ganzen Leben bin ich noch nie einer Frau wie euch begegnet." Ich wich seinem Blick aus und setzte mich erneut in Bewegung. Er seufzte leicht und folgte mir dann. Verdammt! Ich komme mir richtig mies vor. Er weiß nichts von dem, was ich vorhabe. Ich hoffe nur er verzeiht mir.

Wie zwei Diebe schlichen wir uns durch diverse Dienstbotengänge und Gärten. Solange uns die Soldaten in der falschen Richtung vermuteten mußten wir uns noch nicht einmal viel Mühe geben unentdeckt zu bleiben. Es geschah ohnehin selten, daß sich überhaupt jemand in diesen Teil des Palastes verirrte. Hier lebten die von Shokitei verstoßenen Diener und Konkubinen und keiner, dem etwas an seiner Stellung lag würde sich freiwillig hierher begeben. Im Prinzip konnten diese armen Wesen einem nur noch Leid tun. Sie lebten eingesperrt in ihren Zimmern immer in der Hoffnung durch ein Wort oder eine Gestik Shokiteis endlich von ihrer Existenz erlöst zu werden.

Doch, wenn es überhaupt einmal soweit kam, dann endeten sie meist als Leichen im Fluß oder als Futter für die Hunde. Keiner von ihnen war zu beneiden, aber sie zu befreien hätte auch keinen Sinn gehabt. Ein Leben ohne Shokitei war für diese armen Kreaturen nicht mehr vorstellbar. Ihr Wille war derartig gebrochen, das sie sich niemals freiwillig von hier entfernen würden oder außerhalb des Palastes überleben könnten. So grausam es klingt, aber es war besser wenn sie blieben wo sie waren.

Das erklärte ich auch Yuen-Lao dessen Gesicht merklich an Farbe verlor. Seine Frage woher ich all dies wußte ließ ich unbeantwortet. Erst als ich ihn in einen engen, dunklen Gang schob hatte er anscheinend wieder genügend Puste um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Daß ich keine seiner Fragen beantwortete störte ihn dabei nicht im Geringsten. Als er nach fünf Minuten immer noch auf mich einredete riß mein Geduldsfaden. Was vielleicht auch an der kleinen Tatsache lag, das wir uns allmählich dem Ausgang näherten. Ab da würde es wieder gefährlich werden. Es waren die letzten Meter unserer Flucht und ich hatte nicht vor mich jetzt noch erwischen zu lassen. Aufgebracht drückte ich ihn gegen die Wand und hielt ihm mit einer Hand den Mund zu.

"Verdammt noch mal! Sei endlich still! Wir haben es fast geschafft." Das er im selben Moment seinen Arm fest um meine Hüfte schlang und mich fester an sich drückte brachte mich nur noch mehr in Rage. Ärgerlich riß ich mich von ihm los. Doch so leicht ließ er sich dieses Mal nicht abspeisen. Ehe ich mich versah hatte er nun mich an die Wand gedrückt und schob ein Knie zwischen meine Beine. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen.

"Lao laß den Quatsch! Wie müssen uns beeilen." Ich versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, aber er zwang mich ihn anzusehen. In seinen Augen loderte ein warmes Feuer, das mir allmählich Unbehagen bereitete. Anscheinend hatte er es viel zu lange in seinem Inneren verborgen.

"Ihr seit wirklich unglaublich." Erneut versuchte ich ihm auszuweichen, aber seiner Hand, die zärtlich an meiner Wange entlang striff konnte ich nicht entkommen. Ich startete einen halbherzigen Versuch ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, da ich ihn nicht noch mehr verletzen wollte als ich es bereits vorhatte. Er fing meine Hand lächelnd ab und hauchte einen sanften Kuß darauf.

"Lao nicht." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und dann berührten seine warmen Lippen behutsam die meinen. Ich biß die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die aufkeimende Panik in mir niederzukämpfen. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen!

" Es tut mir leid." Langsam löste er sich wieder von mir. Er sah betreten zu Boden. Ich schüttelte mich kurz um alles was mir im Moment durch den Kopf schoß wieder loszuwerden. Allein voran das Bild von Tenkou der triumphierend vor sich hinlachte.

"Komm jetzt." Er sah mich überrascht an sagte aber nichts. Wie sollte ich ihm auch erklären, daß ich kurz davor gestanden hatte ihm einfach mein Schwert durch den Leib zu stoßen? Dieser kurze Moment hatte ausgereicht um mir all das in Erinnerung zu rufen, was Tenkou mir in den zurückliegenden Nächten angetan hatte. Er hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wenn schon eine so vorsichtige Annäherung eines Mannes ausreicht um mich zu solchen Gedanken zu verleiten. Einzig und allein das Wissen, das Yuen-Lao mich niemals verletzten würde und das seine Gefühle für mich echt waren hatte mich davon abgehalten. Ich würde jedoch niemals in der Lage sein würde diese zu erwidern. Er tat mir unendlich leid, aber ich würde nicht nur ihn sondern auch mich selbst betrügen wenn ich jetzt zusammen mit ihm floh.

Als wir den Gang verließen blendete uns das Sonnenlicht, das sich im Wasser unter uns brach für etwa zwei Sekunden. Erst danach begriff Yuen-Lao wo wir uns befanden. Wir waren am der Rückseite des Palastes angekommen, an den dessen äußerster Mauer ein Fluß grenzte. Genauer gesagt standen wir auf einem dünnen Sims und es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten für uns weiterzukommen.

Erstens: Sich einfach knapp fünfzehn Meter in die Tiefe fallen zu lassen und zu hoffen, daß einen die Strömung weit genug vom Palast wegtreibt bevor man entdeckt wird.

Und Nummer zwei? Tja, das erfordert Körperkraft und etwas Kletterarbeit. Wenn man sich von hier bis nach oben kämpft kann man problemlos auf dem Dach der Palastmauer entlang laufen bis man ein dichtes Waldstück im Südwesten erreicht. Von dort aus ist es eigentlich fast unmöglich von den Wachen entdeckt zu werden. Der Wald wuchert schon seit Jahren vor sich hin und niemand kümmert sich darum. Immerhin soll es dort schließlich spuken. Wer wohl für dieses Gerücht verantwortlich ist?

Reiflich geschafft ließ ich mich von Yuen-Lao auf das Dach ziehen und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Noch knappe zehn Minuten und wir haben es endlich geschafft, dann sind wir in Sicherheit. Lächelnd wies ich mit einer Hand auf die hinter den Dächern aufblitzenden Baumkronen.

"Wer als erster da ist hat gewonnen." Kopfschüttelnd sah er mich an. Anscheinend ist er nicht sonderlich überzeugt, daß ich ein Wettrennen noch schaffen würde. Als wenn er besser aussieht. Fast vier Stunden sind wir jetzt schon vor den Wachen geflüchtet. Das schlaucht ganz schön. Aber jetzt haben wir es fast geschafft.

"Da sind sie!" Oh shit! Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Warum müssen die uns denn ausgerechnet jetzt noch entdecken?!

"Lao! Lauf!" Doch statt dieser doch recht deutlichen Anweisung nachzukommen blieb er wie versteinert stehen. Ärgerlich stieß ich ihm in den Rücken damit er sich endlich in Bewegung setzte aber auch das brachte rein gar nichts. Verdammt! Ich habe nicht vor mich ausgerechnet hier und jetzt erwischen zu lassen. Nicht so dicht vorm Ziel! Ein genervter Blick an ihm vorbei zeigte mir dann allerdings den Grund für seine Bewegungslosigkeit. Von der anderen Seite der Mauer näherten sich uns über ein Dutzend Soldaten, die sobald sie das Dach erreicht hätten uns den Fluchtweg abschneiden würden. Das wird verdammt knapp werden. Ich hoffe nur es funktioniert. Wenn nicht stecken wir ganz gewaltig in der Klemme.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung ließ ich mich zur Seite fallen und zog Yuen-Lao mit mir. Mit einem Affenzahn sausten wir auf die Kante des Daches zu und wären wohl beide elegant im Fluß gelandet, wenn wir nicht unseren Fall gerade noch rechtzeitig abgebremst hätten. So hingen wir mehr oder weniger zwischen Dach und sicherem Absturz fest. Wenigstens solange bis die Soldaten spitz kriegen, daß wir uns immer noch auf dem Dach befinden.

"Verratet mir nur eins. Was bringt uns das?" Müde lächelte ich ihn an.

"Dir eine ganze Menge. Mir hingegen rein gar nichts." Er starrte mich an als hätte ich soeben meinen Verstand verloren.

"Sorry Lao." Mit einem Tritt sorgte ich dafür, daß er den Halt verlor und fiel. Den Blick seiner vollkommen überraschten Augen werde ich wohl niemals vergessen können. Es war der Blick eines Mannes, der einfach nicht begreifen konnte was da soeben mit ihm passiert und das er verraten worden war. Um das Geräusch seines Aufpralls im Wasser zu Überbrücken löste ich einige der Dachschindeln und warf sie wild um mich. Dadurch würde keine der Wachen vermuten, daß überhaupt irgend jemand in den Fluß gefallen war. Sie würden annehmen, daß es sich lediglich um ein Ablenkungsmanöver handelte. Wenigstens hoffte ich das.

Ein kurzer Blick verriet mir, das Yuen-Lao den Sturz unbeschadet überstanden hatte und bereits von der Strömung abgetrieben wurde. Er winkte mir hektisch zu, doch hatte nicht die Absicht ihm zu folgen. Es gab für mich nur einen einzigen Grund überhaupt in den Palast einzudringen und den würde ich jetzt suchen.

Entschlossen löste ich noch ein weiteres Dutzend Dachschindeln und ließ mich durch das entstandene Loch ins Innere der Mauer fallen. So stellte ich zumindest sicher, daß die Soldaten mir folgen würden. Eine deutlichere Spur über unseren Verbleib konnte es kaum geben. Selbstverständlich barg das Ganze ein nicht gerade kleines Risiko. Wenn nämlich plötzlich sämtliche Wachen, die vorher zwei Personen gejagt hatten nur noch hinter einer her waren, dann würden sie diese über kurz oder lang auch stellen. Es sei denn man ist schlauer als sie und kennt ein gutes Versteck.

Wie ein gehetztes Kaninchen rannte ich durch die Weiten des Palastes und hoffte einfach nur schnell genug zu sein. Es gab nur noch einen einzigen Ort an dem ich wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment sicher war. Und richtig! Da sind sie schon! Die großen Flügeltüren, die den hinteren Eingang zum Thronsaal bilden. Keine der Palastwachen würde diesen Raum ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl betreten. Aufatmend schloß ich die schwere Tür hinter mir und schob den Riegel davor. Geschafft!

Erleichtert lehnte ich mich gegen das warme Holz. Das ist ganz schön knapp gewesen. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder in Bewegung setzen als mich etwas stutzig machte. Dafür, daß der Thronsaal um diese Tageszeit normalerweise leer war herrschte ein doch recht reger Betrieb. Sämtliche Hofschranzen sowie einige Wachen hatten sich versammelt und selbstverständlich saß auch Shokitei über irgend etwas höchst erfreut auf seinem Thron. Glücklicherweise verbarg mich ein riesiges Holzmosaik vor den Augen all derjenigen, die sich im Saal befanden. Das Mosaik verbarg die Tür vollkommen und durch diesen kleinen Trick konnte Shokitei ziemlich pompöse und auch überraschende Auftritte durch Dutzende von Seidenvorhängen hinlegen und ebenso wieder verschwinden. Im Moment rettete mir diese kleine Einrichtung jedoch das Leben.

Es gelang mir mich unbemerkt bis fast genau hinter den Thron zu schleichen. Damit gewann ich gleichzeitig einen genauen Überblick über die Situation. Kann mir bitte einmal irgendjemand erklären was zum Geier Yui und Miaka hier machen? Ich denke die sind beide wieder sicher in unserer Welt zurückgekehrt.

"Dann bist du die Suzaku no Miko?!" Allein der Klang dieser tiefen, dunklen Stimme ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen. Ich wußte nur zu gut wem sie gehörte. Vorsichtig linste ich ein klein wenig hinter meiner Deckung hervor. Und richtig, da stand er. In voller Rüstung, eine Schriftrolle in der Hand, blondes Haar in dem die Sonne spielt… Ayuru!

Endlich, endlich hatte ich ihn gefunden. Ich biß mir auf die Zunge als sich ein Seufzer der Erleichterung von meinen Lippen lösen wollte. Nicht jetzt! Im Moment darf mich niemand entdecken. Aber es tat unendlich gut ihn zu sehen. Er hatte sich kein bißchen verändert. Er strahlt immer noch diese sichere Ruhe aus, die ich so sehr an ihm liebe.

"Du mußt Konans Suzaku no Miko sein! Das habe ich von Anfang an geahnt..." Oh, oh das hört sich allerdings gar nicht gut an. Das wird Schwierigkeiten geben.

"PACKT SIE!" Shokiteis Befehl verpaßte mir fast einen Herzinfarkt. Augenblicklich waren Miaka und Yui von einem Dutzend Soldaten umzingelt, deren Waffen sie in Schach hielten. Super und was mache ich jetzt? Soll ich die Beiden hier lassen? Verdammt noch mal! Was wollen die zwei überhaupt hier? Kutou ist kein Ort für sie. Warum sind die nicht in Konan geblieben wo sie in Sicherheit waren? Oh nein! Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, sie sind hier weil sie mich suchen. Bitte nicht!

Ein plötzlich herausstürmender Soldat lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. Gleichzeitig war es auch meine Chance näher an Shokiteis Thron heranzukommen. Der war glücklicherweise ebenso abgelenkt wie alle anderen. Gelassen lehnte ich mich gegen die linke Seite des Throns und zog bedächtig mein Schwert aus der Scheide. Vergessen wir einfach daß mit dem unauffällig durch den Palast streifen und Ayuru finden. Das klappt ohnehin nicht mehr.

"Verzeiht, ein Verdächtiger hat das Tor durchbrochen und ist in das Schloß eingedrungen!!" Hört, hört.

"Wir haben versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er ließ uns keine Chance!" Mit einem leichten Grinsen preßte ich den kalten Stahl unter Shokiteis Kinn. Er schluckte kurz und noch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte raunte ich ihm eine Warnung ins Ohr.

"Ein Wort und du bist ein toter Mann." Um ehrlich zu sein fiel es mir in diesem Moment wahnsinnig schwer ihm nicht einfach an Ort und Stelle die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Nach allem, was er Ayuru angetan hatte, hatte er nichts anderes verdient. Aber dadurch wäre weder Miaka, Yui, Ayuru oder mir geholfen. So zwang ich mich den Blick von ihm abzuwenden um nicht doch noch in Versuchung zu geraten. Es hilft alles nichts. Zuerst muß ich die Mädchen hier rausbringen. Keisuke reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich zulasse daß seiner kleinen Schwester etwas passiert.

"Wie wäre es, wenn jetzt alle Wachen ganz schnell ihre Waffen sinken lassen würden?" Sämtliche Blicke lagen auf mir und mit purer Genugtuung drückte ich die Klinge noch ein klein wenig stärker an Shokiteis Kehle.

"Oder liegt euch etwa nichts am Leben eures Kaisers?" Hilfesuchend sahen die Soldaten ihren Shogun an, doch Ayurus Miene war ausdruckslos. Mein plötzliches Auftauchen hatte ihn ebenso sehr aus der Fassung gebracht wie die Soldaten.

"Sempai? Bist das DU?!" Diese Frage kam fast wie aus einem Mund. Grinsend winkte ich Miaka und Yui mit der freien Hand zu.

"Überraschung!" Ihre Münder standen so weit offen, das man meinen könnte gleich würde sich ein Vogel dort einnisten oder ihr Kinn auf den Boden treffen. Es sah einfach zum schießen aus. Mühsam verbiß ich mir das Lachen.

"Die Waffen runter."

"Aber Shogun..."

"SOFORT!" Ayurus Befehl duldete keinerlei Widerspruch und so entfernten sich nach und nach die Speerspitzen von Miaka und Yui. Shokitei stöhnte neben mir auf. Mit einem leisen Fluch auf den Lippen verringerte ich den Druck auf seine Kehle etwas. Ein ohnmächtiger Kaiser würde mir rein gar nichts bringen.

"Was willst du?" Das wütende Aufblitzen in Ayurus klaren, blauen Augen brachte mich fast aus dem Konzept. Wie lange habe ich schon darauf gewartet ihm endlich gegenüberzustehen? Warum muß es ausgerechnet so eine Situation sein? Es hätte doch eigentlich ganz anders laufen sollen.

"Nicht viel. Wie wäre es für den Anfang mit freiem Abzug für mich und die Mädchen?" Das leichte Grinsen, das um seine Lippen huschte ließ mich frösteln. Anscheinend ist ihm gerade ebenfalls klar geworden, daß es nicht sonderlich klug wäre hier und jetzt durchblicken zu lassen, daß wir uns kennen. Was bedeutet, daß ich mich von nun an nicht mit dem Ayuru rumschlagen muß den ich kenne sondern dem Shogun Kutous. Besser bekannt als Seiryuu Seishi Nakago. Ein Gegner, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte und gegen den ich im Ernstfall nicht die geringste Chance haben würde.

"Abgelehnt." Ich schluckte. Das sieht ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Und wenn ich das dunkle Funkeln in seinen Augen richtig deute wird er mich für das hier noch ziemlich leiden lassen.

"Los ihr zwei! Rennt endlich!" Sie sahen mich an als käme ich von einem anderen Planeten.

"Verdammt noch mal macht, daß ihr wegkommt!" Das löste ihre Erstarrung. So schnell es ging flohen sie aus dem Saal. Zumindest das wäre geschafft.

"Sehr mutig von dir ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Doch es wird euch nicht helfen." Vernichtend sah ich zu ihm herunter. Er badete in einer solchen Selbstsicherheit, daß es selbst mir auf die Nerven zu gehen begann. Dabei wußte ich nur zu genau, daß darin der Trick des Ganzen lag. Ruhig bleiben, den Gegner zur Weißglut treiben und sich niemals in die Karten sehen lassen. Im Prinzip wie beim Poker. Mal sehen wer von uns dieses Mal das bessere Blatt hat. Er kam einen Schritt näher.

"Bleibt wo ihr seit! Oder-" Ich stöhnte auf als sich ein Griff wie pures Eisen um mein rechtes Handgelenk schloß. Auch meine Beine begannen unter mir nachzugeben. Stimmt! Das hatte ich fast vergessen. Er spielt nicht fair.

"Oder was?" Triumphierend sah er mich an während auf seiner Stirn deutlich das Zeichen für Kokoro blau aufleuchtete. Fluchend ließ ich das Schwert fallen und zog meine Hand schützend an mich. Das ist so etwas von unfair! Wie soll man noch eine Chance haben, wenn er seine Seishi Kräfte einsetzt?

"Warte! Du kleiner Bastard!" Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück als Shokitei wütend auf mich zu stürmte. Keine zwei Zentimeter vor meiner Nase sauste eine Dolchklinge vorbei. Während ich vollkommen damit beschäftigt war dem Kaiser auszuweichen gab Ayuru den Soldaten Befehle die entflohenen Mädchen wieder einzufangen. Aber warum ist er so scharf darauf, das Yui dabei nichts passiert?

Viel Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen hatte ich allerdings nicht mehr, da ich plötzlich buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Shokitei hatte es erfolgreich geschafft mich soweit zurück zu drängen, dass ich die Treppe, die zu seinem Thron hinaufführte herunterfiel. Warum konnte ich denn nicht auf das Relief in der Mitte fallen? Warum müssen es unbedingt die Stufen sein? Und vor allem warum muß ich auch noch jede einzelne davon treffen? Stöhnend blieb ich einen kleinen Moment am Boden liegen. Es gab keinen Punkt an meinem Körper mehr, der mir nicht wehtat.

"Ergreift ihn!" Kalt wie Eis drang Ayurus Stimme zu mir. Ich wußte, daß mir nur eine einzige Chance blieb wenn ich den Soldaten jetzt noch entkommen wollte. So schnell es ging kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine und steuerte die nächstbeste Tür an. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die ersten Soldaten hatten mich schon beinahe erreicht. Mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite gelang es mir gerade noch so eben ihnen zu entkommen. Mit einer Rolle vorwärts verhinderte ich, das ich erneut zu Boden ging und setzte meine Flucht fort.

Was auch immer Ayuru damit bezweckte seine Revanche für meinen kleinen Auftritt hatte er bereits erhalten. Fast sämtliche Wachen des Palastes waren hinter mir her und ich verwünschte den Tag an dem ein gewisser Herr den Posten als Shogun angenommen hatte. Was muß er seine Arbeit auch immer so verdammt gut und gründlich machen!

Nur Dank meines Wissens über die unzähligen Geheimgänge im Inneren des Palastes gelang es mir immer wieder zu entwischen, aber das war keine Dauerlösung. In keinem der Gänge würde ich mich lange genug verstecken können bis sie endlich aufgaben. Es war viel zu riskant dort plötzlich von einem Diener oder noch viel schlimmer von einem Soldaten entdeckt zu werden. Und da ich so ganz nebenbei auch noch die Flucht von Miaka und Yui decken wollte blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen.

Dumm nur, das sie meinen kleinen Trick von wegen über die Dächer des Palastes fliehen schon kannten. Beim ersten Mal sind sie noch überrascht gewesen, das jemand überhaupt auf diese Idee kommt. Aber jetzt sind sie vorbereitet. Was bedeutete, daß sie mir in regelmäßigen Abständen etliche Ausweichmöglichkeiten abschnitten. Ayuru hatte seine Männer wirklich verdammt gut im Griff. Während sie mich jagten suchte er mit einem wesentlich kleineren Trupp nach Miaka und Yui. Etwas, was mir ganz und gar nicht paßte aber ich auch nicht ändern konnte. Wenigstens nicht im Moment. Ich war vollkommen damit ausgelastet damit den Soldaten die hinter mir her waren zu entwischen. Die Beiden mußten es ohne mich schaffen. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie das auch packen. Ayuru ist kein einfacher Gegner, das hat mir unser gemeinsames Kampftraining mehr als nur einmal bewiesen. Seltsamerweise hat er es nach wie vor noch nicht ein einziges Mal geschafft mich zu besiegen. Wenigstens solange, er sein Kräfte nicht einsetzte.

"Da drüben ist er! Schneidet ihm den Weg ab!" Oh shit! Wo kommen die den plötzlich alle her? Sind da überhaupt noch Soldaten im Palast oder turnen die mittlerweile alle auf den Dächern herum? Fluchend mußte ich feststellen, daß man mich bereits so gut wie eingekesselt hatte. Würde ich noch länger auf dem Dach bleiben erwischen sie mich innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten. Was bedeutet, daß ich schleunigst hier runter kommen sollte. Nur leider sind sie ebenfalls auf diese glorreiche Idee gekommen. In den überdachten Gängen wimmelte ebenfalls von ihnen und sie warteten nur darauf, daß ich das sichere Dach verließ. Verdammt! Sind die gut. Zu gut, wenn man mich fragt. Aber eine kleine Chance habe ich noch.

Mit einem ziemlich gewagten Sprung und ein wenig Anlauf (was ebenso gut hätte schiefgehen können) brachte ich den nötigen Abstand zwischen mich und meine Verfolger. Noch drei Dächer und ich würde eine Deckung haben in der sie mich ihr Lebtag nicht suchen würden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das sie niemanden für so dermaßen schwachsinnig halten würden das zu probieren.

Als ich mein Ziel endlich erreicht hatte war ich fast vollkommen aus der Puste. Kein Wunder fast einen halben Tag lang, noch dazu ohne jegliche nennenswerte Pause quer durch den ganzen Palast Kutous zu fliehen zerrt an der Substanz. Zum Glück hatte ich die Soldaten soweit abgehängt, das ich mich momentan außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite befand. Genau das, was ich brauchte. Ich holte tief Luft und sprang dann mit viel Schwung in die in voller Blüte stehende Baumkrone einer Glyziene.

Nur ein vollkommener Idiot würde in einen Baum springen deren Geäst er nicht sehen kann, aber ich kannte diesen hier wie meine Westentasche. In all den Jahren war ich so oft mit Ayuru in den Ästen herumgeklettert, das es einem Sakrileg gleichkommen würde nicht zu wissen wie man nach solch einem Sprung sicher landete.

Allerdings hatte ich einen winzigen Punkt nicht bedacht. Nämlich, das wenn man mit soviel Schwung auf einem Ast landete dieser nachgibt beziehungsweise gelegentlich auch bricht, da sich das Körpergewicht vervielfältigt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es mir einem anderen Ast zu erwischen und mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ansonsten wäre ich auf dem Boden gelandet. Aufatmend ließ ich mich gegen den dicken Stamm sinken.

Von dem einst toten Baum war kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Die Glyzinie hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren so dicht um ihn gewickelt, daß man nun sie für den Baum hielt. Nur noch wenige konnten sich daran erinnern wie dieser Ort einst ausgesehen hatte als hier noch ein lebloser Baumstamm gestanden hatte. Die schweren Blüten der Glyzinie überdeckten den Tod, der sich unter ihnen verbarg.

Sanft ließ ich meine Finger über die rauhe Rinde wandern während meine Beine links und rechts von dem Ast herunter baumelten auf dem ich saß. Bis zum Abend würde ich hier sicher sein. Die in voller Blüte stehende Baumkrone schützte mich zuverlässig vor sämtlichen Blicken von außen und gibt mir gleichzeitig Gelegenheit unbemerkt durch das Wirrwarr von Blättern und Blüten zu verfolgen was außerhalb meines Verstecks so vor sich ging.

Nach Sonnenuntergang würde ich mich dann allerdings auf die Suche nach Miaka und Yui machen. Aber erstmal mußte ich wieder zu Kräften kommen. Die Flucht hatte mich doch ganz schön geschafft und da ich den ganzen Tag fast nichts gegessen und getrunken habe macht sich allmählich auch mein Magen bemerkbar. Ich ignorierte ihn und schaffte es sogar ein klein wenig zu schlafen. Das heißt bis mich ein wiederholtes Rascheln direkt unter mir weckte. Die können mich doch unmöglich gefunden haben!

Neugierig späte ich durch das Geäst in Richtung Boden, konnte allerdings nicht sonderlich viel erkennen, da inzwischen die Dämmerung hereinbrach. Ich hatte wesentlich länger geschlafen als ich gedacht hatte.

"Hey Kätzchen!" Vor lauter Schreck wäre ich fast von dem Ast gefallen. Ayuru?!

"Wie wär's wenn du endlich wach wirst?" Mein Herz machte einen Sprung als sein blonder Haarschopf für einen kurzen Moment durch das Geäst aufleuchtete. Mich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten absichernd ließ ich mich langsam von Ast zu Ast nach unten gleiten. Wobei mir wieder einmal klar wurde, daß die eigentliche Kunst beim Klettern auf Bäume nicht darin besteht wie man hoch, sondern viel eher darin wie man wieder runter kommt. Da ich mir außerdem nicht sicher war wie lange wir ungestört bleiben würden ließ ich mich schließlich einfach auf einem der unteren Zweige nieder.

"Für eine Katze bist du ganz schön mißtrauisch." Ich gab einen knurrenden Laut von mir und in der nächsten Sekunde versank ich in dem Blick seiner leuchtend blauen Augen. Ich schmolz dahin wie Butter in der Sonne.

"Aber bilde nicht ein, daß ich da rauf komme und dich hole." Ich grinste ihn an und machte eine Bewegung, die ihm zeigen sollte, daß er in diesem Fall die Bekanntschaft von ein paar scharfen Krallen machen würde.

"Ganz schön frech für eine so kleine Katze." Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den Stamm. Ich verkniff mir mühsam das Lachen, da ich bereits ahnte, was als nächstes kommen würde. Aber ich wurde enttäuscht, er spielte dieses Spielchen nicht weiter. Plötzlich wurde er ernst.

"Du warst verdammt unvorsichtig. Das hätte leicht schiefgehen können." Ich lehnte mich ebenfalls gegen den Stamm.

"Das weiß ich, aber so war es am Einfachsten in den Palast zu kommen." Er gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich was in etwa so viel bedeutete, das ich doch wohl genügend Schleichwege kennen müßte um unbemerkt hier eindringen zu können. Er wechselte erneut das Thema.

"Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon hier?"

"Bitte?"

"Wenn du in Begleitung des meist gesuchten Kriminellen in den Palast von Kutou eindringst mußt du doch wohl schon eine ganze Weile hier sein. Oder willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass ihr euch rein zufällig kennengelernt habt?" Fast glaubte ich an eine Sinnestäuschung. So wie er sich anhört ist er eifersüchtig. Auf Yuen-Lao? Oder ist er sauer auf mich weil ich mich nicht sofort auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht habe? Nein, das kann nicht sein! Wir hatten abgemacht, daß wenn ich in seine Welt gelangte so vorsichtig wie möglich war, damit Shokitei mich nicht mit ihm in Verbindung brachte. Gut, das mit dem vorsichtig hat nicht ganz geklappt, aber Shokitei bringt mich momentan eher mit Yuen-Lao in Verbindung als mit Ayuru. Trotzdem ist es merkwürdig. Normalerweise reagiert er in meiner Gegenwart selten so gereizt.

"Du hast Recht. Ich bin schon etwas länger hier. Warte drei oder vier Monate glaube ich." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte schweigend zu Boden. Na klasse, er ist wirklich sauer. Dabei habe ich mir doch rein gar nichts zu schulden kommen lassen. Verdammt! Das hier ist wesentlich schwieriger als all unsere bisherigen Begegnungen. Warum ist es dieses Mal nur so verdammt schwer mit ihm zu reden? Es fällt mir doch sonst immer ziemlich leicht ihm das zu sagen was ich fühle oder was mich bewegt. Warum klappt das jetzt nicht?

"Ich bin zuerst in Konan gelandet. Der Weg von dort bis hier war nicht gerade einfach." Er gab immer noch keinen Ton von sich. Na gut, dann eben zu dem Teil, der ihn wirklich interessiert.

"Yuen-Lao und die Anderen habe ich tatsächlich durch einen Zufall kennengelernt. Sie haben mich befreit als ein Trupp deiner Soldaten mich gefangengenommen hatte." Er hob langsam seinen Blick und ich konnte sehen wir der Zweifel allmählich aus seinen Augen verschwand.

"Und falls du der Ansicht sein solltest mir wäre dabei irgendetwas passiert. Kann ich dich beruhigen. Er und seine Männer glauben nach wie vor, daß ich ein Mann bin." Mühsam unterdrückte er ein leichtes Kichern woraufhin ich entrüstet nach unten sah und ihm einen kleinen Zweig auf den Kopf warf. Er beachtete es kaum. Stattdessen wirkte er plötzlich sichtlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Wenigstens soweit ich das von meinem Posten aus beurteilen konnte.

"Du bist also wirklich hier. Sie alle können dich sehen und berühren." Seine Stimme drang sanft und zärtlich zu mir hinauf. Erneut versank ich in seinem Blick.

"Hast du jemals daran gezweifelt? Ich habe dir doch versprochen, daß ich einen Weg zu dir finden würde, egal was es kostet." Sein Gesicht schmolz zu einem Lächeln dahin. Einem Lächeln, das er einzig und allein mir zeigte. Ich spürte wie mir immer wärmer ums Herz wurde. Dieses Mal wird uns nichts und niemand mehr trennen können.

"Nicht einen einzigen Moment. Ich wußte immer, daß du mich finden würdest." Mit ein klein wenig hin- und herrutschen verlagerte ich mein Gewicht und baumelte schließlich kopfüber von dem Ast. Meine gekreuzten Beine verhinderten dabei, daß ich fiel. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht als mein Gesicht plötzlich nur noch knapp zwei Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.

"Und worüber machst du dir dann noch Sorgen?" Seine Hand striff zärtlich meine Wange entlang.

"Um dich. Meine Männer werden nicht eher Ruhe geben bis sie dich haben. Und dieses Mal werden ihre Waffen nicht einfach durch dich hindurchgleiten." Ich grinste ihn an.

"Ja, aber dafür müssen sie mich erstmal erwischen." Er stupste mit einem Finger gegen meine Stirn und ich geriet leicht ins Schwanken. Oh bitte nicht. Mir wird so anders.

"Du vergißt wer sie trainiert hat." Allmählich schoß mir das Blut in den Kopf. Lange würde ich so nicht mehr hängenbleiben können.

"Hmm... sollte der Shogun von Kutou seinen Soldaten etwa tatsächlich jeden einzelnen Geheimgang des Palastes und sämtliche Schleichwege durch die Gärten gezeigt haben?" Er grinste mich an und umarmte mich dann so plötzlich, daß mir erstmal die Luft wegblieb. Meine Wange striff über das kalte Metall seiner Rüstung.

"Du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen. Meine Männer sind nicht ungefährlich." Mein Magen nutzte diesen äußerst günstigen Moment um ein deutliches Geräusch der Vernachlässigung von sich zu geben. Lachend ließ er mich los und griff hinter sich.

"Ich schätze, du hast Hunger." Er drückte mir zwei Lederriemen in die Hand. An dem einen befand sich ein Wasserbeutel am Anderen eine Provianttasche. Beide ziemlich gut gefüllt. Ich mußte aufpassen durch die plötzliche Schlagseite nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

"Danke." Mühsam verteilte ich das Gewicht auf beide Arme und fragte mich wie ich wieder auf den Baum raufkommen sollte, als ich Ayurus Hand im meinem Nacken spürte.

"Ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen." Sein Atem striff über meine Nase und im nächsten Moment spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Augenblicklich sammelte sich noch mehr Blut in meinen Kopf. Allmählich wurde mir richtig schwummerig. Als er sich von mir löste verschwamm die Welt um mich herum in lauter bunten Punkten.

"Also dann." Mit einem Fingerschnippen beförderte er mich auf meinen ursprünglichen Sitzplatz hinauf und ging. Mir war dermaßen schwindelig, das ich mich erstmal nicht mehr rühren konnte. Mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung schwankte die Welt um mich herum. Und dabei war das lediglich ein Kuß. Oh… oh… WOW!

Nachdem mein Gleichgewichtssinn wieder soweit hergestellt war, das ich nicht länger befürchten mußte gleich wieder vom Baum zu fallen, öffnete ich eine der Taschen und ließ mir den Proviant schmecken. Alles Gerichte, die Ayuru schon seit seiner Kindheit liebte und eine Süßspeise, die ich schon immer einmal probieren wollte.

Rundum zufrieden genoß ich jeden einzelnen Bissen und merkte nebenbei wieviel Hunger ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit über gehabt hatte. Zwischendurch nippte ich an dem Wasserschlauch und war überrascht wie frisch das Wasser war. Woher hat er das nur? Doch bestimmt nicht von den allgemein zugänglichen Brunnen. Etwas spät merkte ich, daß sich in dem Wasser auch ein nicht unwesentlicher Anteil Alkohol befand. Glücklicherweise bin ich relativ trinkfest und so geschah nichts weiter außer das ich schläfrig wurde.

Erst als die Sterne bereits hoch am Himmel standen wurde ich wieder wach. Inzwischen war mir lausig kalt und da ich Anbetracht der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit davon ausging, das die Soldaten ihre Suche nach mir inzwischen aufgeben hatten war ich auch dementsprechend unvorsichtig. Das man mich bisher nicht entdeckt hatte verdankte ich einzig und allein der Tatsache, das die Glyzinie in einem Garten stand, der nur den mächtigsten Mitgliedern des Hofes zugänglich war. Man brauchte eine besondere Erlaubnis von Shokitei um sich in diesem Bereich aufhalten zu dürfen.

Deshalb war ich auch so überrascht, als in einem der Nebengänge ein Wachsoldat vor mir auftauchte. Der Typ war ebenso überrascht wie ich und nachdem wir uns ein paar Sekunden lang angestarrt hatten gab ich Fersengeld während er nach Verstärkung rief. So ein verdammter Mist!

Fluchend hangelte ich mich erneut auf die Dächer und setzte meine Flucht so gut es ging fort. Dieses Mal gab mir zum Glück die Dunkelheit genügend Deckung. Obwohl die Schreierei jedes Mal von vorne losging sobald ich an einem Wachfeuer vorbeikam beziehungsweise auf dem Dach darüber entdeckt wurde. Wenigstens war ich wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften. Dadurch war es nicht ganz so schwierig den Soldaten auszuweichen, da ich aber nicht vorhatte dieses Spielchen die ganze Nacht über zu betreiben (vor allem nicht, da es inzwischen angefangen hatte zu regnen und zu gewittern) ließ ich mich schließlich von dem Dach eines Tempels fallen. Natürlich nur auf den ersten Blick in Wahrheit war ich dabei verdammt vorsichtig.

Ich hielt mich an der Dachreling fest und tastete nach den Holzverzierungen darunter bevor ich mit einer beinahe akrobatischen Einlage darunter kletterte. Immerhin bot dieser ganze Zierat genügend Platz um sich darin zu verstecken. Zwar unheimlich unbequem, aber so werden mich die Soldaten wenigstens nicht finden. Ein Blitz erhellte die Nacht und ich hätte beinahe einen Schrei ausgestoßen als neben mir plötzlich der Kopf eines Drachens sichtbar wurde. Aber nur beinahe. Hier bin ich also gelandet. Der Tempel von Seiryuu. Grinsend tätschelte ich dem geschnitzten Drachen über die Schnauze.

"Na alter Junge. Paßt du auch gut auf mich auf?" Als erneut ein Blitz die Dunkelheit erhellte glaubte ich ein Lächeln um sein Maul herum zu sehen. Aber das konnte ich mir ebenso gut eingebildet haben. Wie wäre es sonst zu erklären, das irgendwann kurz bevor ich davor stand einzudösen und mich zum x-ten Mal zu fragen wie es Miaka und Yui wohl ging, das Dach unter den ich saß plötzlich verdächtig knirschende Geräusche von sich gab?

Da ich etwas zu schnell hochschreckte um nach der Ursache zu suchen stieß ich mir natürlich prompt den Kopf. Allerdings hatte ich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit herauszufinden gegen was genau ich gestoßen war, da in diesem Moment auch schon das gesamte Gebäude unter mir nachgab. Das Einzige was ich noch bewußt wahrnahm war, das ich fiel und etwas verdammt Schweres sowohl meinen Kopf als auch meinen Rücken traf. Danach gingen bei mir sämtliche Lichter aus.

_2003-12-26  
edit: 2007-03-09 _

Fortsetzung:  
Kapitel 06 - Freude und Schmerz

_Sea9040yahoo.de_

Erläuterungen: 

Ao no Mizuumi - übersetzt etwa See des Blaus

Ayuru (Nakago) - Seiryuu Seishi, einziger überlebender des Volkes der Hin

Chris - Modedesigner von Reis Band „Revolution and the truth"

Einosuke Oukuda - Vater der _Byakko no Miko_ (wer mehr über ihn und seine Tochter wissen möchte sollte bei Gelegenheit  
Fushigi Yuugi – Genbu Kaiden lesen. Dort erfahrt ihr die ganze Geschichte)

Hin - Stamm von hervorragenden und furchtlosen Kämpfer, sie sich im Norden Kutous niedergelassen hatten.  
Sie waren gefürchtete Gegner. Shokitei befürchtete, daß ihm die Hin eines Tages gefährlich werden  
könnten und ließ den gesamten Stamm an nur einem einzigen Tag ausrotten. Ayuru (Nakago) überlebte  
dieses Gemetzel als einziger.

Hotohori (Saihitei) - Kaiser von Konan, Suzaku Seishi, ist in Miaka verliebt

Kara - Wirtshausbesitzerin in Konan, ihre Schenke ist berühmt für ihr hervorragendes Essen

Kokoro - übersetzt etwa Herz/ Seele

Matuta - Ayurus (Nakagos) Mutter, stammt vom Volk der Hin

Mei-Ling - Diener in Hotohoris Palast, etwa 13 Jahre alt

Miaka Yuuki - Suzaku no Miko, kleinere Schwester von Tetsuya

Nee-chan - umgangssprachlich für Schwester

Nuriko - Suzaku Seishi, gibt sich als Frau aus obwohl er ein Mann ist, ist in Hotohori verliebt

Sana-san - Matutas Großvater, Urgroßvater von Ayuru/ Nakago, stammt vom Volk der Hin

Seiryuu no Miko - übersetzt etwa Priesterin von Seiryuu

Shokitei - Kaiser von Kutou

Shogun - militärischer Rang, entspricht in etwa General

Suzaku no Miko - übersetzt etwa Priesterin von Suzaku

Seishi - übersetzt etwa Sternenkrieger/- beschützer

Tamahome - Suzaku Seishi, bis über beide Ohren in Miaka verliebt

Tetsuya Yuuki - Reis bester Freund und der ältere Bruder von Miaka

Yuen-Lao - einer der besten Schwertschmiede Konans, hat sich Kutous Rebellen angeschlossen, ist in Ayuru (Rei)  
verliebt obwohl diese seine Gefühle nicht erwidert

Yui Hongo - Seiryuu no Miko, beste Freundin von Miaka

Yume no Miko - übersetzt etwas Priesterin eines Traums, Priesterin der Träume oder aber auch Traumpriesterin

**Secrets**  
5. Kapitel – Der Kaiserpalast  
Seite 25 von 25


	7. Kapitel 06 NEU

2004-03-06  
**_Secrets_**

**_  
_**VI. Freude und Schmerz

Das Erste, was bemerkte als ich wieder zu mir kam waren höllische Kopfschmerzen zu denen sich noch dutzende weitere Stellen meines Körpers meldeten denen, es ebenso ging. Meine Knochen konnte ich jedoch vorerst ignorieren. Mein Schädel hingegen machte mir wesentlich mehr Sorgen.

Er brummte fast noch schlimmer als nach einer ausgiebigen Party und dem anschließend dazugehörigem Kater. Wäre nicht dieses penetrante Ziehen in meinem Hinterkopf gewesen, wäre ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch bei diesem Schluß geblieben. _(Obwohl ich genau wußte, das es unmöglich daran liegen konnte.)_

Unter den gegebenen Umständen bewegte ich meinen Kopf allerdings erst einmal vorsichtig hin und her um herauszufinden auf welchen Punkt sich die Schmerzen konzentrierten. Durch die Bewegung wurde mir sofort schwindelig und eine warme Flüssigkeit floß meinen Nacken entlang. Diagnose: Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, höchstwahrscheinlich verursacht durch einen herabfallenden Stein. Nur warum ist dieser Tempel vorhin eigentlich so mir nichts dir nichts ohne jede Vorwarnung unter mir _(oder viel mehr mit mir)_ in sich zusammengestürzt?

Da die Wunde fröhlich vor sich hinpochte versuchte ich sie zur Sicherheit vorsichtig abzutasten. Aber meine Hände stoppten, begleitet von einem leichten Klirren, mitten in der Bewegung. Ein langsamer Blick zur Seite _(jede schnellere Bewegung führte unweigerlich zu Schwindelgefühl und Übelkeit)_ zeigte mir auch den Grund dafür.

Während meiner Ohnmacht hatte man meine Handgelenke in schwere Eisenfesseln gesteckt. Die Fesseln hielten meine Arme in einiger Entfernung von meinem Körper und als ich meinen Blick weiter umherstreifen ließ stellte ich fest, das man mich auch noch kniend an die Wand gekettet hatte. Nett! Das erklärt zumindest, warum meine Beine halbtaub sind.

Dank der Ketten es mir unmöglich eine bequemere Sitzposition zu finden. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war das auch unnötig. Mein Körper hatte es inzwischen nämlich erfolgreich geschafft mir mitzuteilen, dass es kaum noch einen Muskel oder Knochen gab, der mir nicht wehtat. Daran würde selbst eine andere Sitzhaltung nichts ändern.

Und das ich zu dem im Kerker von Kutou festsaß war eine solch offensichtliche Tatsache, das sie mich nicht einmal mehr interessierte. Im Gegenteil zu der Frage wer mich eigentlich hierher gebracht hatte.

Das Geräusch schwerer Stiefel, begleitet von dem typischen Klirren einer Rüstung brachte mir die Antwort wesentlich schneller als mir lieb war. Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange und mir gegenüber stand ein Soldat Kutous, der mich grimmig musterte. Selbstverständlich nicht irgendein x-beliebiger Soldat, sondern mein ganz spezieller Freund, der mich schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung so unheimlich gut leiden konnte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hat sich an seinen Sympathien mir gegenüber seither nicht das Geringste geändert.

Mehr als Grund genug sich erst einmal schlafend zu stellen. Er hatte noch nicht bemerkt, daß ich wach war. Das Problem ihn auch weiterhin täuschen zu können bestand darin, daß er eine äußerst charmante Art hatte seine Gefangenen zu wecken beziehungsweise diese wieder zu Bewußtsein zu bringen. Dazu gehört nicht viel mehr als ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser, den er mit viel Schwung über meinem Kopf entleerte.

Vor lauter Schreck brachte ich keinen einzigen Ton raus (dafür zitterte ich um so mehr). Was ihn dazu veranlaßte direkt noch einen weiteren Eimer über meinen Kopf zu entleeren. Der Inhalt wies dieselben sibirischen Temperaturen auf wie sein Vorgänger. Hustend und prustend gab ich ihm zu verstehen, das er es erfolgreich geschafft hatte mich zu wecken und das mich das nebenbei ganz und gar nicht freute.

"Eure Majestät! Er ist wach." Bitte nicht! Mein Körper begann noch mehr zu zittern. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht vor Kälte. Gemächlich durchschritt Shokitei die Tür zu meiner Zelle und musterte mich mit einem abwertenden Blick. In seinen Augen war deutlich zu sehen, daß ich für ihn nicht wesentlich mehr galt als Ungeziefer, das man mit einem einzigen Fußtritt zerquetschen konnte.

"Und das soll er sein? Dieser schwächliche Jüngling soll es geschafft haben fast alle meine Soldaten an der Nase herumzuführen?!" Ich zwang mich dazu die Zähne zusammenzubeißen. Jetzt war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch der richtige Ort um Shokitei wissen zu lassen, wie sehr ich ihn verabscheute. Ayuru wird Zeit brauchen um mich zu finden. Wenn ich mich jetzt mit Shokitei anlege kann das ziemlich üble Folgen haben. Vor allem für meine Gesundheit oder mein Leben. Je nach dem, wie weit ich gehe.

"Nach allem, was wir über ihn in Erfahrung bringen konnten handelt es sich hier tatsächlich um den schon seit Monaten gesuchten Rebellen Ayuru. Er war es auch, der euren Harem entführt hat." Bei dem letzten Satz verschluckte ich mich fast. Entführt?!

"Versuch es mal mit ‚befreit', das kommt der Wahrheit näher." Im nächsten Moment spürte ich bereits seine Faust in meinem Magen. Die Luft entwich aus meinen Lungen und vor meinen Augen begannen Sterne zu tanzen.

"Du gibst es also zu?" Shokitei schien höchstzufrieden mit sich und der Welt zu sein. Bei diesem Anblick begann es in mir zu brodeln.

"Dann wird es dir doch sicherlich nicht allzu viel ausmachen mir zu verraten wohin mein Eigentum verschwunden ist. Oder?"

"Befrag eine Kristallkugel, wenn du weißt wo du deine Sachen hingelegt hast. Ich kann dir nicht helfen." Ein kräftiger Schlag diesmal in Höhe meiner Rippen ließ einige davon schmerzlich protestieren, aber sie gaben zum Glück nicht nach. Wenigstens vorerst. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, daß das auch so bleiben würde.

"Antworte dem Kaiser gefälligst respektvoll!" Nachdem der Soldat seine Faust zurückgezogen hatte und ich endlich wieder halbwegs atmen konnte schaffte ich es ihm zu antworten.

"Dafür müßte erstmal einer vor mir stehen." Angesichts meiner völlig respektlosen Worte schnappte er hastig nach Luft während er Shokitei fragend ansah. Auf dessen Nicken hin zog er gelassen eine Peitsche hinter seinem Rücken hervor und sah triumphierend auf mich herunter.

"Wiederhol das!" Seine Stimme klang zuckersüß und ich wusste, was folgen würde, wenn ich gehorchte, aber mein Hass auf Shokitei wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker und verbrannte beinahe all meine Vernunft zu Asche.

Er hatte Matuta, Ayuru und all den anderen Hin so dermaßen viel angetan, das ich bestimmt niemals, aber auch niemals in meinem Leben vor ihm klein beigegeben würde. Und es war vollkommen egal, was ich damit riskierte! Vor diesem feigen Mörder würde ich niemals kapitulieren!

"Gern!" Honigsüß erwiderte ich sein Lächeln.

"Laß einen echten Kaiser zu mir kommen und ich werde respektvoll mit ihm sprechen. An diesen alten Mann, der noch niemals in seinem Leben so etwas wie Rückgrat bewiesen hat ist jegliche Ehrerbietung verschwendet. Er verdient keinerlei Respekt." Kaum hatte der letzte Satz meine Lippen verlassen konnte ich von Glück reden nicht das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, als die Peitsche plötzlich unerbittlich über meinen Körper sauste. Als er endlich mit seinem Werk zufrieden war schmerzte mein Körper noch mehr als zuvor. Und meine Lippen waren an mindestens einer Stelle aufgeplatzt.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du meine Frage beantwortest?" Ich stellte mich dumm und nach zwei weiteren ‚Lektionen' mit der Peitsche kam Shokitei endlich zu dem Schluss, daß er auf diesem Weg nichts aus mir herausbekommen würde. Er gab dem Soldaten ein Zeichen. Mit einem eiskalten Lächeln beugte sich dieser über mich. Instinktiv wich ein zurück.

"Vielleicht bist du gesprächiger wenn du die Schmerzensschreie deines Freundes hörst." Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte ich ihm, aber dann fiel mir ein, das Lao und die Anderen entkommen mittlerweile garantiert in Sicherheit waren. Ich selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, daß ihre Flucht gelang.

"Kommt ganz darauf an, wen du meinst. Bei manchen wäre ich bestimmt nicht abgeneigt sie schreien zu hören." Mein Blick fiel verheißungsvoll auf Shokitei, was mir einen äußerst schmerzhaften Schlag auf die Wange einbrachte. In diesem Moment schmiss ich all meine bisherige Vorsicht oder besser, das was davon noch übrig war, über Bord und setzte alles auf eine Karte. Aufgebracht funkelte ich die Beiden an. Ayuru wird mich rechtzeitig finden. Er muß einfach!

"Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass einer meiner Männer so selten dämlich wäre sich jetzt noch von euch erwischen zu lassen."

"Und wenn sie zu deiner Rettung unterwegs waren? Wäre das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich? Immerhin bist du ihr Anführer." Scheinbar gelangweilt spielte Shokitei mit seinem Fächer. Dabei ließ er mich allerdings nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Dieser Mann hatte etwas von einer giftigen Natter. Sich solange unauffällig wie nötig um an die Beute heranzukommen und dann blitzschnell und tödlich zuschlagen.

"Nein. Keine Chance! Erst wird der Auftrag erledigt, dann die Verluste gezählt. Sie sind bereits in Sicherheit und eure Soldaten werden sie garantiert nicht finden. Von ihnen wird euch kein Einziger in die Hände fallen." Damit hatte ich mich ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und das wußte Shokitei ebenfalls. Falls er nicht bluffte saß ich ganz schön in der Klemme. Aber ich war mir sicher, daß jeder der Männer meinen Befehlen gefolgt war. Sie würden ihre Familien in Sicherheit bringen und Kutou für immer den Rücken zukehren.

"Zeigt mir doch einfach euren angeblichen Gefangenen und ich sage auch ob er zu uns gehört oder nicht." Damit hatte ich es erfolgreich geschafft sie aus dem Tritt zu bringen. Selbst der Soldat wich einen Schritt vor mir zurück. Wenn auch nicht für lange.

"Majestät?" Unsicher sah er zu Shokitei hinüber, der mich immer noch abschätzig musterte. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand und hoffte inständig, daß er mich nicht erkannte.

"Mutig. Wirklich mutig von euch. Ihr bietet mir die Stirn obwohl ihr genau wisst, daß ihr nicht die geringste Chance habt." Er zwang mich mit seinem Fächer das Kinn zu heben.

"Manch anderer würde das allerdings auch Wahnsinn nennen." Sein Blick bohrte sich unnachgiebig in meinen Augen und was ich dort sah jagte kalte Schauer über meinen Rücken. Ich kannte diesen Blick. Ganz tief darin, noch gut verborgen vor allzu neugierigen Blicken flackerten Leidenschaft und Begehren für seine neue Beute. Diesen Blick hatte ich in den ersten Jahren von Ayurus Gefangenschaft zu oft gesehen. Ich wußte was er nach sich zog und bei diesem Gedanken drehte sich mir der Magen um. Bevor es soweit kommt werde ich ihm die Kehle durchschneiden. Soviel steht fest. Ich lasse nicht zu, daß er noch ein weiteres Leben zerstört!

"Nenn es wie du willst. Aber wer behauptet ich hätte keine Chance? Befrei mich von diesen Ketten und ich zeige dir wie chancenlos ich bin." Oh ja, ich weiß nur zu gut, wie dumm es ist ihn noch weiter zu reizen, aber ich kann nicht anders. Es gibt zu vieles das Ayuru durch ihn erleiden mußte. Ganz zu schweigen von all seinen anderen Opfern, die seinem Zugriff jahrelang nicht entgehen konnten.

Lachend gab er mit seinem Fächer einen Klaps auf die Wange und wies den Soldaten an mir eine weitere Lektion zu erteilen. In diesem Fall könnte man es schlicht und einfach mit versuchtem Ertränken vergleichen. Immer und immer wieder tauchte er meinen Kopf in ein Faß, das mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllt war. Bis meine Lungen so sehr brannten, das ich glaubte jeder Atemzug könnte mein letzter sein.

"Das war erst der Anfang." Verächtlich ließ er mein Genick los und ich brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Mein Gesicht war so kalt, das meine Tränen flammende Spuren darauf hinterließen.

"Behalte dein Schweigen bei und du wirst lernen, was echter Schmerz ist." Höhnte Shokitei Echter Schmerz? Will er sich über mich lustig machen? Was will er mir noch antun? In den letzten Jahren hat er mir mehr Wunden zugefügt als es je ein Mensch zuvor vermocht hatte und ich habe gelernt mit den daraus resultierenden Narben zu leben. Es gibt nichts mehr, was er mir noch nehmen kann. Dafür ist zu viel geschehen.

"Ach. Und was soll das deiner Meinung nach sein?" Triumphierend sah er auf mich herunter. Anscheinend hat er bereits mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

"Oh, uns wird schon etwas Passendes einfallen." Sein Lächeln kam dem eines Buddhas gleich und das zufriedene Funkeln in den Augen des Soldaten ließ Böses ahnen. Freut euch lieber nicht zu früh.

"Schade nur, das es außer meinem Leben rein gar nichts mehr gibt, das ich verlieren könnte." In diesem Moment fiel bei dem Soldaten der Groschen. Brutal riß er mich an den Haaren zurück und warf einen prüfenden Blick in mein Gesicht. Es hatte wesentlich länger gedauert als ich erwartet hatte.

"Nicht zu fassen! Das ist vollkommen unmöglich." Kopfschüttelnd winkte er Shokitei näher zukommen.

"Seht euch das an euer Majestät." Dabei zog er dermaßen kräftig an meinen Haaren, das ich dachte meine Kopfhaut würde jeden Moment nachgeben während Shokiteis Augen sich ungläubig weiteten. Ich konnte in diesem Moment zwar nur raten, aber durch die unfreiwillige Badekur hatte sich höchstwahrscheinlich ein Teil Haarfärbemittels verflüchtigt. Was bedeutete, daß ich jetzt erst richtig in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

"Aber das ist unmöglich. Diese Farbe…" Kopfschüttelnd trat Shokitei einen Schritt zurück und musterte mich eingehend. Sein Blick blieb an meinen Augen hängen.

"Sieh dir seine Augen an. Es ist unglaublich. Damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet." Verächtlich ließ der Soldat mich los und stellte sich neben Shokitei. Seine zärtliche Behandlung meines Hinterkopfes hatte zur Folge, daß die Wunde dort aufbrach und ein warmer Strom frischen Blutes meinen Nacken hinunter floß.

"Er ist ein Hin." Bar jeder Emotion traf Shokitei diese Aussage. Das Pochen meines Hinterkopfes verstärkte sich währenddessen mehr und mehr. Ich hatte sonst etwas für einen Coolpack oder einen Eisbeutel gegeben, aber das war ebenso unmöglich wie der Versuch, die Beiden davon zu überzeugen mich gehen zu lassen.

"Aber Hoheit, das ist unmöglich wir haben alle Hin-"

"Was?!" Begehrte ich auf.

"Ausgerottet?! Getötet?! Vergewaltigt!? Gefoltert!? Was meint ihr, was ihr mit ihnen getan habt!?" Meine Stimme war haßerfüllt und ich konnte ihnen an sehen, daß sie nicht mehr länger an meiner Herkunft zu zweifeln brauchten. Mit diesen Worten hatte ich ihnen genau den Beweis gelieferten, den sich brauchten um sich ganz sicher zu sein.

"Aus einem völlig unsinnigen Grund habt ihr ein ganzes Volk ausgelöscht!" Ich mußte mich zusammenreißen um mich bei all den Erinnerungen an jenen Tag nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Ihr habt nicht den geringsten Gedanken daran verschwendet was das für Folgen haben könnte!" Mein Zorn drohte mich zu überwältigen und zum ersten Mal verfluchte ich die Ketten in denen ich hing. Nur zu gerne wäre ich auf Shokitei losgegangen und hätte ihm eine kleine Kostprobe von dem gegeben, was er den Hin angetan hatte.

Es sind so viele Unschuldige gestorben und das nur, weil ein einziger Mann befürchtete, das sie ihm eines Tages vielleicht gefährlich werden könnten. Dabei waren sie seine treusten Soldaten gewesen, auch wenn sie einen anderen Gott verehrten.

"Welche Folgen? Sie sind alle tot." Herausfordernd funkelte der Soldat mich an. Was zuviel war, war zuviel! Mit aller Kraft stemmte ich mich gegen meine Fesseln und versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Er schenkte mir ein schiefes Grinsen, das meinen Zorn nur noch weiter anfachte.

"Ich lebe!" Lächelnd zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.

"DAS läßt sich sehr leicht ändern." Im Geiste sah ich die Klinge bereits durch den Stoff meiner Kleidung gleiten und mein Herz treffen. Sollte denn alles umsonst gewesen sein? Bin ich nur in diese Welt gekommen um zu sterben? Ohne Ayuru ein einziges Mal gegenüberzustehen? Gewinnt Tenkou am Ende tatsächlich?

"Warte! Ich habe bessere Idee." Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und sah Shokitei fragend an während dieser sich genüsslich über die Lippen fuhr.

"Immerhin ist er für den Verlust meines Harems verantwortlich. Es ist nur recht und billig wenn er für Ersatz sorgt." Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich wie die einer Katze.

"Niemals!" Dieses Mal schaffte ich es mich aufzubäumen und halbwegs aufrecht zu stehen. Die Fesseln hielten mich zwar nach wie vor zurück, aber ich kniete nicht länger auf dem Boden. Im gespielten Erstaunen zog Shokitei die Brauen nach oben.

"Es mag dich vielleicht überraschen, aber du wirst in dieser Sache nicht gefragt." Grinsend legte er seinen Fächer unter mein Kinn und hob es Stückchen für Stückchen höher. Er ließ sich in keinster Weise von meinen tödlichen Blicken beeindrucken.

"In der Tat, du wirst ein hervorragender Ersatz sein." Oh nein! Nicht mit mir, du alter Sack!

"Nur zu! Befrei mich von diesen Fesseln." Mein gesamter Haß bündelte sich in meiner Stimme.

"Nimm mir die Ketten ab und ich schwöre dir, sobald wir allein in einen Raum sind wird ihn nur einer von uns ihn wieder lebend verlassen!" Diese Drohung meinte ich mehr als nur ernst. Mein Innerstes war ein Flammenmeer. Es war reiner Hass, der mich zu überwältigen drohte. Nichts und niemand würde mich davon abhalten können Shokitei zu töten sobald sich mir die Chance dazu bieten würde.

Blutdurst, ein Gefühl, das ich bis zu diesem Moment noch nie verspürt hatte. Und Shokitei hatte sich jedes noch so kleine Stück davon verdient. Ich hatte es ihm schon vor langer Zeit geschworen. Sobald wir uns in seiner Welt gegenüberstehen würden, würde ich ihn töten. Egal, was danach mit mir geschah. Das war etwas, das ich mir selbst und auch Ayuru versprochen hatte. Dieser Kerl würde niemanden mehr etwas antun, der sich nicht wehren konnte. Es sind genug Schreie in der Nacht gewesen. Viel mehr wird es nicht geben. Bald hat das alles ein Ende.

"Verfluchter Bastard!" Keine Ahnung wie lange der Soldat auf mich einprügelte, aber irgendwann muss ich das Bewusstsein verloren haben, denn ich machte erneut Bekanntschaft mit einem Eimer eiskaltem Wasser und hatte dennoch arge Probleme bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben.

Mir war beinahe alles egal. Außer vielleicht ein paar trocknen Kleidern und einem warmen Bad waren meine Gedanken wie leergefegt. Ich bis die Zähne zusammen als sie mit ihrer ‚Befragung' wie sie es nannten fort fuhren. Vielleicht konnte man sogar von Glück sprechen, das Shokitei bereits verkündet hatte, das er noch eine andere Verwendung für mich hatte, denn ansonsten hätte mich der Soldat wohl ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu einem Klumpen Fleisch und Knochen geprügelt.

"Haltet ein!" Mühsam hob ich den Blick und funkelte Shokitei an. Mein rechtes Auge war beinahe blind vor Blut.

„Bringt ihn in meine Gemächer." Er erwiderte meinen Blick, aber im Gegensatz zu mir hielt er nicht stand. Er schluckte kurz und dann wanderte sein Blick unauffällig zu der Wand hinter mir. Der Soldat hatte von all dem nichts bemerkt, da er genau hinter Shokitei stand und mich eisig musterte. Für ihn sah es so als würden wir uns nach wie vor mit Blicken messen. Nur wußte ich bereits, daß ich gewonnen hatte. Shokitei würde mich nicht anrühren. Wenigstens nicht solange er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, das ich für sein Leben keine Bedrohung darstellte.

"Euer Majestät?" Räuspernd wandte sich Shokitei um.

"Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Lasst ihn ein paar Tage darüber nachdenken, was besser für ihn wäre. Ich glaube nach ein, zwei Tagen hier im Kerker wird er sein heutiges Verhalten zutiefst bereuen." Um die Lippen des Soldaten legte sich ein äußerst zufriedenes Lächeln.

"Wir ihr wünscht euer Majestät." Man konnte ihm ansehen wie sehr es ihn freute, daß er mich noch eine ganze Weile in seiner Reichweite haben würde. Meine Begeisterung darüber hielt sich allerdings in Grenzen. Die einzig mögliche Alternative, die sich in diesem Moment bot stand jedoch außerhalb jeglicher Fragen. Lieber verrottete ich in Ketten als Shokitei zu Willen zu sein. Tenkou reichte mir als Peiniger mehr als genug. Ich brauchte nicht noch jemanden, der sich an meinem Körper gütlich hielt.

"Gut. Überlassen wir ihn also sich selbst bis er zur Vernunft kommt. Ich bin mir sicher er wird bald nach mir schicken lassen." Ich zischte Shokitei einen Fluch zu, den zum Glück nur er hörte. Sein Gesicht verlor etwas von seiner ohnehin nicht sonderlich gesunden Gesichtsfarbe. Der Soldat bemerkte nichts davon und endlich verließen die Beiden die Zelle.

Kurz bevor er die Tür schloss, warf mir der Soldat einen unheilvollen Blick zu, der mich wissen lassen sollte, das es er mit mir noch lange nicht fertig war. Und das es für ihn eine Freude sein würde meinen Willen zu brechen. Als sie endlich außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren sackte ich in meinen Fesseln zusammen und lehnte mich an die Wand. Mir war eiskalt und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Was hauptsächlich an meinen klatschnassen Klamotten lag, aber zu einem geringen Teil an Shokiteis Besuch zurückzuführen.

Da ich an der Situation ohnehin nicht viel ändern konnte _(es sei denn, ich würde plötzlich an die Schlüssel zu meinen Fesseln kommen)_ saß ich fest bis Ayuru die Nachricht erhalten würde welchen der Rebellen man gefangen genommen hatte. Bis dahin dürfte es eigentlich nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Da nach einer guten halben Stunde immer noch niemand aufgetaucht war um nach mir zu sehen fand ich mich damit ab, daß man mich zitternd und frierend in einer Zelle zurückgelassen hatte und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Das wurde irgendwann auch zu meiner Hauptbeschäftigung. Frieren, schlafen nur um dann vor lauter Hunger und Kälte erneut aufwachen und festzustellen, das sich an der Situation nicht das Geringste geändert hatte.

Dazu mußte ich auch noch auf der Hut sein, das keiner der Soldaten, die mich bewachten herausfand, das ihr Gefangener eigentlich eine Frau war. Das war meine letzte Rückversicherung damit mich niemand außer dem Kaiser anrührte. Shokitei hatte unter Androhung schwerster Strafen veranlaßt, daß jeglicher Kontakt zu mir, der nicht die Übergabe des Essens oder des Wassers beinhaltet, strengstens verboten war. Dennoch konnte ich bereits nach kurzer Zeit in einigen der Gesichter meiner Wachen so etwas wie versteckte Bewunderung erkennen. Ich weigerte mich standhaft auch nur einen einzigen Millimeter nachzugeben.

So oft man mich auch fragte ob ich den Kaiser sprechen wollte, ich verneinte jedes Mal. Schließlich gaben sie es auf und überließen mich mir selbst. Ich verlor bald darauf jegliches Zeitgefühl. Die Mahlzeiten wurden so unregelmäßig gebracht, daß es unmöglich war zu sagen zu welcher Tageszeit dies geschah. Und da meine Zelle in den unterirdischen Gewölben des Palastes lag konnte ich mich auch nicht am Stand der Sonne orientieren.

Das einzig Positive war, daß man mir inzwischen die Ketten abgenommen hatte. Aber auch nur, weil die Soldaten keine Gefahr in mir sahen. Halbverhungert und in mittlerweile deutlich zerschlissenen Klamotten machte ich auch keinen sonderlich bedrohlichen Eindruck mehr. Obwohl mich die meisten Männer bereits seitdem ersten Tag meiner Haft damit aufzogen, das ich für so eine halbe Portion ganz schön Mumm in den Knochen hatte.

Nach wie vor bestand meine einzige Hoffnung auf Rettung darin, das Ayuru mich fand und das im Idealfall bevor irgendeine der Wachen merkte, daß ich eine Frau war. Bisher hatte ich großes Glück gehabt es vor ihren Augen verbergen zu können. Doch je länger ich in dieser Zelle fest saß desto größer wurde das Risiko, das es sie es schon bald herausfinden würden.

Aber es war nur einer von mehreren Gründen warum Ayuru mich besser schnell finden sollte. Eine andere waren neben der immer größer werdenden Schwäche meines Körpers durch Wassermangel und Unternährung _(wenn ich Glück hatte bekam ich pro Tag einen Becher Wasser und eine Scheibe Brot, die diese Bezeichnung beinahe schon nicht mehr verdiente)_ auch noch diese verfluchten Träume in denen mich Tenkou immer und immer wieder heimsuchte.

Da ich nicht länger wußte wann die Sonne am Himmel stand und mein Schlaf sicher war hatte ich schließlich aufgegeben mich gegen meine Müdigkeit zu wehren. Schlaf war das Einzige, was mich wenigsten für eine kurze Zeit aus meinem Gefängnis fliehen ließ. Allerdings nur um direkt in das nächste zu geraten.

Tenkou hielt sein Versprechen mich für den Versuch ihm zu entkommen leiden zu lassen. Nur ahnte ich das damals noch nicht. Als ich meinem Körper endlich den lang ersehnten Schlaf zukommen ließ, den er brauchte um sich zu Regenieren. Es würde nichts bringen ihn noch weiter an seine Grenzen zu treiben. Nicht, wenn ich mich auch weiterhin gegen den Willen von Shokitei behaupten wollte. Sobald ich zu schwach wäre um mich gegen ihn zu wehren würde er mich holen lassen. Das hatte ich wenigsten den Gesprächen der Wachen entnommen, aber ich war nicht bereit mich in dieses Schicksal zu fügen. Nicht Shokitei!

Was bedeutete, daß ich mich Tenkou überlassen mußte und diese nahm sich von mir rücksichtslos was auch immer er wollte. Dabei war es ihm egal ob ich mich gegen ihn wehrte oder nicht. Es machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus, wenn ich schrie oder vor lauter Verzweiflung weinte. Seiner Ansicht nach hatte ich mir das alles selbst zu zuschreiben und auch wenn ich wusste, daß jedes seiner Worte nur dazu diente mich endgültig zu brechen begann ich darüber nachzudenken. Doch nie für lange. Zu schnell waren die Bilder von Ayurus Kindheit und dem grausamen Überfall in meinem Bewusstsein. Nein, ich würde nicht aufgeben! Ich war schon so weit gekommen. Es war nur noch ein kleiner Schritt, bis wir endlich zusammen sein konnten. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall aufgeben! Nicht, wo ich schon so weit gekommen war! Tenkou nahm diesen Entschluß hämisch lachend zur Kenntnis und schwor mir, das ich es eines Tages bitterlich bereuen würde mich ihm immer noch nicht zu beugen.

Die Wunde an meinem Hinterkopf hörte mit der Zeit auf zu schmerzen und nach einigem vorsichtigen Abtasten stellte ich fest, daß sie bereits die ersten Anzeichen von Heilung aufwies. Das würde bedeuten, daß ich mindestens schon ein oder zwei Wochen in diesem Kerker eingesperrt war. Warum war Ayuru bisher noch nicht gekommen um mich zu retten? Inzwischen müßte er doch wissen, wo man mich gefangenhielt.

Sanft säuselte Tenkou in meinen Ohren irgend etwas von wegen warum Ayuru jemanden retten sollte, der ihm rein gar nichts bedeutete. Ich versuchte den Plagegeist abzuschütteln, aber er verblasste erst mit dem Morgengrauen. Wenigstens war ich zu dieser Überzeugung gelangt, da Tenkou sich bisher stets nur nachts in meinen Träumen behaupten konnte. Sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Erde berührten wurden seine Kräfte zu schwach um mich noch weiter gefangen zuhalten.

Dadurch wußte ich auch, daß es noch früher Morgen sein mußte als mich hektische Schritte auf dem Gang weckten. Meine Laune war dermaßen gesunken, das ich die Wache schon beinahe angefahren hätte, was ihnen denn bitte schön einfiel zu einer solch frühen Stunde einen derartigen Krach zu veranstalten. Aber sämtliche Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken als plötzlich drei Soldaten in voller Rüstung in meine Zelle stürmten.

Zwei von ihnen packten mich und schlossen die Eisenringe erneut um meine Handgelenke während der Dritte sich teilnahmslos umsah. Erst nachdem sie mich losließen begriff ich, was vor sich ging. Anscheinend war jemand äußerst wichtiges auf dem Weg zu mir. Ansonsten würde kaum ein halbes Dutzend Wachen vor meiner Zelle Spalier stehen. Keiner der Soldaten hielt es für nötig mir zu erklären, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und ich hielt es für besser sie erst gar nicht danach zu fragen. Ich würde es ohnehin früh genug erfahren.

Als mir der unangenehme Geruch diverser Duftkräuter in die Nase stieg dämmerte mir wer mich besuchen kam. Diese Kräuter verbrannte Shokitei in seinen Gemächern bis er fast in ihren Dunstwolken erstickte. Eigentlich hätte ich es mir von Anfang an denken können, daß er niemals genug Geduld aufbringen würde um in seine Finger zu bekommen. Ich hatte mich wohl zu fest an den Gedanken geklammert, das Ayuru schnell genug finden würde und damit alles weitere verhinderte. Ein Irrtum, wie sich nun herausstellte.

Der süßliche Geruch nahm zu und wurde von einem Gewirr leiser Stimmen und dem Klang vereinzelter Glöckchen begleitet. Seufzend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Es blieb mir ohnehin keine Wahl. Aus eigener Kraft würde ich dieser Zelle nicht mehr entkommen können. Die nächste halbe Stunde würde ich mich von Shokiteis Hofschranzen begaffen und beleidigen lassen müssen. Das war eine weitere seiner so liebenswürdigen Eigenschaften. Den bereits besiegten Feind noch einmal kräftig dahin zutreten wo es so richtig schmerzt.

Ich merkte kaum, wie ich die Mundwinkel verzog als das Räucherwerk in dünnen Bannen durch den Gang zog. Dafür aber meine Wachen, die mir einen kurzen, mitleidigen Blick zuwarfen. Irgendwie hatten wir es in der Zwischenzeit trotz aller Androhungen seitens Shokiteis geschafft füreinander so etwas wie gegenseitigen Respekt zu entwickeln.

Sicher, es waren längst nicht alle, aber mehr als genug von ihnen um mir ein klein wenig Mut zu machen. Einige hatten mich sogar, während sie mir das Essen brachten wissen lassen, daß sie nichts lieber sahen als einen leeren Harem in Shokiteis privatem Teil des Palastes. Es sah ganz danach aus als hätte er selbst vor den Frauen und Kindern seiner eigenen Soldaten nicht halt gemacht.

Selbstverständlich gab es unter ihnen aber auch noch die Fraktion, die das krasse Gegenteil darstellte. Eben jene Männer, die mir am Liebsten eher heute als morgen das Lebenslicht auspusten hätten müßten sie sich nicht an Shokiteis Anweisungen halten. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich desto mehr verrauchte ihr Blutdurst und ich wurde ihnen gleichgültig. Ihrer Meinung nach würde es ausreichen, wenn mich durch meine Sturheit selbst umbrachte. Sie mußten sich an mir nicht die Finger schmutzig machen um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen.

Auffordernd sah ich einen der Soldaten, die in meiner Nähe standen an und zerrte mit einem leichten Lächeln an meinen Fesseln. Er schütteltete bedauernd den Kopf. Enttäuscht ließ ich die Schultern hängen und wappnete mich für das, was nun kommen würde. Womit ich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war das, beinahe drohte das Bewußtsein zu verlieren als mich die erste Rauchwolke der verbrannten Kräuter traf. Was auch immer in diesen Töpfen steckte es hatte eine durchschlagende Wirkung.

Ich bewunderte die Soldaten aufrichtig dafür, daß sie sich nicht das Geringste anmerken ließen und nach wie vor stramm standen um Shokitei angemessen zu begrüßen. Nur die kleine Partie zwischen Ohr und Nacken verriet sie. Dort hatte sich ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet, der allmählich ihren Nacken herunter lief. Die Luft war mittlerweile zum Schneiden dick.

Als Shokitei unter großem Tamtam in die Zelle eintrat verwandte ich den Rest meiner noch verbliebenen Kraft darauf mich dazu zuzwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Es würde nichts bringen sich gegen die schweren Eisenketten zu stemmen nur ihm erfolglos an die Kehle springen zu wollen. Es würde mich nur noch mehr schwächen.

Shokitei bedachte mich mit einem kurzen Blick bevor er seinen Höflingen lang und breit von den Heldentaten seiner Soldaten erzählte, die es nur unter den größten Schwierigkeiten geschafft hatten einen der gefährlichsten Kriminellen und Rebellen Kutous zu fangen. Selbstverständlich warf sich der Hauptmann, dem diese Heldentat gelungen war auch noch richtig in die Brust, da er damit prahlen konnte bereits drei Begegnungen mit mir überlebt zu haben. Er hörte sich so an als wäre ich gefährlicher Irrer, der nur darauf wartete einem unschuldigen Soldaten die Eingeweide aus dem Leib zu schneiden. Ich biß mir auf die Zunge um nicht versehentlich eine Bemerkung fallen zu lassen wie heldenhaft er in Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Stattdessen verdrehte ich die Augen und hoffte, daß sie bald wieder gehen würden. Der süße Rauch machte benommen und ich hatte immer mehr Mühe den Gesprächen um mich herum überhaupt folgen zu können.

Wahrscheinlich war ich bereits ohnehin viel zu schwach um überhaupt etwas von diesem Kraut vertragen zu können. Ich versuchte so gut es ging einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, was mäßig klappte. Die Umgebung um mich herum verschwamm allmählich und ihre Stimmen wurden zu einem dumpfen Flüstern das sich immer weiter von mir entfernte. Mein Geist hingegen war plötzlich merkwürdig leicht und ich vergaß fast all meine Schmerzen als ich mich eine Wolke des Wohlgefühls allmählich davon trug.

Erst der harte Klang schwerer Schritte auf dem Zellenboden brachte mich wieder so weit zu Bewusstsein, das ich meine Umgebung erneut wahrnahm. Vor mir ragte eine imposante Gestalt auf, deren Schatten bedrohlich über mich fiel. Angstvoll wich ich zurück als sich in seinen langen Haaren das Licht brach. Es konnte unmöglich sein, das er es bis hierher geschafft hatte! Draußen herrschte helllichter Tag und seine Kräfte reichen nicht aus um bei Tag zu bestehen! Ein rauhes Lachen drang an meine Ohren und ich drückte mich enger an die Wand als ich seine glühenden Augen in dem Schatten entdeckte. Panik erfasste mich und dennoch konnte ich den Blick nicht vor diesem Alptraum abwenden. Wie gebannt starrte ich auf die dunkle Gestalt, die mir etwas zu sagen schien, aber ich verstand ihre Worte nicht.

Die Angst hielt mich fest umklammert und ich merkte noch, wie die Anderen darüber lachten bevor eine kräftige Hand auf mich zu schoss und mich zwang den Blick zu heben. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich aus dem Griff zu befreien oder zumindest die Augen geschlossen zu halten, aber beides ließ man nicht zu. Ich wurde mit eisig kaltem Wasser übergossen. Mit weit mehr davon in den Lungen und Augen als gut für mich war klärte sich mein Blick weit genug um zu erkennen, daß es nicht Tenkou war, der vor mir stand sondern Ayuru.

Er musterte mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nicht deuten konnte und wandte sich dann an Shokitei. Genau in diesem kleinen Moment in dem ich endlich begann Hoffnung zu schöpfen sah ich das Paar eiskalter Augen, die mich drohend aus Ayurus Schatten anfunkelten. Langsam erhoben sie sich daraus während unter ihnen Tenkous Körper allmählich Konturen gewann. Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei sackte ich in mich zusammen und verlor fast augenblicklich das Bewusstsein.

Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich für eine Ohnmacht so dankbar wie in jenem Moment. Sie befreite mich von allen Gedanken, die Tenkou und sein Auftauchen in der realen Welt betrafen und befreite mich auch von Shokiteis Anwesenheit. Als ich wieder zu mir kam war meine Zelle bis auf einen Becher Wein und etwas, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Brötchen aufwies leer. Anscheinend war etwas passiert von dem ich nichts wusste und als ich eine der Wachen danach fragte _(zum Glück einer der Soldaten, die mich leiden konnten)_ schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte es wäre besser für mich, wenn ich es nicht wüsste. Meinen kritischen Blick auf das Essen beantwortete er mit einem resignierten Seufzer und der Erklärung, daß zumindest ein kleiner Teil der Soldaten mir eine Freude machen wollte und sei sie noch so winzig. Ich wusste die Geste zu schätzen und bedankte mich aufrichtig bei ihm.

Danach ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen den Wein und das Brötchen, das doch wesentlich größer war als es auf den ersten Blick aussah, genüsslich zu verspeisen. Es war das Köstlichste, was ich in den letzten Wochen zu essen bekommen hatte und das ließ ich ihn auch wissen woraufhin er beschämt den Kopf abwandte. Was immer Shokitei auch beschlossen haben mochte die Männer schienen sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich zu machen. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, daß Ayurus Auftauchen in meiner Zelle einige Dinge grundlegend geändert hatte. Und sei es nur die Tatsache, daß ich nun wußte, daß er mich retten würde. Er würde niemals zulassen, das Shokitei Hand an mich legte. Dessen war ich mir sicher.

Zum ersten Mal machte es mir nichts aus mich auf dem kalten Boden zusammenzurollen und zu schlafen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis man mich aus dieser Zelle holen würde. Es war mir so gar egal, wohin man mich dann bringen würde. Aber vielleicht lag das auch an dem Wein, der meine Gedanken in weiche Watte hüllte während ich einschlief. Selbst Tenkous wiederholtes Drängen konnte mich nicht aus dieser angenehmen Lethargie herausholen und zum ersten Mal gab er auf. Er wendete sich von mir ab. Jedoch nicht ohne zu verkünden mich dafür beim nächsten Mal teuer bezahlen zu lassen. Ich lächelte ihn leicht an, bevor ich mich in meinen Träumen verlor, die ausnahmslos Erinnerungen an warme und freudige Sommertage waren. Es war die erste Nacht im Inneren des Palastes von Kutou, die ich ungestört verbrachte.

Leider war sie schlagartig vorbei als man mich brutal weckte und aus der Zelle zerrte. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance zu murren, da befand ich mich bereits mit einer ansehnlichen Eskorte unterwegs in den Gängen des Palastes. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte aber ich konnte mich auch nicht dagegen wehren. Zu lange hatte ich im Kerker gesessen und meine letzten Kräfte darauf verschwendet Tenkou zu trotzen. Genau betrachtet war ich nichts mehr als ein kümmerlicher Rest Mensch den einzig und allein noch sein Stolz aufrecht hielt.

Sobald die Soldaten mich abgeliefert hatten und sich nicht mehr in der Nähe befanden würde ich einfach zusammenbrechen. Der einzige Trost für mich bestand in der Tatsache, daß wir uns nicht auf den Weg zu Shokiteis Gemächern befanden. Die Wachen hatten merkwürdigerweise den Auftrag mich bei ihrem Shogun abzuliefern, der sich um meine doch recht fragwürdige Erziehung kümmern sollte. Er sollte mir dabei helfen zu verstehen, was es bedeutete sich Shokiteis Willen zu widersetzen. Soviel zumindest hatte ich in der Zwischenzeit aus meinen Bewachern herausgeholt.

Dennoch machte ich mir große Sorgen. Inzwischen hatte ich nämlich festgestellt, daß während meine Kraft mehr und mehr abnahm Tenkous zu wachsen begann. Er hatte mich bereits wissen lassen, das es nicht mehr allzulange dauern würde bis er stark genug war sich auch tagsüber in meinem Geist halten zu können. Deswegen hatte er sich auch in Ayurus Schatten gezeigt. Das war der Moment gewesen in dem ich erkannt hatte, daß ich egal, was ich auch tun oder versuchen würde irgendwann gegen ihn verlieren würde. Diese Erkenntnis hatte zu meiner Ohnmacht geführt und dafür gesorgt, daß ich immer öfter innerlich vor Angst zitterte. Was immer auch passierte soweit durfte es niemals kommen. Ich durfte nicht verlieren! Ich muß einen Weg finden Tenkou zu entkommen sonst können Ayuru und ich niemals glücklich werden.

"Mach daß du rein kommst!" Unsanft schubsten mich die Soldaten voran. Wenn sie es nur bei anzüglichen Bemerkungen hätten bewenden lassen, wo sich in Zukunft mein Platz befand, dann wäre die Sache vielleicht noch ertragbar gewesen, aber sie mussten ja unbedingt ihre Hände zur Hilfe nehmen. Mit breitem Grinsen und etlichen obszönen Gesten ließen sie mich wissen, was mich bald erwartete. Wäre ich nicht so verdammt schwach gewesen, dann hätte ich vielleicht versucht mich gegen sie zu behaupten, aber so ließ ich ihren Spott einfach nur über mich ergehen.

Da ich nicht wie erhofft reagierte stießen sie mir schließlich ihre Stiefel in die Knie und in den Rücken. Ich ging augenblicklich zu Boden und schnappte nach Luft. Ich hatte den Aufprall nicht mehr abfangen können und war mit dem Oberkörper voran auf den harten Holzbohlen gelandet. Sie grinsten kurz als sie ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen über meine derzeitige Position auf dem Fußboden machten und würdigten mich danach keines Blickes mehr. Sichtlich amüsiert verließen den Raum während ich mich mühsam davon abhielt ihnen einen Schwall wüster Flüche hinterher zu schicken. Nur ein falsches Wort von mir würde sie dazu veranlassen mich sofort zu töten. Shokitei hatte es ihnen bereits gestattet sollte ich mich nicht fügen.

Keuchend kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine und zwang meinen Körper, der sich am Liebsten für mindestens eine Woche nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt hätte, sich meinem Willen zu beugen. Jede noch so kleine Faser in mir schrie auf als ich mich an dem einladenden Bett vorbei in Richtung Garten vor kämpfte. Ich hatte nicht vor mich jetzt schon dem Unvermeidlichen zu ergeben. Stattdessen wollte ich die Zeit, die mir noch blieb in Ruhe genießen. Es blieb allerdings bei dem Vorsatz, denn als meine Füße weiches Gras unter sich spürten forderte mein Körper seinen Tribut für die plötzliche Anstrengung. Er hatte seine Grenzen erreicht und nun sackte in sich zusammen während mein Bewußtsein immer mehr schwand. Eine angenehme Dunkelheit umfaßte mich, die leise flüsternd an einen Ort trug, an dem nichts außer angenehmer Stille herrschte. In dieser sanften Schwärze lag das Versprechen endlich all meine Wunden heilen zu lassen.

Die Abendsonne dämmerte bereits hinter den Palastmauern als mein Bewußtsein zurückkehrte. Meine Ohnmacht hatte anscheinend sehr lang gedauert. Es war vormittag gewesen als die Soldaten mich in Ayurus Gemächer geschleift hatten. Plötzlich beugte sich ein Schatten über mich. Instinktiv riss ich die Arme hoch um ihn abzuwehren.

"Dankst du so etwa deinem Lebensretter?" Verblüfft über die angenehm warme Stimme ließ ich meine Arme sinken. Ich hätte sie ohnehin nicht viel länger vor meinem Gesicht halten können. Im Gegenlicht der untergehenden Sonne konnte ich ihn zwar nicht genau erkennen, aber diese Silhouette kam mir sehr vertraut vor.

"Tut mir leid. Ich habe dich wohl mit jemand anderem verwechselt." Ein unterdrücktes Lachen war die einzige Antwort, die ich erhielt bevor mich seine starken Arme hochhoben und zurück in das Innere. Ich schmiegte mich seine warme Brust und spürte, wie sich meine Glieder allmählich mit Blei füllten. Mein Körper war am Ende seiner Kräfte, aber mein Geist war wacher als jemals zuvor. Endlich waren wir zusammen! Sanft bettete er mich auf angenehm weiche Laken und endlich konnte ich einen Blick in das Gesicht verwerfen, das ich solange vermisst hatte.

"…Ayuru..." Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Wispern, das meine Lippen verlies. Beinahe so, als hätte ich Angst davor einen Traum zu zerstören in dem ich seinen Namen laut aussprach. Ich wollte dieses Bild, wie er mich sanft ansah festhalten und nie wieder loslassen. Er saß vor mir während die Sonne ihn in ihr warmes Licht tauchte. Ebenso wie sie jeden Gegenstand, den sie berührte dazu brachte ein klein wenig zu leuchten erstrahlte auch er in diesem Licht. Ein blonder Engel, der einzig und allein für mich vom Himmel herabgestiegen, um mir mitzuteilen, daß nun alles gut werden würde. Das wir uns nie mehr trennen mußten.

"Du hast viel hinter dir. Ruh dich aus." Seine Stimme war sanft wie ein Windhauch und all seine Liebe lag darin. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, daß mir eine einzelne Träne über das Gesicht rann.

"Endlich habe ich dich gefunden." Zärtlich strich er über meine Wange und meinte, daß man das durchaus gelten lassen könnte. Ich nahm es jedoch nur noch am Rande wahr. Mein Körper verlangte nach Schlaf und begann sich allmählich gegen meinen Geist durchzusetzen. Mit letzter Kraft tastete ich nach dem Stoff seines Ärmels und hielt ihn fest.

"Laß mich nicht allein. Bleib bei mir." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Das wäre nicht klug. Ich würde dich vielleicht verletzen." Ich grinste bis über beide Ohren.

"Das könntest du niemals." Niemals, niemals würde er mich verletzten, das wußte ich. Doch der Versuch mich bei diesen Worten aufzusetzen, um sie zu unterstreichen, belehrte mich. Mein Körper war schwächer als ich vermutet hatte und die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit erinnerte mich nur zu gut an einen der Gründe dafür. Ängstlich suchte ich seinen Blick. Seine Augen verengten sich als er als Zittern meines Körpers bemerkte.

"Bitte bleib hier." Es klang flehend und ich konnte ihm ansehen, daß er mich am Liebsten nach dem Grund dafür gefragt hätte. Einzig und allein aus Rücksicht über meinen Zustand ließ er mich gewähren. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen und legte sich neben mir aufs Bett. Reflexartig kuschelte ich mich eng an ihn obwohl ich genau wusste, das mir seine Anwesenheit nicht allzu viel bringen würde, wenn es Tenkou erneut nach mir verlangte, aber das langsame Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs beruhigte mich und meine Angst wich nach und nach einem angenehmen Gefühl der Mattigkeit.

"Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, was du mir antust." Ich antwortete ihm nicht der Schlaf hatte mich bereits umfangen. Lediglich am Rande spürte ich noch, wie er liebevoll einen Arm um mich schlang und enger an sich zog. Danach versank ich endgültig in einen so tiefen Schlaf, daß es selbst Tenkou nicht mehr gelang mich zu finden.

Beim Aufwachen wunderte ich mich im ersten Moment darüber warum ich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht fror und das der Boden plötzlich weich wie ein Daunenbett war. Doch noch ehe ich mir darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte stieg mir der angenehme Duft von warmen Tee und einem köstlichen Frühstück in die Nase. Für jemanden, der die letzten Wochen in einer Kerkerzelle verbracht hatte die Verheißungen des Paradieses.

Vorsichtig kroch ich aus dem Bett und nahm beiläufig wahr, daß man mich während ich schlief umgezogen hatte. Ich trug lediglich einen dünnen Yukata, der aus hell- und dunkelblauer Seide bestand. Eigentlich hätte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen müssen, aber der Duft nach frischem Essen ließ mich alles andere vergessen. Vorsichtig tapste ich vorwärts und entdeckte schließlich einen reich gedeckten Tisch, der in einem kleinen Übergang zwischen Wohnraum und Garten stand.

Mein Magen stieß bei diesem Anblick einen wilden Jubelschrei aus doch leider machten ihm die Beine dann einen Strich durch die Rechnung. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte sie trugen mich keinen einzigen Meter weiter. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versuchte einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen wurden sie zu Pudding und begannen zu zittern. Der Tisch war für mich plötzlich so unerreichbar wie die Krone eines Baumes für eine Schildkröte. Ich verfluchte wütend alles und jeden, der mir in den Sinn kam und war

"Geschieht dir eigentlich ganz recht." Überrascht plötzlich eine sichtlich erheiterte Stimme hinter mir zu vernehmen drehte ich mich langsam um. Bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot erstarrte ich allerdings mitten in der Bewegung und klammerte mich wie ein Ertrinkender an den nächst besten Holzbalken. Lediglich mit einem leichten Handtuch begleitet stand Ayuru vor mir.

Noch immer tropfte Wasser aus seinen langen, blonden Haaren und zog in kleinen Tropfen die Form seiner Muskeln nach. Ich kannte jeden Zoll seines Körpers und dennoch sorgte dieser Anblick dafür, daß mir das Blut in die Wangen schoß. Es war das erste Mal, daß ich ihm in einem solchen Moment nicht als Geist gegenüberstand. Ein angenehm warmes Prickeln breitete sich von meinem Bauch ausgehend allmählich über meinen gesamten Körper aus. Er deutete meinen überraschten Blick falsch und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln als er nach einem kleineren Handtuch griff um seine Haare zu trocknen.

Dabei verrutschte das Tuch um seine Hüften unmerklich weiter nach unten. Fasziniert folgte ich den Falten der dünnen Stoffbahn bis diese bis diese nur noch mit einer Winzigkeit befestigt erneut Halt fand. Unzähligen Schmetterlinge erwachten plötzlich in meinem Inneren zum Leben und es grenzte schon fast an Sadismus wie sich sein Besitzer in aller Seelenruhe die Haare trocken rubbelte ohne etwas davon zu bemerken. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln und die durchtrainierte Bauchpartie schossen wie ein glühender Pfeil durch mich hindurch und ich konnte spüren, wie mein Blut sich immer mehr erhitzte. In diesem Moment wäre mir ein Eimer Eiswasser ausnahmsweise einmal wirklich willkommen gewesen.

Mit einer beinahe unnatürlichen Ruhe und Gleichmütigkeit ließ Ayuru schließlich das Handtuch mit dem er seine Haare getrocknet hatte fallen und kam auf mich zu. Mein Blick heftete sich auf seine Hüften und dem, was sich unter dem anderen Handtuch verbarg. Allein die Andeutung davon reichte aus um meinen Puls um ein vielfaches zu beschleunigen. Meine Beine drohten endgültig unter mir nachzugeben, aber er war schneller. Noch ehe es dazu kam zog er mich in seine Arme und trug mich zu dem reich gedeckten Tisch. Als er sich von mir löste glich mein Kopf einer Glühbirne kurz vorm Durchschmoren. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen, aber ich hatte seine Erregung deutlich genug spüren können.

"Du mußte halb am Verhungern sein. Iß etwas." Als er mich anlächelte bekamen die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch augenblicklich gehörigen Familienzuwachs mit dem sie sich sofort auf den Weg in den Vergnügungspark machten um dort alle Mann Achterbahn zu fahren. Ich brachte keinen Ton raus. Schlagartig fiel mir ein wie ich ausgesehen haben musste als man mich aus dem Kerker holte. _(Wie der letzte Penner mit dazu passendem Duftwasser.)_ Doch nun roch meine Haut angenehm nach Rosenwasser und einem leichten Hauch von Zitrone. Hatte er mich etwa in der Zwischenzeit ausgezogen und gewaschen? Vorsichtig linste ich in seine Richtung und stieß auf äußerst breites Lächeln, das mich dazu veranlaßte einen Blick unter meinen Yukata zu werfen. Er hatte dort deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

"Ich bin gleich zurück." Sofort rückte ich herum und auf einmal befand sich sein Gesicht keine zwei Millimeter mehr von meinem entfernt. Ich ertrank im warmen Blau seiner Augen.

"Warum? Warum willst du gehen?" Sein Blick hielt mich fest umschlungen während er seine Lippen bewegte. Ich bekam nichts mit von dem, was er sagte und das merkte er auch. Seine Hand umfing zärtlich einen Teil meiner Haare und führte sie an seine Lippen. Er hauchte einen Kuss darauf bevor er auf mich zu schnellte und meine Lippen beinahe mit seinem Verlangen verbrannte. Es war Sehnsucht, Erwartung, Hunger und Erfüllung zu gleich. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuß heftig doch anstatt anzunehmen, was ich ihm bot löste er sich keuchend von mir und rang um seine Beherrschung.

"Nein, du bist noch zu schwach." Er zwang sich meinen flehenden Blick zu ignorieren und nachdem unser Schweigen andauerte begann ich zu merken, das er Recht hatte. Mein Körper war nicht in der Verfassung sich auf irgendetwas anderes als seine Genesung einzulassen. Allein dieser kurze Kuß hatte ausgereicht um meinem Kreislauf vorzugaukeln, das er soeben einen zehn Kilometer Marathonlauf mit abschließender Fechtstunde hinter sich gebracht hatte. Viel mehr würde er nicht durchstehen. Sehnsüchtig löste sich sein Blick langsam von mir und er stand auf.

"Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Meinen fragenden Blick beantwortete er mit einem unmutigen Knurren und als er mich ansah hatte ich das Gefühl schutzlos einem hungrigen Raubtier gegenüber zu stehen. Dadurch rückten allerdings auch unwillkürlich diverse Gedanken in den Vordergrund. Was hätte er mit mir nicht alles anstellen können, als er mich gebadet und umgezogen hatte? Doch er hatte sich zurückgehalten. Außer den drei deutlichen Spuren auf meinem Dekollete hatte er mich nicht angerührt. Aus Rücksicht? Oder hatte er nach wie vor Angst mich zu verlieren?

Wie schafft er es nur seine Gefühle so dermaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten? Wäre mein Körper nicht so verdammt schwach, dann hätte ich ihn vorhin ohne zu Zögern mit mir zu Boden gerissen. Bei dem Gedanken was danach höchstwahrscheinlich noch alles so passiert wäre schoß mir das Blut erneut in Wangen. Ich wandte den Blick ab um ihn nicht noch mehr in Versuchung zu führen doch er war unnötig. Er hatte bereits einen halben Raum Abstand zwischen uns gebracht. Seine durchtrainierte Gestalt war gerade dabei in einem Yukata zu verschwinden, der genau dieselbe Farbe wie meiner besaß. Das Handtuch um seine Hüften war verschwunden und gab den Blick auf seinen sehnigen Muskeln preis. Ich schluckte und zwang mich nicht an das zu denken, an das ich gerade dachte.

Dadurch, daß er sich einen einfachen Yukata überzog erinnerte er mich daran, dass ich auch nicht wesentlich mehr Stoff am Leib trug und plötzlich kam ich mir beinahe nackt vor. Lediglich ein kurzes Ziehen an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle würde ausreichen um sämtliche Stoffbahnen vom Körper des Trägers zu lösen. Von Minute zu Minute wurde mir wärmer. Er hat Recht. Es ist besser wenn er geht solange wir uns beide noch unter Kontrolle haben. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von mir und ließ eine unauslöschliche Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe in meinem Herzen zurück.

Doch das Herz war eine Sache mein Magen hingegen eine ganz andere. Er nutzte die sich bietende Gelegenheit in der mein Geist nicht mehr völlig von Ayurus atemberaubender Erscheinung in Anspruch genommen war um mich lautstark wissen zu lassen, wie sehr er und seine Bedürfnisse in der letzten Zeit vernachlässigt wurden. Da es für mich ohnehin nicht viel anders zu tun gab tat ich ihm den Gefallen und schenkte ihm etwas Aufmerksamkeit. Allerdings achtete ich darauf nicht allzu schnell zu essen, da mein Körper den plötzlichen Überfluss an Nahrung wohl kaum positiv aufgenommen hätte. Beim Trinken hingegen war ich nicht ganz so vorsichtig und konnte bereits nach kurzer Zeit an den herrlichsten Bauchschmerzen erfreuen, die zum Glück nicht allzu lang anhielten. Dennoch war es Warnung genug. Von da an war ich wesentlich vorsichtiger mit dem, was ich zu mir nahm und in welchen Mengen.

Nachdem mein Magen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt mit seiner Verdauungsarbeit begann musste ich unwillkürlich gähnen. Schlaf ist immer noch die beste Medizin und da die Sonne gerade dabei war das Himmelszelt zu erobern bestand auch keinerlei Gefahr Tenkou zu begegnen. Entspannt schloss ich die Augen und schlief mit dem Sitzkissen unterm Kopf einfach an Ort und Stelle ein. Ich flüsterte meinem Körper noch zu, daß er sich schnell wieder erholen sollte, da seine Herrin ihn bräuchte, aber er klagte etwas von gut Ding will Weile haben vor sich hin.

Ich erwachte erst wieder als sich sowohl meine Blase als auch mein Magen meldeten. Ich beeilte mich ihren Wünschen nach zukommen und dankte im Stillen dem Herrn dafür, das ich gerade diesen Teil des Palastes so gut kannte. Nachdem ich meine Notdurft verrichtet hatte gab war mein Magen dran. Ich widmete ihm die Reste meines ‚Frühstücks'. Wobei ich direkt auch verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm, das anscheinend noch kein einziger Diener an diesem Tag in Ayurus Gemächern gewesen war. Hatte er das angeordnet? Aber ich war viel zu hungrig und durstig um mir darüber noch weiter Gedanken zu machen und als ich das Gefühl hatte endgültig zu platzen schleppte ich mich zurück ins Zimmer nur um direkt auf das weiche Bett zu fallen und in einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu sinken.

Das ging noch zwei weitere Tage so. Ayuru mästete mich so sehr, das ich fast das Gefühl hatte eine Weihnachtsgas zu sein, aber meinen wahren Hunger stillte er nie. Er gab sich große Mühe jedes Mal, wenn die Situation diese Richtung einschlug genügend Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Dennoch blieb er abends stets bei mir bis ich einschlief und hielt mich morgens, wenn ich erwachte fest umschlungen. Anscheinend wollte er mich ebenso wenig wieder verlieren wie ich ihn.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages ließ ich ihn ziemlich deutlich wissen, das ich mich meiner Meinung nach bereits mehr als genug erholt hatte. Er schob mich vorsichtig, aber energisch von sich und meinte, dass ich dafür erst einmal den Beweis antreten müßte. Das satanische Lächeln, das sich daraufhin auf meine Lippen schlich verging mir wieder als er deutlich machte, dass er damit nicht DAS meinte. Enttäuscht zog ich mich ein kleines Stück von ihm zurück. Allerdings nur soweit, das gerade Mal eine handbreit Abstand zwischen uns war. Er atmete dreimal tief durch und zwang sich seinen Blick von meinem Körper lösen bevor er mir darlegte, was mich erwartete sobald es mir tatsächlich besser gehen sollte. Als er fertig war sah ich ihn vollkommen fassungslos an.

"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Doch, genau das ist es. Und dir wird keine andere Wahl bleiben als dich zu fügen." Er sah nicht so aus als wäre er zu Kompromissen bereit. Doch mich allein in die Schule seines alten Lehrmeisters zu begeben um dort ein paar Trainingstunden zu erhalten behagte mir gar nicht. Bisher gingen sämtliche Soldaten, Hofschranzen etc. davon aus, daß ich ein Mann war. Wenn ich bei dem Training auch einen winzigen Augenblick lang unvorsichtig war würde mein Geheimnis auffliegen. Und als Frau wäre ich ein nur noch leichteres Opfer für alle, die sich schon immer mal Shokitei Kaiser einschmeicheln wollten. Nein, das kann er unmöglich ernst meinen.

"Und wenn ich mich weigere?" Die ganze Sache verursachte mir Bauchschmerzen, aber er vertrat die Ansicht, das ich sowohl in seinen Gemächern als auch in der Schule seines alten Lehrmeisters immer noch am sichersten aufgehoben war. Dort würde man mich beschützen solange er nicht in meiner Nähe sein konnte.

"Würde ich dich zwingen." Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Es war ihm todernst damit.

"Allerdings hoffe ich darauf, das du es nicht darauf ankommen läßt." Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gab auf. Es war deutlich genug zu sehen, das er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich machte und sein möglichstes tat um mich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten. Stumm gab ich mein Einverständnis und schon in der nächsten Minute war er eifrig dabei meine Oberweite unter einer dichten Schicht Mullbinden zu verbergen. Erst nachdem er mich fest wie eine Mumie verschnürt hatte führte er mich zu einem kleinen Schrank in dem die sorgsam zusammengelegte einfache Straßenkleidung eines Soldaten lag.

Murrend nahm ich all seine Erklärungen zur Kenntnis und kaute nebenbei auf einer meiner Lieblingssüßigkeiten herum von denen ich bis heute nicht weiß, wie sie heißen. Es eine Spezialität aus Kutou, die es nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt gab. Er wußte, daß ich süchtig nach diesen kleinen gefüllten Klebeteilen war und hatte es eiskalt ausgenutzt um mich zu bestechen.

Nicht, das seine klaren, eindeutigen Argumente vernünftig genug gewesen wären, um mir das klar zu machen. Aber er meinte, es wäre besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Das besserte meine Laune zwar auch nicht, da ich mir ziemlich ausgenutzt und durchschaubar vorkam, aber für meine Lieblingssüßspeise würde ich so manches stehen und liegen lassen. Sogar die Soldatenkluft sah plötzlich bei Weitem nicht mehr so schlimm aus wie vorher. Trotzdem war ich von seinem Plan immer noch nicht überzeugt.

_2004-04-18  
edit: 2007-03-23 _

Fortsetzung:  
Kapitel 07 – Trainingslager

_Sea9040yahoo.de_

Erläuterungen: 

Ao no Mizuumi - übersetzt etwa See des Blaus

Ayuru (Nakago) - Seiryuu Seishi, einziger überlebender des Volkes der Hin

Chris - Modedesigner von Reis Band „Revolution and the truth"

Einosuke Oukuda - Vater der _Byakko no Miko_ (wer mehr über ihn und seine Tochter wissen möchte sollte bei Gelegenheit  
Fushigi Yuugi – Genbu Kaiden lesen. Dort erfahrt ihr die ganze Geschichte)

Hin - Stamm von hervorragenden und furchtlosen Kämpfer, sie sich im Norden Kutous niedergelassen hatten.  
Sie waren gefürchtete Gegner. Shokitei befürchtete, daß ihm die Hin eines Tages gefährlich werden  
könnten und ließ den gesamten Stamm an nur einem einzigen Tag ausrotten. Ayuru (Nakago) überlebte  
dieses Gemetzel als einziger.

Hotohori (Saihitei) - Kaiser von Konan, Suzaku Seishi, ist in Miaka verliebt

Kara - Wirtshausbesitzerin in Konan, ihre Schenke ist berühmt für ihr hervorragendes Essen

Kokoro - übersetzt etwa Herz/ Seele

Matuta - Ayurus (Nakagos) Mutter, stammt vom Volk der Hin

Mei-Ling - Diener in Hotohoris Palast, etwa 13 Jahre alt

Miaka Yuuki - Suzaku no Miko, kleinere Schwester von Tetsuya

Nee-chan - umgangssprachlich für Schwester

Nuriko - Suzaku Seishi, gibt sich als Frau aus obwohl er ein Mann ist, ist in Hotohori verliebt

Sana-san - Matutas Großvater, Urgroßvater von Ayuru/ Nakago, stammt vom Volk der Hin

Seiryuu no Miko - übersetzt etwa Priesterin von Seiryuu

Shokitei - Kaiser von Kutou

Shogun - militärischer Rang, entspricht in etwa General

Suzaku no Miko- übersetzt etwa Priesterin von Suzaku

Seishi - übersetzt etwa Sternenkrieger/- beschützer

Tamahome - Suzaku Seishi, bis über beide Ohren in Miaka verliebt

Tetsuya Yuuki - Reis bester Freund und der ältere Bruder von Miaka

Yuen-Lao - einer der besten Schwertschmiede Konans, hat sich Kutous Rebellen angeschlossen, ist in Ayuru (Rei)  
verliebt obwohl diese seine Gefühle nicht erwidert

Yui Hongo - Seiryuu no Miko, beste Freundin von Miaka

Yukata - leichter Baumwollkimono, wird meistens im Sommer getragen

Yume no Miko - übersetzt etwas Priesterin eines Traums, Priesterin der Träume oder aber auch Traumpriesterin

**Secrets**  
6. Kapitel – Freude und Schmerz  
Seite 23 von 23


	8. Kapitel 07 NEU

04-04-23  
_**Secrets  
**_VII. Trainingslager

Allen Zweifeln und Protesten zum Trotz stand ich am Ende dennoch in kompletter Kadettenmontur vor ihm während sein Blick kritisch auf mir lag. Er unterzog mich einer genauen Inspektion in der er mich immer wieder daraufhin wies mich gerade zu halten und mein Kinn ja nicht zu senken. Seufzend pustete ich mir einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht während ich zu allem was er von mir verlangte Ja und Amen sagte. Obwohl ich nach wie vor skeptisch war was seinen Plan anging war mir bereits bewußt, daß wir im Endeffekt gar keine andere Wahl hatten. Wir mußten Shokitei um jeden Preis täuschen und der einfachste Weg war wenn ich weiterhin den aufmüpfigen Rebellen spielte, den Ayuru zähmen sollte.

Er schien sich köstlich über diesen Zustand zu amüsieren während ich mit den Zähnen knirschend alles über mich ergehen ließ. Als er mit meinem Anblick endlich zufrieden war schnappte er sich ein dünnes Band und zwang meine Mähne, wie er meine widerspenstigen Haare nannte, in einen Dutt. Seiner Meinung nach war das aber noch nicht genug. Mit geübten Griffen befestigte er ein weißes Stück Stoff darüber. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen tat es ihm zwar in der Seele weh meine Haare derartig verstecken zu müssen, aber mit einer ‚typisch' chinesischen Frisur würden meine inzwischen bereits wieder schwärt gefärbten Haare mich nicht allzu schnell als Frau verraten.

Daß sich meine Haarfarbe während der Sommermonate änderte hatte ihn ohnehin verblüfft. Es hatte etwas gedauert ihm das zu erklären. Meine Mutter war zur Hälfte Amerikanerin und hatte lange in den USA gelebt ehe sie meinem Vater zuliebe nach Japan zurückkehrte. Ihre Haare waren zwar rabenschwarz gewesen, aber in mir schlug das Erbe der amerikanischen Hälfte meiner Familie durch. Meinen Vater hatte es immer wieder aufs Neue amüsiert die Reaktionen unserer Nachbarn zu beobachten, wenn sie mich sahen. Weder meine Haar- noch meine Augenfarbe paßten in die japanische Gesellschaft. Vor allem im Sommer, wenn meine Haare sich derartig aufhellten, das meine Lehrer immer wieder der Meinung waren ich würde sie blond färben.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer hatte sich Ayuru damit abgefunden, daß ich wohl doch noch die eine oder andere Überraschung für ihn in Petto hatte. Etwas, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Obwohl wir uns schon so lange kannten war es ihm unbegreiflich wie wenig er letztendlich über mich wußte. Dasselbe galt jedoch auch für mich. Wir hatten soviel Zeit miteinander verbracht und waren trotzdem immer wieder für Jahre getrennt gewesen. Ich sagte ihm, daß er alles über mich erfahren würde, was er wissen wollte solange er mir dasselbe versprach. Dieses Lächeln, das er mir in jenem Moment schenkte werde ich wohl niemals vergessen. Es brachte mein Herz zum Schmelzen. 

Bevor es endgültig losging wies ich ihn zum wiederholten Mal daraufhin, das ich das Ganze nach wie vor für keine sonderlich gute Idee hielt, aber das kümmerte ihn kaum. Warum auch? Er ist der Shogun Kutous und somit kann er sich etliche Freiheiten erlauben, die sich ein einfacher Soldat niemals herausnehmen dürfte. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch nur daran, daß die meisten Soldaten enormen Respekt beziehungsweise eine Heidenangst vor ihm hatten. Entweder sie fürchten oder respektieren ihn. Dazwischen gab es kaum eine Abstufung. Er hatte es geschafft zu einer Person zu werden, der Hunderte von Menschen blind folgten, weil sie sich sicher sein konnten das er ihnen den Sieg brachte und ihre Verluste minimal sein würden.

Als er mir jetzt letzte Anweisungen fiel es auch mir immer schwerer mich ihm zu entziehen. Ich gab auch den letzten Rest Widerstand auf und folgte ihm mit einem reiflich flauen Gefühl im Magen durch die Gänge des Kaiserpalastes. Es war erstaunlich wie viel ich mir von seinem Vortrag merken konnte und was davon für mich schon beinahe selbstverständlich war. Während seiner Grundausbildung bin ich kaum von seiner Seite gewichen und wußte von daher was auf mich zukam. Außerdem hatte ich nicht vor irgend jemanden herausfinden zu lassen, das ich eine Frau war.

Wir erreichten die Kasernen wesentlich schneller als mir lieb war. Hier unterrichtete Ayurus alter Lehrmeister nach wie vor die Rekruten die später Ayurus Kommando unterstehen sollten. Es war quasi die Elite der Armee von Kutou und in genau dieses Nest wollte Ayuru mich nun stecken. Seiner Meinung nach gab im gesamten Palast keinen besseren Ort um mich vor Shokitei zu schützen. Die Männer in den Kasernen waren auf den Kaiser nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen und dienten meist nur in der Armee um unter Ayurus Kommando zu stehen. Wenn man so wollte hatte jeder einzelne von ihnen dem Shogun Treue geschworen und nicht dem Kaiser. Außerdem kam Shokitei so gut wie nie in die Kasernen. Dort war es ihm zu staubig und auch der Geruch schien ihn irgendwie zu stören.

Wieso Ayuru jetzt aber ausgerechnet einen Gefangenen, der zu dem Shokitei auf das Höchste beleidigt und verärgert hatte zum Training in die Kasernen brachte würde etliche Fragen aufwerfen. Immerhin war Shokiteis Anweisung deutlich gewesen. Er sollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um meinen Willen zu brechen. Und statt dessen schickt er mich zum Kampftraining? Irgend etwas paßte da doch nicht. Aber Ayuru hatte schon immer eine recht merkwürdige Art gehabt Befehlen nachzukommen. Es würde also niemanden wundern wenn diese Behandlung wieder einmal eine seiner ungewöhnlichen Methoden waren um einen Gefangenen in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Da er zuerst einmal allein mit seinem Lehrmeister sprechen wollte fand ich mich schließlich mutterseelenallein in einer der zahlreichen Trainingshallen wieder. Sehnsüchtig sah ich Ayuru hinterher als er in Richtung der Gemächer seines alten Lehrmeisters verschwand. Am Liebsten wäre ich ihm nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen, aber gleichzeitig wollte ich auch in einem dunklen Loch verschwinden.

Sein Vorhaben behagte mir nach wie vor nicht. Aber ich hatte ihm versprochen nichts zu unternehmen, was unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen könnte. Auch wenn mir das verdammt noch mal schwer fiel. Glücklicherweise wußte er das ebenfalls. Wir hatten solange darüber diskutierte, daß es schon beinahe lächerlich war überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an die Sache zu verschwenden. Wir beide wußten ganz genau, daß es niemals funktionieren würde, wenn wir gemeinsam aus Kutou geflohen. Für Shokitei wären wir eine viel zu leichte Beute. Außerdem würde dieser niemals zögern uns gegeneinander auszuspielen. Er würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um uns wieder zufinden und er würde uns für unseren Fluchtversuch ein Leben lang leiden lassen. Ich schüttelte das Bild von Ayuru der blutüberströmt in Ketten hing ab und wanderte ziellos in der Halle auf und ab. Es brachte nichts sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Ayuru war kein Dummkopf er wußte genau, was er tun konnte ohne Shokiteis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Und trotzdem… irgendwo tief in meinem Inneren konnte ich dieses Gefühl der Furcht einfach nicht abschalten. Sie wurde mein ständiger Begleiter. Beinahe ebenso wie Tenkou, der mich seitdem ich Ayuru gefunden hatte zum Glück nicht länger in meinen Träumen belästigte. Mit graute jedoch vor dem Tag an dem er mich erneut fand. Bisher hatte ich Ayuru noch kein einziges Wort darüber verraten. Die Frage war nur wie lange konnte ich es vor ihm verheimlichen, das Tenkou mich Nacht um Nacht mißbraucht und seinem Willen unterworfen hatte?

Um mich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken und um die Zeit totzuschlagen sah ich mir die Halle genauer an. Dabei mußte ich unwillkürlich grinsen. Ob es Zufall ist, das er gerade diese Halle ausgesucht hat?

Nachdenklich ließ ich meine Hand über das Holz eines Trainingsbaums streichen und spürte wie sich das Material im Laufe der Jahre verändert hatte und dennoch dasselbe war. Fast so wie bei Ayuru und mir. Seit unserer ersten Begegnung sind inzwischen gut und gerne fünfundzwanzig Jahre vergangen, aber unsere Beziehung ist fast immer noch dieselbe. Sicher hier und da hat es ein paar kleine Risse und Verbrauchsspuren gegeben, aber im Kern war sie dieselbe geblieben.

Früher hatten wir gemeinsam oft bis mitten in die Nacht in dieser Halle trainiert. Damals konnte ich nur staunen wie schnell er Fortschritte machte, aber bei seinem Trainingspensum war das kein Wunder. Er trainierte wie ein Besessener nur um immer noch besser zu werden als er es ohnehin schon war. Allerdings war das bei Weitem nicht der einzige Grund Das endloses Training war für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen all seine Verzweiflung und Aggressionen angesichts der Hilflosigkeit gegenüber den Wünschen Shokiteis loszuwerden. Außer mir wußte fast niemand davon und er hatte immer wieder die Zähne zusammengebissen. Je nachdem wie schlimm eine Nacht in Shokiteis Bett gewesen war trainierte er am nächsten Tag bis zum Umfallen. Es sei denn sein Meister rief ihn zur Vernunft. Das ist alles schon so lange her… er ist erwachsen geworden…

Lächelnd gab ich dem hervorstehenden Holzstück einen Stoß und wehrte den Schlag ab, der daraufhin von der Seite auf mich zu sauste. Diese kleine Maschine hatte es in sich. Man musste gleichzeitig die einzelnen Hölzer abwehren, Schläge austeilen und nebenbei aufpassen, das die Holzstangen, die sich knapp über dem Boden befanden einem nicht die Beine unter dem Körper weg hauten. An für sich ein ziemlich gutes Nahkampftraining, aber auf Dauer auch ein wenig eintönig. Es fehlte die Flexibilität des wirklichen Gegners und deshalb hatte ich, wann immer Ayuru dazu verdonnert wurde an diesem Ding zu trainieren, den Part seines Gegners übernommen. Da die Übungen in diesem Fall meistens ohnehin als Strafe gedacht waren fanden sie sehr häufig nachts oder früh morgens statt. Eine Zeit, zu der uns unmöglich jemand beobachten konnte.

Zum Aufwärmen war dieses Ding jedoch ideal. Ehe ich mich versah begann ich meine Muskeln zu spüren und ich war heilfroh zu merken, daß sie die Gefangenschaft nicht halb so sehr mitgenommen hatte wie ich zuerst befürchtet hatte. Mit ein, zwei Wochen Training sollte ich meine alte Form bald zurück haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht lerne ich ja noch was dazu.

"Sehr schön, ihr seid gut trainiert." Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und schaffte es gerade noch so den Holzpflock abzufangen ehe er mein Gesicht treffen konnte. Das Holz knirschte protestierend unter meinem Griff.

"Verratet mir, wer euch trainiert hat. Euer Lehrmeister muß ein hervorragender Mann gewesen sein." Den Pflock nach wie vor fest in der Hand haltend drehte ich mich langsam um. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand Ayurus Lehrmeister der mich aufmerksam musterte. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand zwang mich aber nicht weiter zu reagieren. Er war ein Meister seines Fachs und wenn ich nicht aufpaßte, würde er in meinen Bewegungen schon sehr bald den Stil seiner Schule erkennen. Und da er sich an das Gesicht eines jeden Soldaten, den er unterrichtet hatte genau erinnern konnte würden sich damit auch eine Menge unangenehmer Fragen ergeben.

"Eher der schweigsame Typ. Hm?" Ich ließ seine Frage unbeantwortet und suchte die Umgebung nach Ayuru ab. Aber er war weit und breit nicht zu entdecken. Ich unterdrückte einen leisen Fluch.

"Wenn ihr den Shogun sucht." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als meine Hände leicht zu zittern begannen.

"Er läßt euch ausrichten, das er euch am Abend abholen wird." Meine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er mich mit einem Haufen Männer allein von denen mir wahrscheinlich gut und gerne die Hälfte am Liebsten auf der Stelle den Hals umdrehen würde. Immerhin war ich ein gesuchter Rebell und hatte in dieser Funktion etliche Soldaten Kutous zum Narren gehalten. Das konnte wirklich heiter werden. Meine Stimmung sackte auf einen absoluten Nullpunkt.

"Nakago hat wirklich nicht übertrieben als er meinte, das ihr lieber schweigt als mit einem von uns zu reden." Der Blick seiner dunklen, wachen Augen lag mit einem leichten Glitzern auf mir. Ein deutliches Zeichen das es besser war ihn nicht noch länger zu ignorieren. Er würde mit allen Mitteln versuchen mich aus der Reserve zu locken. Also tat ich ihm den Gefallen und ging auf sein Spielchen ein. An ihm würde ich ohnehin nicht vorbeikommen. Es war besser wenigsten ein klein wenig beizugeben als seinen unnachgiebigen Blick Tag für Tag zwischen den Schulterblättern zu spüren.

"Er scheint euch ja bereits bestens über meine Eigenheiten unterrichtet. Warum sagt ihr mir nicht einfach, was ihr von mir wollt?" Mein Tonfall war ebenso unhöflich wie meine Worte und ich wußte daß er die Doppeldeutigkeit darin genau verstehen würde.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr meint. Aber ja, er sagte mir, das ihr ziemlich stur und eigensinnig seit." Er amüsierte sich köstlich. Genervt pustete ich eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht. Ich muß verdammt vorsichtig sein. Er tut zwar so als sei er ein harmloser alter Mann, aber in seinem Inneren ist er ein gerissener Fuchs. Er reimt sich aus Kleinigkeiten, denen man selbst kaum Beachtung schenkt ein eigenes Bild zusammen und kommt damit meistens und sehr schnell äußerst dicht an die Wahrheit heran. Das war ein unglaubliches Risiko.

"Und was genau soll ich nach Ansicht des Shoguns tun?" Mit einem höchst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nur zu gut kannte, bat er mich ihm zu folgen. Wenn er jemanden so anlächelte konnte sich der Betreffende darauf gefaßt machen, das er in der nächsten Zeit eines seiner berühmt, berüchtigten Spezialtrainings hinter sich bringen mußte. Und dieses Mal war das Los eindeutig auf mich gefallen. Für einen Moment überlegte ich noch ob so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung murmeln sollte, aber auch das würde nichts helfen. Es hieß Augen zu und durch.

Im Innenhof der Kaserne trainierten bereits zahlreiche Soldaten und wieder einmal erstaunte es mich, wie wenig sich im Grunde während meiner Abwesenheit verändert hatte. Die einzig sichtbaren Veränderungen waren die stellenweise anderen Holzsorten, die ihn den Geländern und Gebäuden verarbeitet worden waren. Ohne auf meinen Begleiter zu achten ließ ich meine Hand über das rot gestrichene Geländer streifen und konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht vom Trainingsplatz abwenden. Es war als hätte man die Zeit zurück gedreht. Es sah beinahe so aus wie früher.

Fast hoffte ich sogar, das aus einem der Ställe ein über und über mit Stroh bedeckter Ayuru auftauchen würde, der wieder einmal versucht hatte ein Pferd zu reiten, das für ihn viel zu groß und zu wild war. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, daß sich bei diesem Gedanken ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen stahl. Wie oft hatte er danach noch versucht eben genau dieses Pferd zu reiten bis es ihm am Ende tatsächlich gelungen war den Hengst zu zähmen? Seine Hartnäckigkeit hatte sich bezahlt gemacht und mit stolz geschwellter Brust ritt er über den Vorhof. Ein zwölfjähriger auf einem Pferd dem sich selbst erwachsener Männer nur widerstrebend näherten. Er hatte ihnen allen gezeigt, daß man ihn niemals unterschätzen sollte. Er besaß einen eisernen Willen und ließ sich so leicht von nichts und niemanden von seinem Ziel abbringen.

Jener strahlend weiße Hengst war im Laufe der Jahre in einer der zahlreichen Schlachten, die Kutou mit seinen Grenznachbarn ausfocht gefallen. Seine Nachkommen aber lebten nach wie vor in diesen Ställen. Sie waren die Basis von Kutous Reiterstreitmacht. Mit ihnen wurde nach wie vor erfolgreich gezüchtet und jede Generation schien stärker und ausdauernder zu sein als die vorherige.

Und wieder war es ein weißer Hengst, der in allem hervorstach und sich einzig und allein von Ayuru reiten ließ. Er begonnen dieses wunderschöne Tier zuzureiten als ich das letzte Mal seine Welt betreten hatte. Mein leiser Spott als ich sicher auf dem Zaun saß während Ayuru darum kämpfte im Sattel zu bleiben hatte ihm lediglich ein hinterhältiges Lächeln und eine Herausforderung entlockt. Sollte ich ganz in seine Welt gelangen würde es mir selbstverständlich frei stehen es einmal selbst zu probieren mich auf dem Rücken dieses Satans zu halten. Grinsend hatte ich erwidert, daß es wohl kaum so schwer sein konnte.

Sanft tätschelte ich über den Hals des prachtvollen Tieres. Unbewußt war ich zu den Ställen hinübergewandert und stand vor den unzähligen Boxen aus denen sich dutzende neugierige Hälse in meine Richtung reckten. Die Box von Ayurus Hengst hatte ich mit beinahe schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit gefunden. 

"Na du kleines Biest. Kennst du mich noch?" Interessiert musterten mich die klugen braunen Augen. Er gab ein leichtes Schnauben von sich bevor er sich mit Feuereifer daran machte meine Manteltaschen zu erkunden. Anscheinend glaubte er daß ich ihm wie immer eine kleine Leckerei mitgebracht hatte. Doch nicht dieses Mal. Dieses Mal war ich nicht frei.

"Erstaunlich. Dieses Pferd läßt sonst so gut wie niemanden so nah an sich heran." Erschrocken drehte ich mich um während ich versuchte die neugierige Pferdschnauze aus meinen Manteltaschen zu bekommen. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass ich nicht allein war.

"Pferde mochten mich schon immer." Die dunklen Augen des Meisters musterten mich misstrauisch.

"Wie ihr meint." Irritiert blinzelte ich. Er läßt es einfach so bewenden? Was um alles in der Welt hat Ayuru nur erzählt?

"Aber ihr tätet besser daran den Shogun nicht zu reizen." Wem sagt er das eigentlich? Es ist kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis wie streng Ayuru mit seinen Gefangenen umgeht. Er ist so fair, wie er es unter Shokiteis Blick nur sein, aber griff auch hart durch. Regeln waren Regeln. Verstieß einer der Gefangenen gegen diese hatte derjenige die entsprechenden Konsequenzen zu tragen. Das übrigens genau der Moment in dem mir aufging, das Ayuru und ich zwar eine unendlich Menge an Dingen die zu beachten waren besprochen hatten, aber nicht, an welche Regeln ich mich zu halten hatte. Diesen Part hatte er irgendwie gekonnt vergessen.

"Kommt jetzt. Es wird Zeit für euer Training." Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Training? Ich?!" Das war kein Scherz? Ayuru hatte das wirklich ernst gemeint?! Er wollte daß sein Meister mich trainierte, damit ich mich im Notfall selbst gegen die besten seiner Männer verteidigen konnte. Aber ich hätte nie vermutet, daß der Meister sich darauf einläßt.

"Ja. Oder seht ihr hier noch irgendjemanden, der ohne etwas Sinnvolles zu tun in der Gegend herumsteht?" Hätte ich in diesem Moment auf ihn gedeutet, dann hätte das unwillkürlich einen Marathonlauf oder eine ähnliche Bestrafung zur Folge gehabt. Soviel hatte ich im Laufe der letzten Jahre gelernt. Es war besser ihn nicht zu reizen. Ergo zuckte ich lediglich kurz mit den Schultern und folgte ihm zum Hauptkampfplatz. Dort waren gut und gerne zwanzig Soldaten dabei zu trainieren. Allein der Anblick ihrer ausgeglichenen und kraftvollen Bewegungen reichte aus um meine Knie weich werden zu lassen. Jeder von ihnen nahm sein Training bitterernst und sie gehören zu Kutous Elite. Wenn sie wollen konnten sie mir die Hölle auf Erden bereiten.

"Hier nehmt das. Ihr werdet es brauchen." Ehe ich mich versah drückte er mir ein Schwert in die Hand und schob mich nach vorn. Plötzlich stand ich mutterseelenallein auf dem Kampfplatz. Die anderen Männer hatten sich an den Seiten versammelt und musterten mich neugierig. In meinem Hinterkopf begann es wieder zu hämmern und je länger sie mich musterten desto stärker wurde der Gedanke an Flucht. Ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

"Hey, Meister! Ist er das?" Es war nicht auszumachen wer die Frage als erster stellte aber sie huschte wie ein Läuferfeuer durch die Reihen der Männer. Was hatte Ayuru mir immer und immer wieder eingebleut? Versuch keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen. So wie es aussah hatte ich in dieser Hinsicht bereits komplett versagt.

"Ja. Das ist der Rebell Ayuru." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und ich spürte wie sich die Blicke nun erst recht in meinen Rücken bohrten. Meine Dankbarkeit über diese kurze, knappe Vorstellung hielt sich extrem in Grenzen und ich hatte erhebliche Mühe damit sämtliche Flüche und Verwünschung, die über meine Lippen wollten hinunterzuschlucken. Noch viel schlimmer war jedoch die Gewissheit, daß ich ihnen nicht entwischen konnte. Sollte ich eine Fluchtversuch unternehmen würden sich mich innerhalb weniger Minuten einholen und in Ketten vor Shokitei führen.

"Suboshi! Zeig dem Neuen wie man hier kämpft! Mal sehen was er kann." Bei dieser Anweisung des Meisters zuckte ich zusammen. Gerade eben hatte er einen der sieben Seiryuu Seishis zu meinem Gegner bestimmt. Dank Ayuru wußte ich bereits, das sich der Großteil der Seishis bereits im Palast befand. Neben Suboshi gab es da unter anderem noch dessen Zwillingsbruder Amiboshi, der im Nahkampf allerdings nur halb so gefährlich war.

Suboshi benutzte ein _Ryuuseisui_. Eine Waffe, die aus zwei Bällen an einer Schnur bestand, die er frei nach seinem Willen manipulieren konnte. Einen gefährlicheren Gegner hätte man kaum aussuchen können um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen. Ich würde keinerlei Chancen haben. Schon gar nicht mit lediglich einem Schwert als Waffe. Warum kann es denn keine andere Waffe sein. Warum ausgerechnet ein Schwert? 

"Wie ihr wünscht Meister." Gemächlich betrat Suboshi von der anderen Seite den Kampfplatz und gab mir damit genügend Zeit ihn zu studieren. Er wirkte wie ein schmächtiger Junge von und das _Ryuuseisui_ baumelte in seinem Rücken als wäre es nichts weiter als ein harmloser Schmuckgegenstand. Doch ich wußte daß dieser Eindruck eine tödliche Täuschung war. Suboshi war obwohl er erst fünfzehn Jahre alt war ein Meister seiner Waffe und seine gesamte Haltung verriet deutlich, daß er in mir keinen ernstzunehmenden Gegner sah. Etwas, daß er mich auch spüren lassen würde. Das Versprach mir sein eisiger Blick.

Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie er seinen ersten Angriff starten würde ging ich erstmal einen Schritt zurück und wog das Schwert prüfend in der Hand. Es war nicht viel schwerer als die Waffen mit denen ich bisher trainiert hatte. Es sollte also kein Problem sein sie zu führen. Durch mein Training mit Ayuru war ich zwar im Schwertkampf nicht sonderlich schlecht, aber um gegen einen Seishi eine Chance zu haben reichte es keinesfalls. Ich würde mich auf Ausweichmanöver und Glückstreffer verlassen müssen, wenn ich das hier heil überstehen wollte.

Leider durchschaute Suboshi meine Taktik beinahe sofort und wurde wütend. Es dauerte nicht lange bis mir die Puste ausging und die Soldaten mich zum Ziel ihres Spotts machten. Aber das war mir egal. Ich durfte auf gar keinen Fall mein Leben aufs Spiel setzten. Ich hatte Ayuru versprochen ihn nie wieder zu verlassen und ich dachte gar nicht daran mein Wort zu brechen. 

"Bleib gefälligst stehen!" Mit einem Hechtsprung wich ich zur Seite aus und bekam gerade noch mit wie sich einer der Stoffbälle des _Ryuuseisui_ hinter mir in den Boden grub. Mit einer Hand packte ich mein Schwert fester und nutzte die Lücke, die soeben in Suboshis Deckung entstanden war um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Er war zum Glück dermaßen überrascht, das ich ziemlich nah an ihn rankam. Ich hoffte nur, daß es reichen würde.

"Wenn du fair kämpfst können wir mal darüber reden." Er war zu schnell! Ich musste den Angriff abbrechen als der zweite Ball auf mich zusauste.

"WAS?" Ich hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Gut. Das gibt mir eine neue Chance. Und dieses Mal schaffte ich es sogar ihm einen leichten Kratzer am Arm zu verpassen. Wobei Kratzer eine Übertreibung war. Lediglich der Stoff seiner Kleidung war ein klein wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

"Vergiß deine Seishi Kräfte und kämpf fair." Für zwei Sekunden starrte er mich vollkommen fassungslos an und ließ dann eine Angriffswelle auf mich niedersausen, die mich in eine komplett andere Ecke des Trainingsplatzes beförderte. Anscheinend ist er jetzt richtig sauer. Ich hätte ihn vielleicht besser nicht reizen sollen. Aber es war zu spät. Jetzt war er wütend und wenn ich nicht aufpaßte, dann würde er mich ernsthaft verletzten. Oder sogar töten. In dieser Hinsicht war Suboshi leider ziemlich impulsiv und ich hoffte nur, daß der Meister ihn im Griff hatte. Ansonsten würde ich mir wahrscheinlich schon sehr bald unter einer dicken Schicht Erde und Moos wiederfinden.

"Wer bist du? Und…" Die Bälle sausten auf mich zu und mit einem Salto schaffte ich es gerade so ihnen zu entkommen. Leider büßte ich dabei mein Schwert ein und stand Suboshi somit völlig waffen- und chancenlos gegenüber.

"Woher weißt du, daß ich ein Seishi bin?" Keuchend antwortete ich ihm. 

"Als wenn ein normaler Mensch in der Lage wäre ein _Ryuuseisui_ so zu manipulieren. Was solltest du denn sonst sein?" Meine Form war grauenvoll. Meine Muskeln schmerzten wie sie es noch niemals zu vor getan hatten und jeder einzelne Atemzug entfachte in meiner Lunge ein kleines Feuer. Wenn dieser Kampf noch länger dauerte würde ich irgendwann einfach umfallen. 

"Was weißt du schon!" Er startete einen neuen Angriff und ich tat das einzig Sinnvolle, was mir noch einfiel. Ich gab Fersengeld. Jedenfalls solange bis er mich eingeholt hatte und ich plötzlich in einem Holzhaufen landete, der unter meinem Gewicht sofort nachgab. Wenn das so weiterging konnte die bisherige Heilung meines Körpers vergessen. Dieser Kampf hatte bereits wesentlich mehr Wunden hinterlassen als ich eigentlich geplant hatte und er war noch nicht vorbei.

Fluchend kämpfte ich mich wieder auf die Beine und war überrascht in meiner rechten Hand einen Gegenstand zu spüren. Anscheinend hatte ich beim Fallen instinktiv nach einem Halt gesucht und dabei einen der Kampfstäbe, die an der Wand gelehnt hatten erwischt. Damit sah die Sache doch direkt ganz anders aus. Mit dieser Waffe konnte ich umgehen wie kein Zweiter. Darin hatte ich es sogar schon zur Meisterschaft gebracht. Wie die Urkunden im Büro unseres Managers noch heute eindrucksvoll bewiesen.

"Das war es dann wohl." Triumphierend kam Suboshi auf mich zu, bereit mir den Gnadenstoß zu verpassen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen wirbelte ich den Stab über meinem Kopf und ging in Angriffsposition.

"An deiner Stelle wäre ich mit dieser Aussage vorsichtig." Meine Chancen waren vielleicht nach wie vor nicht die Besten, aber jetzt hatte ich zumindest eine kleine.

"Es ist erst vorbei, wenn der Gegner aufgibt."

"Elender Narr!" Er kam auf mich zu wie eine Naturgewalt und bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie ich es schaffte diesen Angriff abzuwehren. Aber irgendwie haute es hin und wir jagten uns danach quer über das gesamte Trainingsgelände, bis er einen Fehler beging und seine Deckung länger als nötig offen ließ. Diese Chance nutzte ich und verpasste ihm mit dem Stab einen Schlag in die Magengegend. Er fiel augenblicklich nach hinten und wäre fast in einem Haufen Waffen gelandet, wenn ich ihn nicht ihm letzten Augenblick das _Ryuuseisui_ erwischt hätte um ihn festzuhalten.

"Hey, schön vorsichtig! Da geht es verdammt tief runter. Dein Bruder wäre traurig, wenn dir etwas passiert." Erschrocken sah er mich an und sah von einer erneuten Attacke ab. Erleichtert zog ich ihn auf das Vordach und sah noch einmal hinunter. Das hätte wirklich böse ausgehen können. Dort unten lagerten die Speere der Wachen und er wäre genau hineingefallen. Keine sonderlich angenehme Vorstellung. 

"Verdammt noch mal! Wieso weißt du so viel über mich? Ich habe dich nie hier gesehen." Da er keinerlei Anstalten machte weiterzukämpfen lockerte ich den Griff um den Kampfstab etwas und entspannte mich.

"Es ist immer besser, wenn man seine Gegner kennt. Das hilft einem zu überleben." Er starrte mich perplex an.

"Was?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, daß ich zu grinsen begann.

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich würde in den Palast einbrechen ohne zu wissen, was mich dort erwartet?"

"Aber die Rebellen sollen nur aus vollkommen ungebildeten Bauern bestehen. Sie sollen nur Glück gehabt haben, da sie den Soldaten bisher entkommen konnten." Bei diesen Worten verbiß ich mir mühsam das Lachen. Das erklärte so vieles. Yuen-Lao und ich hatten uns schon gewundert warum niemand die Rebellen ernstnahm obwohl sie den kaiserlichen Soldaten immer mehr zusetzten.

"Wenn man euch das erzählt hat, dann ist es kein Wunder, das so einfach war hier einzudringen."

"HEY! Wenn der Kampf vorbei ist, dann kehrt gefälligst auf den Kampfplatz zurück!" Ich beachtete, den Soldaten, der uns so freundlich darauf hinwies nicht weiter, aber Suboshi hielt es für klüger den Meister nicht unnötig zu verärgern. Gemächlich folgte ich ihm. Wobei ich schon bald sichtliche Mühe hatte den Anschluß nicht zu verlieren. Suboshi machte ganz schön Tempo. Anscheinend hat ihn dieser Kampf nicht halb so erschöpft wie mich.

"AH, wie ich sehe ist der Kampf entschieden." Der Meister grinste uns an und ich verbiss mir zum x-ten Mal einen derben Kommentar. Die Männer wollten selbstverständlich wissen, wer denn nun gewonnen hatte, aber noch ehe Suboshi etwas sagen konnte legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Unentschieden." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und die Augen des Meisters zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. 

"Sicher?" Er klang nicht so, als würde er mir das einfach so abkaufen. Nun gut, dann eben deutlicher.

"Ja, wir mußten den Kampf abbrechen als beinahe einer von uns draufgegangen wäre. Ich hoffe ihr hattet nichts dagegen." Suboshi schnappte neben mir nach Luft als er diese Antwort hörte. Anscheinend hatte er gelernt dem Meister nur ehrenvoll zu begegnen. 

"Tatsächlich schätze ich es nicht, wenn meine Schüler sich über Gebühr verletzten. Das kommt im Krieg früh genug." Seine Stimme war eisig und ich verstand den Wink. Er würde mir noch lange nachtragen, daß ich ihm unterstellte seine Schüler über Gebühr zu gefährden. Immerhin hatte ich damit seine Ehre verletzt. Mehr als jeder andere war er um das Wohl derer, die ihm unterstanden besorgt. Auch, wenn man das nicht immer merkte. Und ich hatte ihn mit meinen Worten soeben deutlich verärgert. Es sah nicht so aus als würden wir in nächster Zeit Freunde werden.

"Meister, ich-" Mit einem leichten Knuff in die Seite brachte ich Suboshi zum Schweigen. Wenn er jetzt erzählt, daß es mir gelungen ist ihn zu besiegen, dann kann ich einpacken. Shokitei wird mich niemals in Frieden lassen, wenn er glaubt ich sei eine Gefahr für ihn. Nur solange es so aussah als könnten mich seine Männer in Schach halten würde ich relativ unbehelligt bleiben.

"Laß gut sein Suboshi. Ihr beiden habt einen hervorragenden Kampf geliefert. Für heute ist es genug." Erleichtert ließ ich den Kampfstab los und sackte keuchend zusammen. Dieser Kampf hatte mich beinahe alle meine Reserven gekostet.

"Hey! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Besorgt sah mich Suboshi an und ging neben mir in die Knie.

"Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur ein klein wenig aus der Puste." Ein klein wenig war zwar eine glatte Untertreibung, aber das mußte er ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Der Aufenthalt im Kerker hatte meine Kondition ganz schön angekratzt. Es würde Wochen dauern ehe ich wieder annährend meine alte Form zurück hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum Ayuru mich hierher gebracht hatte. Damit ich begriff wie sehr sich mein Körper noch erholen mußte.

"Wenn das so ist." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung warf mir der Meister ein Schwert zu, das ich gekonnt auffing. Es war dieselbe Waffe, die er mir schon im Kampf gegen Suboshi gegeben hatte.

"Steht auf und zeigt mir, was ihr könnt." Ungläubig starrte ich erst das Schwert und dann ihn an. Soll das heißen er will gegen mich kämpfen? Jetzt?!

"Was ist? Habt ihr etwa doch keine Kraft mehr?" Das reichte. Er hatte meinen Ehrgeiz angestachelt und obwohl Suboshi mir davon abriet stand ich auf. Mein Körper protestierte ausgiebig gegen diesen Wahnsinn, aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben. 

"Wie ihr wollt alter Mann." Er kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen, aber zeigte ansonsten keine Reaktion. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Handbewegung ließ er sich sein Schwert bringen und wies mich an den Kampfplatz erneut zu betreten. Die Soldaten drängelten sich dicht an dicht an den Zaun um ja nichts zu verpassen. Er will mir also vor ihren Augen eine Lektion erteilen. Auf was lasse ich mich da eigentlich ein? Warum falle ich nicht einfach um und gönne mir eine Pause?

"Mal sehen ob hier hiernach immer noch so frech seit." Er nahm seine typische Angriffsposition ein und ich tat es ihm gleich. Allerdings nicht ohne das Gewicht der Klinge in meiner Hand erneut zu prüfen. Das war etwas, was ich mir im Laufe der Jahre angewöhnt hatte. Man ging niemals in einen Kampf, wenn man seine Waffe nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte. Dieses Schwert war zwar nicht einmal halb so gut wie jenes, das ich von Yuen-Lao besessen hatte, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Besonders praktisch war, daß diese Klinge beinahe ebenso lang war wie das Schwert das ich monatelang an meiner Hüfte getragen hatte. Also würde ich zumindest mit dem Angriffsradius keinerlei Probleme haben.

"Ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt, was ihr könnt." Mit einem Kopfnicken forderte er mich auf ihn anzugreifen und ich tat es. Gut, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet direkt mit meinem ersten Angriff einen Treffer zu landen, aber das er mich so dermaßen leicht abwehrte schockierte mich dann schon. Anscheinend war ich wesentlich mehr aus der Übung als gedacht.

"War das etwa alles?" Zusammen mit dieser Frage ging er seinerseits zum Angriff über und ich hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun ihn abzuwehren. Selber anzugreifen blieb dabei erst einmal ein Wunschtraum, da ich mir keinen noch so kleinen Fehler in meiner Deckung leisten konnte. Er war trotz seines Alters immer noch viel zu gut. Ein wahrer Meister des Schwertes.

Je länger der Kampf dauerte desto stärker merkte ich, wie meine Muskeln trotz aller Müdigkeit nach und nach beinahe von allein reagierten. Obwohl fast jede Bewegung schmerzte wurden sie immer flüssiger. Mein Körper begann sich nach und nach an all das jahrelange Training zu erinnern und die Klinge wurde zu einer natürlichen Verlängerung meines Armes.

Das merkte auch mein Gegner der sich plötzlich mehr auf den Kampf konzentrierte als am Anfang. Auch seine Zwischenkommentare von wegen meine Deckung wäre lausig oder ich würde das Schwert halten wie ein Mädchen verringerten sich zusehends. Er begann mich als Gegner ernst zunehmen und so sehr es mich auch freute ihn beeindruckt zu haben, die Sache hatte leider einen gewaltigen Nachteil. Jetzt schlug er nämlich nicht mehr länger mit halber Kraft zu. Seine Angriffe erfolgten kurz, präzise und mit vollem Einsatz. Ich hatte Mühe mir meine Kräfte so einzuteilen, daß ich dieses Tempo durchhalten konnte. Ein vollkommen aussichtloses Unterfangen, da er im Gegensatz zu mir erholt in den Kampf gegangen war. Aber ich war nicht bereit ihm die Sache deshalb leichter zu machen. Ich gab mein Bestes und als er mir das Schwert aus der Hand schlug konnte ich mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, das es ein guter Kampf gewesen war. Am Ende hat es mir sogar richtig Spaß gemacht gegen einen solch begabten Schwertkämpfer antreten zu dürfen.

"Du bist besiegt." Er setzte mir seine Schwertspitze auf die Brust und lächelte mich warm an. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Nur in diesem Kampf. Beim nächsten Mal werden wir sehen wer von uns beiden besser ist." Er begann bei dieser offensichtlichen Unverfrorenheit laut zu lachen.

"Ihr habt Mumm und ich nehme diese Herausforderung gern an." Immer noch lachend gab er den Männern Anweisung uns Handtücher zu bringen und hob mein Schwert auf.

"Eure Technik ist wirklich beeindruckend. Ich frage mich wie lange ihr gebraucht habt um sie zu lernen." Dabei betrachtete er die Klinge vor sich ganz genau und gab schließlich beide Schwerter in die Hände eines herbei geeilten Soldaten. 

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte ich schwören, daß ihr das Meiste davon hier gelernt habt." Ich vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen und überlegte wie ich mich am besten aus der Affäre ziehen und ihm eine halbwegs sinnvolle Erklärung für das liefern konnte, was er im Kampf mit mir gesehen hatte. Als Meister seines Fachs wäre es ein Wunder, wenn ihm nicht aufgefallen wäre, daß mein Kampfstil zum Großteil dem seiner Schule entsprach.

"Aber das ist so gut wie unmöglich. Meint ihr nicht auch?" Er lächelte mich zwar immer noch warm an, aber seine Augen sagten etwas ganz anderes. Er hatte mich bereits durchschaut war aber bereite die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Ich würde in Zukunft aufpassen müssen, daß er nicht noch mehr herausfand. Aber wahrscheinlich würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis er eins und eins zusammenzählte. Ich wünschte nur ich wüßte, was Ayuru ihm über mich erzählt hatte. 

"Ja, das ist es." Ich verließ den Kampfplatz in der Hoffnung etwas Ruhe zu finden ehe Ayuru mich abholen würde, aber ich hatte die anwesenden Soldaten vergessen. Sie umringten mich freudestrahlend und bestürmten mich mit Dutzenden von Frage. Beinahe so als hätten sie noch niemals jemanden mit einem Schwert kämpfen sehen. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich ihnen zu entkommen, aber erst als mich jemand festentschlossen am Ärmel packte und hinter sich herzog gelang es mir mich von ihnen zu befreien. Als wir die Menschenmasse endlich hinter uns gelassen hatten erkannte ich auch endlich wem ich meine Rettung zu verdanken hatte. Zielstrebig zog mich Suboshi auf die Unterkünfte der Soldaten zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dabei zwar alles andere als begeistert, aber er machte dennoch keine Anstalten den Druck seiner Hand zu verringern oder mir zu erklären was das Ganze sollte. 

Das war gleichzeitig auch das Höchstmaß unserer Kommunikation in den folgenden Tagen. Erst brachte ich mein Training hinter mich, dann umringten mich die Soldaten und keine zwei Minuten später tauchte Suboshi scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf und schleifte mich in eine andere Ecke des Geländes bis sich die erste Aufregung legte. Entweder das oder Ayuru kam um mich abzuholen. Was nicht minder viel Aufsehen erregte. Mehr als einmal fragte ich ihn danach ob er Suboshi darum gebeten hatte sich um mich zu kümmern. Aber er verneinte es jedes Mal. Allerdings war er der Ansicht, daß ich diesen Sonderservice seinem alten Lehrmeister zu verdanken hatte, der anscheinend verhindern wollte, daß sich die Männer zu sehr für mich interessierten.

So verstrichen meine Tage mehr oder weniger ereignislos. Nun ja, bis auf die Tatsache, daß ich immer fitter wurde und abends viel zu müde war um mich Ayuru auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise zu nähern. Meistens fiel ich einfach nur todmüde aufs Bett und schaffte es gerade mal so eben die Stiefel abzustreifen. Das ich jeden Morgen in einem Nachthemd und nicht in Soldatenklamotten aufwachte hatte ich wahrscheinlich Ayuru zu verdanken, den es nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien, das ich abends fast prompt einschlief. Eher im Gegenteil er wirkte irgendwie erleichtert. Aber ich war viel zu geschafft um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich bekam meistens gar nicht mehr mit wie er sich zu mir ins Bett legte und morgens war häufig schon fort, bevor ich überhaupt aufstand. Nur die sanfte, warme Umarmung, die ich jede Nacht spürte gab mir die Sicherheit, daß er bei mir gewesen war. Allmählich keimte in mir der Verdacht auf, daß er mir mit Absicht aus dem Weg ging. Aber das konnte nur Einbildung sein. Warum sollte er so etwas tun?

Aber auch über diese Frage grübelte ich viel zu selten nach. Der Alltag nahm mich voll und ganz in Anspruch. Nach dem sich meine Form immer weiter steigerte änderte der Meister meinen Trainingsplan jedes Mal genau dann, wenn ich dachte ich würde endlich Fortschritte machen. Dachte ich in einem Moment ihn endlich beeindruckt zu haben zog er im nächsten bereits eine neue Überraschung aus dem Ärmel und ich kam mir wieder vor wie ein blutiger Anfänger. Es war erstaunlich wie viele Übungen dieser Mann kannte um jeden einzelnen von seinen Männern in Topform zu bringen. Durch seine harte Schule wurde ich so sehr abgelenkt, daß ich kaum noch etwas anderes wahrnahm als Ayurus Gemächer und das Trainingsgelände. Und mein Ehrgeiz auf keinen Fall klein beizugeben brachte mir nebenbei es mir einen Heidenrespekt bei den Soldaten ein. Besonders dann, wenn ich endlich wieder einmal eine Runde gegen den Meister bestand ohne, daß dieser mich völlig zu Klump verarbeitet hatte.

Auch hatte ich es aufgegeben in Gegenwart des Meisters vorsichtig zu sein. Er verlangte von uns alles und auch, wenn man sich noch so große Mühe gab, er durchschaute es jedes Mal, wenn man versuchte ihn hinters Licht zu führen. Und man konnte sich sicher sein, daß wenn man es versuchte er im nächsten Moment mit einer Übung aufwartete die einen Zwang genau den Teil seiner Technik zu offenbaren, die man eigentlich vor ihm hatte verheimlichen wollen. 

Um so überraschter war ich, als es mir eines Tages gelang ein Unentschieden gegen ihn zu erzielen. Ich starrte mein Schwert an, als wäre es nicht wirklich ich gewesen, die das soeben vollbracht hatte sondern jemand anders, während er mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und meinte aus mir würde noch ein ordentlicher Krieger werden. Auch, wenn ich nur eine halbe Portion war.

Da ich immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was da eigentlich geschehen war merkte ich auch nicht, wie sich eine Traube dicht gedrängter Leiber um mich schloß. Und wieder mal war es Suboshi, der mich aus der Menge herausholte bevor diese mich in stundenlange Diskussionen verwickeln konnte. Nach wie vor hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung warum er sich zu meinem Wachhund berufen fühlte, aber wie die vorherigen Male war ich ihm dankbar für die Rettung und ließ ich mich bereitwillig von ihm mitschleifen. Allerdings merkte ich dieses Mal sehr schnell warum er es so eilig hatte vom Kampfplatz wegzukommen.

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die ungefähr so groß war wie das Blatt einer Schaufel und mich leicht zurückzog ließ mich frösteln. Und als ich mich umdrehte um ihrem weiteren Druck zu entgehen ragte vor mir ein Krieger auf, der selbst dem erfahrensten Kämpfer Respekt eingeflößt hätte. Er war bestimmt gut und gerne zwei Meter groß und es gab nicht eine einzige Stelle an seinem Körper, die nicht von Muskeln oder Haaren bedeckt war. Seine Arme waren dicht behaart und machten den Eindruck von einem Paar Baumstämme. In seinem Gesicht versperrte ein dicker, schwarzer Bart die Sicht auf das Meiste davon. Die buschigen Augenbrauen und die aufblitzenden dunklen Augen trugen auch ebenfalls nicht dazu bei, daß sich meine aufsteigende Panik legte. Vor allem nachdem ich entdeckte, das dieser Riese eine Streitaxt als Waffe mit sich führte.

"Hey Suboshi! Ist das der Bursche, der unserem Shogun so viel Ärger bereitet?" Die tiefe, dunkle Stimme dröhnte weithin hörbar über das Gelände und sämtliche Blicke schienen plötzlich auf uns zu ruhen. Ich merkte, wie die Panik immer mehr von mir Besitz ergriff.

"Ja." Suboshis Antwort war zwar kaum zu hören, aber die Augen des Riesen leuchteten fast zeitgleich damit auf und unter seinem Bart kam eine Reihe perlweißer Zähne zum Vorschein. Wahrscheinlich grinste er in diesem Augenblick. Ich konnte spüren, wie meine Knie bei zu Butter wurden. Es fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel und würde damit beginnen am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Aber statt der von mir befürchteten Herausforderung schlug der Riese mir freundschaftlich mit seiner Pranke auf die Schulter und drückte diese kameradschaftlich.

"Für eine halbe Portion bist du verdammt mutig. Danke!" Mit einem weiteren Klaps verabschiedete er sich grinsend von uns und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Kampfplatz. Ich starrte ihm nach als wäre mir soeben ein Dämon begegnet. Tenkou hatte sich zwar schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr blicken lassen. Aber was zum Geier hatte das hier bitte zu bedeuten?

"Typisch Ranui. Der Kerl denkt einfach nicht daran, das allein sein Aussehen ausreicht um anderen Angst einzujagen." Suboshi wirkte immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber er konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht länger verbergen.

"Ranui?" Ich versuchte mich an diesen Namen zu erinnern, aber es war vergeblich. Die Soldaten Kutous wechselten viel zu oft. Als Kriegernation warben sie viele Söldner aus anderen Ländern an, die in einem Jahr für Shokitei kämpften und im nächsten gegen ihn. Geld war eben alles. Wenn das Gebot hoch genug war wechselten sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Seiten. Lediglich die Soldaten, die Ayuru unterstanden blieben über einen längeren Zeitraum. Die gängige Meinung unter ihnen war, daß er der beste Feldherr war, den sie bisher kennengelernt hatten. Es war sicherlich übertrieben, da es mit Sicherheit irgendwo jemanden gab der besser war als er. Gleichzeitig zeigte es ihren großen Respekt vor dem kaiserlichen Shogun und Ayuru ließ sich nicht nehmen ihnen diese Treue zu danken. Wann immer es ging ließ er sich etwas einfallen um ihre Moral zu stärken.

"Seine kleine Schwester war unter den Frauen die ihr befreit habt. Schätze, du hast bei ihm was gut." Ich starrte Suboshi fassungslos an.

"Seine Schwester?! Warum dient er dann ausgerechnet Kutou?" Wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich mich einem anderen Königreich angeschlossen, das Kutou feindlich gesinnt war und alles in meiner Macht stehende getan um meine Schwester zu retten.

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht haben sie ihn erpreßt." Es sah nicht so aus als würde er scherzen und ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, das Shokitei zu solchen Mitteln griff um sich den Gehorsam seiner Krieger zu sichern. Dieser Mann war kein Kaiser und erst Recht kein Soldat, er war schlicht und ergreifend ein Feigling, den man mit zuviel Macht ausgestattet hatte.

"Und das hat der Shogun gewußt?" Ich ballte meine Hand zur Faust um mir die Wut nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Ayuru, das kannst du nicht zugelassen haben! Oder?

"Auch unser Shogun weiß nicht alles, was in diesem Palast vor sich geht." Das hört sich übel an.

"Soll das heißen du wußtest bescheid und hast ihm nichts gesagt?" Es gelang mir immer weniger meinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wie kann man so etwas nur zulassen? Warum müssen unter Shokitei immer Unschuldige leiden? Warum erhebt sich niemand gegen ihn?

"Ranui wollte nicht, das es irgendjemand erfährt und außerdem mag er unseren Shogun. Er würde hier sogar dienen, wenn der Kaiser seine Mutter töten ließe. Es geht ihm nur um Nakago um niemanden sonst. Die meisten Männer sind deswegen hier und nicht weil sie unseren Kaiser so sehr schätzen." Seine Worte waren bitter aber wahr. Ich wußte das und konnte diese Tatsache nicht verleugnen. Ayurus Ruf eilte ihm in allen Königreichen voraus und meistens gewann er einen Kampf sogar ehe dieser überhaupt begonnen hatte. Sein Name allein reichte aus um die Gegner zur Kapitulation zu bewegen.

"Gilt das auch für dich und deinen Bruder?" Bisher hatte ich es vermieden ihn danach zu fragen wie er in den Palast gekommen war, aber nun konnte ich meine Neugier nicht länger zügeln.

"Nein!" Das war deutlich. Mehr als diese eine Frage würde er nicht beantworten. Da ich ihn inzwischen einigermaßen gut kannte verkniff ich es mir, dieses Thema noch einmal anzuschneiden. Aber es brachte mich zum Nachdenken. Shokiteis Position war längst nicht so sicher wie dieser glaubte. Wenn sich die Soldaten zusammenschließen würden wäre es bestimmt ein Leichtes ihn zu stürzen. Das war etwas, das ich unbedingt mit Ayuru besprechen mußte. Mit ihm als Anführer könnte dabei kaum etwas schiefgehen. Leider ergab sich jedoch erst einmal nicht keine Gelegenheit dazu. Irgendjemand war mißtrauisch geworden was seine Beziehung zu mir anging und so schränkte er seine Besuche auf ein absolutes Minimum ein. Auch holte er mich abends auch nicht mehr regelmäßig ab. Er überließ es mir zu entscheiden ob ich abends in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte oder in den Soldatenunterkünften blieb. Als ob ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte, wenn ich weiterhin als Mann durchgehen wollte.

Die einzigen Ausnahmen von dieser neuen Regelung bildeten die Abende an denen er mir eine Nachricht übermitteln ließ in der er mich unmißverständlich mitteilte, daß er mich in seinen Gemächern zu sehen wünschte. Keiner der anderen Soldaten beneidete mich um mein Los, aber es war nicht an ihnen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Würden sie einschreiten, dann würde Shokitei sie dafür foltern oder töten lassen. Und Ayuru würde es nicht verhindern können. Sie konnten schließlich nicht ahnen, daß mir Ayurus Gegenwart tausend Mal lieber war als die von Shokitei. 

Dennoch blieb ich, wenn auch selten, abends immer länger in den Kasernen um den Schein des aufmüpfigen Rebellen zuwahren. Und auch nur solange ich mir sicher sein konnte, das Suboshi in meiner Nähe sein würde. Es gab keine Macht der Welt, die mich dazu bewegt hätte meine sorgfältig gehütete Tarnung aufzugeben oder nachts freiwillig irgendwo anders zu schlafen außer in Ayurus Armen. Dort war ich vor allem sicher, sogar vor Tenkou. Dennoch mußte ich aufpassen, das keiner der Männer Verdacht schöpfte und so gaben wir tagsüber ein Theaterstück zum Besten, das Ayuru als siegreichen Shogun zeigte und mich als Rebellen, der seine Niederlage selbst dann nicht einsah, wenn nicht mehr die geringste Aussicht auf Sieg bestand. Erst, wenn wir allein und in seinen Gemächern waren ließen wir unsere Masken fallen und genossen die gemeinsame Zeit. Auch wenn Ayuru nie mehr zu ließ als mich liebvoll zu umarmen und zu küssen. Auf der einen Seite war es frustrierend aber auf der anderen auch notwendig. Sollten wir diese eine Grenze überschreiten würde es noch schwerer werden unsere Maskerade aufrecht zu halten.

Nach wenigen Wochen kam es dann allerdings zu einem vollkommen überraschenden Besuch, der meinen Alltag auf Dauer durcheinander bringen sollte. Eine der höheren Dienerinnen des Palastes kam vorbei um einige Leibwächter für sich zu suchen. Die Auserwählten sollten sie zum Markt und abends zu einem Fest begleiten. Unnötig zu erwähnen, das sie sich vor Freiwilligen kaum retten konnte. Doch keiner der Männer hielt ihrem kritischen Blick stand. Niemand von ihnen schien dem zu entsprechen, was sie suchte. Da ich nicht davon ausging, daß man mich niemals mit einer solchen Aufgabe betreuen würde _(immerhin war ich nach wie vor ein Gefangner der seine erste Chance auf Flucht nützen würde)_ hatte ich mich zusammen mit Suboshi und Ranui in eine schattige Ecke verzogen. Dort so hofften wir würde uns niemand so schnell entdecken.

Während die Anderen in der Sonne schwitzten konzentrierten wir uns voll und ganz auf unser Mikadospiel, das wir schon geraumer Zeit angefangen hatten. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung war es ausgerechnet Ranui, der führte. Trotz seiner riesigen Hände besaß er unglaubliches Geschick die dünnen Stäbchen ohne den geringsten Wackler auseinander zu ziehen. Suboshi und ich hatten in etwa Gleichstand, aber nach laut Suboshi war der Tag noch lange nicht vorbei und er würde uns schon noch zeigen was eine Harke war. 

Nachdem es mir endlich geglückt war ein doch recht wackeliges Stäbchen zu befreien war Suboshi an der Reihe und auch für ihn sah es wirklich gut aus. Wenigstens solange bis plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten über uns fiel und eine herrische Stimme eine Erklärung verlangte, was in drei Teufelsnamen wir da bitte schon tun würden. Vor lauter Schreck fiel Suboshi in die noch verbliebenen Stäbchen und beendete somit die Runde. Ich bekam bei seinem völlig entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck einen Lachanfall. Soeben hatte er Ranuis und meinen Küchendienst übernommen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es trotz Lachen noch ihn damit aufziehen, das er wohl noch etwas üben müßte er eine Revanche starten könnte. Und während er mir dafür eine Kopfnuß verpaßt erklärte Ranui der vor Empörung nach Luft schnappenden Dienerin das wir höchst konzentriert Mikado spielten und dabei doch bitte nicht gestört werden wollten.

Es war eigentlich sonnenklar klar, daß sie daran oder an den von uns festgelegten Regeln eigentlich gar kein Interesse hatte. Viel eher wollte sie wissen warum wir uns nicht als Leibwächter angeboten hatten. Ranui erklärte es ihr mit wenigen Worten in dem er der Reihe nach auf jeden von uns zeigte.

"Die halbe Portion dort ist ein gesuchter Rebell und muß rund um die Uhr bewacht werden." Ich zog eine Grimasse bevor sein Finger auf Suboshi umschwenkte.

"Der da ist ein Seishi, ein Hitzkopf und Jungspund dazu. Ich würde euch nicht empfehlen ihm euer Leben anzuvertrauen."

"Ranui!" Gerade noch rechtzeitig bekam ich Suboshis zu fassen um ihn am Aufspringen zu hindern.

"Seht ihr?" Fragte Ranui sie ehe er auf sich selbst deutet.

"Tja, und ich bin leider nur ein ungehobelter Riese, der jede feine Lady mit seinen Manieren zu Tode erschrecken würde. Ihre seht also, das keiner von uns als Leibwächter für euch in Frage kommt." Angesichts dieser Unverschämtheit plusterte sich die Frau auf wie eine Henne, die zum Angriff übergeht. Suboshi und ich verbissen uns bei diesem Anblick und Ranuis vollkommen unschuldigem Blick krampfhaft das Lachen um die Situation nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Nachdem sie sich endlich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte und die roten Flecken allmählich aus ihrem Gesicht verschwanden drehte sie sich triumphierend zum Meister um und winkte ihn in unsere Richtung. Innerlich stöhnte ich leise auf. Ich ahnte bereits was nun folgen würde. Wir hatten sie zu sehr gereizt.

"Diese Drei hier!" Ihre Stimme hallte über den gesamten Platz und ich sah meine beiden Freunde zweifelnd an.

"Ich verlange, das mich diese Drei begleiten."

"Meint sie das tatsächlich ernst?" Sie hatte mich gehört uns segnete mich mit einem eisigen Blick.

"Rebell oder nicht, ihr werdet meine Eskorte bilden. Es wird schon einen Weg geben euch an der Flucht zu hindern." Der Meister seufzte resigniert. Also kam der Befehl von ganz oben. 

"Rüstet sie aus. Sie sollen heute Nachmittag am Haupttor sein und mich erwarten!" Damit rauschte sie davon und ließ einen völlig ratlosen Meister sowie drei angehende Leibwächter zurück, die immer noch stark daran zweifelten, daß man sie wirklich gehen lassen würde. Umso überraschter waren wir, als wir nur wenige Stunden später tatsächlich geschniegelt und gestriegelte vor dem Haupttor des Palastes standen und warteten. Auf was auch immer da auf uns kam.

Wenigstens hatte Suboshi Glück gehabt. Im letzten Moment war er zu einer strenggeheimen Mission gerufen worden, die ihm diesen Job ersparte. Ranui und ich bekamen selbstverständlich keinen Ersatzmann zur Seite gestellt. Aber was mich noch viel mehr wurmte war die Tatsache, daß man Ranui dafür verantwortlich machte, das ich keinen Fluchtversuch unternahm. Es war ganz einfach sollte ich versuchen zu fliehen hatte er die Erlaubnis mich notfalls sofort zu töten. Allerdings nur als allerletzte Lösung. Er sollte mich mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln aufhalten. Unter der Berücksichtigung, das Shokitei eines Tages noch seine ganz persönliche Rache an mir üben wollte. Glücklicherweise überließ dieser es Ayuru die Entscheidung zu fällen, wann dieser Tag sein würde. Offiziell war man also immer noch dabei mich zu zähmen und leider war es bisher nur teilweise gelungen meinen Willen zu brechen. Inoffiziell war ich so fit wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Sämtliche überflüssigen Pfunde waren verschwunden und hatten sich in Muskeln verwandelt.

Aber zurück zu dem Versuch mich an einer Flucht zu hindern. Sollte es mir wieder Erwarten gelingen Ranui und den anderen Soldaten zu entkommen würde Ranuis Kopf an meiner Stelle rollen. Diese Klausel hatten wir unserem Meister zu verdanken, der nur zu gut wußte, daß er damit den wohl wirkungsvollsten Riegel vor die halbgeöffnete Tür geschoben hatte. Er wußte, daß ich das Leben eines Freundes niemals unnötig aufs Spiel setzen würde.

Gut und gerne eine halbe Stunde lang standen wir uns die Beine in den Bauch ehe endlich die Dienerin mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen im Gesicht und einer Sänfte im Schlepptau auftauchte. Ein Blick ins Innere des Gefährts war unmöglich, da dieses komplett mit Tüchern und dünnen Bambusmatten verhangen war. Wir bekamen die deutliche Anweisung der hohen Dame, die wir nun begleiten würden jeden einzelnen Wunsch zu erfüllen und ihr Leben um jeden Preis zu schützen. Als wir nach ihrem Vortrag mehr oder weniger begeistert schworen alles zu tun was in unserer Macht stand um diese Bedingungen zu erfüllen wurden wir mit einem kurzen Nicken entlassen. Die Träger setzten sich im geübten Gleichschritt in Bewegung und wir nahmen die Plätze rechts und links neben der Sänfte ein.

Ich beneidete keinen der Träger. Es war brüllend heiß und ich war heilfroh, das ich mich von Ranui nicht zu einer dieser monströsen Rüstungen, die er so gern trug, hatte überreden lassen. In diesen Dingern konnte ich mich so gut wie gar nicht bewegen. Allein das Gewicht war schon beinahe zu viel. Nach mehreren Versuchen mir ein leichteres Model anzupassen hatte schließlich auch der Meister aufgegeben und mir seufzend einen leichten Brustpanzer umgeschnallt, auf die Schulter geklopft und viel Glück gewünscht. Auch wenn er nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon war, das ich im Ernstfall mit einer solch schwachen Rüstung lange überleben würde. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, daß ich mein Leben wesentlich besser schützen konnte, wenn ich in der Lage war mich zu bewegen und nicht wie eine Schildkröte in einem Panzer feststeckte. Eine schwere Rüstung hätte mich nur unnötig behindert und meine Bewegungen verlangsamt. Während des Trainings hatte ich herausgefunden, das mein einziger Vorteil gegenüber den Männern meine Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit waren.

Wie Ranui es bei dieser Hitze in seiner massiven Eisenrüstung aushielt war mir ein absolutes Rätsel. Er schien nicht einmal zu schwitzen und trug das Ding als würde es nichts wiegen. Dabei konnte ich seinen Helm gerade mal so eben mit zwei Händen halten. Das Gewicht von dem Rest des Teils wollte ich lieber gar nicht erst erfahren.

"Jetzt rechts. Haltet in der nächsten Gasse an." Die Stimme drang gedämpft und undeutlich durch die Vorhänge. Gehorsam hielten die Träger an und setzten die Sänfte trotz Ranuis und meiner Bedenken in einer dunklen Seitengasse ab. Eine reichgeschmückte Sänfte in einer nicht sonderlich vertrauenerweckenden Umgebung. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis die ersten Gauner auf und aufmerksam wurden? Man ignorierte uns schlicht und ergreifend. Was wußten wir denn bitte schön über die Gefahren, die einer reichen Frau in den Gassen von Kutou drohte? Man hatte uns schließlich nur zum Spaß als Leibwächter engagiert. Und Lakaien hatten ohnehin nicht sonderlich viel zu melden.

"Laßt uns folgendes klarstellen:" Beinahe so als hätte sie unsere Gedanken gelesen flogen die Vorhänge der Sänfte zur Seite und eine in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt trat auf die Straße.

"Ihr beide seit nur hier, weil der Kaiser der Ansicht ist ich bräuchte Leibwächter und nicht, weil es nötig wäre. Himmel, ich hätte ihm niemals sagen dürfen, das ich vor habe in die Stadt zu gehen." Genervt streifte sie sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und ich brauchte eine Sekunde um diesen Anblick zu verarbeiten. Dabei war ich eigentlich schon bei dem Klang der mir doch recht vertrauten Stimme mißtrauisch gewesen. Sie plötzlich vor mir zu sehen war dennoch ein kleiner Schock.

"Kaen?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ausgerechnet sie war diejenige, die wir beschützen sollten? Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein. Sie war garantiert der letzte Mensch auf diesem Planeten, der Hilfe von zwei Leibwächtern brauchte. Als Seiryuu Seishi war sie mit Kräften ausgestattet, die jeden normalen Angreifer wie einen blutigen Amateur aussehen ließen.

"Kennen wir uns?" Sie drehte sich nicht einmal um. Anscheinend war sie der Meinung, daß unnütze Diener für sie nicht zählten.

"Kaen?! Bist du dir sicher Ayu-chan? Im Palast gibt es keine Adlige mit diesem Namen die mir geläufig wäre." Wissend grinste ich ihn an. Es kam selten vor, das ich etwas mehr über die Palastbewohner wußte als er.

"Kannst du auch nicht. Sie ist ein Seiryuu Seishi. Soi um genau zu sein."

"DER Seiryuu Seishi Soi?!" Ranui starrte sie vollkommen ungläubig an. Was ich durchaus verstehen konnte. Die Seishis waren etwas ganz Besonders und die normalen Soldaten bekamen sie eigentlich so gut wie nie zu Gesicht. 

"Ayu-chan, hm. Wie kommt es, das ein kleiner Soldat so viel über mich weiß?" Ich biß mir auf die Zunge um nicht zu lachen als sie sich umdrehte und sie mich erkannte. Außer einem dümmlichen Grinsen fiel mir nichts weiter ein, was die Situation erklärt hätte.

"Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen." Wenn jetzt herauskam in welcher Beziehung ich zu ihr und Ayuru stand war alles vorbei. Ich steckte ganz schön in der Klemme. Aber Kaen war kein Dummkopf. Meine Anwesenheit überraschte sie zwar, aber sie war immer noch in der Lage ein Geheimnis zu bewahren.

"Was im Namen aller Götter machst du hier?!" Ayuru hatte ihr also noch nicht gesagt, das ich mich in dieser Welt befinde. Das konnte heiter werden.

"Die Kurzfassung?" Entgeistert brachte sie ein Nicken zustande. Wahrscheinlich war sie im Geiste gerade dabei Ayuru zu zerfleischen, das er ihr kein einziges Wort über meine Anwesenheit verraten hatte. Etwas, was ich sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.

"Die kaiserlichen Soldaten haben mich vor einiger Zeit haben in der Annahme gefangen genommen, das ich ein gesuchter Rebell sei." Sie holte kurz Luft und bevor Ranui etwas sagen konnte fuhr sie mich an, was mir denn bitte schön einfallen würde auf die selten schwachsinnige Idee zu kommen, mich den Rebellen anzuschließen, den Harem des Kaisers zu befreien und mich dabei auch noch erwischen zu lassen. Ganz zu schweigen davon auch das dies auch noch Seite an Seite mit Yuen-Lao geschah, der im gesamten Königreich gesucht wurde und auf dessen Kopf eine astronomische Summe ausgesetzt war. 

Bis auf die kleine Tatsache, daß ich schon mehrere Monate bei den Rebellen verbracht hatte bevor wir unseren kleinen Plan in die Tat umsetzten war sie erstaunlich gut informiert. Das und die Tatsache, daß sich hinter dem Rebellen Ayuru eine Person verbarg, die sie bisher nur als Geist kannte waren ihr bisher verborgen geblieben. Allerdings erklärte meine Anwesenheit so manches, wie sie mich wissen ließ.

"Ayu-chan, ihr kennt euch?" Ranui war immer noch vollkommen verwirrt und ehe ich ihm antworten konnte kam mir Kaen zu vor.

"So könnte man das auch nennen." Strafend sah sie mich an.

"Es wäre auf jeden Fall besser für euch, wenn ihr von jetzt verdammt vorsichtig seit solange ihr euch in der Stadt bewegt. Wenn man R-" Flehend sah ich sie an und sie korrigierte sich hustend.

"Wenn man Ayuru erkennt könnte das übel ausgehen." Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und hätte uns beinahe stehen lassen.

"Wartet! Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Rief Ranui ihr hinterher.

"Das wir uns hier in drei Stunden wieder treffen. Macht's gut!" Damit war sie verschwunden. Bis heute bin ich ihr unendlich dankbar dafür, daß sie mich in diesem Moment nicht verraten hat. Hätte ich jedoch geahnt, was als Nächstes passieren würde, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich besser für uns alle gewesen, wenn sie es doch getan hätte. Nur konnte in jenem Moment noch niemand ahnen, daß ein Tag, der so gut begonnen hatte ein solch schreckliches Ende nehmen würde.

Nachdem ich Ranui Rede und Antwort gestanden hatte woher zum Teufel ich denn bitte schön einen der Seiryuu Seishis und noch dazu eine so scharfe Braut wie Soi kannte machten wir uns schließlich auf den Weg um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen uns zu amüsieren. Zum Glück hatte Ranui genügend Geld dabei. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen uns wie er es nannte, groß auszuführen.

Es war herrlich durch die Straßen Kutous zu streifen ohne, daß man großartig beachtet wurde. Ranuis Anblick reichte aus um uns in jeder noch so überfüllten Straße eine freie Gasse zu schaffen und nahezu sämtliche Blicke ruhten auf ihm und nicht auf mir. Sogar auf dem Marktplatz konnten wir ungestört einkaufen. Mir schwatzte er trotz aller Proteste einen Dolch auf, den ich unter meiner Kleidung verbergen sollte bis ihm ein besseres Versteck dafür einfiel. Ich gab mich grinsend geschlagen und schob die kurze Klinge unter seinem anerkennenden Nicken in den Schaft meines rechten Stiefels. Danach gingen wir auf Schlemmertour. Wobei ich an nahezu jedem Imbißstand irgend etwas probieren mußte damit ich laut Ranui endlich etwas Fleisch auf die Rippen bekam. Allein von dem Kantinenessen konnte aus mir ja schließlich kein ganzer Kerl werden. Ohne gesunde und vor allem ausreichende Ernährung keine gesunden Muskeln, war sein Wahlspruch.

Als wir den Marktplatz endlich vollkommen bepackt verließen rückte er auch endlich mit der Sprache für seinen Masseneinkauf raus. Er hatte das ganze Zeug für ein Waisenhaus am hintersten Ende der Stadt besorgt, das ab und an auch mal einigen Flüchtlingen Zuflucht bot. Dies allerdings nur sehr, sehr vorsichtig und äußerst selten, da es sehr gefährlich war. Aber bisher hatte jeder der Soldaten, der das Gebäude im Auge behalten sollte großzügig darüber hinweggesehen, da ihre Aktivitäten wesentlich mehr halfen als zu schaden. Immerhin dämmte dieses Waisenhaus die Jugendkriminalität ein. Was machte es da schon, das sie hier und da mal einem Rebellen oder Flüchtling Unterschlupf gewährten? Meistens wurden diese ohnehin bald darauf von den Wachen erwischt und so kam eigentlich niemand zu Schaden. Das war die eine Seite, aber auf der anderen wurde dieses Haus dermaßen gut überwacht, das es einem Flüchtling oder Rebellen nur selten gelang Kutou als freier Mann zu verlassen, wenn man ihn einmal

dort gesehen hatte.

Mir war mulmig zu mute als wir das Waisenhaus wieder verließen. Sicher, den Kindern konnte es nirgendwo besser gehen als dort. Aber es war erschreckend zu sehen unter welchen Umständen sie dort lebten und einige der zahlreichen Augen hatten nach wie vor deutlich das Grauen widergespiegelt das ihnen widerfahren war. Sie waren größtenteils Kriegswaisen und keiner von ihnen würde diese Erfahrung jemals wieder vergessen. Wie Ayuru und ich.

"Hey, Ayu-chan du bist so ruhig. Stimmt was nicht?" Besorgt sah Ranui mich an. Wann werde ich mich wohl daran gewöhnt haben, daß man mich so nennt? Eigentlich hatte ich Ayurus Namen nur angenommen, damit er erfuhr, daß ich mich in seiner Welt befand und nach ihm suchte. Doch inzwischen nannte man mich fast nur noch so. Seitdem ich Kutou betreten hatte sich dieser Name untrennbar mit mir und meinen Taten verbunden. Ich würde ihn erst dann wieder ablegen können, wenn die Wahrheit über mich ans Licht kam und das würde erst der Fall sein, wenn Shokitei nicht mehr am Leben war. Viel zu viel hing mittlerweile davon ab, daß meine wahre Herkunft unentdeckt blieb.

"Es ist nichts. Nur ein paar alte Erinnerungen. Mehr nicht." Ja, nur Erinnerungen. Bruchstücke, die sich langsam zu einem glücklichen Kinderlächeln formten, das der Krieg für immer zerstört hatte. Und ich hatte es nicht verhindern können. Ich konnte ihm diesen Schmerz nicht ersparen. Ich konnte lediglich an seiner Seite stehen und hilflos mit ansehen wie er immer und immer wieder durch die Hölle ging.

"Erinnerungen… hm…" Nachdenklich blickte er zurück auf das Waisenhaus. Ich beeilte mich in meinen Manju zu beißen um ihm nicht antworten zu müssen.

"Es mag zwar nicht danach aussehen, aber den Kindern geht es dort gut. Es ist besser für sie als allein auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sein." Ich starrte den Teigkloß in meiner Hand an und versuchte nicht an das Feuer und die Schreie in jener Nacht zu denken als sich Ayurus und mein Leben für immer veränderte.

"Es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie den Krieg niemals kennen gelernt hätten. Kein Kind sollte zu sehen müssen wie seine Eltern sterben." Es war so grausam. All die Menschen, die starben, die verzweifelten Hilferufe, das Leid in ihren Augen. Wie kann man so etwas jemals vergessen? Es brennt sich in deine Seele und läßt sich nie wieder auslöschen.

"Vielleicht hast du recht… aber wie viele Familien würden verhungern, wenn ihre Männer nicht in den Krieg ziehen würden?" Ich antwortete ihm nicht sondern zerquetschte den Manju in meiner Hand. Die Füllung tropfte langsam zu Boden und hinterließ dort dunkle Flecken. Wieso zogen sie überhaupt in den Krieg? Warum blieben sie nicht einfach zu Hause bei ihren Familien wo sie gebraucht wurden? Achtlos ließ ich die Überreste meines Imbisses fallen und setzte mich in Bewegung. Was ist so ehrenvoll daran sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen für einen Herrscher, der das Wort Dankbarkeit noch nicht einmal kennt?

"Habe ich was Falsches gesagt? Hey Ayu-chan!" Er wollte mich an der Schulter zurückziehen, aber ich schlug seine Hand weg.

"Warum? Warum?! Nenn mir einen Grund, der einem das Recht gibt Leben auszulöschen! Warum müssen so viele sterben nur damit ein einziger Mann seine Gier befriedigen kann? Was ist ehrenvoll daran?!" Er sah mich entsetzt an und ich merkte wie mir Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ich wollte nicht, daß er mich weinen sah und machte, daß ich wegkam. Es war falsch ihn so etwas zu fragen, das wußte ich. Er war mit Leib und Seele Söldner, aber ich würde nie verstehen wie man Gefallen daran finden konnte ein Menschenleben innerhalb von Sekunden einfach so auszulöschen. Krieg war etwas Schreckliches!

Nachdem ich eine ganze Weile beinahe blind vor Tränen durch die Straßen gerannt war tat ich das Einzig sinnvolle, was mir noch einfiel. Ich begab mich zurück zum Treffpunkt und hoffte mich bis zu Kaens Rückkehr wieder soweit im Griff zu haben das man mir diesen kleinen Ausbruch nicht ansah. Sie würde mir unter Garantie den Kopf waschen, wenn sie mich dabei erwischte wie sehr ich mich gehen ließ. Immerhin war sie inzwischen wie Ayuru um einiges älter und reifer geworden.

Gut, genaugenommen waren wir derzeitig gleich alt, aber sie hatte in ihrem Leben nie die Zeit gehabt Kind zu sein. Sie war gezwungen wesentlich schneller erwachsen zu werden als gut für sie war. Umso erstaunlicher war es, daß sie sich ihr freundliches Herz bewahrt hatte, auch wenn sie das nur selten zeigte. Nach außen hin war sie eine kühle, unnahbare Schönheit. Ein Seiryuu Seishi, der einem den Tod bringen konnte, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Wenn sie mich in diesem Zustand vorfand würde sie mir das bestimmt die nächsten drei Tage vorhalten. Doch soweit sollte es gar nicht erst kommen.

Keine hundert Meter von unserem Treffpunkt entfernt schlang sich plötzlich ein Arm um meine Taille. Man hielt mir Mund zu während man mich in eine dunkle Gasse zog. Da Schreien nicht funktionierte und ich nebenbei fast keine Luft mehr bekam versuchte ich mich Freizustrampeln, was erst klappte als es mir gelang einen meiner Arme befreien und ihn in etwas Weiches zu stoßen. Der Griff lockerte sich augenblicklich und ich machte einen Satz nach vorn um aus der Reichweite meines Angreifers zu kommen.

"Alle Achtung. Ihr schlagt immer noch ganz schön kräftig zu." Entgeistert starrte ich mein Gegenüber an.

"Lao?!" Zufrieden grinste er mich an.

"Schön, das ihr euch noch an mich erinnert." Ich war dermaßen perplex ihn zu sehen, daß ich keinen Ton rausbrachte. Was zum Geier machte er mitten in Kutou?! Und noch dazu vollkommen allein? Es war viel zu gefährlich für ihn. Was, wenn irgend jemand ihn erkannte? Nur ein einziger Bewohner oder Soldat mußte ihn melden und schon würde man ihn umzingeln. Er wird keine Chance haben ihnen zu entkommen. Sie würden ihn verhaften oder sogar töten.

"Ah, ihr macht euch Sorgen um mich." Er tippte mir kurz gegen die Stirn.

"Warum habt ihr dann so fest zugeschlagen? Mein armer Magen." Mit einem theatralischen verzogenen Gesicht rieb er sich über den Bauch und sah mich strafend an.

"Das tut weh wißt ihr?" Ich blieb stumm wie ein Fisch. Zuviel huschte mir in diesem Moment im Kopf herum. Warum war zurückgekommen? War den Anderen etwas passiert? Hatte man sie eingeholt? Nein, unser Plan ist narrensicher gewesen. Sie könnten sie nicht erwischt haben.

"Wirklich, ich dachte ihr mir wärt ein klein wenig dankbarer. Immerhin versuche ich gerade euch zu retten." Wovor? Wovor wollte dieser Riesenidiot mich bitte schön retten? Ich stand unter dem persönlichen Schutz des Shoguns von Kutou. Mir konnte nichts passieren! Jetzt nicht mehr.

"Nun seht mich bitte nicht so fassungslos an. Habt ihr etwa allen ernstes geglaubt, das wir euch nach allem, was ihr für uns getan habt, einfach so zurücklassen würden?" Genau das hatte ich geglaubt du Narr. Ich war mir sicher, daß du und die Anderen in Sicherheit seid. Das ich mir keine Sorgen um euch machen muß. Ihr solltet alle gemeinsam mit euren Familien schon längst an einem Ort weit weg von Kutou sein. Nichts anderes ist von uns geplant gewesen. Warum also bist du hier? Warum bist du zurückgekommen?

"Ihr sollte mich langsam besser kennen." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Reflexartig wich ich zurück. Seine Stimme klang zu ernst und er wirkte fest entschlossen. Er würde Kutou nicht ohne mich zu verlassen. Bitte geh! Du verstehst es nicht! Bring dich in Sicherheit ehe sie dich erwischen!

"Warum zögert ihr? Jeder andere wäre dankbar für eine Rettung." Nachdenklich sah er mich an.

"Wieso weicht ihr vor mir zurück? Was haben sie euch angetan?" Behutsam streckte er mir eine Hand entgegen und noch während er das tat verrutschte der Umhang über seinen Schultern und gab den Blick auf den Rest seines Körpers frei. Seine Kleidung hing nur noch lose daran und auch sein Gürtel saß bei Weitem nicht mehr so fest, wie er eigentlich sollte. Er sah ziemlich verwahrlost aus und ich fragte mich wie lange es wohl her sein mochte als er zum letzten Mal etwas Ordentliches gegessen hatte. Endlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder.

"Du bist dünn geworden." Er lächelte mich schief an als ich das sagte. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren zwar kaum zu erkennen aber er hatte dennoch mit Sicherheit tagelang nicht geschlafen. Wieso tust du das? Ich bin es nicht wert, das du meinetwegen dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Ich habe euch nur ausgenutzt.

"Ehrlich? Sieht man es so deutlich? Ich dachte ein paar Pfund weniger könnten nicht schaden. Gefällt es euch?" Er lachte leicht, aber ich fand das Ganze gar nicht komisch. Immerhin konnten Ranui und Kaen jeden Moment auftauchen und wenn sie ihn fanden, dann wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis man ihn in Ketten legte und vor Shokitei brachte. 

"Lao hör zu. Hier ist es zu gefährlich für dich. Du mußt sofort verschwinden." Seine Hand schnellte nach vorn und erwischte meinen linken Unterarm.

"Nicht ohne euch! Ich verlasse diese Stadt nicht ohne euch." Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber es nützte nichts. Mein Arm schien in einer Stahlklemme festzustecken.

"Laß los! Lao, bitte laß los! Du verstehst das nicht. Ich kann hier nicht weg!" Nicht, nachdem ich endlich den Weg in diese Welt gefunden hatte und Ayuru begegnet war. Ich konnte ihn nicht verlassen!

"Nein! Die Anderen würden es mir nie verzeihen, wenn euch hier ließe." Ich wurde leichenblass als ich die Bedeutung dieser Worte begriff.

"Die Anderen? Soll das heißen, du bist nicht allein hier?!" Panisch sah ich mich um. Wenn sie alle hier waren schwebten sie in höchster Gefahr. Auf jeden einzelnen ihrer Köpfe war eine Höhe Belohnung ausgesetzt.

"Bitte beruhigt euch wieder!" Er drückte mich eng an sich und für einen kurzen Moment bekam ich keine Luft mehr. Allerdings lockerte er seinen Griff schnell wieder, so daß es nun den Eindruck machte als würde er seine Liebste umarmen. Bitte Lao geh! Es ist zu gefährlich für dich hier! Du setzt dein Leben unnötig aufs Spiel!

" Ihr seit ja vollkommen panisch. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich bin allein gekommen." Ich versuchte ihn von mir wegzudrücken, aber er ließ mich nicht los.

"Die Anderen warten außerhalb der Stadtmauern auf uns. Sie halten Pferde und Proviant bereit. Wir können jederzeit aufbrechen." Seine Stimme bat mich flehend darum, daß ich einwilligte aber so sehr ich es auch bereuen mochte, ich konnte ihn nicht begleiten. Ich war zu weit gekommen, als das ich jetzt noch umkehren könnte. Der Pfad meines Schicksals hatte mich zu Ayuru geführt und ich würde ihn erst wieder verlassen, wenn Ayuru mich nicht länger brauchte. Doch das würde niemals passieren. Nicht solange einer von uns beiden noch lebte. Unsere Herzen waren untrennbar miteinander verbunden.

"Lao es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Kutou nicht verlassen. Ich muß hier bleiben." Er löste sich ein kleines Stück von mir und seine tiefbraunen Augen sahen mich verzweifelt an.

"Warum? Warum sagt ihr das? Nach allem was ihr erdulden mußtet wollt ihr freiwillig hier bleiben und ein Opfer des Kaisers werden?" Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Ich werde kein Opfer sein. Aber ich muß ein Versprechen erfülle, das ich vor langer Zeit gab. Bitte versuch es zu verstehen ich muß bleiben. Es geht nicht anders."

"Nein! Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Ich lasse nicht zu, das ihr euer Leben so leichtfertig wegwerft!" Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Er meinte das wirklich ernst. Daran gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Aber wie wollte er das anstellen? Wollte er mich zwingen ihn zu begleiten?

"Lao i-" Ein langer Kuß verschloß meine Lippen und er löste sich nur langsam von mir.

"Ich werde niemals zu lassen, das der Kaiser Hand an euch legt." Fassungslos berührte ich mit den Fingerspitzen meine Lippen, die von dem plötzlichen Druck immer noch leicht schmerzten. Als ich den Blick hob drohte ich in dem sanften Braun seiner Augen zu ertrinken. Liebte er mich so sehr? Warum war er bereit sein Leben für mich zu riskieren obwohl er wußte, daß ich seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte?

"Kommt! Es wird Zeit." Er griff nach meiner Hand und begann mich mit sich zu ziehen noch ehe ich überhaupt registriert hatte, daß wir uns bewegten.

"NEIN! Lao laß los! Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen." Ich wehrte mich verzweifelt gegen seinen Griff. Doch wie schon zu vor kam ich nicht frei. Er war fest entschlossen mich mitzunehmen. Warum versteht er es denn nicht? Warum begreift er nicht, daß ich bleiben muß? 

"AYU-CHAN!" Ranuis Stimme halte durch die Gasse und noch im selben Augenblick hörte ich ein leichtes Sirren über meinem Kopf. Reflexartig wirbelte Yuen-Lao herum und riss dabei sein Schwert nach oben und endlich ließ er meine Hand. Es gelang mir zur Seite zu hechten ehe Ranuis Axt genau zwischen uns in den Boden einschlug.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht wer ihr seid, aber Ayu-chan wird nirgendwo hingehen." Ranui funkelte sein Gegenüber wild an.

"Ayu-chan?" Amüsiert kräuselten sich Yuen-Laos Lippen während er sich kampfbereit machte.

"Es tut mir leid euch das sagen zu müssen, aber er wird mich begleiten." Ranui stieß ein lautes Gebrüll aus und stürmte auf Yuen-Lao zu, den dieser Angriff dermaßen hart traf, daß es ihn bis an die nächste Wand schleuderte. Benommen richtete er sich wieder auf. Aber es war deutlich zu sehen, daß er einen zweiten Angriff nicht heil überstehen würde.

"Nicht schlecht. Aber ist das alles, was ihr drauf habt?" Er machte zwar nicht den Eindruck, aber ich wußte, daß ihn dieser Schlag schwer getroffen hatte. Als Ranui erneut auf ihn losstürmen wollte klammerte ich mich an dessen Waffenarm fest.

"Ranui! Bitte nicht! Laß ihn!" Es dauerte einen Moment bis er das Gewicht an seinem Arm registrierte und so wurde ich halb nach vorne geschleudert ehe er sich meiner gewahr war. 

"Ayu-chan?!"

"Bitte! Bitte laß ihn!" Er ist nur meinetwegen hier! Ich drehte mich zu Yuen-Lao um und versuchte zu verhindern, daß sich meine Tränen ihren Weg bahnten.

"Lao bitte geh! Verlass Kutou und kehr nicht zurück! Du kannst hier nichts tun." Er starrte mich fassungslos an.

"Ich verstehe euch nicht! Warum nur? Warum wollt ihr unbedingt hier bleiben?" Ranuis Arm senkte sich ein klein wenig und meine Füßen standen nicht mehr länger auf Zehenspitzen.

"Ayu-chan ist er wirklich deinetwegen hier? Will er dich retten?" Mühsam schluckte ich und nickte.

"Dann geh. Es ist besser für dich. Du solltest nicht bleiben." Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich durch mein Haar.

"Ranui…" Er sah mich nicht an sondern fixierte über meinen Kopf hinweg Yuen-Lao.

"Könnt ihr mir garantieren, daß ihr ihn sicher aus der Stadt schafft und daß euch die Soldaten nicht mehr finden werden."

"Ja, ich werde nicht zulassen, daß ihm etwas geschieht." Zufrieden nickte Ranui und löste dann behutsam meine Hände von seinem Arm.

"Dann geht. In Namen aller Götter geht bevor euch noch jemand entdeckt." Damit stieß er mich fest in Yuen-Laos Richtung und ich wäre unter Garantie gestolpert wären nicht Yuen-Laos Arme gewesen, die mich auffingen.

"Ranui! Was ist mit dir? Sie werden dich töten wenn ich fliehe." Wie kannst du das zulassen? Verzweiflung ergriff Besitz von mir. Beide wollten sie nur mein Bestes und doch taten sie genau das Gegenteil davon. Es würde niemanden helfen, wenn ich Kutou verließ.

"Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. So schnell sterbe ich nun auch wieder nicht." Heiß strömten Tränen meine Wangen entlang. Warum nur? Warum versteht ihr nicht, daß ich ihn nicht verlassen kann? Wenn ich jetzt fliehe zerbricht er.

"Stimmt!" Noch ehe einer von uns die Quelle dieser Stimme ausmachen konnte sauste ein Blitz keinen Meter von mir und Yuen-Lao entfernt in den Boden. Kaen!

"Und das liegt daran, daß dieser Rebell Kutou nicht verlassen wird."

"Soi!" Yuen-Laos Feststellung zeigte keinerlei Emotion. Ihr grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck verhieß jedoch nichts Gutes.

"Yuen-Lao ich empfehle euch dringend diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, wenn ihr nicht wollt, daß die Wachen euch gefangen nehmen." Er stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus und machte einen Schritt rückwärts wobei er fest an dem Stoff meines Mantels zog.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, das ein Seiryuu Seishi meinen Namen kennt." Er verbeugte sich kurz vor Kaen. Sie ließ dadurch in keinster Weise beeindrucken. Mit unglaublicher Präzision ließ sie einen weiteren Blitz genau zwischen uns einschlagen. Der Stoff meines Ärmels überlebte diese Begegnung allerdings nicht und Yuen-Lao war gezwungen mich freizugeben, wenn er sich keine gefährlichen Verbrennungen einfangen wollte. Feindlich funkelte er Kaen an.

"Ich werde ihn nicht hier lassen!" Eisig erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

"Und ich werde nicht zulassen, daß er Kutou verläßt. Also entscheidet euch schnell." Sie ließ eine beeindruckende Gewitterwolke über sich entstehen.

"Was ist euch wichtiger euer Leben oder seines?" Noch ehe Yuen-Lao ihr antworten konnte stellte ich mich zwischen die Beiden.

"Kaen! NEIN!" Für einen kurzen Moment hielt sie inne, bis sie mich anknurrte. 

"Geh aus dem Weg!"

"Nein! Laß ihn fliehen! Er hat nichts damit zu tun!" Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Ich soll einen Rebellen fliehen lassen? Für wen hältst du dich?" Ich mußte lediglich ihrem Blick standhalten. Wir beide kannten die Antwort auf ihre Frage bereits. Und ich wusste, daß sie nichts tun würde, was mein Leben gefährdete.

"Lao bitte geh! Verlass Kutou und bring dich in Sicherheit!" Flehend sah ich ihn an und allmählich schlich sich etwas in seinen Blick, das mir Angst machte. Es war fast so als hätte er sich soeben zu etwas entschlossen. Etwas, von dem ihn nichts und niemanden mehr würde abbringen können. 

"Ich verstehe." Sein Blick lag fest auf mir.

"Aber ich werde wieder kommen! Vergeßt das nie! Ich werde euch finden wo auch immer ihr seid!" Danach war er nur noch ein dunkler Schatten, der über die Dächer huschte und schon bald im Licht der untergehenden Sonne verschwand. Ich sank erleichtert zu Boden und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Es tut mir leid Lao! Es tut mir so unendlich leid!

"Was für ein schlechtes Schauspiel." Brutal griff Kaen in meine Haare und zwang mich sie anzusehen.

"Sieh dir nur diese Tränen an. Und wofür? Für einen Fluchtversuch, der niemals gelungen wäre. Reiß dich zusammen, du bist erwachsen." Verächtlich ließ sie meine Haare los und funkelte dann Ranui an.

"Und du hättest ihm bei diesem Schwachsinn auch noch geholfen. Eine Schande, das man euch Leibwächter nennt." Aufgebracht hüllte sie sich wieder in ihren schwarzen Umhang und öffnete eine Seite der der Sänfte.

"Versteht mich nicht falsch. Es hätte mir nicht das Geringste ausgemacht, wenn er geflohen wäre. Nur dieses Mal hätte ich ebenfalls Ärger bekommen. Das nächste Mal unternehmt einen Fluchtversuch, wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Dann könntet ihr vielleicht Glück haben." Ich nickte stumm und versuchte meine Tränen mit dem verblieben Rest meines Ärmels zu trocknen.

"Nun mach schon und hilf ihm wieder auf die Beine!" Ihre Stimme klang immer noch wütend als sie Ranui anfauchte, aber ich hatte bereits bemerkt, daß es nur noch Theater war. Sie machte sich ernsthafte Gedanken über das, was passiert war. Und was geschehen würde, wenn ich tatsächlich aus Kutou fliehen sollte. Ebenso wie ich wußte sie, daß Ayuru in diesem Fall nichts unversucht lassen würde um mich zu finden und zurück nach Kutou zu bringen. Er würde dabei auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Weder auf mich noch auf andere. Und am Allerwenigsten auf Yuen-Lao, der bei dieser Gelegenheit wahrscheinlich sterben würde.

"Die Träger kommen bald zurück. Ich möchte noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück im Palast sein." Schwungvoll riß sie die Vorhänge zu und war nun nicht mehr als eine dunkle Kontur hinter hellen Stoffbahnen.

"Sehr wohl Soi-sama." Ranui bückte sich und bot mir seine Hand an. Dankbar nahm ich an und merkte erst als er mir aufhalf wie sehr ich zitterte. Die Begegnung mit Yuen-Lao hatte mich wesentlich mehr mitgenommen als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Seltsamerweise gelang es Ranui innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder einen halbwegs ansehnlichen Soldaten aus mir zu machen und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Träger waren außergewöhnlich pünktlich und so befanden wir uns schon bald auf den Rückweg zum Palast.

Wovon ich allerdings herzlich wenig mitbekam. Dafür waren meine Gedanken nach wie vor viel zu sehr mit Yuen-Lao und seinen letzten Worten beschäftigt. Er hatte mir genau dasselbe versprochen wie ich es vor Jahren bei Ayuru getan hatte und inzwischen kannte ich Yuen-Lao gut genug um zu wissen, das er es mit diesem Versprechen genauso ernst meinte wie ich einst.

"Hier! Ihr solltet etwas essen." Ich schüttelte beim Anblick des Pfirsichs unter meiner Nase den Kopf, aber Ranui wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er sich von so etwas beeindrucken ließe. Also hielt ich die Frucht letztendlich doch in der Hand und biß nach einem strafenden Blick von ihm und einem scharfen Kommentar von Kaen brav hinein. Eigentlich mochte ich Pfirsiche, gerade, wenn sie so süß waren wie dieser hier, aber durch die Begegnung mit Yuen-Lao hatte er einen merkwürdig schweren Beigeschmack. Mein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber ihm und den Anderen machte sich immer mehr bemerkbar und ich hoffte nur, das sie klug genug waren Kutou für Weile zu meiden und mich zu vergessen. Das wäre für uns alle das Beste.

"NICHT!" Sofort waren alle meine Sinne vollkommen angespannt. Was war das? Es klang als würde jemand Hilfe brauchen. Fragend sah ich Ranui an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er es nicht gehört?

"Nein! Laßt mich los!" Schon wieder! Ich beeilte mich vor die Sänfte zu kommen um besser sehen zu können, aber außer einem Menschauflauf war nichts zu erkennen. Kein Wunder wir befanden uns immer noch mitten auf dem Marktplatz. Hier war es niemals leer.

"Was ist da los?" Kaens mürrische Stimme drang dumpf durch die Vorhänge der Sänfte doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Irgendwo aus der Mitte dieses Menschengewühls klang ein schwaches Wimmern auf, das von einem hämischen Lachen begleitet wurde. Was ging da vor sich?

"Nichts besonders Soi-sama. Wahrscheinlich nur ein kleines Handgemenge. Mehr nicht." So ganz glaubt Ranui wohl selber nicht an das, was er da sagte, denn sein Gesicht hatte einiges an Farbe eingebüßt.

"Wenn ihr gestattet werde ich kurz nachsehen was diesen Auflauf verursacht." Ich wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort sondern verbeugte mich kurz und stürmte davon. Was immer auch diesen Menschenauflauf versucht hatte es war deutlich genug, das irgendjemand dringend Hilfe brauchte.

"Nein! Ayu-chan bleib hier!" Ranuis Ruf kam zu spät. Ich befand mich schon mitten in der Menschenmenge und war heilfroh, daß meine Rüstung, so klein sie auch war, den Bewohnern Kutous einen solchen Respekt einflößte, das sie mir bereitwillig Platz machten. Schon bald war ich im Zentrum des Geschehens und was ich dort sah ließ mir fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Ein halbes Dutzend Soldaten bedrängte ein Mädchen, das vielleicht gerade mal dreizehn Jahre alt war. Immer wenn sie glaubte einem von ihnen entkommen zu sein wurde sie dem Nächsten in die Arme geworfen. Es war ein grausames Spiel und es würde sicherlich nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis diese Soldaten sich das Mädchen schnappen würden um sich mit ihr anderweitig zu vergnügen.

Ich biß die Zähne zusammen und zwang mich ihnen weiter zu zusehen. Ich durfte nicht eingreifen. Nicht, wenn ich nicht wollte, das man mir unnötig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Aber es war unglaublich schwer einfach nur daneben zu stehen und rein gar nichts gegen dieses grausame Spiel zu unternehmen. Warum griff niemand ein? Aber die Antwort darauf kannte ich ebenfalls. Die Soldaten flößten den Bewohnern Kutous nach wie vor viel zu viel Angst ein. Keiner von ihnen würde das Risiko eingehen sich gegen sie zu stellen und dabei eventuell ihre Freiheit oder ihr Leben zu verlieren.

"Ah! Ein Neuer!" Einer der Soldaten hatte mich in der Menge erspäht und winkte mir freudestrahlend zu.

"Hier Kleiner! Nimm sie! Vielleicht lernst du noch was!" Strauchelnd fiel das Mädchen in meine Arme. Ich fing ihren drohenden Sturz ab indem ich einen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang.

"NEIN!" Panikerfüllt stieß sie mich weg und hätte dabei fast ihr Gleichgewicht verloren. Es gelang mir gerade noch sie festzuhalten.

"Ganz ruhig. Ich tue euch nichts." Sie glaubte mir kein einziges Wort. Mit einem spitzen Aufschrei versuchte sie sich aus meinen Griff zu befreien was ihr schließlich auch gelang. Allerdings kam sie vom Regen in die Traufe, da der nächste Soldat sie bereitwillig auffing. 

"Na meine Süße dir gefällt unser Neuer wohl nicht. Du magst wohl nur echte Männer." Unter dem Johlen der Menge hob er ihr Kinn an und hätte sie wahrscheinlich auch geküsst, wenn ich sie nicht in letzte Minute hinter mich gezogen hätte.

"Rühr sie nicht an!" Meine Stimme klang eisig und er musterte mich eher amüsiert als verärgert.

"Was soll das? Du bist neu hier, aber das ist kein Grund, daß du uns den Spaß verdirbst. Die Kleine ist für alle da." Bei diesen Worten gab das Mädchen ein leises Wimmern vor sich und begann hinter meinem Rücken zu zittern. Ein kleiner Schritt reichte aus um sie komplett vor den Blicken der Soldaten abzuschirmen.

"Laßt sie in Ruhe! Sie ist noch ein Kind!" Sie brachen in grölendes Gelächter aus.

"Hört euch den an. Der Grünschnabel ist der Ansicht er könnte sich ungestraft mit uns anlegen." Jeder Einzelne von ihnen grinste mich mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen an. Ich steckte bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten.

"Wir sollten ihm eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Meint ihr nicht auch?" Der Größte von ihnen stand schwungvoll auf und kam lächelnd auf mich zu.

"Komm Kleiner, sei ein braver Junge und gib uns das Mädchen zurück. Dann passiert dir auch nichts."

"Nein!" Ich stieß sie ein kleines Stück zurück um mehr Platz zu haben und zog mein Schwert.

"Ihr werdet sie nicht anrühren!" Er amüsierte sich köstlich und gab den Anderen ein Zeichen damit sie mich umstellten. Wirklich ich hätte mir keinen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können um in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Gerade war Wachwechsel auf den Mauern der Stadt gewesen und so standen nun wesentlich mehr Soldaten als üblich um uns herum und da der Marktplatz um diese Uhrzeit immer sehr gut besucht war hatten sich auch genügen Schaulustige eingefunden. Ayurus Ermahnung bezüglich keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen leuchtet wie eine Neonreklame in meinem Hinterkopf auf. Ärgerlich drehte ich ihr den Strom ab. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr.

"Wie du willst Kleiner." Sein Angriff kam so plötzlich wie ein Windstoß, aber es gelang mir ihn abzuwehren. Wenn auch nicht für lange. Sie griffen alle gemeinsam an und ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun sie zurück zuschlagen. Meinen Schützling verlor ich dabei jedoch leider aus den Augen bzw. war der Ansicht gewesen sie hätte die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich in Sicherheit gebracht. Als jedoch ihr spitzer Schrei über den Platz hallte wirbelte ich herum und mit mehr Glück als Verstand verfehlte mich in diesem Augenblick das Schwert meines Gegners. Fluchend setzte er zu einem neuen Angriff an während ein Anderer das Mädchen auf einen Tisch hob und sich an ihren Kleidern zu schaffen machte. Allein dieser Anblick reichte aus um längst vergangene Ereignisse in meinem Bewußtsein zu neuem Leben zu erwecken. Matutas Schreie hatten damals genauso geklungen wie des Mädchens und die Soldaten hatten keinerlei Mitleid mit ihr gezeigt. Sie hatten sich schamlos an ihr gütlich gehalten. Doch nicht dieses Mal! Dieses Mal würde ich das nicht zu lassen!

Tief in meinem Inneren schien sich plötzlich etwas zu befreien, das wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahren dort geschlummert hatte. So gut verborgen, daß selbst ich bis zu jenem Moment nichts von ihrer Existenz ahnte bahnte sich eiskalte, tödliche Wut ihren Weg durch meinen Körper, bis die Spitze meines Schwertes. Das Blut meines Gegners sprudelte warm über die kalte Klinge und noch ehe er sich versah hatte ich den anderen Mann bereits von dem Mädchen gezerrt und ihm den kalten Stahl tief in den Körper gerahmt. Achtlos ließ ich seinen zuckenden Körper los und half dem Mädchen sich aufzurichten. Die entsetzte Menschenmenge um mich herum nahm ich nur am Rande wahr. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres. Ich mußte sie so schnell wie möglich von hier wegbringen.

"Bist du unverletzt?"

"Ja." Sie sah an mir vorbei und da bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal, das ihre Augen die Welt um sich herum nicht wahrnahmen. Sie war blind.

"Du elender Verrä-" Ohne mich umzudrehen hatte ich meine Klinge gehoben und sie in der Kehle meines Angreifers versenkt. Noch während er stürzte zog ich sie zurück und war überrascht als ihre Hände plötzlich über mein Gesicht tasteten.

"Ayuru-sama?" Ich war viel zu geschockt, das sie meinen Namen kannte, als das ich mich in diesem Augenblick noch weiter hätte bewegen können.

"Ayuru-sama! Ihr seid es wirklich!" Freudestrahlend fiel sie mir um den Hals. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, was die Nennung meines Namens bewirkte. Sämtliche Soldaten hielten plötzlich ihre Waffen in der Hand und funkelten mich feindselig an. Es wurde höchste Zeit zu verschwinden.

"Schon wieder dieses Bastard! Ich dachte der Shogun hätte ihn unter Kontrolle! Was macht er überhaupt hier draußen?!" Diese Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Da war er wieder mein ganz spezieller Freund unter den Soldaten, der nichts lieber tun würde als mich in ein einsames Zimmer zu sperren um mich langsam und qualvoll zu Tode foltern. Quinjun, der Anführer eines kleinen Trupps Soldaten, die damit beauftragt worden war Yuen-Lao zu fangen und dabei auf mich gestoßen war. Er konnte mich nach wie vor nicht leiden und würde mich am Liebsten eher heute als morgen tot sehen.

"Ergebt euch und vielleicht werden wir dann ihr Leben schonen!" Ich schob das Mädchen erneut hinter mich und hoffte nur, das es mir gelingen würde sie hier heil raus zubringen. Quinjun hatte mitbekommen, das sie mich kannte und auch wenn er ihr Leben schonen wollte, es gab weitaus schlimmeres, was er ihr im Gegenzug antun konnte.

"Nein!" Feindselig funkelte ich ihn an. Er war nicht im Mindestens beeindruckt. Warum sollte er auch. Er hatte definitiv die besseren Karten, das war nicht zu leugnen.

"Wie ihr wollt. Der Shogun und der Kaiser werden euren Tod zwar mit Sicherheit bedauern, aber ihr laßt mir keine andere Wahl." Mit einem kurzen Nicken sorgte er dafür, daß seine Männer uns umstellten. Einer gegen knapp zwanzig. Genau betrachtet hatte ich nicht die geringste Chance.

"Ayuru-sama." Sie klammerte sich fest an meinen Arm und ich könnte nicht anders als ihr beruhigend über den Kopf zu streicheln. Aber ich durfte nicht aufgeben. Ich hatte diesen Kampf begonnen und ich musste ihn auch beenden. Vor allem, wenn ich nicht wollte, das ihr etwas passierte.

"Nur keine Sorge, dir passiert nichts." Ihr Blick hob sich und ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und in diesem Augenblick wußte ich, daß ich sie kannte. Ich war ihr auf meinem Weg nach Kutou begegnet. Ihre Eltern besaßen einen kleinen Bauernhof und hatten mich trotz aller anfänglichen Bedenken bei sich übernachten lassen. Erst hatten sie mich weggeschickt und auf der Suche nach einem Schlafplatz hatte ich ihre Tochter mit einem verwundeten Knöcheln im Wald gefunden. Seufzend hatte ich sie zurück zum Haus ihrer Eltern getragen und diesen dann auch noch bei der Reparatur des Daches geholfen. Danach hatte sich das Thema von wegen es wäre gefährlich einen Fremden bei sich aufzunehmen etc. schnell erledigt und ich genoss eine kostenlose Unterkunft. Wobei ihre Tochter einen regelrechten Narren an mir gefressen hatte. Es hätte nicht mehr sonderlich viel gefehlt und ich wäre verlobt gewesen. Zum Glück war es mir gelungen sie zu verlassen ehe es soweit kommen konnte.

"Was im Namen aller Götter machst du in Kutou, Xiao Zhun? Solltest du deinen Eltern nicht bei der Reisernte helfen?" Ihre Antwort ging in dem beginnenden Kampf unter. Ich konnte nicht mehr darauf warten. Dafür kamen die Angriffe viel zu schnell. Leider war von Anfang an klar, daß ich nicht die geringste Chance gegen diese Übermacht hatte. Schon nach knappen zehn Minuten war ich dermaßen aus der Puste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war bis ich ihnen komplett unterlag. Wäre ich allein gewesen, dann wäre es mir eventuell gelungen eine Bresche zu schlagen und zu entkommen. Aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, das Xiao Zhun ebenfalls verletzt wurde und so hatte ich doppelt so viel zu tun wie in einem normalen Kampf.

Ich versuchte sie zu beschützen und gleichzeitig mit meinen Gegnern fertig zu werden. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, aber ich hatte nicht vor aufzugeben. Doch Quinjun nutzte einen kleinen Moment in dem meinen Aufmerksamkeit nachließ um sowohl Xiao Zhun als auch mich zu treffen. Mit absoluter Gelassenheit schleuderte er einen Dolch in ihre Richtung, der sich tief in ihren Körper grub.

"Xiao Zhun!" Ich ließ mein Schwert fallen und fing ihren Körper auf noch ehe er völlig zusammengesackt war. Sie atmete schwer. 

"Ayuru-sama." Trotz aller Schmerzen lächelte sie mich an und ich beeilte mich den Dolch zu entfernen und die Wunde provisorisch zu verbinden. Zum Glück war er nur in ihr Fleisch eingedrungen. Er hatte weder ein Organ noch eine Hauptschlagader getroffen. Sie hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt.

"Nehmt sie gefangen und bringt sie vor den Kaiser." Fluchend zog ich die Stoffbahn fest, die ich um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. Quinjun verlor wirklich keine Zeit.

"Kannst du stehen?" Mühsam versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen aber es war deutlich, daß sie sich ohne Hilfe nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte.

"Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig." Langsam stand ich auf und funkelte meine Gegner an. Hoffnungslos oder nicht, ich würde sie hier herausbringen.

"Was soll das werden? Du hast nicht die geringste Chance." Als wenn ich das selbst nicht am Besten wüsste, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Sollte ich zulassen, das Shokitei erneut Hand an ein unschuldiges Mädchen legte?

"Ayuru-sama." Ich drehte mich nicht um. Irgendwie, irgendwie musste er mir gelingen sie von hier wegzubringen. Die Frage war nur wie. Eine Lücke, eine kleine Lücke in ihren Reihen würde vollkommen ausreichen. Ich war mir sicher, wenn es mir gelang sie hinter die Soldaten zu bringen würde die Menschen sie verschwinden lassen. Besonders in den Augen der umstehenden Frauen spiegelte sich ein solch deutliches Mitleid, das ich keinen Zweifel daran hegte, das sich sie um Xiao Zhun kümmern würden sobald diese sich außerhalb der Reichweite der Soldaten befand.

"Nur keine Sorge. Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit." Ihr Blick flackerte etwas. Um sie zu beruhigen griff ich nach ihrer Hand. Ich würde nicht zu lassen, daß sie Shokitei in die Hände fiel. Niemals würde ich das zulassen! Vorsichtig zog ich sie auf die Beine und hielt sie mit einem Arm fest. Meine Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten waren dadurch zwar äußerst eingeschränkt, aber es war besser für sie, wenn sie in meiner Nähe blieb. Irgendwie gelang es mir sogar wieder an ein Schwert zu kommen. Aber es war schnell klar, das ich auf diese Art und Weise nach wie vor den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Etwas, das auch Quinjun nur zu genau wußte.

Er amüsierte sich königlich über meine verzweifelten Versuche seinen Männern zu entkommen. Als er der Ansicht war, das wir lange genug herumgealbert hätten griff er selbst in den Kampf ein. Mit eiskalter Gelassenheit ließ er sein Schwert in meinen linken Arm sausen, der Xiao Zhun festhielt und zog es langsam herunter. Ich schrie auf als sich die Klinge ihren Weg durch mein Fleisch grub. Schmerz bahnte sich den Weg durch meinen Körper und als Xiao Zhuns Gewicht sich erneut gegen meinen Arm lehnte gelang es mir nicht länger sie fest zuhalten. Sie hatte zum Glück früh genug gemerkt, das sich mein Griff lockerte und versuchte aus eigener Kraft zu stehen. Verächtlich stieß Quinjun stieß sie zu Boden. Ein spitzer Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

"Sieh es endlich ein! Du kannst nicht gewinnen solange du sie beschützst! Sie ist dir nur ein Klotz am Bein. Keine Frau ist es wert, das man ihretwegen sein Leben riskiert." Er hob sein Schwert um Xiao Zhuns Leben zu beenden. Meine Klinge glitt im letzten Moment dazwischen. Zitternd hielt ich meine Waffe fest während meine Knie unter dem Druck seiner Waffe allmählich nachgaben. Trotz des schmerzhaften Pochens in meinem linken Arm hielt ich mein Schwert eisern mit beiden Händen fest und bot ihm Paroli.

"Du irrst dich! Jeder Mensch ist es wert gerettet zu werden." Mein linker Arm war inzwischen fast vollkommen taub. Das Blut tropfte zwar nur noch langsam daran herunter, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Wunde erneut aufriß und mich der Blutverlust das Bewusstsein verlieren lassen würde. Wahrscheinlich hielt mich einzig und allein mein Zorn noch aufrecht. Inzwischen hatten meine Beine so sehr unter mir nachgegeben, daß ich fast auf dem Boden kniete. 

"Ayuru-sama?" Ich hielt dem Druck von Quinjuns Klinge immer noch stand und konnte mich deshalb nicht umdrehen. Ein kleiner Moment der Ablenkung und er würde uns beide töten.

"Wir schaffen es schon, Xiao Zhun. Mach dir keine Sorgen" Noch während ich das sagte merkte ich wie ihre Hand sich an mein Bein klammerte und den Dolch aus meinem Stiefel zog.

"Es tut mir leid Ayuru-sama." Nur mühsam gelang es mir mich zu erheben und Quinjun zurück zudrängen. Doch es war bereits zu spät. 

„Ich wollte euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen." Xiao Zhun hielt den Dolch fest umklammert während das Blut aus ihrer Brust den Stoff ihrer Kleidung allmählich rot färbte. Sie hatte ihn sich mitten in ihr Herz gerammt.

"XIAO ZHUN!" Verzweifelte sackte ich neben ihr zusammen und versuchte irgendetwas zu tun um ihr zu helfen. Auch wenn ich bereits wußte, daß es zu spät war tat ich alles um die Blutung zu stillen. Es war ein vollkommen aussichtsloser Kampf. Sie verlor immer mehr Blut und ich konnte nichts tun. Rein gar nichts.

"Ayuru-sama…" Ihre blutverschmierte Hand hob sich langsam zu meinem Gesicht und strich sanft über meine Wange. Sie lächelte.

"…ich bin so froh, dass ihr da seid." Ich fing ihre Hand auf und drückte sie fest während meine Tränen sich heiß ihren Weg bahnten.

"Xiao Zhun…"

"Ich liebe euch Ayuru-sama." Sie lächelte jenes sanfte Lächeln zu dem nur wahrhaft Verliebte fähig waren ehe sich ihre Augen für immer schlossen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, daß ich schrie, aber ich muß es wohl getan haben. Wenigstens war es das, was mir Ranui und Soi hinterher erzählten.

Mein Verstand schien sich in dem Augenblick wo Xiao Zhun diese Welt verlassen hatte abgeschalten. Wie besessen setzte ich meinen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen Soldaten fort. Getrieben von Wut und Trauer hätte es wahrscheinlich sogar geschafft als Sieger daraus hervorzugehen wäre nicht irgendwann Shokitei begleitet von seiner Leibgarde und Ayuru aufgetaucht.

Undeutlich nahm ich durch einen Schleier Blut wahr, daß man mir wiederholt befahl mich zu ergeben doch mein Zorn machte mich Taub gegenüber ihren Worten. Erst als mich ein direkter Schlag von Quinjun fast das Bewußtsein verlieren ließ kam ich wieder soweit zu Verstand, daß ich meine Angriffe einstellte. Ich hielt zwar nach wie vor mein Schwert fest, aber keiner der Soldaten nahm an, dass ich mich noch ernsthaft wehren würde. Mein Blick glitt über die Menschenmenge, die für mich Gesichtslos geworden war; über Ayurus Gesicht dessen Augen mir eine stumme Warnung zuriefen; über die Soldaten, die mich fassungslos musterten; über das selbstzufriedene Grinsen Shokiteis bis hin zu Xiao Zhuns leblosem Körper. Fluchend schlug ich mit meiner Hand gegen eine Wand. Sie ist noch ein Kind gewesen! Ein Kind! Verdammt noch mal!

"Werft diesen Körper den Hunden vor und stellt den Kopf als Warnung für alle, die sich mit Rebellen einlassen vor dem Stadttor auf." Die Worte trafen mich wie ein Peitschenhieb und wahrscheinlich hatte Shokitei genau das beabsichtigt. Er grinste mich vollkommen zufrieden an und ergötzte sich an meiner Fassungslosigkeit. Erneut brach eine Welle kalten Zorns über mich herein und meine Reaktion überraschte Shokitei noch mehr als alle anderen. Mit zitternder Hand hielt ich ihm mein Schwert unter die Kehle. Die Klinge war beinahe komplett mit Blut bedeckt.

"Wiederholt das!" Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Eishauch und höchstwahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begann Shokitei zu begreifen was es bedeutete Angst um sein Leben zu haben.

_04-08-01  
edit: 07-05-12  
Fortsetzung:  
__Kapitel 08 – Schatten der Nacht  
_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Oh man, oh man die Änderungen in diesem Kapitel haben mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Es hat Monate gedauert bis ich mit dem Ergebnis endlich zufrieden war. Hoffentlich hat sich der Aufwand gelohnt und es hat euch ebenfalls gefallen.

Erläuterungen:  
  
Diese findet ihr dieses Mal separat. Habe mich dazu entschlossen sie für sich zu halten. Ansonsten werden die Kapitel nämlich nur noch länger…

Außerdem stört mich dieser Rattenschwanz beim Schreiben.

**Secrets**  
7. Kapitel – Trainingslager  
Seite 43 von 43


	9. Kapitel 08 NEU

04-08-01  
_**Secrets  
**_VIII. Schatten der Nacht

"Wiederholt es!" Wütend funkelte ich Shokitei an und genoß es die Angst in seinen Augen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich spürte er das erste Mal die Schwertklinge eines Menschen an seiner Kehle, der bereit war ihn zu töten. Dieser Mann, der seine Umgebung jahrelang in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte zitterte wie Espenlaub. Das puschte mich unglaublich auf und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich hätte ihm das Schwert einfach tief in den Körper gestoßen. Die Konsequenzen waren mir in diesem Augenblick vollkommen egal. Ich war mir ihnen noch nicht einmal bewußt. Mein Geist war berauscht von dem Gedanken, das eine kleine Bewegung meiner Hand ausreichen würde alles zu ändern beziehungsweise enden zu lassen. Doch dazu sollte es gar nicht erst kommen.

Wahrscheinlich war ich es sogar selbst schuld, das sich die Situation plötzlich gegen mich wendete. Immerhin hatte ich mehr als genug Zeit gehabt Shokiteis Leben zu beenden, doch statt dessen spielte ich ein gefährliches Spiel, das ich nur verlieren konnte. Es kostete Zeit, die ich mir in diesem Moment nicht leisten konnte. Nur war mir das damals, als ich allein auf dem Markplatz Kutous stand, die Soldaten mich umzingelt hatten und sich Shokiteis Kehle keine zwei Zentimeter entfernt vor der Klinge meines Schwertes befand vollkommen egal. Ich fühlte ich mich unglaublich sicher und dachte, das mir rein gar nichts passieren könnte. Ein Fehler, den ich später bitterlich bereuen sollte.

"DAS wird euch euer Leben kosten!" Shokiteis Stimme klang gleichsam verzweifelt und haßerfüllt. Wahrscheinlich war ich die einzige Person der er bisher begegnet war, die es so unverhohlen wagte ihm Widerstand zu leisten. Selbst der Aufenthalt in seinem Kerker hatte meinen Haß auf diesen Mann nicht ersticken können. Ich verachtete ihn von ganzem Herzen und das ließ ich ihn auch deutlich spüren. 

Es schien ihn zu tiefst zu verunsichern, daß er meinen Willen nicht hatte brechen können. Ich grinste ihn höhnisch an und zwang ihn mit der Schwertspitze sein Kinn ein klein wenig zu heben. Er funkelte mich eisig an. Wenn er gewußt hätte, wie wenig Wirkung das auf mich hatte, dann wäre er wohl auf eine andere Taktik verfallen um mich einzuschüchtern. Aber er ahnte nicht im Geringsten wie tief mein Zorn ging. Er sah in mir nur einen weiteren Rebellen, den man beiseitigen mußte.

"Meine Männer werden euch töten noch ehe der Morgen graut!" Er versuchte mir zu drohen und wenn Ayurus und meine Vergangenheit nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte er damit eventuell sogar Erfolg gehabt. Als er mein schiefes Grinsen bemerkte, das so ganz und gar nicht besorgt wirkte, schnappte der ansonsten mächtigste Mann in Kutou nach Luft und sah dabei aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Allmählich begann er zu begreifen wie ernst es mir damit war sein Leben zu beenden. Doch für seinen Verstand war es nach wie vor unbegreiflich warum ich immer noch so ruhig blieb. Immerhin würde ich mit dieser Tat gleichzeitig auch mein Leben beenden.

Es war kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis, das ich bereits komplett von Soldaten umzingelt war. Egal, was ich auch tun würde, entkommen konnte ich ihnen ohnehin nicht mehr. Sobald ich meine Klinge erneut gegen Shokitei richtete und diesen verletzte oder sogar tötete würden mich ihre Speere und Schwerter durchbohren. Dennoch hatte ich nicht vor auch nur einen einzigen Schritt zurück zuweichen. Es war mir alles egal. Mein Leben spielte keine Rolle. Endlich hatte ich Shokitei dort, wo ich ihn schon immer haben wollte und ich würde ihn niemals einfach so entkommen lassen. Auf diese Chance wartete ich schon seit über zehn Jahren. Sein Tod würde Ayuru endlich von seinen unsichtbaren Fesseln zu befreien und für dieses Ziel war mir beinahe jedes Mittel recht. Auch wenn das bedeutete, das mein Leben schon sehr bald vorbei sein würde. Ich hoffte nur er würde es verstehen und mir verzeihen.

Wahrscheinlich hielten mich sämtliche Anwesenden für vollkommen wahnsinnig. Aber was wußte sie schon? Was wußten sie davon, was Ayuru in den vergangenen Jahren wegen diesem Mann alles hatten erdulden müssen? Keiner von ihnen ahnte was Shokitei ihm angetan hatte. Sie hatten niemals die verzweifelten Schreie gehört, die nachts durch das Innere des Palasts halten. Sie hatten nie gesehen, wie ein einst fröhliches Kind an den Grausamkeiten eines einzelnen Mannes zerbrach, der seine Gier an ihm befriedigte. Sie wußten nicht, wie grausam Shokitei wirklich war.

"Mag sein, aber bevor es soweit ist schlitze ich euch die Kehle auf. Keiner eurer Soldaten wird schnell genug sein um das zu verhindern." Angesichts dieser Drohung wurde Shokitei leichenblaß. Es war nicht viel, aber dieser Anblick gab mir so etwas wie Genugtuung. Es war erleichternd Shokitei so zusehen. Hilflos.

"Solltet ihr das tun werdet ihr einen grauenvollen Tod sterben." Seine Stimme sollte drohend klingen, aber sie verfehlte ihr Ziel bei Weitem. Es gab nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts mit dem er mir drohen konnte. Nach allem, was er Ayuru angetan hatte war jedes seiner Worte mir gegenüber wirkungslos. In meinen Augen hätte er kein größeres Verbrechen begehen können als ein unschuldige Kind zu zerbrechen und ich würde ihn für all das, was er ihm angetan hatte bezahlen lassen. Das hatte ich mir und Ayuru geschworen. Sollte ich Shokitei jemals im wirklichen Leben begegnen, dann würde ich ihn töten. 

"Glaubt ihr etwa nach all dem, was ihr uns angetan habt fürchte ich den Tod?" Der Zorn, der sich schon viel zu lange in meinem Inneren angesammelt und den ich Ayuru niemals hatte zeigen dürfen, begann sich unaufhörlich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen. Die Spitze meines Schwertes begann kaum merklich zu zittern und ich verfluchte mich für diese Schwäche. Ich mußte durchhalten und es ein für alle Mal beenden.

"Hierfür werdet ihr teuer bezahlen!" Shokiteis Stimme schwang vor Zorn und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen und die Spitze meines Schwertes noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter in seine Richtung zu bewegen. Die dünne Haut an seinem Hals bekam dünne Risse, aber es floß kein Blut.

"Ich habe euch bereits gefragt. Was glaubt ihr, was ihr mir noch antun könntet?" Meine Stimme war eiskalt und zornerfüllt. Die Bilder aus Ayurus und meiner Vergangenheit standen mir viel zu deutlich vor Augen. Ebenso alles, was dieser Mann Ayuru in den Jahren seit der Vernichtung der Hin angetan hatte. Ich würde ihm niemals verzeihen! Er verdiente es nicht noch länger zu leben. Als ich bemerkte wie er versuchte vor mir zurück zuweichen machte ich einen schnellen Schritt nach vorn. Die Klinge schnitt sofort in seinem Hals und er erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

"Bewegt euch noch ein einziges Mal und ich beende euer Leben sofort!" Wie ein Eishauch flüsterte ich diese Worte in Shokiteis Ohr. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Zwar funkelte er mich dabei vernichtend an, aber ich war mir sicher daß er noch nie zuvor solche Angst verspürt hatte. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick furchtlos. Das schmerzhafte Pochen in meinem linken Arm, das sich immer weiter verstärkte, ignorierte ich dabei. Die Wunde war zwar auf keinen Fall zu unterschätzen, aber es gab wichtigeres als sich um diese Verletzung zu kümmern.

Ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung wie lange ich mich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, aber ich war nicht bereit mein begonnenes Spiel vorschnell zu beenden. Ich wollte es Shokitei nicht zu einfach machen diese Welt für immer zu verlassen. Erst sollte er begreifen, was es hieß zu leiden. Es war eine einmalige Chance, die sich mir bot und ich würde sie kein zweites Mal erhalten. Also holte ich tief Luft und verlieh meiner Stimme einen festen Klang. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen. Halt durch! Halt durch bis er endlich frei ist!

"Ihr droht mir bereits seit meiner Gefangennahme mit dem Tod und dennoch lebe ich. Euer Wort ist also rein gar nichts wert und eure Drohungen machen mir keine Angst!"

"Ihr wißt nur zu genau warum ihr noch lebt." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen legte sich über Shokiteis Gesicht bevor er sich genüßlich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Angewidert wandte ich mich kurz ab. Ich wußte nur zu gut, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte und was daraufhin folgte. Ich hatte es jahrelang miterlebt ohne irgend etwas dagegen tun zu können. Er bemerkte es und sah mich triumphierend an.

"Für einen Rebellen seid sehr weit gekommen, aber nun ist meine Geduld erschöpft. Ich werde euch keinerlei Gnade gewähren." Noch bevor er den Arm heben konnte, um seinen Männern das Zeichen zum Angriff zu geben, drückte ich den kalten Stahl meiner Klinge fest gegen seine Kehle. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen begann langsam daran hinunterzulaufen bis er lautlos zu Boden fiel. Sehr schnell wurde daraus ein Rinnsal, das die kleine rote Fläche auf dem Boden immer größer werden ließ.

"Glaubt ihr, nur weil ich verletzt bin würde es einfacher für euch? Macht euch nur keine falschen Hoffnungen! Um einen Bastard wie euch in die Hölle zu schicken reichen meine Kräfte noch aus." Er schluckte schwer als er wilde Entschlossenheit bemerkte und die Soldaten lockerten ihre angespannte Haltung etwas um ihn nicht noch weiter zu gefährden. Sie wußten genau, daß sie mich niemals schnell genug erreichen würden um zu verhindern, das ich Shokitei die Kehle durchschnitt. Trotzdem suchten sie nach wie vor nach einer Chance, um mir zuvor zu kommen. Es machte mich rasend, daß sie ihm selbst jetzt, in einer Situation, die besser nicht hätte sein können, die Treue hielten. Warum nur? Er hatte ihnen soviel Leid angetan! Warum hielten sie noch zu ihm?! Warum wandten sie sich nicht von ihm ab?!

"Was ist nur los mit euch?!" Ohne die Klinge auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter zu bewegen fuhr ich wütend herum und funkelte die Umherstehenden eisig an.

"Glaubt ihr ernsthaft er hätte den Thron verdient?!! Stille. Es regte sich rein gar nichts. Ich begriff nicht, wie ein Volk, das so sehr unter seinem Herrscher litt ausgerechnet in so einem Moment nicht die geringste Regung zeigte. Wollten sie ihn denn nicht loswerden? Hingen sie an diesem Menschen, der sie so brutal regierte?

"Dieser Mann, den ihr Kaiser nennt und der bisher nur Leid und Schmerz über sein Volk gebracht hat soll es wert sein, das ich ihn verschone?!" Niemand antwortete mir und mein Zorn loderte nur noch stärker. Ich begriff nicht warum sich nicht eine einzige Stimme erhob, die sich mir anschloß. Warum blieben sie stumm, wenn sie doch bald von ihrem Peiniger befreit sein würden?

"Euer so genannter Kaiser hat diesen Thron und seinen Titel nicht im Geringsten verdient! Er konnte die Macht nur an sich reißen, weil sein Halbbruder einen tödlichen ‚Unfall' erlitt." Das Wort Unfall hatte ich mit Absicht so betont, daß jeder der Umherstehenden genau begriff wie unwahrscheinlich das war. Es war etwas, das Ayuru und ich vor langer Zeit herausgefunden hatten. Wir hatten verzweifelt nach einem Weg gesucht wie Ayuru endlich aus Shokiteis Fängen entkommen könnte und stießen dabei zufällig auf eines seiner größten Geheimnisse.

Er war nur Kaiser geworden, weil er seinen älteren Halbbruder bei einem Jagdausflug von einigen ausgewählten Männern hatte ermorden lassen. Er hatte den armen Seelen eine beachtliche Belohnung versprochen. Doch statt Gold hatte sie kalter Stahl erwartet. Ihre Leichen wurden später in einem der zahlreichen Flüsse des Landes gefunden. Keiner von ihnen war mehr in der Lage Shokiteis Geheimnis zu verraten.

"Hört nicht auf ihn! Er lügt!" Shokiteis Stimme ging im lauten Murmeln der Menge unter und ich fuhr unbeirrt fort. Wenn ich schon als Rebell galt, dann würde es auch nicht schaden, wenn ich ihnen nun die Augen öffnete.

"Aus Angst seine Macht zu verlieren ließ er alle vernichten, die ihm gefährlich werden konnten. Er schreckte noch nicht einmal davor zurück ein ganzes Volk, das ihm treu ergeben war auszulöschen." Das Grauen jenes Tages suchte mich immer noch heim. Wie hofft waren diese Bilder bereits durch mein Bewußtsein gehuscht seit Shokitei die Hin an nur einem einzigen hatte vernichten lassen? Und das alles nur um seine Macht zu sichern. Was für ein Narr dieser Mann doch war.

"Doch das war der größte Fehler, den er jemals begehen konnte. Er tötete ein Volk, das dem Kaiserhaus treu ergeben war. Wenigstens bis zu jenem Tag." Aus Shokiteis Gesicht wich sämtliche Farbe. Allmählich schien er zu begreifen, was ich vorhatte.

"Ganz recht euer Majestät." Der Hohn meiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und ich fixierte ihn eisig.

"Die Hin waren dem Kaiserpalast treu ergeben und ihr habt sie vernichten lassen! Ein Volk, das euch bis in den Tod die Treue gehalten hätte!" Mein kalter Blick und die mühsam unterdrückte Wut in meiner Stimme brachten ihn erneut zum Zittern. Doch ich verspürte keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm. Es war sein Befehl gewesen, der die Hin für immer aus den Geschichtsbüchern getilgt hatte. Er sollte spüren was hieß für eine solche Tat die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. 

"Dabei hätte euch von Anfang an klar sein müssen was passieren würde, wenn auch nur ein einziger Hin dieses Blutbad überleben würde. Ein Überlebender, der weit ab von euch und euren Soldaten in Sicherheit aufwuchs. Das wäre der Schlüssel für euren sicheren Untergang." Ich packte den Griff der Klinge fester, damit sie nicht noch mehr zitterte. Mir lieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Mein linker Arm war inzwischen fast vollkommen taub und der Blutverlust durch die Wunde ließ meine Umgebung immer stärker schwanken. Lange würde ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können. Ich mußte mich beeilen. 

"Ihr habt euer Schicksal selbst gewählt!" Blitzschnell holte ich zum Schlag aus und schrie im nächsten Moment schmerzerfüllt auf. Mein linker Arm schien in Flammen zu stehen und auch rechter Arm gehorchte mir nicht länger. Er war wie gelähmt und obwohl ich mein Schwert nach wie vor festhielt hatte ich nicht mehr genügend Kraft um den Schlag auszuführen. Ein unglaublicher Druck auf meinen Oberkörper und meine Beine zwang mich in die Knie. Keuchend hob ich meinen Kopf, um nach der Ursache für meinen plötzlichen Schwächeanfall zu suchen. Ich entdeckte sie ungefähr zwanzig Meter von mir entfernt in der Gestalt von Ayuru auf dessen Stirn deutlich das Zeichen für Herz aufleuchtete. Warum? Warum hält er mich auf? Es wäre so einfach… ein Hieb und alles wäre für immer vorbei…

"Shogun!" Die Erleichterung der Soldaten war nicht zu überhören. Es war unglaublich, aber allein Ayurus Auftauchen reichte aus, um das Blatt komplett zu wenden. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine und schaffte es genau eine Minute lang gegen sein Ki zu bestehen. Danach begannen meine Knie erneut verdächtig zu wackeln.

"Nehmt diesen Verräter gefangen! Morgen wird er seine Strafe erhalten." Seit Ayurus Auftauchen fühlte sich Shokitei anscheinend wieder verdammt sicher. Mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich von Ayurus Ki (was ihn wahrscheinlich ebenso sehr überraschte wie mich) und richtete mein Schwert erneut auf Shokitei.

"Glaubt ihr wirklich ich würde mich so leicht aufhalten lassen?" Vollkommen entsetzt warf Shokitei einen raschen Blick auf Ayuru, der sich uns mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen langsam näherte. Der Druck seines Kis verstärkte sich bei jedem seiner Schritte. Die Klinge in meiner Hand begann zu zittern doch ich wehrte mich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn. Er war stark, so unglaublich stark. Aber ich war nicht bereit mich einfach so geschlagen zu geben. Vor allem, wenn das Ziel meines Zornes so dicht vor mir stand! Auch, wenn ich diesen Kampf dadurch vielleicht verlor.

"Laß das Schwert fallen, dann verschone ich dich vielleicht." Seine Stimme drang leise und vollkommen ruhig zu mir. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich nicht die geringste Reaktion. Beinahe hätte ich leises Kichern von mir gegeben. Wir spielten also immer noch unsere Rollen. Er, der von allen gefürchtete Shogun Kutous und ich der Rebell, der seine Niederlage niemals einsehen würde. Wir hatten uns die Masken, die wir trugen selbst ausgesucht. Keiner von uns beiden konnte riskieren, daß es nun zu einer Demaskierung kam. Niemand durfte hinter die Fassade sehen und uns miteinander in Verbindung bringen. Das war die einzige Chance, die wir hatten. 

Sollte Shokitei herausfinden wie viel wir einander bedeuteten, dann würde er nicht zögern mich als Druckmittel gegen Ayuru einzusetzen oder ihn sogar für diesen angeblichen Verrat sogar töten. Es blieb uns gar keine andere Wahl als unsere Rollen weiterhin mit Leben zu erfüllen. Auch, wenn das bedeutete, daß ich damit mein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Im Ernstfall würde ich gegen Ayuru nicht die geringste Chance haben. Dafür war er viel zu stark.

"Nagako, gut das du da bist. Befreie mich von diesem lästigen Insekt." Der Zorn durchfuhr mich wie eine Welle heißer Lava und ehe Shokitei sich versah schoß die Spitze meines Schwertes auf sein Herz zu. Keine zwei Sekunden später hätte ich das Gefühl, das irgend jemand meinen Körper in einen Schraubstock gesteckt hätte. Ich bekam fast keine Luft mehr und der Druck auf meine Arme war so stark, das ich die Waffe fallen lassen mußte. Ihr Gewicht war zu schwer für meine Hand geworden. Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es mir jedoch stehenzubleiben. Alles drehte sich. 

"Majestät, ich hoffe ihr seit wohlauf." Obwohl ich es besser wußte versuchte ich mich aus meinen unsichtbaren Fesseln zu befreien. Aber mein Wille war nicht mehr stark genug um sich gegen Ayurus Ki zu behaupten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich all meine Reserven verbraucht als ich mich zum ersten Mal gegen sein Ki stellte.

"Es geht mir gut. Aber für ihn werde ich mir etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen." Ich zischte einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, der Shokiteis Gesicht erst leichenblaß und dann knallrot werden ließ.

"Nagako! Bring ihm bei, was es heißt sich mir zu widersetzen!"

"Sehr wohl euer Majestät." Schwungvoll drehte er sich in meine Richtung und seine Augen flehten mich an endlich klein beizugeben. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich würde niemals vor Shokitei kapitulieren. Dieser Mann hatte ihm und den Hin so dermaßen viel angetan. Ich würde ihm niemals verzeihen.

"Etwa noch so ein billiger Trick?" Amüsiert schüttelte ich den Kopf obwohl mein Atem inzwischen nur noch stoßweise ging und mir jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib wehtat. Als Shokitei nach Luft schnappte und Ayuru zu zischte, das er sich nicht zurück zuhalten brauchte gelang es mir meinem Schützling mit einem leichten Seufzer wissen zu lassen, das ich es verstand. Ich würde ihm nicht vorwerfen was er jetzt tun mußte. Es war meine Schuld daß es überhaupt soweit gekommen war. Und es war einzig und allein meine Schuld, daß ich einfach nicht nachgeben konnte. Ich hoffte nur er würde mir verzeihen können. Ich brach unser Versprechen für immer an seiner Seite zu bleiben nur um mich Shokitei nicht beugen zu müssen. Ich hoffte so sehr er würde es verstehen.

"Du hättest besser auf den Kaiser gehört." Mit diesen Worten verstärkte sich der Druck seines Kis und ich schrie gepeinigt auf. Es fühlte sich an als wäre er dabei mir jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib zu brechen. Mein Gleichgewicht schwand und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt bevor ich vollkommen bewegungslos am Boden gelegen hätte. Vor meinen Augen tanzten bereits unzählige schwarze Punkte. Aber irgendwo tief in meinem Inneren ahnte ich bereits, das dies zu einfach sein würde. Shokitei würde mich niemals so schnell töten. Nicht nach allen, was ich mir ihm gegenüber erlaubt hatte. Er würde mich für jedes einzelne meiner Worte hundertfach büßen lassen.

Immerhin hatte ich die Frechheit besessen ihn zu bedrohen. Er würde an mir ein Exempel statuieren, das alle anderen Rebellen ein für alle mal davon abhalten sollte sich noch einmal gegen ihn zu erheben. Ich würde niemals so einfach davon kommen. Es war schon beinahe lachhaft. Ich war in diese Welt gekommen um Ayuru endlich aus Shokiteis Klauen zu befreien und nun war ich selbst darin gefangen. Aber was hätte ich auch anderes tun sollen? Hätte ich mich nicht den Rebellen angeschlossen, dann hätte ich Ayuru wahrscheinlich niemals so schnell gefunden. Im Vergleich dazu war das, was mich nun erwartete ein geringer Preis. Ayuru, bitte verzeih mir. Bitte verzeih mir… Ayuru…

"Shogun! Wartet bitte! SHOGUN!" Mein Gesichtsfeld war vollkommen verschwommen. Mit dem letzten Rest der mir verbliebenden Willenskraft schaffte ich es gerade so mich auf den Beinen halten als der Druck um meinen Körper sich verringerte. Doch sobald Ayuru mir sein Ki noch einmal entgegenschleudern sollte würde ich mit Sicherheit zusammenbrechen. Mein Körper war vollkommen überstrapaziert. Es kam schon einem Wunder gleich, das ich überhaupt noch stand.

"Was willst du?" Ayurus Stimme klang dermaßen verärgert, das jeder Andere unter Garantie den Ruckzug angetreten hätte, aber nicht einer seiner Soldaten. Nach einem kleinen Wortwechsel, von dem ich so gut wie nichts mit bekam, da Ayurus Ki plötzlich ganz verschwand und sich alles um mich drehte.

"Also gut." Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beförderte er mich gegen eine Mauer und wandte sich dann Shokitei zu. Der Aufprall raubte mir beinahe das Bewußtsein. Als die Umgebung endlich nicht mehr dauernd vor meinen Augen schwankte und die Kopfschmerzen nachließen fiel mein Blick auf Xiao Zhuns leblosen Körper. Erneut brannte sich Zorn den Weg durch meinen Körper. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie, aber irgendwie gelang es mir aufzustehen und ein Schwert in meinen Besitz zu bringen. Das war bevor die Soldaten merkten, daß ich noch bei Bewußtsein war. Als sie den ersten Schock über diese Tatsache überwunden hatten stürmten sie auf mich ein. 

Es gelang mir vier von ihnen abzuwehren, aber das war auch schon alles. Das Schwert wurde mir aus der Hand geschlagen und es fiel irgendwo laut scheppernd zu Boden. Viel zu weit als das ich es jemals wieder erreichen könnte. Sie hielten mich mit fünf Mann am Boden fest, bis sie sich sicher waren, das ich mich nicht mehr weiter gegen sie behaupten konnte. Danach zogen sie mich unsanft auf die Füße und schleiften mich über den Platz vor Ayuru und Shokitei. Resigniert ließ ich den Kopf hängen. Es war vorbei. Das war es. Meine letzte Chance hatte ich verspielt. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr. Jetzt war ich Shokitei ausgeliefert. 

"Für jemanden in dieser Verfassung ist er immer noch recht kampfesdurstig. Meint ihr nicht auch euer Majestät?" Ayurus gefühllose Stimme holte mich aus der schleichenden Ohnmacht, die mich zu überfallen drohte zurück. Aufgebracht funkelte ich ihn an.

"Wenn ihr fair kämpfen würdet hätte ich gewonnen." Verblüfft zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln kräuselten.

"So, so der kleine Rebell glaubt ernsthaft mir entkommen zu können." Mit einer Hand hob er mein Kinn an und zwang mich damit den Blick zu heben. Ich könnte direkt in das klare Blau seiner Augen sehen.

"Aber ich kann dir versichern, daß du mir niemals entkommen wirst. Du gehörst mir!" Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und für einen kurzen Moment, so das niemand außer mir es merken konnte waren seine Augen von purer Verzweiflung erfüllt. Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance mich vor Shokiteis Zorn zu retten und das wußten wir beide. 

"Das sehe ich anders." Noch während dieser kleinen Respektlosigkeit warf ich ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn wissen lassen sollte, wie unendlich Leid mir das alles tat. Aber ich war einfach nicht länger dagegen angekommen. Mein Haß auf Shokitei war viel zu groß und im Gegenteil zu ihm hatte ich nie gelernt meine Gefühle unter einer perfekten Maske zu verstecken. Meine Maske hielt niemals lang genug um als solche erkannt zu werden.

"Euer Majestät?" Shokitei nickte selbstzufrieden und im selben Moment spürte ich erneut einen stahlharten Griff um meinen Körper. Die Soldaten, die mich bis vor kurzem noch eng umzingelt hatten wichen angstvoll einen Schritt als ihr Shogun demonstrierte warum er von all seinen Gegnern gefürchtet wurde. Die Umgebung verblaßte vor meinen Augen und ich bekam kaum noch mit, was weiter geschah. Alles wurde zu einer breiigen Masse, aus der gedämpft Stimmen zu mir durchdrangen, die eifrig mit einander diskutierten. Ich verstand sie nicht mehr. 

Mein Körper und mein Geist kämpften damit nicht einfach umzufallen und so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, das starke Zittern, das bereits vor geraumer Zeit Besitz von mir ergriffen hatte konnte ich nicht länger bekämpfen. Ich fror erbärmlich und hoffte eigentlich nur, daß alles schnell vorbei sein würde. Je länger ich vor Shokitei und seinen Soldaten stand und Ayuru seinen mentalen Griff um mich verstärkte, desto wahrscheinlicher wurde es, das ich irgendwann doch einfach vor seinen Füßen zusammenbrach. Komisch war nur, das ich obwohl mein linker Arm fast ausschließlich aus einer offenen Wunde bestand, keinerlei Schmerzen mehr verspürte. Lediglich ein dumpfes Pochen wies noch daraufhin, das er verletzt war. Als sich die Schemen um mich herum allmählich auflösten merkte ich, wie eine unheimliche Anspannung von mir abfiel. Im selben Moment versagten auch meine Beine ihren Dienst. Einzig und allein ein starker, warmer Gegenstand, der sich behutsam um mich schlang verhinderte, daß ich ganz zu Boden fiel.

"Alle Achtung Kleiner, du hast dich wacker geschlagen." Mühsam kniff ich die Augen zusammen, um die Gestalt vor mir besser erkennen zu können, aber sie blieb ein undeutlicher Schatten. Es würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange dauern bis ich das Bewußtsein ganz verlieren würde. Mein Körper war schwerverletzt und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis auch mein Geist nicht länger gegen diesen totalen Erschöpfungszustand ankam.

"Na, na du wirst doch jetzt nicht einfach ohnmächtig werden. Oder?" Die dunkle, freundliche Stimme kam mir wage vertraut vor, aber noch bevor ich die Erinnerung daran greifen konnte entschwand sie wieder. Ich sank in eine Welt purer Schwärze in der ich alles vergessen konnte was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen war. Zum ersten Mal seit ich Ayurus Welt betreten hatte war ich vollkommen mit mir und der Welt um mich herum im Einklang. Es schien nichts mehr zu geben, was von größerer Bedeutung zu sein schien als diesen kleinen Moment des inneren Friedens zu genießen.

Pochender Schmerz in meinem linken Arm, der sich stetig wiederholte und immer stärker wurde zwang mich die Augen zu öffnen und die angenehme Schwärze zu verlassen. Ich wußte nicht wo ich war oder wie ich man mich an diesen Ort gebracht hatte. Mit Müh und Not gelang es mir mich daran zu erinnern, das ich bis vor kurzem noch auf dem Marktplatz von Kutou gestanden hatte.

"Na also, da bist du ja wieder." Verblüfft starrte ich in das bärtige Gesicht das mich anlächelte und das sich komischerweise direkt über mir befand. Was um alles in der Welt macht Ranui hier?

"Unser Kleiner hier hatte schon geglaubt, du wärst endgültig von uns gegangen." Er wies mit einer ausladenden Geste hinter sich wo Suboshi schmollend an einer Wand lehnte.

"Ranui!" Er schien nicht sonderlich davon angetan zu sein, daß der Ältere ihn so vorführte. Ich mußte grinsen als ihm dabei auch noch das Blut in die Wangen schoß und Ranui ihn deswegen aufzog. Während die Beiden sich darum stritten wer von ihnen sich mehr Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte sah ich mich ein um. So wie es aussah befand ich mich erneut in den Kerkern des Kaiserpalastes und meine Zelle hatte einiges an Komfort eingebüßt.

Der Raum war zwar riesig, aber nur spärlich beleuchtet. Ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster stellte den einzigen hellen Fleck dar, der nach draußen führte. Aber es soweit oben an der Wand angebracht, das man es unmöglich war es ohne Hilfsmittel zu erreichen konnte. Und selbst dann wäre die Öffnung viel zu klein, als das sich ein erwachsener Mensch sich hätte hindurch zwängen können. Die anderen Lichtquellen stellten einige Laternen und Lampen dar, die man wahllos im Raum verteilt hatte. Außer ihnen und dem Strohhaufen auf dem ich lag schien es keine weiteren Einrichtungsgegenstände zu geben. Man hatte sich wirklich auf das Allernötigste beschränkt. Selbst die Tür war nicht wie in all den anderen Kerkerzellen durchgehend vergittert sondern stellte lediglich einen kleinen Spalt in einer Felswand dar in den man eine grob zusammengezimmerte Gitterwand eingelassen hatte. 

Man hatte mich weit weg von all den anderen Gefangenen untergebracht und damit gleichzeitig dafür gesorgt, daß ich nicht noch mehr Kontakte knüpfen konnte. Anscheinend wollte Shokitei sicher gehen, das ich bis zu dem Tag meiner Verurteilung keine weiteren Verbündeten gewann. Es wunderte mich nur warum man dann ausgerechnet Suboshi und Ranui zu mir gelassen hatte. Aber irgendwie war ich mir sicher, das Ayuru etwas damit zu tun hatte. 

Vorerst würde ich jedoch nicht aus dieser Zelle herauskommen und ich sollte das Beste aus der Situation machen. Wenigstens solange ich es noch konnte. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, aber mein linker Arm war fast vollkommen unbrauchbar. Es half mir auch nicht gerade weiter, das der Rest meines Körpers der Meinung war, mir bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung zeigen zu müssen wo und wie schwer ich verwundet worden war. Irgendwie gelang es mir dennoch meinen Oberkörper halbwegs gerade aufzurichten. Zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis versuchte ich aufzustehen, aber das erwies sich als absolut hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Meine Muskeln verweigerten komplett ihren Dienst. 

"Wage es ja nicht dich noch einen einzigen Millimeter zu bewegen." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als die kühle und klare Stimme direkt hinter mir aufklang. Vorsichtig wendete ich meinen Blick. Ich sank etwas zurück während ich die Gestalt, die sich aus dem Dunklen löste fassungslos anstarrte. Hatte Ayuru sie geschickt?

"Kaen?" Seufzend ging sie neben mir in die Knie und kümmerte sich dabei herzlich wenig um die völlig entsetzten Gesichter von Ranui und Suboshi. Anscheinend waren sie von ihrer Anwesenheit ebenso überrascht wie ich. 

"Was machst du hier?" Kopfschüttelnd zog sie einen kleinen Beutel von ihren Schultern und begann den Inhalt sorgfältig auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Es war eine beachtliche Sammlung von kleinen Fläschchen und Kräutern, die sie nach und nach zum Vorschein brachte.

"Kaen, was machst du hier?" Äffte sie mich nach und sortierte auch weiterhin seelenruhig den Inhalt ihres Beutels. Für sie schien es das Normalste auf der Welt zu sein, doch ich ahnte bereits, daß es weitaus mehr als nur das war. Neben Ayuru war sie die einzige Person, die meine Verbindung zu ihm kannte. Sie wußte, daß ich aus einer anderen Welt stammte.

"Tss." Tadelnd fiel ihr Blick auf meine blutüberströmte Kleidung. Inzwischen war es kalt geworden und hatte sich verhärtet. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen wieviel davon eigentlich von mir stammte.

"Dabei sollte man meinen, daß du oft genug gewarnt worden wärst." Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was sollte das bedeuten? Solange wir uns kannten hatte sie mich nicht einziges Mal davor gewarnt in diese Welt zu kommen. Eher das Gegenteil. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten mich endlich kennenzulernen und mir in der Realität zu begegnen. Und dabei war ich ihre größte Konkurrentin was die Gunst von Ayuru anging. Es war wirklich bewundernswert wie sie mit dieser Situation fertig wurde.

"Ihr beiden da macht euch nützlich. Vor der Zellentür stehen ein großer Bottich und heißes Wasser. Bringt alles rein und dann helft mir." Herrschte sie Ranui und Suboshi an. Die beiden waren viel zu perplex als das sie gegen diese Anweisung protestiert hätten.

"So, und jetzt zeig mir endlich deinen Arm. Die Wunde muß versorgt werden." Zögernd gehorchte ich und war überrascht zu sehen, daß bereits irgend jemand meinen linken Arm mit einem provisorischen Verband versehen hatte. Den kunstvoll geknüpften Knoten nach zu urteilen hatte ich diese umsichtige Tatsache Ranui zu verdanken. Seufzend wickelte Kaen die dünnen Leinenbänder von meinem Arm und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die lange Wunde, die sich einmal längs darüber zog.

Ich war erschrocken darüber, daß ich mit einer solchen Wunde überhaupt noch in der Lage gewesen war zu stehen. Mein Arm sah aus als hätte ein riesiges Tier seine Krallen darin versenkt. An einigen Stellen meinte ich sogar ein Stückchen Knochen zu sehen.

Kaum mit Luft in Berührung gekommen begann die riesige Wunde zu neuem Leben zu erwachen. Es trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Obwohl ich den Arm nicht bewegte pochte und brannte es dermaßen, das man meinen könnte ich versuchte gerade Gewichte zu stemmen. Mitleidig sah Kaen mich an.

"Wahrscheinlich wird eine Narbe zurückbleiben." In diesem Moment kehrten Suboshi und Ranui zurück. Keuchend stellten sie ihr Gepäck nach Kaens Anweisungen auf und füllten den riesigen Bottich mit heißem Wasser. Während sie mich anfuhr ja bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben reichte Kaen ihnen nacheinander einige Flaschen und Beutel deren Inhalt vorsichtig in das dampfende Wasser fiel.

Ein angenehmer Duft nach Kräutern durchströmte die Zelle und ich spürte wie ich allmählich schläfrig wurde. Mit einem unsanften Ruck brachte Kaen mich in eine andere Sitzposition und machte sich an meiner Kleidung zu schaffen. Noch ehe ich es verhindern konnte hatte sich mich davon befreit.

"Was im Namen aller Götter?!" Fassungslos starrten Suboshi und Ranui, das was bisher unter einer dicken Schicht Kleidung verborgen gewesen war. Ich wich ihren fragenden Blicken so gut es ging aus und fixierte einen unsichtbaren Punkt irgendwo auf der Wand während Kaen meine einbandagierten Brüste befreite. Vergeblich kämpfte Suboshi damit nicht andauernd meinen entblößten Körper zu starren. Ranui hingegen hatte gar keine Hemmungen. Er starrte mich an als wäre ich ein Geist. Am liebsten wäre ich vor Scham in einem dunklen Loch versunken, aber ich wußte, das Kaen das niemals zulassen würde.

Als ich nicht einen einzigen Faden Stoff am Körper trug wies sie Ranui an mich in den Bottich zu heben damit sie meinen Wunden endlich reinigen konnte. Ich schloß die Augen und hoffte nur, daß die Entdeckung meines wahren Geschlechts meine Freundschaft zu den beiden Männern nicht für immer zerstört hatte.

Das warme Wasser versetzte meinen Körper in einen merkwürdigen Zustand. Einerseits begann er beinahe überall zu brennen aber anderseits fühlte ich auf der gesamten Haut ein angenehmes Prickeln. Unter Dutzenden von Flüchen und Verwünschungen begann Kaen damit mich gründlich zu waschen. Das Wasser verfärbte sich zusehends.

Ich kämpfte darum bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben und so manches Mal war es nur ihre Stimme, die Suboshi und Ranui anherrschte sich entweder nützlich zu machen oder die Augen zu schließen, wenn der Anblick einer nackten Frau sie derartig aus der Fassung brachte. Am Ende faßte Ranui sich ein Herz und half ihr dabei mich aufrecht zu halten während sie die Farbe aus meinen Haaren wusch.

Zitternd, aber so sauber wie schon lange nicht mehr fand ich mich schließlich in ein dickes Laken gehüllt in seinen Armen wieder. Behutsam rubbelte Kaen mich trocken wobei sie immer wieder irgendeine heilsame Salbe auf Stellen auftrug die ihrer Meinung nach dringend einer Behandlung bedurften. Mein linker Arm hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen und machte eher den Eindruck als wäre er eingeschlafen. Ich spürte ihn kaum noch.

"Suboshi geh in meine Gemächer dort liegt saubere Kleidung bereit. Beeil dich und hol sie." Mit hochrotem Kopf nickte er und schoß davon.

"Du hast ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet." Tadelnd sah sie mich an.

"Ich werde mich jetzt um deinen Arm kümmern. Also halt still." Zögernd nickte ich und biß die Zähne zusammen. Obwohl das Badewasser die meisten meiner Wunden bereits gereinigt hatte widmete sie sich der Verletzung an meinem Arm separat. Wie sie mir erklärte war die Wunde einfach zu tief. Sie mußte sie mehr als nur gründlich säubern, wenn sie keine Entzündung riskieren wollte. Halbbetäubt sah ich zu, wie sie sich an die Arbeit machte. Dabei ließ sie sich durch meine gelegentlichen Zischlaute, wenn es wieder einmal besonders schmerzvoll wurde, nicht im Geringsten irritieren. Konzentriert ruhten ihre Augen auf meinem Arm.

"Soi-sama, was hat das alles zu bedeuten. Warum kümmert ihr euch so sehr um Ayu-chan?" Es war Ranui deutlich ansehen wieviel Mut ihn diese Frage kostete. Er hielt mich immer noch fest als wollte er mich vor allem Leid dieser Welt schützen. Das ich eine Frau war, die sich als Mann ausgegeben hatte schien ihn nicht zu schwören. Aber vielleicht kam das noch?

"Jetzt nicht! Du siehst doch, daß ich beschäftigt bin!" Fauchte sie ihn an und damit war jedes weitere Gespräch im Keim erstickt. Ranui wußte, das es besser für ihn war, wenn er nicht noch mehr Fragen stellte. Immerhin hatte er Kaens Temperament erst vor kurzem kennengelernt. Seine Hände strichen beruhigend über meinen Rücken während ich leise wimmerte als Kaen kleine Steine aus der Wunde entfernte.

"Suboshi eine Lampe! Ich brauche mehr Licht!" Mir war vollkommen schleierhaft wie sie ihn so schnell hatte wahrnehmen können. Als sie ihm diese Anweisung entgegenschleuderte stand er immer noch in der Zellentür. Er ließ das Bündel in seinem Arm achtlos zu Boden fallen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis er sich mit einer Laterne in der Hand dicht an meiner Seite befand. Eins mußte ich Kaen lassen, sie hatte es innerhalb weniger Minuten geschafft meinen beiden Freunden nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen zu lassen. 

"So ist es gut. Noch etwas weiter hierher." Suboshi richtete sich genau nach ihren Anweisungen und schon bald wurde es um die Wunde an meinem Arm beinahe taghell.

"Es nützt nichts. Sie ist zu tief." Seufzend lehnte sie sich ein kleines Stück und sah mich bedauernd an.

"Ich muß sie nähen. Besser du trinkst das." Sie reichte mir eine Schale in der sich ein giftgrünes Gebräu befand an dem ich zögernd nippte. Es schmeckte derart widerlich, daß ich es am Liebsten auf der Stelle wieder ausgespuckt hätte, aber ihr strenger Blick hielt mich davon ab. Widerspruchslos trank ich die Schale bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer und hoffte, daß es die Sache wert war. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen nahm sie mir die Schale wieder ab und musterte mich eingehend bevor sie nach Nadel und einem Faden suchte.

"Halt still." Ich kniff meine Augen leicht zusammen als ich den ersten Einstich verspürte. Doch es war bei Weitem nicht so schlimm, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Was auch immer sie mir da verabreicht hatte, es schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Ich bekam so gut wie nichts von ihrer Behandlung mit. Mein Geist fühlte sich an als hätte man ihn in Watte gepackt. 

"Gut, das sollte reichen." Mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern klopfte sie leicht auf die frische Naht. Der Schmerz der daraufhin meinen Arm durchschoß war unbeschreiblich. 

"Soll ich sie lieber wieder verbinden. Ja?"

"Alles was du willst. Solange du das nur nicht noch mal machst." Preßte ich mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hindurch während sie sich mühsam das Lachen verbiß.

"Na gut, dann laß endlich den Arm des armen Kerls hinter los damit ich dich ordentlich verarzten kann." Erst da merkte ich, daß ich sich meine rechte Hand fest in Ranuis Unterarm gekrallt hatte. Blutige Striemen zogen sich darüber doch er lächelte mich lediglich sanft an als ich mich von ihm löste.

Kaen hingegen war nicht ganz so rücksichtsvoll. Sie faßte mich nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen an als sie meinen Arm in ein Kunstwerk aus Leinenbinden und Knoten verwandelte. Danach zurrte sie auch meine Brüste wieder unter einer dicken Schicht Stoff zusammen und half mir in die Kleidung, die Suboshi mitgebracht hatte. Es war Männerkleidung. Während sie mein Haar kämmte schaffte ich es endlich ihr die Frage zu stellen, die mir schon seit geraumer Zeit auf der Seele brannte.

"Meinst du, es war ein Fehler, daß ich hierhergekommen bin?" Mir war klar, daß ich uns alle in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Wenn Shokitei jemals davon erfuhr welche Verbindung der Rebell Ayuru mit zwei der Seiryuu Seishis hatte, würde er nicht zögern uns alle drei töten zu lassen. Seufzend ließ sie die Bürste sinken und sah mich lange an.

"Nein, es war kein Fehler." Freundschaftlich strich sie über meine Haare.

„Aber wärst besser etwas vorsichtiger gewesen. Das nächste Mal sei bitte nicht ganz so ungestüm wenn du dich mit Soldaten anlegst." Dabei deutete sie auf den weißen Verband und wir beide mußten lachen. Es war erleichternd, daß sie mir nichts nachtrug.

Kaum hatte sie mein Haar fertig frisiert begann sie damit den Inhalt ihres Beutels zusammen zu packen. Ranui und Suboshi wies sie an sich um die Überrest meiner Kleidung und des Bades zu kümmern. Erst als die Zelle wieder so kahl aussah wie zuvor wandte sie sich zum Gehen. 

"Ich werde später noch einmal nach dir sehen. Im Moment gibt es leider nichts mehr, was ich noch für dich tun könnte." Mit einem merkwürdigen Blick sah sie mich lange an bis sie sich schließlich abwandte und die Zelle verließ. 

"Kaen." Rief ich ihr hinterher.

"Ja?" Fragend drehte sie sich um. Bitte verzeih mir. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte, sag ihm das. Bitte! Doch keines dieser Worte verließ meine Lippen. 

"Danke." Mehr konnte ich ihr nicht sagen. Ich hatte nicht den Mut ihr mein Herz zu öffnen. An dem milden Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht konnte ich ihr ansehen, das sie das ebenfalls wußte. Sie winkte ab und schloß die Zellentür beinahe lautlos hinter sich. Was auch immer sie dazu bewogen hatte mir zu helfen, sie war mir anscheinend nicht böse. Dabei war sie neben Ayuru wohl die einzige Person, die begriff, was ich mit meiner Handlungsweise eigentlich angerichtet hatte.

Ich hatte Ayuru versprochen ihn in seiner Welt zu finden und für immer mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben. Doch anstatt mich einfach mit der Suche nach ihm zufrieden zu geben hatte ich mich den Rebellen angeschlossen und Shokitei vor aller Augen bedroht. Nun saß ich in einer der sichersten Zellen des kaiserlichen Palastes von Kutou und wartete auf meine Verurteilung. Der Tod wäre dabei wahrscheinlich noch das mildeste Urteil, das ich erwarten konnte. Es grenzte schon an Grausamkeit wie sehr meine Absicht für immer an Ayurus Seite zu bleiben sich eine Katastrophe verwandelt hatte.

"Ayu-chan alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Schon gut. Es ist nichts." Verwirrt fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment bis mir bewußt wurde, daß sich Ranui und Suboshi immer in meiner Nähe befanden und ich nicht allein war. Anscheinend merkte das auch Ranui denn er ruinierte meine komplette Frisur ehe er mir mit einem breiten Grinsen eine riesen Überraschung versprach. Ich müßte mich lediglich einen kleinen Moment gedulden.

Nachdenklich sah ich ihm hinterher und plötzlich wurde mir bewußt was er und Suboshi alles gesehen und erfahren hatten als Kaen mich behandelte. Ein kalter Schauer lief über meinen Rücken. Keiner der beiden hatte übersehen können, was da unter meiner Kleidung zum Vorschein gekommen war.

"Du bist also eine Frau." Suboshis Stimme und seine Präsenz waren derartig kalt das ich fast das Gefühl hatte mich in einem Eisschrank zu befinden.

"Ja." Es hatte keinen Zweck es zu leugnen. Der Beweis dafür war so offensichtlich, das Suboshi hätte blind sein müssen um ihn nicht zu sehen. Er seufzte hörbar und ich war mir nicht sicher wie er darauf reagieren würde, daß ich ihn solange im Unklaren gelassen hatte. Doch noch ehe ich mir darüber weiter Gedanken machen konnte brach seine Wut bereits komplett aus ihm heraus.

"Hast du dir eigentlich auch nur ein einziges Mal überlegt was passiert wäre, wenn die Anderen DAS herausgefunden hätten?!" Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn und zum ersten Mal merkte ich wie wichtig ihm unsere Freundschaft war und wie sehr es ihn verletzte, daß ich ihm nicht genug vertraut hatte um ihm dieses Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. 

Er hielt mir eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte _(immerhin stand auf das was ich getan hatte die Todesstrafe etc.)_ die erst endete als Ranui beladen mit drei Bechern und einer Menger Krüge sowie diversen prallgefüllten Lederschläuchen zurückkehrte. Anscheinend hatte er sich festgenommen uns heute noch alle Drei ins Delirium zu befördern. Der Inhalt seiner Mitbringsel, wie er sie breit lächelnd nannte, war jedenfalls hochprozentig. Noch schlimmer wurde es allerdings als er auch ein kleines Feuer entzündete und einen Topf gefüllt mit klarem Wasser aus dem Nichts hervorzauberte. Unsere fragenden Blicke beantwortend erklärte er, daß wir darin einen Großteil des Sakes aufwärmen würden.

"So Suboshi, jetzt laß Ayu-chan endlich in Ruhe und setz dich zu mir. Wird Zeit, das wir den Abend genießen." Mit einem nicht mißzuverstehenden Augenverdrehen ließ Suboshi sich neben ihn sinken und schnappte sich einen der Becher. Ranui füllte ihn beinahe augenblicklich bis zum Rand. Trotz aller Proteste befand sich auch in meiner Hand schon bald ein solches Gefäß und wir prosteten uns zu. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser den Abend in Gesellschaft zu verbringen als vollkommen allein vor sich hinzugrübeln. Außerdem sorgte der Alkohol dafür, daß ich die inzwischen zurückkehrenden Schmerzen nicht mehr ganz so stark spürte. Nachdem ich den dritten Becher Sake geleert hatte fand Ranui das ich lange nun genug geschwiegen hatte. Er löcherte mich solange mit Fragen bis ich schließlich nach und nach damit herausrückte was ich eigentlich mit Kaen zu tun und was mich überhaupt nach Kutou geführt hatte.

"Ihr kennt euch also tatsächlich von früher?" Mißtrauisch sah Suboshi mich an. Es hatte den Anschein als würde er sich nicht so schnell mit irgendwelchen Halbwahrheiten abspeisen lassen wie Ranui. Er schien es förmlich zu riechen wenn ich ihm ausweichen wollte. Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser, wenn ich wenigstens ihm und Ranui einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählte. Vielleicht war es letzte Mal in meinem Leben, das ich die Chance dazubekommen würde mit ihnen zu sprechen. Und wir waren Freunde.

"Ja, aber das ist lange her. Ich hatte ihr versprochen vorsichtig zu sein, wenn ich nach Kutou komme. Aber irgendwie…" Ich schwang meinen Becher leicht herum und machte damit deutlich was geschehen war.

"Aber was hat dich bewogen überhaupt in die Hauptstadt zu reisen? Du mußt doch gewußt haben, was passiert wenn man dich gefangennimmt." Vorwurfsvoll sahen mich Suboshis Augen an. Seiner Meinung nach wäre es für mich und alle Anderen wesentlich gesünder gewesen wenn ich mich auch weiterhin von Kutou ferngehalten hätte. Wie sollte er auch verstehen, daß ich nur in diese Welt gekommen war um genau hierhin _(okay, vielleicht nicht ganz genau hierhin)_ zu gelangen um endlich Ayuru in der Realität gegenüberstehen zu können.

"Das war auch gar nicht geplant. Ich wollte Lao und den Anderen nur helfen und danach wieder verschwinden. Nur als ich Shokitei sah da…" Meine Hand verkrampfte sich um den Tonbecher und ich hatte alle Mühe meinen Zorn zu zügeln. Warum hatte ich ihn nicht sofort getötet als ich die Chance bekam? Warum hatte ich gezögert? Und warum mußte ausgerechnet Xiao Zhun für diesen Fehler büßen?

"Weiß Nakago es?" Einen kurzen Augenblick lang starrte ich ihn fassungslos an bis ich begriff was er meinte. Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen. Stimmt ja, offiziell hielt man mich immer noch für einen Mann.

"Wenn du beinahe jede Nacht bei ihm verbracht hättest… meinst du, du hättest es vor ihm verheimlichen können?" Betroffen wandte er den Blick ab. Ich nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Die klare Flüssigkeit brannte sich durch meine Eingeweide und mir wurde angenehm warm. Ich belog meine Freunde und das schmerzte, aber ich wußte, daß die Wahrheit für sie noch schlimmer sein würde. Außerdem wollte ich Ayuru nicht gefährden. Wenn herauskam wieviel wir uns gegenseitig bedeuteten würde Shokitei alles in seiner Macht stehende tun nur um ihn erneut leiden zu lassen.

"Und der Kaiser?" Ich hob meinen Blick etwas und sah Ranui fest an.

"Er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung. Er glaubt nach wie vor den Rebellen Ayuru gefangen zu haben."

"Und was machst du wenn die Wachen es herausfinden?" Er klang äußerst besorgt, doch ich winkte ab.

"Was macht das jetzt noch für einen Unterschied? Morgen ist ohnehin alles vorbei." Selbst wenn Shokitei es herausfindet wird er mein Leben auf keinen Fall verschonen. Dafür hatte ich ihn vor seinem Volk zu sehr bloßgestellt. Wenn jetzt auch noch herauskam, daß der Rebell Ayuru in Wahrheit eine Frau war, dann würde das den Henker nur noch früher an sein Geld kommen lassen. Eine Frau, die den Kaiser und seine Soldaten an der Nase herumführte, das war eine Demütigung, die er keinesfalls ungestraft lassen würde. Wenn er sein Gesicht waren wollte, dann hatte Shokitei keine andere Wahl. Sollte er mich aus welchen Gründen auch immer verschonen würde er sich komplett lächerlich machen.

"Ayu-chan!" Ranui starrte mich vollkommen entsetzt an und ich entfloh seinem Blick in dem ich die restliche Flüssigkeit in meinem Becher fixierte. 

"Macht euch darüber keine Gedanken. Sie können mir nichts mehr antun." Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen und es fiel mir immer schwerer weiter zu sprechen. 

"Wenn du einmal gesehen hast wie man dein gesamtes Dorf niederbrennt, alle Bewohner tötet und deine Mutter vergewaltigt wird, dann gibt es kaum noch etwas, was tun kann um dich verletzten." 

"Ayuru?" Suboshi hatte sich besorgt zu mir gebeugt und wußte anscheinend nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war rührend wie sehr sich die Beiden um mich sorgten, aber egal, was sie auch tun würden sie könnten mir nicht helfen. Was immer Shokitei sich auch als Bestrafung für mich ausgedacht haben mochte sobald die Sonne aufging würde ich dem nicht mehr entkommen können. Wahrscheinlich blieb mir nur noch diese Nacht.

So schmerzvoll es auch war, ich mußte mir eingestehen, das Tenkou recht behalten hatte. Meine Ankunft in dieser Welt bedeutete für Ayuru nur noch mehr Leid. Warum war ich nicht vorsichtiger gewesen? Ich hätte doch wissen müssen was eine Gefangennahme für ihn und mich bedeutet. Doch Xiao Zhuns Tod hatte eine Wunde hinterlassen, die sich so schnell nicht wieder schließen würde. Sie ist noch ein Kind gewesen. Ein Kind, das für mich gestorben war. Mühsam unterdrückte ich den Drang hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Es wäre besser, wenn ich mich zusammen riß. Immerhin waren Ranui und Suboshi hier um mich aufzuheitern und nicht um mich immer weiter in meinen Selbstvorwürfen versinken zu sehen.

"Schon gut, mir fehlt nichts." Mein gesamtes Inneres schrie zwar das Gegenteil, aber ich wollte meine beiden Freunde nicht noch weiter belasten. Es reichte, wenn ich für meine Fehler büßen mußte. Sie sollten da nicht auch noch mit reingezogen werden. Es war ohnehin alles zu spät. Der Sonnenaufgang würde alles entscheiden. Bis dahin blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten.

"Wann hast du aufgegeben?" Irritiert sah ich Ranui an. Ich verstand nicht, was er meinte.

"Wann hast du aufgeben zu kämpfen?!" Er funkelte mich aufgebracht an, aber ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft ihm eine ebenso energische Antwort zu geben.

"Ich gebe niemals auf, aber ich weiß, wann es besser ist eine Pause einzulegen." 

"Ist das dein Ernst?" Er schien mir nicht zu glauben. Ich seufzte leicht.

"Hätte ich aufgeben, dann wäre ich bestimmt nicht hier. Warum hätte ich all die Jahre überleben sollen, wenn ich am Ende doch aufgebe?" Nachdenklich sah er mich an bevor er seinen Becher erneut füllte. Mißtrauisch musterte er mich bevor er trank.

"Nein, ich gebe nicht auf. Egal, was passiert ich werde auf keinen Fall aufgeben." Mit einem Ruck leerte ich den restlichen Inhalt meines Bechers und wartete geduldig bis Ranui ihn erneut gefüllt hatte. Ich würde vor Shokitei niemals kein beigeben. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde ich vor diesem Mann auf die Knie fallen und ihn um Gnade anflehen, komme was da wolle.

"Hey, hey nicht so hastig. Trink langsamer!" Seufzend setzte ich den Becher ab und musterte meine beiden Freunde eingehend. Sie waren selbst keine sonderlich guten Vorbilder was das Trinken anging. Wobei Suboshi deutlich weniger vertrug als Ranui und dieser stets darauf achtete, daß der Jüngere sich nicht übernahm. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viel ich bereits getrunken hatte aber nach den Gesichtsausdrücken meiner Freunde zu urteilen war es anscheinend wesentlich mehr als die vier von mir vermuteten Becher gewesen. Seltsamerweise merkte ich davon rein gar nichts. Mein Kopf war vollkommen klar und auch die Schmerzen in meinem linken Arm waren kaum noch vorhanden.

"Sie war erst dreizehn wißt ihr das eigentlich?" Ich schwenkte meinen Becher ein klein wenig hin und her und beobachtete die Bewegungen der klaren Flüssigkeit, die mich entfernt an die leichten Wellen eines Sees erinnerten, die irgendwann auf ein Ufer trafen. Ein See, den Xiao Zhun niemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte und auch niemals mehr sehen würde.

"Sie war noch ein halbes Kind und sie ist nur meinetwegen gestorben!" Ich schüttete die klare Flüssigkeit in mich hinein und spürte erneut das leichte Brennen während mir allmählich die Tränen übers Gesicht rannen. Es war so sinnlos! Warum hatte sie nur nach diesem Dolch gegriffen? Warum meinte sie mich beschützen zu müssen in dem sie sich selbst tötete?

"Ah, wie ich sehe ist dir in deinen letzten Stunden etwas Gesellschaft vergönnt." Die kalte Stimme riß mich urplötzlich aus meinen Gedanken und mit einem Blick purer Verzweiflung sah ich hinauf in das Gesicht von Ayuru.

"Hier, das wurde bei dem Mädchen gefunden." Er warf mir einen Brief zu, der zwischen mir und ihm zu Boden segelte. Auf dem Umschlag stand klar und deutlich mein Name. Ayuru.

"Es wäre doch schade, wenn sie den ganzen Weg umsonst gemacht hätte Wo sie sich so sehr bemüht hat dir diese Nachricht zu überbringen." Ohne sich weiter um mich zu kümmern drehte er sich um und verließ die Zelle. Ich starrte ihm nach als hätte ich soeben einen Geist gesehen. Erst als ich mir ganz sicher, daß er nicht zurückkehren würde griff ich zitternd nach dem Umschlag.

"Ist der Brief von ihr?" Ohne meine Augen von dem Umschlag zu wenden antwortete ich Suboshi.

"Nein, sie konnte nicht schreiben. Xiao Zhun war seit ihrer Geburt blind." Vorsichtig brach ich das Siegel und hielt schließlich mehrere eng beschriebene Blätter in der Hand. Noch während ich las schossen mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Sie ließen sich einfach nicht mehr länger aufhalten. Wortlos reichte ich Ranui den Brief damit er mich nicht nach dessen Inhalt fragte. Während er und Suboshi den an mich gerichteten Brief lasen machte sich in meinem Inneren eine Welle der Verzweiflung breit, die sich noch weiter verstärkte als Ranui den Brief laut vorlas.

Mein lieber Rei,  
oder sollte ich dich besser Ayuru nennen?

Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber nachdem du meine Schenke verlassen hast überkam mich der Drang endlich wieder zu reisen. Mein Mann reiste in jungen Jahren gemeinsam mit mir stets durch alle Königreiche um sich über die neusten Speisen zu informieren. Erst Jahre später beschlossen wir uns in Konan niederzulassen und dort unsere eigene Schenke zu eröffnen. Leider haben unsere Kinder die Reiselust von uns geerbt und verließen uns sehr früh um ihr Glück zu finden. Sie leben verteilt in den Königreichen und ich habe sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wahrscheinlich mußte wirklich erst ein junger Mann auftauchen, der meinem Gatten wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, damit ich mich daran erinnerte wie lange es eigentlich schon wirklich her ist, das ich meine Kinder und Enkelkinder das letzte Mal gesehen habe.

Nun, ich habe Konan verlassen und beim Besuch meiner ältesten Tochter in Kutou mußte ich doch tatsächlich erfahren, daß es dich ebenfalls in dieses Königreich verschlagen hat und dich Ayuru nennst. Also wirklich! Du hättest mir wirklich sagen können, daß du vorhast unerkannt durch die Königreiche zu reisen. Ich hätte dir nur zu gern bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen. Vielleicht hätte ich dich sogar begleitet, wenn du mich alte störrische Frau an deiner Seite geduldet hättest.

Doch genug davon. Wie man mir berichtet hat sollst du das Herz meiner Enkelin im Sturm erobert haben. Aber Xiao Zhun ist noch ein Kind!

Rei, wir kennen uns zwar erst kurze Zeit aber ich möchte dich dennoch bitten nichts zu überstürzen. Sie wird dich vielleicht bedrängen und ich weiß wie schwer so etwas manchmal für einen jungen Mann sein kann. Dennoch hoffe ich, daß du ihrem Charme nicht ganz erliegst. Irgend etwas in deinen Augen hat mir verraten, daß in deinem Herzen noch kein Platz für diese Liebe ist. Es sah so aus als würdest du verzweifelt nach etwas suchen von dem du zwar weißt, daß es existiert, aber du es noch nicht greifen kannst. Wahrscheinlich hast du dich deshalb auch allein auf diese Reise begeben.

Nur, wie du inzwischen bestimmt bemerkt hast, ließ sich Xiao Zhun nicht von ihrer Idee in die Hauptstadt zu gehen abbringen. Ich werde sie deiner Obhut anvertrauen, da ich mir sicher bin, das sie dich problemlos gefunden hat. Ich bitte dich paß gut auf sie auf und bring meine Enkelin heil nach Hause zurück. 

Es bleibt mir nicht viel Zeit um diesen Brief zu beenden. Xiao Zhun würde am Liebsten sofort aufbrechen und wandert bereits unruhig im halben Haus hin und her. Dennoch werde ich mir noch etwas Zeit nehmen um dir zu erklären, daß sie von dem Inhalt dieses Briefes nichts ahnt. Ich werde ihr nur sagen, daß sie ihn dir überreichen soll sobald sie dich gefunden hat. Bitte erzähle ihr nichts von den dummen Sorgen, die sich eine alte Frau macht. Richte ihr lediglich meine Grüße aus.

Ich weiß, daß du alles in deiner Macht stehende tun wirst um sie sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Du bist meinem Mann viel zu ähnlich, als wenn das nicht so wäre. Dennoch erlaube mir bitte mich solange weiterhin um euch beide zu sorgen.

Solltest du finden wonach du gesucht hast und nach Konan zurückehren laß es mich wissen. In meiner Schenke ist für dich stets ein Schlafplatz reserviert und wie du weißt kann ich helfende Hand immer gebrauchen. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich ebenfalls nach Konan zurückkehren. Du wirst mich also dort antreffen. Bis es soweit ist werde ich jeden Tag zum roten Phönix beten und ihn bitten über dich zu wachen.

Mögen die Götter dich stets schützen.

Kara

"Ayu-chan?" Ich war nicht in der Lage Ranui zu antworten. Die Verzweiflung überrollte mich wie eine Flutwelle. Sie war Karas Enkelin?! Was in aller Welt hatte ich getan?! Kara hatte sie mir anvertraut und ich hatte noch nicht einmal gewußt, daß sie überhaupt eine Enkelin hatte. Das Bild von Xiao Zhuns blutüberströmtem Körper trat wie von selbst vor meine Augen. Es war meine Schuld! Wäre ich nicht gewesen, dann könnte sie noch leben! Sie war nur meinetwegen gestorben!

Ich schlang die Arme eng um meinen Körper um mir mein Zittern nicht noch deutlicher anmerken zu lassen, aber es war wirkungslos. Mir wurde nicht mehr warm. Auch der Alkohol hinterließ nicht mehr das erhoffte Wärmegefühl. Da mir kälter und kälter wurde tastete ich nach etwas, das aussah wie eine Decke und mit dieser leichten Bewegung begann der Alkohol plötzlich Wirkung zu zeigen. Alles um mich herum schwankte und ehe ich mich versah wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. 

°°°Ah, ich dachte schon es würde noch länger dauern.°°° Tenkou! Mir war immer noch schwindelig und ich konnte kaum etwas um mich herum erkennen, aber ich war mir ganz sicher, daß er sich bereits in meiner Nähe befand. 

°°°Sieht so aus als hätte ich heute leichtes Spiel mit dir.°°° Wie lange war es her, das er mich zum Letzten Mal heimgesucht hatte? Was war der Grund, daß er mich solange mit seiner Abwesenheit gesegnet hatte? Warum kehrte er ausgerechnet jetzt zurück?

"Glaubst du, ja?" Keuchend schaffte ich es mich halbwegs gerade hinzustellen und seine Gestalt auszumachen. Komischerweise schien diese sich immer wieder zu duplizieren. Keine Ahnung wieviel ich bis dahin getrunken hatte, aber es mußte etliches gewesen sein. Ich kam mir vor als würde ich mich mitten auf einem schwankenden Schiff befinden.

°°°Oh nein, ich weiß es.°°° Versicherte er mir bevor er eine Hand nach mir ausstreckte und höhnisch zu grinsen begann. Panikerfüllt wich ich vor ihm zurück und spürte bald eine Wand im Rücken. Er lächelte kalt und machte deutlich, daß es für mich keinerlei Entkommen geben würde. Seit ich diese Welt betreten hatte war ich ihm hilflos in meinen Träumen ausgeliefert und das ließ er mich stets aufs neue spüren. 

Solange ich versuchte Ayuru vor ihm zu schützen würde er mich nicht einen einzigen Moment lang in Ruhe lassen. Sein Lachen drang wie Eis an meine Ohren als er nach meiner rechten Hand griff und mich fest an sich zog. Ich wehrte mich so gut ich konnte, doch wie immer hatte ich nicht die geringste Chance. Warum ist er nur so unglaublich stark? Warum kam ich nicht gegen ihn an?

°°°Hm… anscheinend habe ich es heute doch mit einer Wildkatze zu tun. Mal sehen wie lange noch.°°° Lachend schlang er seine Arme um mich und verhinderte damit, das weiter nach ihm schlagen konnte. Verdammt! Es muß doch irgend etwas geben mit dem man ihn aufhalten kann. Nur was?!

°°°Sieh genau hin.°°° Mit einer Hand zwang er mich den Kopf zu heben und eine Stelle in der Dunkelheit zu fixieren wo langsam ein heller Lichtkreis entstand. 

"Laß mich los!" Natürlich tat er genau das Gegenteil und verstärkte seinen Griff. Er gab mir nicht den kleinsten Raum um mich zu bewegen. Wenigstens nicht solange er es nicht wollte.

°°°Sieh hin! Das sollte dir bekannt vorkommen.°°° Zähneknirschend gehorchte ich. Es hätte ohnehin nichts gebracht, wenn ich versucht hätte mich zu weigern. Er würde mich zwingen sein grausames Schauspiel mit anzusehen. Egal, ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und er war verdammt gut darin. Dennoch war ich nicht bereit ihm nachzugeben. Zulange hatte ich darauf gewartet Ayuru endlich als Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut gegenüberstehen zu können und nicht mehr länger nur ein Geist zu sein. Nicht einmal einem Dämon wie Tenkou würde es gelingen mich noch länger von ihm fernzuhalten. Aber er gab ebenso wenig auf wie ich. Tenkou versuchte alles um mich zu brechen und mehr als nur einmal stand er dicht davor genau das zu schaffen. 

In Mitten des Lichtkreises spielte sich eine Szene ab, die abwechselnd meinen unbändigen Zorn und totale Hilflosigkeit zum Vorschein brachten. Gnadenlos ließ Tenkou mich noch einmal all das erleben, was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Dadurch, daß er alles auch noch vollkommen gelassen kommentierte wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Er ließ nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts aus.

Während vor unseren Augen noch ein Drama ablief, an dem keiner jemals würde etwas ändern können begannen seine Hände begehrlich über meinen Körper zu wandern. Er gab sich nicht einmal mehr Mühe seine Erregung zu verbergen. 

Lautlos fielen meine Tränen unaufhaltsam zu Boden als seine Vision mir zeigte, wie die Soldaten Xiao Zhuns leblosen Körper fortschafften. Danach zeigte er mir Ayuru, der viel später allein in seinem Zimmer auf und abging als wäre er ein gefangenes Raubtier, das sich zum ersten Mal der Stäbe seines Käfigs bewußt wurde. Als er den Blick hob und ich die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sah gelang es mir mich von Tenkou zu befreien und auf Ayuru zu stürzen. Ich wollte ihn umarmen und ihm sagen wie Leid es mir tat, daß es soweit gekommen war. 

Doch er war nicht echt. Es war nur ein Trugbild, das Tenkou geschaffen hatte und so glitt ich durch ihn hindurch und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Der Schmerz der durch meinem linken Arm fuhr ließ mich aufschreien. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, daß ich schwer verwundet war und daß es einem Wunder gleichkam, das ich überhaupt noch lebte.

°°°Tss! Dabei sollte man meinen, daß du es inzwischen gelernt hättest. Hör endlich auf dich zu wehren.!°°° Aufgebracht funkelte ich Tenkou an während ich den Stoff meiner verbliebenen Kleidung so gut es ging um mich schlang. Egal, was er mir in dieser Nacht noch antun würde, sobald die Sonne aufging wäre es vorbei. Shokitei hatte mich bereits zum Tode verurteilt und wahrscheinlich konnte nicht einmal Ayuru mir noch helfen. Es tat mir unendlich leid, daß meine Ankunft in seiner Welt nur von so kurzer Dauer gewesen war. Aber vielleicht war es am Ende sogar besser für uns beide. Wenn ich nicht mehr war, dann mußte er nicht mehr darauf achten, das man ihn als Verräter entlarvte. Ja, vielleicht war es wirklich besser. Doch bin ich stark genug um all das durchzustehen?

"Laß mich in Ruhe!" Tenkou dachte jedoch gar nicht daran. Erbarmungslos schritt er auf mich zu und genoß es wie ich unter seinen Androhungen was er in dieser Nacht noch alles mit mir anstellen würde immer mehr in Panik geriet. Als er mich schließlich fast erreicht hatte waren meine Nerven derart gespannt, das ich ihn nur noch anflehen konnte mich wenigstens dieses eine Mal zu verschonen. Immerhin war dies wahrscheinlich die letzte Nacht meines Lebens. Warum konnte ich sie nicht in Frieden verbringen?

°°°Und was bekomme ich dafür? Welchen Preis wärst du bereit dafür zu zahlen?°°° Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an.

°°°Was? Hast du etwa geglaubt ich würde dich aus reiner Herzensgüte verschonen? Daraus wird nichts. Wenn du vor mir sicher sein willst, dann hättest du diese Welt niemals betreten dürfen. Also, was bietest du?°°° Höhnisch lächelnd sah er auf mich herunter doch ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. Ich wußte nur zu genau welchen Preis er fordern würde, wenn ich es wagte ihn danach zu fragen. Nur war ich nicht dazu bereit diesen zu zahlen. 

Er merkte, daß ich seinem Blick auswich und zog mich brutal an sich. In diesem Moment gab, ich auf. Er hatte mich vollkommen in der Hand. Ich konnte mich weder gegen ihn wehren noch jemanden um Hilfe bitten. Er war zu mächtig und er nutzte die Gelegenheit meiner Schwäche um sich zu nehmen was er wollte. Doch das war längst nicht alles. Er wollte mich leiden lassen und das mehr als ich es mir in diesem Augenblick überhaupt vorstellen konnte.

Diese Nacht wurde zu der schlimmsten meines Lebens. Dafür, daß ich mich ihm solange widersetzt hatte und dies seiner Meinung nach immer wieder tun würde dachte er sich eine Grausamkeit nach der anderen aus. Bis ich mir nicht einmal mehr sicher war ob sich mein Körper aus eigenem Antrieb bewegte oder nur, weil er es mir erlaubte beziehungsweise befahl. 

Als er endlich mit mir fertig war und einen dunklen Mantel um seinen Körper schlang ließ er erneut eine Vision entstehen. Dieses Mal war es ein Einblick in die Ereignisse des kommenden Tages, so wie er ihn sich ausmalte. Ich hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, daß es genauso ablaufen würde. Doch inzwischen war ich sowohl körperlich als auch geistlich völlig erschöpft und mit dem Wissen, das am nächsten Tag alles enden würde lehnte ich mich ein letztes Mal gegen ihn auf.

"Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst mir damit noch Angst einjagen?" Sein eiskalter Blick fiel auf mich und meinen vor Kälte und Kälte zitternden Körper.

°°°Habe ich da gerade so etwas wie Kampfgeist in deiner Stimme vernommen?°°° Grinsend drehte ich mich etwas zur Seite. Wahrscheinlich war diese Reaktion so etwas wie ein letztes Aufbäumen vor dem endgültigen Todesstoß. Viel anders konnte ich es mir kaum erklären, daß ich es immer noch schaffte ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Eigentlich hätte ich schon lange das Bewußtsein verlieren müssen. Aber da wir uns in einer Art Traum befanden war das beinahe vollkommen unmöglich. Tenkou hatte schon vor langer Zeit dafür gesorgt, das mein Bewußtsein wach blieb solange er bei mir war.

"Ich werde morgen sterben. Sag mir, was mich noch erschrecken soll." Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als er mit einer Handbewegung ein Fenster hinter sich öffnete und damit den Blick auf einen Kriegsschauplatz freigab.

°°°Wie wäre es hiermit? Sieh genau hin damit du erkennst, was dein Tod auslösen wird.°°° Unsanft zog er mich auf die Beine und tauchte an meiner Seite in die Illusion ein. An das, was er mir dort zeigte konnte ich mich sehr lange nicht erinnern und ich werde auch jetzt nicht darüber schreiben.

Es reicht, wenn meine Tochter erfährt, daß ich vollkommen panisch zu mir kam und meine Umgebung kaum noch erkannte. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie lange Tenkou meinen Geist gefangengehalten hatte, aber es hatte ausgereicht um mich in ein zitterndes Nervenbündel zu verwandeln.

"Ayu-chan? AYU-CHAN!!!" Der starke Griff an meiner rechten Schulter ließ mich aufschreien. Soweit es ging flüchtete ich vor der nach mir greifenden Hand bevor mich in die Wand in meinem Rücken nicht mehr weiterfliehen ließ. Vollkommen panisch starrte ich den dunklen Schatten an, der sich bedrohlich vor mir erhob. Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum muß er mich so quälen?

"Ayu-chan?" Erneut schoß eine Hand aus dem Dunkel auf mich zu, doch sie gehörte nicht zu dem Schatten vor mir. Noch ehe sie mich erreichen konnte wich ich zur Seite aus und wußte im selben Augenblick, daß ich ihnen nicht entkommen konnte. Sie hatten mich in eine Ecke gedrängt. Eine Flucht war unmöglich. Ich machte mich so klein wie es nur eben ging und verbarg meinen Kopf zwischen den Knien und Armen. Laßt mich bitte in Ruhe! Warum geht ihr nicht einfach weg? Was habe ich euch getan, das ihr mir das antun müßt?

"Ayu-chan, geht es dir gut?" Zärtlich strich eine Hand durch mein Haar. Ich zitterte noch mehr bevor eine andere Stimme versuchte mich leise zu beruhigen. Nur langsam merkte ich, daß es sich dabei um eine weibliche Stimme handelte. Sie wiederholte geduldig, daß alles gut werden würde und ich mich in Sicherheit befand. Niemand würde mir hier etwas tun. Sie wären alle meine Freunde. Es dauerte eine Weile bevor ich meinen Kopf hob und die Gesichter vor mir erkannte.

"Kaen?" Erleichtert nickte sie. Direkt neben ihr kniete Suboshi, der mich ansah als wäre ich ein Geist und auf ihrer anderen Seite saß Ranui. Leicht öffnete er seine Arme während er mich verstehend ansah. Ohne zu zögern oder darüber nachzudenken griff ich nach vorn und fiel gegen seine Brust. Behutsam schlossen sich seine Arme um meinen Rücken als ich hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann. Er hielt mich einfach nur fest und keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Sie waren für mich da als ich sie am Nötigsten brauchte und das werde ich ihnen nie vergessen.

Erst als mein Schluchzen allmählich abebbte fragte Ranui mich zögernd was so schrecklich gewesen war, das es mich bis in meine Träume verfolgte. Noch während ich ihm erklärte, das es nur eine alte Erinnerung gewesen sei und mich langsam aus seiner Umarmung löste hörte ich eine leises Rascheln und Knirschen, das immer lauter wurde. Ich kannte dieses Geräusch! Es hatte sich tief in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt als man Ayurus Dorf komplett zerstört hatte. Es war das Geräusch von brennendem Holz, das allmählich in sich zusammenfiel.

Erschrocken sah ich mich in der Zelle um, doch außer ein paar Fackeln war rein gar nichts zu entdecken, was es hätte verursachen können. Ein lautes Knacken und ein leiser Aufschrei, der irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit kam verursachten mir fast körperliche Schmerzen. Ich krümmte mich zusammen und flehte um Gnade. Nicht noch einmal! Oh bitte, bei allen Göttern laß mich das nicht noch einmal durchmachen!

Doch es war vergeblich, die Geräusche wurden immer lauter und inzwischen hatten sich auch das Klirren von Waffen und die schweren Schritte der Soldatenstiefeln zu ihnen gesellt. Beinahe meinte ich sehen zu können, was sie zeigen wollten. Doch ich weigerte mich diese Bilder erneut in meinem Bewußtsein zu lassen. War es denn noch nicht genug, das ich es hatte mit ansehen müssen? Warum verfolgt es mich gerade jetzt? 

"Ayu-chan, was ist mit dir? Du bist leichenblaß." Ich konnte Ranui nicht antworten. All diese Geräusche und die mit ihnen verbundenen Erinnerungen schnürten mir die Kehle zu. Es wurde immer schlimmer.

…Schwere Stiefel, die über blutgetränkten Boden schritten…  
…Schwerter, die verzweifelte Hilfeschreie im Keim erstickten…  
…Feuer, das alles verbrannte…  
…Haut, die solange von den Flammen versengt wurde bis sie schließlich in Fetzen riß…

"Bitte hör auf! Hör auf!" Immer und immer wieder murmelte ich diese Worte während Tenkous Lachen in meinen Ohren widerhallte. Er würde keine Milde walten lassen.

"Bitte!" Die Tränen rannen heiß über mein Gesicht doch konnte ich noch immer die Geräusche hören, die mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Ich fühlte mich wie ein in die enge getriebenes Tier. Vergeblich versuchte ich meine Ohren vor dem zu verschließen, was mich immer und immer wieder zu überfallen drohte. Aber es war sinnlos. Selbst als ich meine Hände fest an die Ohren preßte konnte ich noch deutlich hören, wie ein Soldat die Tür eines Hauses aufbrach. Die Familie, die sich dort hinter verborgen hatte versuchte in wilder Panik zu fliehen als sein Schwert bereits in ihre Rücken sauste.

"Ayu-chan." Irgend jemand versuchte mich festzuhalten und mir Trost zu spenden, aber es war vergebens. Die Vision war so real geworden, daß ich das verbrannte Fleisch der Toten riechen konnte. Irgendwo in dem Dunkel, das außer mir niemand wahrzunehmen schien schälte sich eine dunkle Gestalt mit eiskalten Augen hervor, die mich hämisch angrinste.

°°°Hast du es nun endlich begriffen? Dein Leben gehört mir.°°° Ich schrie mein Entsetzen hinaus bis meine Lungen über keinerlei Luft mehr verfügten und ich in eine Ohnmacht sank, die mich weit weg von all dem führte, was dabei war meine Seele zu zerstören. Es war ein Ort voller Frieden und Harmonie an dem ich mich wiederfand.

Ein klarer Sternenhimmel spannte sich über mir bis hin zum Horizont und die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft des Frühlings. Dankbar sank ich in das weiche Blumenmeer, das mich weit weg von allen Schmerzen und Erinnerungen trug, die mir das Leben unmöglich erschienen ließen. Meine Schuldgefühle verblaßten und ich spürte einen Frieden, den ich noch nie gekannt hatte. Ich war rundherum mit mir und der Welt im Einklang. Ist es das, was man Seligkeit nennt?

"Rei?" Überrascht eine Stimme in diesem seltsamen Meer der Ruhe zu hören richtete ich mich auf und sah nicht einmal zehn Meter von mir entfernt eine wunderschöne Frau in chinesischen Kleidern stehen. Ihre langen, blonden Haare wehten leicht im Wind. Sie schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. 

"Was machst du hier?" Langsam stand ich auf und ging auf sie zu bis uns nur noch ein kleiner Bachlauf trennte. Ich war ihr so nah, das ich das tiefe Blau ihrer Augen erkennen konnte.

"Matuta?" Mein Kopf sagte mir zwar, daß das vollkommen unmöglich sei, daß sie es war. Sie vor Jahren gestorben war. Doch mein Herz wußte es mit Sicherheit. Sie war es! Und es war keine von Tenkous Täuschungen oder Visionen. Sie stand tatsächlich vor mir.

"Rei, was bei allen Göttern machst du hier?" Sie war ebenso überrascht mich zu sehen wie ich sie. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung und zuckte lediglich kurz mit den Schultern was ihr ein leichtes Lachen entlockte. Ich grinste ebenfalls.

"Warte einen kleinen Moment. Ich kommen rüber." Entschlossen machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn und stapfte entschlossen durch den Bachlauf. Entsetzt ließ sie Blumen, die sie festhielt fallen.

"Rei! Bleib sofort stehen!" Der schrille Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ mich erstarren. Was hatte sie nur? Sie war vollkommen panisch.

"Du darfst diesen Bach auf keinen Fall überqueren." Irritiert sah ich mich um.

"Warum? Es ist nur Wasser und es ist nicht tief. " Um meine Worte zu unterstreichen spritzte ich etwas davon in ihre Richtung, doch sie reagierte nicht wie erhofft.

"Wenn du ihn überquerst wirst du sterben."

_05-03-18  
edit: 07-05-13_

_Fortsetzung:  
__Kapitel 09 – Sonnenaufgang_

Sea9040yahoo.de

**Secrets**  
8. Kapitel – Schatten der Nacht  
Seite 31 von 31


	10. Kapitel 09 NEU

2004-11-28  
_**Secrets  
**_IX. Sonnenaufgang

"Wenn du ihn überquerst wirst du sterben." Schockiert sah ich erst nach links und dann nach rechts. Doch weit und breit war nichts zu entdecken, was diesen Bach so dermaßen gefährlich machen sollte, das es mich das Leben kosten könnte ihn zu überqueren. Er war schließlich gerade mal knappe zehn Zentimeter tief.

"Jetzt komm schon Matuta. Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?"

"Das ist es leider nicht. Sobald du einen Fuß auf das andere Ufer setzt stirbst du." Der Wind kräuselte das Wasser während sich ihre Worte in mein Bewußtsein sanken.

"Rei, ich bitte dich. Bleib stehen oder du wirst sterben." Ihre Worte verhallten mit dem Wind während meine Beine gaben unter mir nach. 

Sterben? Ich?  
Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich sterben?  
Es gibt noch soviel das ich tun muß, daß ich tun will…  
Wie kann ich da sterben?  
Ich habe so sehr darum gekämpft in diese Welt zu kommen und jetzt soll alles einfach so vorbei sein? 

Matuta beobachtete mich stumm während mir nach und nach klar wurde, was ihre Worte bedeuteten.

War es das?  
Soll es das wirklich gewesen sein?  
All die Mühe, all das was ich durchgemacht habe um Ayurus Welt zu finden…  
Um ihn zu finden!   
Soll das alles umsonst gewesen sein?

Ich liege im Sterben und alles, was mich von der ewigen Nacht trennt ist dieser dünne Bachlauf… den ich bereits zur Hälfte überquert habe?

Kann ein Leben tatsächlich so schnell vorbei sein?   
Bin ich so schwer verletzt?  
Ist eine Rückkehr unmöglich?  
Wenn ich sterbe, dann wird er endgültig allein sein…  
Alles was mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hat wird allmählich erloschen…  
Er wird ganz allein sein…

Aber…  
Tenkous nächtliche Überfälle wären endlich vorbei…  
Hier wird er mich nie wieder erreichen….  
Mein Geist wäre von ihm sicher und ich würde meinen Frieden finden…

Doch ist es das wert?  
Kann ich mein Leben und alles worum ich so lange gekämpft habe einfach so hinter mir lassen? Bin ich tatsächlich in der Lage den Menschen, der mir mehr bedeutet als jeder andere auf der Welt einfach so im Stich lassen? Kann ich das?

Nur um meinen eigenen Dämonen zu entkommen überlasse ich ihn einfach so seinem Schicksal? Habe ich überhaupt noch eine Wahl? Wenn man sich so dicht an der Schwelle des Todes befindet gibt es dann überhaupt noch einen Weg zurück?

Heiße Tränen rannen über mein während meine Beine und Hände im fließenden Wasser immer weiter abkühlten. Mit einem Mal erschien mir alles, was ich bisher getan hatte vollkommen sinnlos.

"Rei." Besorgt kam Matuta auf mich zu und schien gar nicht zu merken, wie ihr Kleid immer mehr Nässe in sich aufsog. Das Blau ihres Rockes wurde mit jedem Schritt dunkler.

"Es tut mir so leid Rei, aber weiter kann ich nicht gehen." Gequält lächelte sie mich an. Sie stand etwa einen halben Meter von mir entfernt. Genau in der Mitte des Bachlaufs. Uns trennten nur noch wenige Schritte. 

Warum habe ich so sehr darum gekämpft zu ihm zu gelangen, wenn ich am Ende doch sterbe?

Wozu das Ganze?  
Wofür habe ich gelitten?

"Schon gut." Mühsam schluckte ich die nächsten Tränen herunter und stand auf. Meine Kleidung triefte vor Nässe. Vielleicht ist es besser so… vielleicht sollte ich einfach aufgeben…

"Ich kann zu dir kommen." Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

"Du wirst sterben, wenn du das tust." Doch ich achtete nicht länger auf ihre Worte. Zu lange hatte ich sie vermißt. Ich machte jenen verhängnisvollen Schritt, der mich noch näher an den Rand des Todes aber gleichzeitig auch in ihre warme Umarmung beförderte. Kaum hatten sich ihre Arme um meinen Rücken geschlossen gaben meine Beine erneut nach. Sie ließ mich nicht los und kniete schließlich mit mir zusammen im kalten Wasser.

"Rei, das war dumm." Sanft fuhr ihre Hand durch mein Haar als ich zu schluchzen begann. Jahrelang hatte ich mir nicht mehr erlaubt an sie oder ihren gewaltsamen Tod zu denken. Ayuru zu Liebe hatte ich all meine Trauer über ihren Verlust tief in meinem Herzen vergraben. Doch jetzt brach alles aus mir hervor als hätte irgend jemand einen Damm eingerissen.

"Es tut mir leid… so leid…" Meine Stimme konnte die Worte kaum fassen, die mein Herz ihr sagen wollte. Wir hatten uns so lange gekannt, so viele Erinnerungen miteinander geteilt und am Ende hatte ich weder ihr noch ihrer Familie helfen können. Dasselbe galt für Xiao-Zhun, auch sie hatte ich nicht retten können. Ich kam mir so nutzlos, so hilflos vor. Wem nutzte es schon, wenn ich am Leben blieb?

Ich war zu schwach. Zu schwach um diejenigen zu beschützen die mir wichtig waren. Immer und immer wieder würde ich mit ansehen müssen wie leiden und ich würde nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun können. Außer ihr Leid durch mein Eingreifen noch zu vergrößern. Die Zeit verrann und ich stammelte immer und immer wieder dieselben Worte während Matuta mir unbeirrt durch mein Haar strich.

"Für was entschuldigst du dich? Rei, ohne dich hätten Ayuru und ich niemals solange überlebt. Du warst immer da, wenn wir dich gebraucht haben." Verblüfft sah ich in ihr ruhiges Gesicht. Ist das wahr? Wie kann sie das sagen, wo ich doch immer wieder für Monate oder Jahre aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war…

Ich hatte sie und ihn allein in einer feindlichen Welt zurückgelassen. Einer Welt in der sie nach dem Tod ihres Bruders und ihres Vaters vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt gewesen waren. Ich hatte sie ihm Stich gelassen!

"Du hast uns niemals im Stich gelassen und das wirst du auch nie. Es ist nicht deine Art vor Schwierigkeiten davonzulaufen. Aus diesem Grund hast du es doch schließlich auch gewagt einen Gott zu verärgern. Komm, nun ist es genug." Lächelnd legte sie eine Hand auf meine Wange und wischte behutsam meine Tränen fort.

"Rei, du hast mehr für Ayuru und mich getan als jeder andere Mensch. Es wird Zeit, das du deinen Frieden findest." Ich sah sie lange an und zwang meine Stimme ihr die Frage zu stellen, die mir auf der Seele brannte. 

"Kann ich ihn wirklich verlassen?" Kann ich so egoistisch sein ihn zur Einsamkeit zu verdammen nur um selbst Frieden zu finden? Das sanfte Blau ihrer Augen umfaßte mich wie ein warmer Mantel. 

"Diese Frage mußt du dir selbst beantworten. Aber er würde es verstehen. Ganz sicher würde er es verstehen." Zitternd schmiegte ich mich enger an sie und legte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter während sich ihre Arme um meinen Rücken schlossen und mich fest an sie drückten. Ich konnte spüren wie mich eine nie gekannte Art von Müdigkeit überfiel. 

"Glaubst du es war richtig?" War es richtig, was ich bisher in dieser Welt getan habe? Hätte ich nicht direkt zu ihm eilen sollen, statt mich immer wieder aufhalten zu lassen?

"Egal, was du getan oder nicht getan hast. Du hast deine Entscheidungen getroffen, weil du, du bist. Mädchen, du hast mehr Mut als so mancher Soldat." Erschrocken fuhr ich auf als eine tiefe dunkle Stimme dicht neben mir aufklang und sich eine starke Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

"Aber sie hat recht. Es wird Zeit, das du deinen Frieden findest." Ich starrte die wissenden grünen Augen sowie deren Besitzer an, als wäre er ein Geist.

"Sana… …san?"

"Ha! Hast du das gehört? Sie kennt meinen Namen!" Triumphierend sah er hinter sich wo ein beinahe perfektes Abbild Ayurus stand, das mich sanft anlächelte. Meine Lippen zitterten und weigerten sich Worte zu formen.

"Und das wundert dich?" Er kniete sich direkt neben mich und sah mich einem Blick an, der mich schmerzhaft an Ayuru erinnerte. Wenn ich wirklich fortgehe… wer wird sich um ihn kümmern?

"Mein Neffe kann sich glücklich schätzen, daß die Götter ihm jemanden wie dich geschickt haben. Du hast den Mut eines Löwen." Ich kam nicht dazu meinen Schock zu überwinden und ihm zu sagen wie sehr er sich irrte. Das ich in Wahrheit alles andere als mutig war. Denn plötzlich lag ich in seinen Armen und seine Lippen preßten sich heiß auf die meinen.

"AYURU!" Matutas lauter Protest ging in einem Achterbahnchaos meiner Gefühle unter. Mit wurde schwindelig und als er mich losließ tanzten Unmengen bunter Punkte vor meinen Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Bitte Kaen, was immer auch geschieht verlaß ihn nicht. Laß ihn nicht allein, niemals…

…und sag ihm wie leid es mir tut…

…verzeiht mir, alle beide…

…bitte verzeiht mir…

…ich habe nicht mehr genug Kraft um zu kämpfen…

Hörst du Tenkou? Ich gebe auf…

"Nein!" Entschlossen packte er meine Schultern und sah mich an. Die Augen seines Onkels unterschieden sich lediglich in einigen Farbnuancen von denen Ayurus. Er ließ sämtlichen Widerstand in mir erlöschen.

"Egal was du sagst, was man dir auch angetan hast. Du darfst nicht sterben." Ohne, das ich mich dagegen wehren konnte griff er unter meine Arme und schleuderte mich so weit von sich wie er nur konnte. Ich landete unsanft im weichen Gras des Bachufers und war nicht in der Lage mich zu bewegen. Meine Lippen brannten nach wie vor von seinem Kuß.

"AYURU! Das war nicht deine Entscheidung!" Wütend fuhr Matuta ihren Bruder an, der sich geistesabwesend mit einem Finger über seine Lippen strich. Nachdenklich sah ich ihn an. Nein, er ist nicht Ayuru. Er ist nicht der Ayuru, dem mein Herz gehört…

Aber er hat recht…

Ich darf ihn nicht allein lassen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen…

…er hat mein Wort, das ich ihn nie wieder verlasse…

"Matuta bitte." Beruhigend ging Sana-san dazwischen und schaffte es ohne Probleme seine Enkelin zum Schweigen zu bringen. Danach wandte er sich mir zu wobei seine Gestalt sowie die von Ayuru und Matuta immer mehr verschwammen.

"_Chou no Ao_! Egal, was geschieht, vergiß niemals, daß wir von nun an immer über dich wachen werden. Vergiß das nie!" Nein! Nein, geht nicht! Laßt mich nicht zurück!

"Du hast beschützt was uns wichtig war. Nun sind wir an der Reihe das zu schützen, was ihm am Herzen liegt." Flehend streckte ich meine Hand nach ihnen aus, doch ihre Gestalten verblaßten immer mehr.

"Paß gut auf ihn auf. Zweifel niemals daran, das es richtig war in diese Welt zu kommen." In diesem Moment begriff ich, das sie entgegen all ihrer damaligen Worte nicht einen einzigen Moment lang an Matutas Worten gezweifelt hatte. Sie hatten immer geglaubt.

"Wir sehr habe ich mir gewünscht, dich nur ein einziges Mal einfach nur als Schmetterling zu sehen." Die stille Sehnsucht in Ayurus immer leiser werdender Stimme ließ mich erschaudern. Er hatte mich ebenfalls sehen können? Er hatte mich gesehen?! Wie konnte das möglich sein? Warum hatte er dann nie etwas gesagt? Er hatte Matuta immer so behandelt wie der Rest des Dorfes. Eine arme, verwirrte Frau, die in der Einsamkeit anfing ihren Verstand zu verlieren und deshalb mit einem Schmetterling sprach als wäre dieser ein Mensch. Warum hatte er es ihr verschwiegen? Ich versuchte ihn danach zu fragen, doch meine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Mein gesamter Körper wurde immer schwerer und die Dunkelheit umfing mich.

"…ru …Ay… u… ru… Ayu…" Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen. Alles um mich herum war besaß keine festen Konturen und schien immer wieder in sich zu zerfließen. Mein Körper brannte wie Feuer und am Liebsten hätte ich meine Augen wieder geschlossen. Ich wollte noch einmal zurück zu diesem Ort. Dem Ort an dem Matuta wartete… doch das penetrante Rufen eines Namens, das wie eine Beschwörung in meine Ohren Drang hielt mein Bewußtsein fest.

"Ayu… ru… Ayuru…" Seid endlich ruhig. Hört auf mich zu rufen! Ich muß zurück! Ich muß ihnen noch soviel sagen… Doch meine Kehle war vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Ich brachte lediglich ein leises Krächzen zustande. Es reichte aus, um die Stimmen in meiner Nähe schlagartig verstummen zu lassen. Dankbar schloß ich die Augen doch bevor mein Geist erneut auf Wanderschaft gehen konnte versuchte irgend jemand mir eine bittere Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Hustend spuckte ich sie wieder aus. Mein Körper zitterte als mein Bewußtsein wieder soweit zurückkehrte das ich zumindest erkennen konnte wo ich mich befand.

Die Wände aus grobem Stein gehauen waren trist und grau. Schmucklos… harter, kalter Boden… die Dunkelheit nur spärlich durch ein paar Fackeln erhellt…

Das war nicht länger die friedvolle Umgebung des Todes. Dies war die Wirklichkeit. Die kalte Zelle tief unter dem kaiserlichem Palast von Kutou… ich war zurück…

Ayurus Onkel und Namensvetter hatte mich von der Schwelle des Todes zurück ins Leben befördert. Obwohl er genau gewußte haben mußte, das ich den nächsten Tag nicht überleben würde hatte er mich zurück geschickt. Damit ich seinem Neffen noch ein letztes Mal begegnen konnte bevor mich Shokitei mich hinrichten ließ. Ob ich ihm dafür dankbar sein sollte oder nicht, wußte ich jenen Moment nicht. Dafür andere. Meine Freunde wußten sehr genau wie knapp ich dem sicheren Tod entkommen war. Und sie waren trotz meines nach wie vor besorgniserregenden Zustands erleichtert, daß ich mich nach wie vor unter ihnen befand.

Ich glühte vor Fieber und mein Körper wollte und wollte nicht aufhören zu zittern. Die Medizin, die sich versuchten mir einzuflößen oder die lauwarme Suppe behielt ich kaum bei mir. In diesem Zustand würde ich es keinesfalls aufrecht bis auf den Richtplatz schaffen. Das wußten sie, aber Shokitei würde darauf niemals Rücksicht nehmen. Notfalls würde er mich von einem Soldaten dorthin schleifen lassen.

"Kaen?" Wage hatte ich sie unter den verschwommen Gesichtern vor mir erkannt. 

"Ja?" Sie klang besorgt. Äußerst besorgt. Es gelang ihr nur mühsam ihre Panik zu verbergen. Irgendwie mußte ich lächeln.

"Ich… wäre… fast… gestorben…" Meine Stimme zitterte, aber nicht weil ich bei diesem Gedanken Angst hatte sondern weil mein Körper immer schwächer wurde. Es fiel mir schwer bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben und die Worte zu formen.

"Sag das nicht. Du hattest nur plötzlich Fieber, das ist alles." Sie schluckte um sich ihre verborgenen Tränen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es war wesentlich ernster gewesen als sie bereit war zuzugeben. Komischerweise hatte sich zwischen uns in den vergangen Jahren eine enge Freundschaft aufgebaut. Wir vertrauten und respektierten einander und das obwohl wir in denselben Mann verliebt waren.

Wir hatten gelernt die jeweils Andere an seiner Seite als Freundin und nicht als Konkurrentin zu sehen. Er brauchte uns beide und dieses Wissen hatte uns fest zusammengeschweißt. Bisher hatte ich jedoch nicht gewußt wieviel ihr unsere Freundschaft inzwischen bedeutete. Normalerweise war sie heilfroh, wenn es eine Konkurrentin weniger gab, die ihr Ayurus Gunst streitig machte. Warum war mir das bisher nicht aufgefallen? Wir kannten uns doch schon solange…

"…Kaen… Du brauchst… mir nichts zu… verheimlichen. Ich habe… ihn gesehen… den Fluß, der… die Lebenden von den… Toten trennt. Sie standen alle… am Ufer…" Ein Hustenanfall verhinderte, daß ich weitersprach. Vorsichtig half sie mir mich ein klein wenig aufzurichten. Fürsorglich hüllte sie meine zitternden Schultern in eine warme Decke. Dankbar sah ich sie an und fragte mich wie lange ich in diesem Zustand überhaupt noch bei Bewußtsein bleiben würde. Das Fieber sank nicht und ich wurde immer wieder von Schüttelfrost überfallen. Es sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus.

"Du solltest nicht sprechen." Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bereute das augenblicklich. Mir wurde schwindelig.

"Nein, ist schon… gut." Der Blick mit dem sie mich ansah spiegelte deutlich wieder, daß ihrer Meinung nach rein gar nichts in Ordnung war. Aber sie ließ mich gewähren. Sie kannte mich zu gut.

"…Ich war bereits… zur Hälfte dort…" Scharf sog sie die Luft ein. 

"Aber… es war noch zu… zu früh. Ich konnte… noch… nicht… gehen…"

"Rei!" Ich lächelte sie beruhigend an, als ich das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte. Mir wurde kälter und am Liebsten hätte ich mich hingelegt und geschlafen, aber das würde sie wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr in Panik versetzen. Außerdem hatte ich oft genug gesehen wie schwierig es war jemanden am Leben zu erhalten, der gerade dem Tod entkommen war. Schlaf konnte in einem solchen Fall durchaus tödlich sein.

"Hilfst du… mir?" Mißtrauisch sah sie mich an.

"Wobei?"

"Shokitei… er wird mich… ver… urteilen. Ich muß… ihm aufrecht… gegenüberstehen." 

"Das ist unmöglich! Rei, dafür bist du viel zu schwach! Es ist ein Wunder, das du die Nacht überlebt hast." Sie hielt kurz inne. Es schien ihr zum ersten Mal bewußt auszufallen, das sie meinen richtigen Namen benutzte und mich nicht länger Ayuru nannte. Aber weder Suboshi noch Ranui schien das zu berühren. Sie standen wie Salzsäulen direkt hinter ihr und wagten nicht sich zu bewegen. Beinahe so, als hätten sie Angst, daß eine ihrer Bewegungen meinen Zustand plötzlich rapide verschlechtern könnte.

"Kaen… bitte…" Ich sah sie flehend an. Bitte laß nicht zu, daß ich diesem Mann kniend gegenübertreten muß. Diesen letzten Triumph kann ich ihm nicht gönnen. Ich muß aufrecht stehen, wenn er sein Urteil verkündet. Ganz egal, was das letztendlich für meinen Körper bedeutet.

"Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall. Rei, das ist Wahnsinn!" Sie wußte was ich von ihr verlangte, aber sie weigerte sich es zu akzeptieren.

"Du läßt… mir… keine… andere Wahl…" Mühsam schob ich die Decke von meinen Schultern und sank auf die Knie. Mein Körper ächzte bei dieser Bewegung als wäre ich dabei dem Mount Everest zu besteigen. Aber das war mir egal. Wenn sie mir nicht half mußte ich es allein schaffen. Ich würde Shokitei nicht kniend begegnen!

"Rei, was bei allen Göttern hast du vor?!" Ich rutschte ein kleines Stück von ihr weg und spürte die kalte Felswand an meiner rechten Schulter. Endlich! Langsam zog ich mich an dem rauhen Stein in die Höhe und mußte immer wieder darum kämpfen auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Alles um mich herum drehte sich und ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Aber ich stand. Jetzt kam nur noch eines.

"Ranui! Suboshi!" Ihre Stimme hallte so scharf wie ein Schwert durch die Zelle als ich versuchte einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen. Ehe ich mich versah hatte sich Ranuis Arm fest um meine Taille geschlungen und zwang mich zurück auf das Strohlager.

"Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig?!" Rüde drückte er meinen Oberkörper nach unten und zog mir die Decke bis unters Kinn.

"…Ich… muß… stehen…" 

"Nein, du bleibst liegen. Du wirst nicht eher aufstehen bis sie es dir erlaubt, klar?" Ranuis Stimme war kühl und dunkel. Diesen Klang hatte ich bei ihm noch nie vernommen. Er reichte jedoch aus um mich soweit einzuschüchtern, daß ich gehorsam nickte. Es hätte auch nicht mehr sonderlich viel genutzt sich noch weiter gegen ihn behaupten zu wollen. Mein Körper war fast vollkommen taub und nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen in meinem linken Arm erinnerte mich daran, das ich überhaupt noch einen besaß. Ich fühlte mich seltsam schwerelos.

"Suboshi, Wasser! Schnell!" Nervös beugte sich Kaen über mich und hielt zitternd ihre Hand an meine Stirn.

"Rei, wage es jetzt bloß nicht schlapp zu machen. Bleib schön wach! Oder ich werde Vernunft in dich einprügeln." Ihre kühle ihrer Hand wirkte beruhigend auf mich. Ich versuchte ihr so gut es ging zu gehorchen.

"Hier!" Vor lauter Aufregung verteilte Suboshi direkt auch noch die Hälfte des Wassers in mein Gesicht. Es war aber nur halb so schlimm, da Kaen ohnehin vorgehabt hatte mir den gesamten Inhalt des Bambusröhrchens ins Gesicht zu schütten. Die plötzliche Kälte brachte mich augenblicklich wieder zurück. Die bleierne Müdigkeit, die mich überfallen hatte war verschwunden.

"Gut, das scheint gewirkt zu haben." Zufrieden nickte sie Suboshi zu und wies ihn an noch mehr kaltes Wasser zu holen. Ranui wurde losgeschickt um Tücher oder Stoffreste zusammen zusuchen, die sie bald brauchen würde. Anscheinend war mein Fieber noch lange nicht soweit gesunken, das sie glaubte mich allein lassen zu können.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Rei, wir schaffen das hier. Du wirst nicht sterben." Ich lächelte sie schwach an. Nein, noch würde ich nicht sterben. Ich würde sterben sobald die Sonne aufging und Shokitei auf dem Richtplatz sein Urteil über mich fällte…

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit verging oder was um mich herum geschah, aber irgendwann spürte ich eine angenehme Kälte an meinen Schenkeln, die sich nach und nach über meinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Kurz bevor mein Geist sich in einen erholsamen Schlaf flüchten konnte rüttelte Kaen mich noch einmal wach und flößte mir bittere Medizin ein, die ich gehorsam herunter schluckte. Erst danach ließ sie mich schlafen wobei ihre, Ranuis und Suboshis Stimmen mich beruhigend einhüllten. 

Es war lange her, das ich mich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt hatte. Zufrieden ließ ich die Müdigkeit gewinnen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war es mir vollkommen egal, ob Tenkou meine Träume heimsuchte oder nicht. Seltsamerweise hielt er sich von mir fern und ich wachte mit dem seltsamen Gefühl auf, das sich etwas Entscheidendes verändert hatte.

"Seit wann befindet er sich schon in diesem Zustand?" Ayurus kühle Stimme brachte mich dazu meine Augen zu öffnen. Die Morgensonne stach jedoch so schmerzhaft in sie, daß ich sie sofort wieder stöhnend zusammen kniff.

"Seid letzter Nacht, Nagako-sama. Er hatte einen schweren Fieberanfall. Er hat nur knapp überlebt." Kaens Stimme war vollkommen ruhig und sachlich. Es war nicht die geringste Spur von Mitleid darin zu spüren. Wir sind wohl alle drei gute Schauspieler.

"Sieh zu, daß du ihn auf die Beine bringst. Unser Kaiser wird sein Urteil am Mittag verkünden." Mit einem eisigen Blick sah Ayuru auf mich herunter und verließ mit raschen Schritten die Zelle. Ich konnte hören wie er den Soldaten außerhalb Anweisungen gab wie mit dem Rebellen weiter zu verfahren war.

"Dich wieder auf die Beine bringen… hmm…" Soi sah mich lange an und ihr Blick wurde immer mehr von Sorge überschattet. Vorsichtig schob ich meine rechte Hand unter der Decke hervor und tastete nach ihr. 

"Weiß er überhaupt was er da verlangt?" Behutsam drückte ich ihre Hand, die neben mir auf dem Stroh ruhte. Sie zuckte unter dieser zaghaften Berührung zusammen als hätte sie jemand mit einer Nadel gestochen. Ich sah sie fest an. 

"Es ist… mir egal was… tu, was du… tun mußt…" Sie sah mich lange an und seufzte.

"Wir werden sehen ob es wirkt. Warte hier auf mich." Ich brachte ein heiseres Lachen zustande.

"…Glaubst… du ich laufe… dir… weg?" Sie grinste mich schief an und erhob sich langsam wobei ihre Bewegungen seltsam steif aussahen. Fluchend dehnte und streckte sie sich. Anscheinend war sie die ganze Nacht über nicht von meiner Seite gewichen. Ihre Kleidung war vollkommen zerknittert und mit Stroh übersäht, aber seltsamerweise zeigten sich unter ihren Augen keinerlei Schatten. Sie muß sich sicher gewesen sein, daß ich überleben würde. Ansonsten hätte sie bestimmt nicht geschlafen.

Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf ein klein wenig konnte aber weder von Ranui noch von Suboshi die geringste Spur entdecken. Leise ließ Kaen mich wissen, das sie die Beiden zurück in die Kaserne geschickt hatte, damit sie ihr nicht länger im Weg herumstanden. Aber ich ahnte den wahren Grund. 

Ayuru war in dieser Nacht ebenfalls unerkannt an mein Krankenlager geeilt und hatte sich solange wie es ihm nur möglich gewesen war dort aufgehalten. Mit einem seligen Lächeln sah ich ihr hinterher bis sie die Zelle verlassen hatte. Was sagst du nun Tenkou? Ich lebe und ich werde dich auch dieses Mal nicht gewinnen lassen. Herausfordernd funkelte ich die Felsendecke an. Du kriegst mich nicht klein! Niemals!

"Rei?" Ich hob meine rechte Hand kurz an um deutlich zu machen, daß ich wach war. Mein linker Arm bestand inzwischen nur noch aus einem einzigen schmerzenden Etwas, das sich egal wie sehr ich es versuchte nicht einen Millimeter bewegen ließ.

"Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen und frisches Wasser mitgebracht." Dankbar lächelte ich Suboshi an, der mir sichtlich verlegen dabei half mich aufzusetzen. Vorsichtig reichte er mir das mit Wasser gefüllte Bambusrohr das mir sofort aus der Hand rutschte. Verblüfft starrte ich meine rechte Hand an. Sie war zwar in der Lage sich zu bewegen, aber nicht um Gewicht zu halten?

"Warte." Zitternd hielt er mir das Rohr an die Lippen und dankbar ließ ich das kühle Naß in meine Kehle laufen, bis ich mich beinahe daran verschluckte. Ich hatte das Gefühl plötzlich kurz vor dem Verdursten zu stehen und Suboshi hatte sichtliche Mühe mich davon abzuhalten mich selbst zu ertränken. Mit den Reisbällchen war es dann doch einfacher. Ihr Gewicht konnte meine Hand halten und ich verspeiste sie mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit.

"Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?" Mittlerweile saß ich mit dem Rücken an der Wand und eine dicke Decke hüllte sich warm um meine Schultern. Er kniete direkt vor mir und sah mich ernst an. Noch während ich nach dem nächsten Reisbällchen griff nickte ich ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Warum hast du uns nicht deinen richtigen Namen verraten? Warum hast du gelogen? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde…" Hinter diesen Fragen lag noch wesentlich mehr verborgen, aber er hatte alles gesagt, was er sagen wollte. Nachdenklich ließ ich meine Hand mit dem Reisbällchen sinken und suchte seinen Blick.

"Was hätte es denn geändert? Was hätte es geändert, wenn ihr ihn gewußt hättet? Ein Name ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist einzig und allein die Person, die du kennst. Ihr Name ist egal. Ob ich nun Rei oder Ayuru heiße… Was bringt es dir zu wissen, das Ayuru der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben ist…" Seine Augen weiteten sich bei meiner Erklärung immer mehr.

"Nein, es hätte rein gar nichts geändert. Wir wären immer noch Freunde. Nur mit dem Unterschied, das eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung auch weiterhin eine Erinnerung geblieben wäre…"

"Ist er tot?" 

"Er war ein Hin. Wie viele von uns haben überlebt?" Er schluckte und sah mich entschuldigend an während ich erneut in das Reisbällchen biß. Es war so lange her doch die Erinnerung an den Untergang der Hin war in der letzten Nacht erneut aus meinen Inneren hervorgebrochen. Obwohl ich froh war, das Ayuru das Massaker überlebte hatte begann ich mich allmählich zu fragen ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn die Soldaten ihn damals ebenfalls getötet hätten.

Nachdem ich meine Mahlzeit beendet hatte zog sich Suboshi mit einer geflüsterten Entschuldigung zurück. So wie es aussah hatten die Wachen den Auftrag jeden meiner Besucher genau zu überwachen und dafür zu sorgen, daß sich niemand von ihnen länger als nötig in meiner Zelle aufhielt. Allerdings konnten sie nicht verhindern, das Ranui sich über all ihre Anweisungen hinwegsetzte. Gegen sämtliche ihrer Proteste immun schleppte er einen Krug Sake und diverse Süßspeisen in meine Zelle. Ich lächelte ihn spöttisch an als er sich wutschnaubend vor mich kniete.

"Du machst es ihnen nicht gerade leicht." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete ich in Richtung Zellentür. Die Wachen hatten sich mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken schließlich zurück auf ihre Posten begeben.

"Ach was! Das sind Grünschnäbel weiter nichts! Wären sie echte Soldaten, dann wüßten sie das einem Gefangenen eine ordentliche Henkersmahlzeit zu steht." Erschrocken hielt er inne.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte damit nicht-"

"Schon gut." Unterbrach ich ihn.

"Ich weiß selbst am Besten, was mich heute erwartet. Ich kann keine Gnade erwarten." Grinsend sah ich ihn an. Er war selten verlegen.

"So solltest du nicht reden. Vielleicht gibt es noch einen Weg. Wenn du mit dem Kaiser reden würdest-"

"NEIN!" Ich fuhr auf nur um direkt wieder zurück zusinken.

"Nein. Auf keinen Fall." Ich würde Shokitei nicht um Gnade anflehen. Niemals!

"Du hast wirklich Mut. Aber ist es das wirklich wert? Willst du dein Leben tatsächlich wegwerfen?" Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

"Und wie würde mein Leben aussehen, wenn er mir tatsächlich Gnade gewährt? Soll ich den Rest meines Lebens in seinem Harem verbringen?!" Sein Protest erstickte auf seinen Lippen als er die Bedeutung meiner Worte begriff. Shokitei wußte nach wie vor nicht, das ich eine Frau war und ich hatte nicht vor es ihn wissen zu lassen.

"Nein, das nicht. Du würdest daran zugrunde gehen. Es würde dich vernichten." Da das Thema damit erledigt war bot er mir einen Schluck Sake an. Wie ich feststellen mußte war er verdammt gut. Auch die Leckereien waren von bester Qualität. Er beobachtete jede meiner Bewegungen ganz genau und schien irgend etwas abschätzen zu wollen. Fragend sah ich ihn zwischen zwei Bissen an.

"Die Männer und der Meister mögen dich. Sie baten mich dir das auszurichten." Nickend bedankte ich mich für diese Ehre und kämpfte darum meinen Tränen zurück zuhalten.

"Du hättest mit ihm fliehen sollen…" Nachdenklich sah ich das Sakeschälchen in meiner Hand an. Yuen-Lao… ich werde ihn und die Anderen nie wiedersehen…

"Meinst du? Ja… vielleicht hätte ich mit ihm gehen sollen." Ich habe ihn so sehr verletzt… Gedankenverloren leerte ich den Inhalt meines Schälchens nur um direkt Nachschub zu erhalten.

"Ihr hört jetzt sofort auf mit diesem Quatsch!" Vor lauter Schreck ließ Ranui den Sakekrug in seiner Hand fallen und starrte Kaen, die hinter ihm stand fassungslos an. Sie bebte vor Zorn.

"Mach, daß du hier rauskommst!" Energisch wies sie zur Tür und er hütete sich davor ihr zu widersprechen. Bedauernd sah er mich an und verschwand dann mit hocherhobenem Kopf. Sichtlich darauf bedacht Kaen nicht zu deutlich merken zu lassen wieviel Respekt er vor ihr hatte. Das leichte Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht zeigte jedoch deutlich, wie wenig Erfolg er hatte.

"Soldaten! Sie glauben immer, das Sake das beste Heilmittel für alles ist." Ich zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

"Ach komm schon. Du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, das es in einer solchen Situation rein gar nichts bringt sich zu betrinken." Seufzend ging sie vor mir in die Hocke und strich sanft über meine Wange. 

"Wenigstens hast du wieder etwas Farbe." Ich schaffte es ein schwaches Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Mit einem Ruck löste sie ein dickes Bündel von ihrem Rücken. Aus diesem förderte sie neue Kleidung sowie diverse Reinigungsmittel und Kämme zum Vorschein.

"Jetzt verwandeln wir dich erstmal wieder in ein menschliches Wesen und dann sehen wir weiter." Sie wartete meine Antwort nicht ab sondern machte sich direkt an die Arbeit. Ich war heilfroh, daß uns niemand beobachten konnte. Immerhin hatte sie mir innerhalb von Sekunden jeglichen, noch so kleinen Stoffetzen vom Körper entfernt und wusch mich gründlich von oben bis unten. Lediglich mit meinem linken Arm verfuhr sie etwas sanfter. So wie es schien hatte sich die Wunde nicht entzündet und sah auch ansonsten ziemlich gut aus. Abgesehen davon, daß sie nach wie vor ziemlich beängstigend aussah.

"Er hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht." Vorsichtig half sie mir dabei mich anzuziehen und achtete peinlich darauf, daß weder der frische Verband an meinem linken Arm noch der um meinen Brüste verrutschte.

"Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er dich letzte Nacht hier raus geholt und soweit fortgeschafft wie nur eben möglich."

"Ich weiß. Es ist grausam, was ich ihm antue." Sorgsam schloß sie die lange Jacke um meinen Oberkörper. Der Stoff war dunkelblau mit hellblauem Besatz. Reine Seide.

"Nein. Du hast dein Versprechen erfüllt." Sie sah mich fest an.

"Du bist hier. Das ich das Wichtigste." Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Es wäre besser, wenn ich den Rebellen nie begegnet wäre." Sie begann leicht zu lachen und sah mich dann amüsiert an. 

"Wenn ich eines über dich weiß _Yume no Miko_, dann das du niemals ruhig zusehen könntest, wenn um dich herum Unrecht geschieht. Das hast du noch nie gekonnt." Immer noch lachend setzte sie sich in meinen Rücken und begann damit meine Haare zu kämmen.

"Darum habe ich dich immer beneidet. Du sagst frei heraus was du denkst und es ist dir egal, was du damit eventuell auslöst. Dein kleiner Aufstand auf dem Marktplatz hat für eine Menge Wirbel gesorgt." Ich wußte nicht was ich ihr darauf antworten sollte. Sicher, ich hielt mit meiner Meinung nicht sonderlich lange hinter den Berg, aber meistens brachte mir das nur Schwierigkeiten. Für etwas Besonderes hatte ich diese Eigenschaft eigentlich nie gehalten.

"Trotzdem hättest du vorsichtiger sein können. Shokitei wird nicht eher ruhen bis er sich an dir gerächt hat." Sie zog leicht an meinen Haaren bevor sie diese zu einem Dutt zusammenfaßte und unter einem weißen Tuch versteckte.

"Ich wünschte wirklich, wir hätten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können." Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und preßte sich fest an meinen Rücken.

"Kaen…" Vorsichtig legte ich meine rechte Hand auf einen ihrer Arme.

"Laß dich nicht unterkriegen. Versprich es mir." Ihre Umarmung wurde fester und nie ist mir eine Antwort leichter gefallen als in diesem Moment. 

"Niemals." Ich schloß die Augen und lauschte ihrem regelmäßigen Herzschlag.

"Das werde ich niemals. Das verspreche ich dir, Kaen." Dankbar löste sie ihre Umarmung und kam hinter meinem Rücken hervor.

"Gut, dann brauche ich mir auch keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich dir das hier gebe." Sie zog aus dem inzwischen deutlich zusammengesunkenen Beutel eine kleine Phiole. Um den rundlichen Bauch der kleinen Flasche schlängelte sich ein silberner Drache bis hinauf zum Hals. Sie war blau wie das Meer und dünnem Glas gefertigt, das keinen Blick ins Innere zuließ. Was auch immer sich in ihrem Inneren befinden mochte, es mußte unendlich kostbar sein. 

"Was ist das?" Neugierig betrachtete ich den zierlichen Gegenstand von allen Seiten. Aber es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, was sich in seinem Inneren verbarg.

"Ein Gift." Zum Glück war es Kaen, die die Phiole festhielt. Ansonsten hätte ich sie in diesem Augenblick wahrscheinlich einfach fallen lassen und sie wäre am Boden zerschellt.

"Es wird dir ermöglichen den Richtplatz aufrecht zu erreichen und vor Shokitei zu stehen. Aber sobald die Wirkung nachläßt…" Sie versuchte meinem fragenden Blick auszuweichen entschied sich dann aber dagegen. 

"Wenn die Wirkung nachläßt wird sich dein Zustand mehr als nur verschlimmern. Es kann sein, das du es nicht überlebst." Behutsam schloß sie meine rechte Hand um die kleine Flasche.

"Wie schnell wirkt es?" Entschlossen und öffnete ich die Phiole. Ein merkwürdiger Blumenduft strömte aus der Öffnung.

"Beinahe sofort. Wie lange die Wirkung anhält kann ich dir nicht sagen. Zwei Stunden, vielleicht drei oder sogar vier. Ich weiß es nicht." Ich war ihr dankbar für ihre Ehrlichkeit. Nun, im Notfall würde mir eine Stunde reichen. 

"Danke." Ohne zu Zögern schluckte ich den gesamten Inhalt der Phiole hinunter. Mit einem Lächeln gab ich ihr die Glasflasche zurück.

"Wenn die Wirkung nachläßt wirst du es sofort merken." Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um das zierliche Gefäß.

"Soi, ich danke dir für alles." Tränen begannen sich in ihren Augen zu sammeln, die sie ärgerlich wegwischte.

"Paß gut auf ihn auf. Er ist das Kostbarste, was ich besitze." Noch während ich ihr das sagte löste ich das Lederband von meinem Hals und drückte ihr das goldene Ankh, das daran hing in die Hand.

"Das werde ich." Sie schloß ihre Hand fest um den Anhänger und stand entschlossen auf. Wir wußten beide, daß ich nicht nur den Anhänger gemeint hatte.

"Wenn du stirbst gehört er mir." Ihre Stimme klang trotzig. Amüsiert lächelte ich. Sie wollte meinen Kampfgeist anstacheln.

"Die Soldaten werden dich bald abholen. Es ist besser du ruhst dich noch etwas aus." Ihr Gesicht war von mir abgewandt, damit ich ihre Tränen nicht bemerkte. Ich tat ihr den Gefallen und legte mich gehorsam hin. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie die Zelle Nachdenklich starrte ich die trostlose Decke über mir an. War es richtig was ich tat?

Es war nicht mehr zu ändern. Ich ging meinem Tod entgegen…

Nun denn, ich würde es Shokitei keinesfalls leicht machen. Wenn er mich schon verurteilte, dann würde ich zumindest meinen Standpunkt vertreten. Ich würde nicht klein beigeben. Niemals!

Irgendwann sank ich in einen leichten Schlaf aus dem mich die schweren Schritte rund eines Dutzend Stiefel weckten. Noch ehe einer der Soldaten meine Schulter berühren konnte stand ich auf und funkelte sie eisig an.

"Bringen wir es also hinter uns." Sichtlich geschockt von der Tatsache, daß ich trotz meiner Verletzung noch aufrecht stehen konnte führten sie mich durch die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers hinaus zum Richtplatz. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und ihre Strahlen verwandelten die Fläche auf der ich stand in reines Weiß. Shokitei saß auf einer Art Thron weit über mir und bedachte mich mit einem kalten Lächeln. Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte er damit zugebracht mir all meine Vergehen vorlesen zu lassen und hier und da über eine mögliche ‚angemessene' Strafe zu sinnieren. Einige Male hatte ich es gewagt ihn zu unterbrechen. Aber schon bald hatte ich festgestellt, daß es besser war, wenn ich schwieg. Denn jedes Mal wenn ich den Mund aufmachte traf mich von einem der Soldaten, die in meiner direkten Nähe standen ein mörderischer Schlag in den Rücken.

Dennoch stand ich nach wie vor aufrecht. Nach und nach rann mir der Schweiß in den Nacken. Es war unnatürlich warm an diesem Tag doch es zählte nur, daß ich meine Schwäche so gut wie möglich verbarg. Dank des Giftes oder was auch immer Kaen mir gegeben hatte war das auch gar nicht so schwer. Mein gesamter Körper fühlte sich seltsam leicht an und ich spürte so gut wie keine Schmerzen mehr. Nur die Riemen meiner Fesseln störten mich.

"Nun gut, ein solcher Mut sollte belohnt werden. Meint ihr nicht auch?" Fragend sah Shokitei in die Runde aber er rechnete nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort. Dieser Prozeß war eine reine Farce. Das Urteil stand ohnehin schon fest.

"Löst seine Fesseln. Er soll die Chance bekommen um sein Leben zu kämpfen." Dabei sah er mich an wie ein Habicht, der gerade seine Beute fixierte. Ich wendete meinen Blick erst ab als ein Soldat meine Fesseln mit dem Schwert löste. Vorsichtig zog ich meine Arme nach vorn und rieb über meine schmerzenden Handgelenke. Dabei kam ein kleines Stück von Kaens kunstvollem Verband unter meiner Kleidung zum Vorschein. Doch das war kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis. Die Soldaten wußten so gut wie alle anderen, daß man mich bereits schwer verwundet hatte. Ich würde kaum in der Lage sein einen Kampf zu bestreiten oder diesen zu überleben.

"Danke." Der Soldat nickte mir kurz zu und zog sich zurück.

"Gebt ihm ein Schwert. Ich werde seinen Gegner bestimmen." Shokitei genoß es sichtlich alle um sich herum im Griff zu haben. Er gab mir nicht die geringste Chance. Jedenfalls war das seine Meinung. Als ich die Waffe in der Hand hielt zog ich sie prüfend aus der Scheide und lächelte ihn über die Klinge hinweg kalt an. Ein kleiner Moment… die Soldaten müssen nur einen Moment abgelenkt sein…

"Sein Gegner…" Suchend striff der Blick sein Blick über die versammelten Soldaten doch ich hatte sein kurzes Zögern als ich ihn angelächelt hatte bemerkt. Nach wie vor hatte er Angst vor mir und wollte nun ein für alle mal klarstellen, das ich ihm unterlegen war. Wir würden sehen in wie weit er damit recht behielt. Mit einem Schwert in der Hand sahen meine Chancen gar nicht mal mehr so schlecht aus.

"…der Seiryuu Seishi SUBOSHI!"

"WAS?!" Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an.

"Es sollte eine Ehre für dich sein Rebell, das ich einen der Seiryuu Seishis gegen dich antreten lasse." Ich zischte einen Fluch zwischen meinen Zähnen hindurch wobei hundehäutiger Bastard einer Chimäre noch das harmloseste aller verwendeten Wörter darstellte. Shokiteis Gesicht lief purpurrot an und er schrie Suboshis Namen beinahe über den Platz.

"Hier!" Ich wirbelte herum und konnte sehen wie sich die Reihen der Soldaten teilten, um ihm Platz zumachen. Ranui legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter doch er schüttelte sie wortlos ab. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt als er den Platz betrat und hob ihn erst wieder als Shokitei ihn ansprach.

"Ich erwarte, daß du diesem unverschämten Rebellen gegenüber nicht die geringste Gnade zeigst." Suboshi kniete kurz nieder. 

"Wie ihr befehlt euer Majestät." Langsam stand er auf und sah mich unergründlich an. Das _Ryuuseisui_ zum Angriff bereit.

"Suboshi…" Ich schluckte als ich die Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick bemerkte. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Er mußte ernsthaft gegen mich zu kämpfen. Mein Blick flog hinauf zu Shokitei der triumphierend auf mich hinunter sah. Er wußte genau, daß ich es niemals fertig bringen würde Suboshi ernsthaften Schaden zu zufügen und genau aus diesem Grund hatte er ihn zu meinen Gegner gewählt. Suboshi war ein Seishi und mein Freund. Shokitei war sich sicher, daß ich verlieren würde.

"Du solltest dir Mühe geben nicht allzu schnell zu sterben." Er lächelte mich honigsüß an und ich verfluchte den Tag an dem ich ihn der Klinge meines Schwertes hatte entkommen lassen.

"Es gewinnt derjenige, der am Ende noch lebt oder in der Lage ist zu stehen." Das er mir dabei keinerlei Chancen einräumte brauchte er nicht extra zu betonen. Ich war mit dem Schwert nicht schlecht, aber gegen Suboshi würde ich nur mit einer Waffe gewinnen können, die ich auch im Schlaf beherrschte und das war der Kampfstab. Doch den hatte man mir weder gegeben noch hätte ich ihn richtig einsetzen können, da mir im linken Arm nach wie vor jegliche Kraft fehlte.

"Beginnt!" Ich verstärkte meinen Griff um das Schwert und erwartete Suboshis ersten Angriff, dem ich knapp ausweichen konnte. Danach war es nur reines Reagieren und Parieren auf all seine Angriffe. Ich konnte meine Deckung nicht aufgeben um selbst einen Angriff zu starten. Dafür war er einfach zu schnell.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen." Seine Faust rammte sich schwer in meinen Magen doch es gelang mir ihn mir mit meinem Schwert vom Leib zu halten. 

"Danke für den Tip." Keuchend wechselte ich die Position und wehrte seinen nächsten Angriff ab. Doch leider war ich dabei nur halb so vorsichtig wie ich hätte sein sollen. Urplötzlich sauste ein Ball seines _Ryuuseisui_ auf mich zu und es blieben mir nur knapp zwei Sekunden um auszuweichen.

Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Soldaten als ich mich mit einem kunstvollen Überschlagsalto aus der Gefahrenzone beförderte. Für den Moment war ich gerettet, aber es war ein Fehler gewesen meinen linken Arm voll zu belasten. Die Wunde war aufgerissen und das Blut begann sich langsam seinen Weg durch meine Kleidung zu suchen. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde diesen Kampf verlieren. Es hieß alles oder nichts.

Ohne die geringste Rücksicht auf meine Wunden zu nehmen stürmte ich nach vorn und es gelang mir sogar ein paar Mal Suboshi zu treffen ehe mich seine Angriffe wieder soweit zurück drängten, das ich keine Chance mehr hatte überhaupt in seine Nähe zu kommen. Es sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Er hatte das _Ryuuseisui_ bereits zum entscheidenden Schlag erhoben. Mitleidig schloß er die Augen.

"Es tut mir leid." Sein _Ryuuseisui_ sauste auf mich zu als ein lauter Schrei über den Platz hallte.

"REI-SEMPAI!" Ohne auf die Gefahr zu achten in die sie sich begab stürmte Yui auf mich zu. Sie lief damit genau in die Flugbahn des _Ryuuseisui_. Zu Tode erschrocken versuchte Suboshi noch die Richtung seiner Waffe zu ändern, doch es war zu spät. Sie würde Yui treffen, wenn nicht…

Blitzschnell schoß ich nach vorne und warf sie zu Boden während das _Ryuuseisui_ über mich hinwegsauste und dabei sowohl meinen Rücken als auch meinen linken Arm streifte. Ich schrie als die Nähte, die die Wunde bisher zusammengehalten hatten endgültig rissen.

"Sem… pai…" Zitternd kroch Yui unter mir hervor während mein Blut lautlos zu Boden tropfte. Mein Rücken und mein Arm brannten vor Schmerz.

"Yui-chan…" Die Wunde an meinem Arm pochte immer schmerzhafter. Ich hatte Mühe mich gerade zu halten.

"Jag mir bloß nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein." Zitternd sah sie mich an. An ihrer Kleidung klebte mein Blut.

"Yui-sama, alles in Ordnung mit euch?" Leichenblaß tauchte Suboshi hinter uns auf. Vorsichtig kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine. Mein linker Ärmel war inzwischen blutdurchtränkt.

"Ihr ist nichts passiert." Erleichtert atmete er auf und reichte mir eine Hand. Yui stand bereits neben uns und klopfte sich geistesabwesend den Staub von ihrer Kleidung bevor sie wütend auf mich zustürmte.

"Was um alles in der Welt tut ihr hier?!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast als sie die Wunden an Suboshis und meinem Körper bemerkte. Es war kaum zu übersehen, daß wir einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod geführt hatten.

"Kämpfen! Sie kämpfen um das Leben dieses Rebellen!" Shokitei war bereits von seinem improvisierten Thron aufgestanden und funkelte Yui drohend an. Suboshi schob sich schützend vor sie und gab mir damit die Chance mein Schwert aufzuheben.

"Bleibt wo ihr seid!" Ich stellte mich neben Suboshi und hob mein Schwert angriffsbereit. 

"Seiryuu no Miko, ich respektiere, daß ihr um euren Seishi besorgt seid, aber dieser Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende." 

"Seiryuu no Miko? Yui-chan, was in aller Welt hat das zu bedeuten?" Doch statt meine Frage zu beantworten stellte sie sich dem Kaiser entgegen und nach einer kleineren Diskussion hatte sie durchgesetzt, das dieser Kampf beendet war. Shokitei beugte sich zähneknirschend den Wünschen seiner Miko.

"Suboshi! Sempai! Runter mit den Waffen!" Ihr Ton ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu und erleichtert gehorchte Suboshi ihr. Sein _Ryuuseisui_ sank harmlos zu Boden. Bei mir hingegen dauerte es wesentlich länger bis ich mein Schwert sinken ließ. Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Yui hatte mich in eine Art Schockzustand versetzt aus dem ich mich nur langsam befreite.

"Sempai bitte." Flehend sah sie mich an. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. 

"Bitte Sempai, bitte laß es fallen." Mein Verstand pochte unaufhörlich darauf, das ich auf gar keinen Fall aus meiner Rolle fallen durfte und dies vielleicht die letzte Chance sein würde, die ich erhielt um uns ein für alle Mal von Shokitei zu befreien. Doch mein Herz schlug bereits so laut, das ich ihn kaum noch hören konnte. Je näher Yui mir kam desto mehr zitterte meine Hand, die das Schwert festhielt und als sie genau vor mir stand konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen war zu viel für mich. Ich ließ das Schwer fallen und schloß sie fest in meine Arme.

"Yui-chan." Mit einem leisen Aufschrei schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Rücken und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

"Sempai! Rei-sempai." Sie klammerte sich in einer Verzweiflung an mich, die ich von ihr nicht mehr gewöhnt war. Das letzte Mal als sie sich in meinen Armen derart hatte gehen lassen war schon so lange her. Damals waren sie und Miaka noch im Kindergarten gewesen und hatten sich wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit furchtbar gestritten. Es hatte fast eine Woche gedauert bis sie überhaupt wieder miteinander sprachen doch danach war ihre Freundschaft noch enger gewesen als zuvor. 

"Yui-chan…" Sanft strich ich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. Sie regte sich nicht im Geringsten und in mir allmählich ein Verdacht auf. Doch das war weder die Zeit noch der Ort um sie danach zu fragen warum sie in meinen Armen lag und sich die Seele aus dem Leib weinte.

"Tss, es hat also tatsächlich funktioniert. Kaum zu fassen." Irritiert sah ich Suboshi an, der verächtlich zu Ayuru hinübersah, der zufrieden vor sich hin grinste und damit Shokitei in ziemliche Verwirrung stürzte. 

"Was geht hier vor sich? Nakago! Ich verlange eine Erklärung."

"Wie ihr wünscht euer Majestät." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung machte Ayuru einen Schritt nach vorn und hob seine Stimme etwas, damit ihn alle Umstehenden verstehen konnten.

"Vor einiger Zeit ist ein Eindringling im Palast aufgetaucht, den die Seiryuu no Miko als einen Freund aus ihrer Welt erkannt hat. Bisher ist noch ungeklärt warum, aber irgendwie ist dieser Mensch gemeinsam mit ihr und der _Suzaku no Miko_ in unsere Welt gelangt und hat nach unserer _Seiryuu no Miko_ gesucht. Leider fiel er eines Tages in die Hände der Rebellen und es ist ihnen gelungen seinen Geist zu manipulieren. Von da an hielt er sich für einen gewissen Ayuru, der schon bald zu ihrem Anführer aufstieg. Doch wie man deutlich sieht ist er nun wieder ganz der Alte. Anderenfalls hätte er Yui-sama wohl kaum erkannt." Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. Was um alles in der Welt sollte das bedeuten? Hat er das etwa von Anfang an geplant?

"Dieser unverschämte Rebell soll die _Seiryuu no Miko_ kennen?" Shokiteis Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Hysterie doch ein kurzer Blick von Ayuru reichte aus um ihn verstummen zu lassen. Die Beiden führten einen leisen Wortwechsel den ich nicht verstand, aber es war deutlich zu spüren, daß Shokitei diese Entwicklung ganz und gar nicht gefiel. So ein Pech aber auch. 

"Sieht ganz so aus, als wärst du endlich wieder bei klarem Verstand." Suboshi klopfte mir leicht auf die Schulter und sah dann kopfschüttelnd auf Yui hinunter, die ihr Gesicht immer noch an meiner Brust verbarg als hätte sie Angst davor, daß ich verschwinden könnte sobald sie mich losließ.

"Du hast unserer Miko ganz schöne Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Zum Glück hat sie dich trotz deiner Verkleidung erkannt." Ich brachte keine Antwort außer einem Nicken zustande. Viel zu schnell hatte sich die Situation geändert. Vor noch nicht einmal drei Minuten hatte ich mit meinem Leben so gut wie abgeschlossen und nun stand ich plötzlich unter dem Schutz der _Seiryuu no Miko_ und ihrer Seishis.

Nachdem Ayuru und Shokitei ihre Unterhaltung beendet hatten kamen beide auf Yui und mich zu. Mit wenigen Worten erklärte Shokitei mich zu einem persönlichen Diener der _Seiryuu no Miko_, der nur ihren Befehlen oder denen seines Shoguns zu gehorchen hatte. Danach drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und kehrte in den Palast zurück. Auch Yui löste sich allmählich von mir und mit einer einfachen Geste strich ich ihr die letzten, verbliebenen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Yui-chan. Ich komme gleich nach." Für eine Sekunde sah sie mich zweifelnd an aber nickte dennoch. Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie, daß ich mich erst noch von meinen Freunden verabschieden wollte ehe ich ihr in das Innere des Palastes folgte. 

"Sie zu, das du nicht zu lange brauchst. Soi wird dich abholen." Nach dieser äußerst freundlichen Aufforderung schlang Ayuru einen Arm um Yui und führte sie zielstrebig in den Palast zu führen. Ohne es zu wollen blies ich beleidigt die Backen auf. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl ein? Als wenn ich Yui in diesem Zustand länger als nötig allein lassen würde. 

Mit einem reiflich schlechten Gewissen machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinen Freunden. Es überraschte mich nicht im Geringsten das sie mich ansahen als wäre ich ein unheilvoller Geist. Selbst der Meister sah mich skeptisch an. Anscheinend hatte auch er nicht mit einer derartigen Entwicklung gerechnet. Ich musterte die Gesichter um mich herum und faßte dann einen Entschluß.

Leider kam ich nicht dazu ihn auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Die Welt um mich herum wurde plötzlich stumm und verschwand schließlich in einem Meer von Farben, die sich stetig miteinander mischten. Außer einem schnellen Wechsel von rotgelb zu blau bekam ich nichts mehr mit. Kaen hatte mich gewarnt. Sobald das Gift seine Wirkung verlor würde ich es sofort merken. 

"Es tut mir leid…" Ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie meine Worte überhaupt noch hören konnten. Meine Welt bestand nur noch aus grellen Farben in denen sich undeutlich ihre besorgten Gesichter spiegelten. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich zwar, aber kein einziges Geräusch drang mehr an meine Ohren. Und nach und nach verblaßten auch die Farben.

Mein Körper bewegte sich nicht mehr und sank nur noch in sich zusammen. Ich nahm es kaum wahr. Mein Geist schien sich vollkommen von seiner sterblichen Hülle zu befreien und zum ersten Mal die Welt um sich herum bemerken. Doch noch ehe mich das Feuerwerk der Farben ganz verbrennen konnte versank es in der Dämmerung. An seine Stelle trat eine angenehme Dunkelheit, die mich wie ein schützender Mantel umgab.

Als ich endlich wieder in der Lage war klar zu denken und meine Umgebung zu erkennen befand ich mich bereits im Inneren des Palastes. Ich erschreckte eine Dienerin, die gerade dabei war mir das Gesicht abzutupfen beinahe zu Tode als ich sie ohne Vorwarnung fragte ich mich befand. Sie rannte so schnell aus dem Raum, daß unmöglich war ihr irgend etwas hinterher zu rufen.

Suchend sah ich mich um, aber ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo genau im Palast ich mich befand. Der Raum war äußerst kostbar ausgestattet, aber von dieser Art gab gut und gerne drei Dutzend in jedem wichtigen Flügel. Durch die großen Fenster fiel das Licht der Nachmittagssonne und zauberte orangefarbene Muster auf den Boden. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, aber stechender Schmerz in meinem linken Arm ließ mich augenblicklich zurücksinken. Stimmt ja, ich bin verletzt. 

Behutsam zog ich an dem Stoff meiner Kleidung und war überrascht einen frischen Verband zu entdecken. Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern konnte war Suboshis Waffe, die mich sowohl am Arm als auch am Rücken getroffen hatte. Der Verband hätte eigentlich komplett mit Blut getränkt sein müssen. Irgend jemand hatte sich also bereits um meine Wunden gekümmert. Umgezogen hatte man mich auch. Wie lange war ich weggetreten? War immer noch derselbe Tag? Oder hatte ich mein Bewußtsein für länger verloren?

Probeweise hob ich den linken Arm ein klein wenig an und war überrascht, das sich in meinem Rücken lediglich ein leichtes Ziehen einstellte. Dafür pochte der Rest des Armes unglaublich. Seufzend ließ ich ihn wieder sinken. Anscheinend nicht lange genug.

"Schön, das du wieder bei Bewußtsein bist." Lächelnd sah ich zu der Gestalt hoch, die sich neben dem Bett aufgebaut hatte. Kaen besaß nach wie vor die Eigenschaft einen Raum nahezu unhörbar zu betreten. Sie bewegte sich geschmeidig wie eine Wildkatze.

"Enttäuscht?" Verwegen grinste ich sie an.

"Von wegen! Hier, trink das." Mit professioneller Routine half sie mir dabei mich aufzusetzen und drückte mir einen Becher mit dampfendem Inhalt in die Hand. Ich hatte große Probleme meinem Blick aus ihrem Ausschnitt zu nehmen. Die Dienerinnen des Palastes waren alle so gekleidet als müßten ihre Brüste jeden Moment aus dem Stoff ihrer Kleider fallen.

"Was ist das?" Vorsichtig schnüffelte ich an dem Gebräu konnte aber nichts Merkwürdiges feststellen außer das es stark nach Kräutern roch. 

"Medizin. Immerhin willst du doch wieder gesund werden." Augenzwinkernd bedrohte sie mich mit ihrem Zeigefinger.

"Schmeckt die genauso gut wie beim letzten Mal?" Grinsend ließ sie sich zu mir aufs Bett fallen.

"Kann sein." Ich verzog das Gesicht.

"Aber dieses Mal ist etwas ist Zucker drin." Versuchte sie mich zu motivieren? Trinkt sie eigentlich ihre eigene Medizin, wenn sie krank ist?

"Soll mich das jetzt überzeugen?" Immer noch reiflich mißtrauisch nippte ich schließlich an dem Zeug und war überrascht, daß es zum einen äußerst angenehm temperiert und zum anderen unheimlich süß war.

"Sieht ganz so aus als würde es dir schmecken." Und wie! Noch ehe sie sich versehen hatte war der gesamte Becher leer und in meinem Magen breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus.

"Krieg ich noch mehr davon?" All meiner Zweifel zum Trotz war ihre Medizin dieses Mal ziemlich lecker gewesen und mein Magen signalisierte mir deutlich, daß ich unheimlichen Hunger hatte.

"Keine Chance! Das ist Medizin und alles andere als leicht zu beschaffen." Sie tippte mir leicht gegen die Stirn.

"Aber ich hab dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht, wenn es dich interessiert." Und ob mich das interessierte. Kaum hatte sie das Tablett auf die Laken gestellt war ich schon mit Feuereifer bei der Sache. Dafür reichte eine Hand vollkommen aus.

"Um deinen Appetit müssen wir uns jedenfalls keine Sorgen machen." Fast hätte ich mich an einer Teigtasche verschluckt, aber in letzter Minute gelang es mir noch sie runterzuschlucken.

"KAEN!" Sie bog sich vor Lachen als sie in mein zutiefst empörtes Gesicht sah. Irgendwo zwischen all ihren Lachern brachte sie den Hinweis unter, das ich mich entweder fürs Essen oder schimpfen entscheiden sollte. Beides zusammen wäre nicht sonderlich hilfreich um ernst genommen zu werden. Schmollend widmete ich mich also den köstlichen Speisen und bedachte sie statt dessen mit giftigen Blicken. Sie kicherte immer noch.

"Was ist so verdammt lustig? Ich wäre immerhin fast gestorben. Hast du kein Mitleid mit mir?" Mit ihrer Beherrschung war es beinahe vorbei. Als sie sich endlich wieder gefangen hatte bekam ich auch eine Antwort.

"Eigentlich nichts! Ich hätte nur nicht geglaubt, das du wirklich so versessen aufs Essen bist." Seufzend ließ ich die Stäbchen aufs Tablett sinken und bedankte mich für die hervorragende Mahlzeit. Es war klar von wem sie gehört haben mußte, daß ich eine riesige Schwäche für die chinesische Küche hatte.

"Hey, versetz gefälligst in meine Lage. Hättest du keinen Hunger, wenn du das alles heil überstanden hättest?" 

"Heil ist wohl ein klein wenig übertrieben." Kritisch zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben und deutete auf den Verband, der unter meinem linken Ärmel hervorlugte.

"Du weißt, was ich meine." Vorsichtig stellte sie das Tablett zur Seite und sah mich ernst an.

"Ja. Aber es hätte auch schiefgehen können. Er hat ziemlich hoch gepokert."

"Wußtest du etwa bescheid?" Es hätte mich noch nicht einmal gewundert. Wenn Ayuru schon Suboshi eingeweiht hatte.

"Nein, ich habe bis zuletzt versucht ihn zu überreden diesen Prozeß abzublasen aber er hat mir nicht mal zugehört." Behutsam griff ich nach ihrer Hand.

"Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben." Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich leicht.

"Ja, vielleicht…" Nachdenklich sah sie an ehe sie hektisch in einer Falte ihres Kleides zu wühlen begann.

"Hier, ich gebe ihn dir zurück." Sanft drückte sie mir das goldene Ankh in die Hand.

"Danke." Vorsichtig schloß ich die Finger um den Anhänger. Er war eine der letzten Erinnerungen die ich noch an meine Eltern besaß.

"Keine Ursache. Er gehört schließlich dir." So wie sie das sagte klang es ganz so als würde sie noch etwas ganz anderes meinen.

"Bist du eifersüchtig auf mich?" Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und erklärte mir unter diversem Kichern und Tränen, das sie das ganz bestimmt nicht sei. Als sie sich endlich wieder soweit im Griff hatte, das sie nicht mehr bei jedem Satz in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach erfuhr ich, was sie wirklich beschäftigte. 

Sie machte sich große Sorgen darum was von nun an aus mir werden würde. Meine Verbindung zur _Seiryuu no Miko_ schützte mich zwar momentan vor Shokitei, aber nur solange dieser auch weiterhin nicht erfuhr, daß ich eine Frau war. Sollte dies bekannt werden, dann wäre ich nirgendwo mehr sicher vor seinem Zorn. Selbst Ayuru oder die Miko würden mich dann nicht mehr schützen können.

"Zum Glück hat die _Seiryuu no Miko_ bereits eingewilligt diese Komödie weiterzuspielen." Rückartig fuhr ich auf. Der Schmerz, der daraufhin in meinem linken Arm explodierte ließ mich nach Luft schnappen.

"Yui-chan hat was?!" Mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und der Raum begann sich allmählich um mich herum zu drehen.

"Beruhige dich. Sie hat allen gesagt, daß du aus ihrer Welt stammst. Sie hat nur verschwiegen, das du in eine Frau bist."

"Und wenn sie es herausfinden? Kaen, sie ist in großer Gefahr wenn sie mich deckt!" Keuchend ließ ich mich zurückfallen und verfluchte den Tag an dem ich so dumm gewesen war mich derartig verletzen zu lassen.

"Jetzt hör aber auf! Meinst du ernsthaft, das ER es zulassen würde, das irgend jemand dir oder der Miko auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmt?" Nein, das würde er ganz bestimmt nicht. Er würde sie mit seinem Leben schützen, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Viel zu lange hatte er auf das Erscheinen der Miko gewartet. Trotzdem…

"Außerdem sind die anderen Seishis auch noch da. Der Kaiser wäre mehr als nur dumm, wenn er versuchen würde unserer Miko etwas anzutun." Ihr strenger Gesichtsausdruck brachte mich zum Lachen. Ich konnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie sich ganz allein vor Shokitei stellte und diesen zu Asche verbrannte. Eine Vorstellung, die mir außergewöhnlich gut gefiel.

"Ruh dich aus. Ich komme später wieder." Zum Abschied half sie mir dabei das dünne Lederband mit dem Ankh um meinen Hals zu legen und wuschelte mir kurz durch die Haare.

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, das du hier bist." Warm sah sie mich an. Ich hielt ihre Hand fest und erwiderte das Lächeln, das sie mir schenkte. Zwischen uns hingen Worte, die wir nicht aussprechen mußten. Wir waren Freundinnen und daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern.

_2005-10-29  
edit: 2007-05-27  
Fortsetzung:  
Kapitel 10 – Fluchtgedanken  
_  
Sea9040yahoo.de

Erläuterungen: 

siehe „Secrets – Important things"

**Secrets**  
9. Kapitel – Sonnenaufgang  
Seite 27 von 27


End file.
